


Pride and Prejudice

by wolfpawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Isolation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prejudice, Pride, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Unwanted marriage, feeling alone, uncomfortable experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 120,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: Based on an idea I had that I submitted to Imagine Loki.Imagine Loki was raised on Jotunheim as Laufey’s son after the war, but an agreement was then made that he would wed Odin’s daughter so Odin could secure the alliance of Jotunheim through the marriage. Loki, in turn, was raised to be king of Jotunheim, but how he views Asgard is far different from how Odin’s daughter is raised leading to a clash of cultures as well as uncertainty between the pair of betrothed youths.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I am trying to get back on the horse. I have not written a Loki centric story in over a year so I am hoping that I can get into character for him again.

“So it is agreed?” Odin stood tall facing the now subdued fighters across from him. 

Laufey, who had been forced to his knees on his defeat, looked up at the Aesir king. “It is not like you give us much of a choice, Allfather.” 

“You have a choice. You can decline my offer but should you do so, you cannot guarantee your Casket back.”

“By making such an ultimatum, you give us no choice,” The Frost Giant king argued before he sighed in defeat nodded slightly. “I accept your offer.” 

Odin walked over to Laufey and placed the small blue ice infant into its father’s arms. “On his coming of age, I will bring her here and we will align our houses,” He stated. “From that alliance, Jotunheim and Asgard will be allies fully and entirely. 

“And if it is not your daughter that the Allmother carries, but your son?” Laufey queried. 

“Then our Head Healer will have taken leave of her abilities. Eir has yet to be wrong on such accounts and the Soul Forge does not make mistakes.”

“Why your own daughter?” Laufey pushed. “Why not a general’s, why yours?”

“Any other Aesir’s daughter would be deemed an insult by you. Also, only one with immense seidr ability would be able to acclimatise to this climate when they are not Jotnar. Your son is clearly half Vanir, however such came to pass, so his touch will not harm her either.” Odin stated indicating to the small infant. 

“So you sign your own daughter off to our realm before she ever takes her first breath?”

“She is a princess, it is her duty to secure the peace and safety of her birth realm, just as her mother and her mother before them.” There was no emotion in Odin’s voice as he spoke. It was the same as though he was ordering someone to pass him a wine chalice. 

“And the Allmother, surely she will have something to say about this? This is her child too.” 

“Frigga knows the duty of our station well. The moment Eir informed us that she carried a girl, our daughter’s fate as a peacekeeper was sealed. It was merely a case of finding a peace for her to keep and so it has been found.” 

“Will you raise this child to know her fate, that of a wife of a Frost Giant?” 

“Raise her one worthy of her being given such a title. If your son is not fit to be called her husband, then I will intervene and I warn you now, Laufey, son of Parcuv, my wrath for your insult on that day will make it seem like my wrath on this one seem as though it was merely a gentle embrace,” He swore. 

“Understood.” Laufey looked down at his youngest born child, his dark hair contrasting against his blue skin and red eyes. “You raise a queen for my son, and I will raise a man worthy of the title of husband.” Laufey extended his hand to Odin and watched the Allfather carefully. 

Odin looked into his ruby red eyes for a moment before taking Laufey’s hand and shaking it. “Ensure you do.”

“And ensure you ready the Casket for its return here on their wedding,” Laufey ordered. Rising to his feet again, he watched as Odin mounted Sleipnir and called back his forces. When Heimdall brought him and the rest of Asgard's forces back, Laufey looked over the damaged remains of Jotunheim. 

“Sire?” Laufey glanced to his side slightly. “What are your orders?”

“We begin the rebuild,” He ordered before looking at his young son. “And have a nursemaid found for Loki. he will also need a tutor learned in the Aesir court.”

“Sire?” The Frost Giant could hardly believe what he was hearing. 

“Jotunheim will die without the Casket. We need it to return for us to bring us back to our former glory. I loath Odin Allfather greater than most any being alive, but I know that he sees this as his newest project. Controlling the Jotnar with the promise of a strong marriage and the Casket’s return. If Loki is found to be lacking in any manner, Odin will pull his daughter from the agreement immediately and continue where he left off here today. He may think he can turn himself into this benevolent king now, but it is merely a facade. He is a war king first and foremost, he merely needs an excuse to wage war. Let’s not give it to him.” He gave Loki to one of his generals. “My son will be the one to bring us back to glory and with his marriage to the daughter of Odin, he will forever be a reminder to the Allfather of the deal he struck here today. He may think he will keep us in line but he will learn that coming here with his bargain that if anything, he is giving us more power than most any other realm. The ruling line of Jotunheim will be stronger than we could have ever thought it to be. Imagine, Viktor, a King of Jotunheim of my line, my grandchild, to have the seidr lines of both the Vanir and Aesir royal houses. They will rule Jotunheim with a power I could never dream to have. “Had I but known the day she told me she carried him, what it would mean,” He grinned, looking at his son proudly. “Loki, the future of Jotunheim.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by, and with it, the betrothed son of King Laufey and the daughter of King Odin grow and become their own people, both worried about the life they will lead very soon.

“Prince Thor, have you seen the princess, by any chance?” Hilda, Ella’s governess asked as soon as she set eyes on the older child of Odin. 

“I fear I have not seen her today.” Thor tried to recall if he had. He had eaten breakfast with his friends so he was not able to say if she had even eaten with their parents. “I have no doubt that if you station yourself near the library, you will see her at some hour of today.” He said nothing more and went about his day again. He always paid little heed to his sister. They spent little time in one another’s company outside of formal events that required them to interact. 

“Oh, Valhalla knows where that girl is. She will succumb to frostbite on Jotunheim long before she ever marries that Prince if she continues to scurry off like this.” 

Thor said nothing more in the matter as Hilda continued on her search for his sister and went about his day. 

It was one of the main reasons he rarely concerned himself with Ella, she was going to wed the son of King Laufey and remain on Jotunheim as soon as he was deemed fit to be king. He knew there was little to be gained from getting attached to her when she would simply have to leave to live on the ice realm. Ella shared his opinion for the most part. There was no animosity between the siblings, they simply did not like the same things so their interests rarely caused them to bond. 

As far as the Odinson and Odindottir were concerned, there were no two children born to the same parents less alike in all the realms. Even their appearances were entirely different. Thor took his father’s build and looked more like him, yet he took his mother’s sun coloured hair while Ella took Frigga’s build and had her father’s darker hair. 

Thor paid little heed to anything as he made his way through the halls of the great palace. High above him, in the window ledge of one of the highest windows to light the corridor, his sister ignored the world below as she read the full history of Jotunheim, studying for the day she would have to go to the realm she would have to call her home. 

When her father’s raven flew past her only to swoop around and land on the ledge next to her, she rolled her eyes before looking at it. “Let me guess, I am required somewhere to do something for someone?” The raven cawed. “Why you choose to be his messenger pigeon, I’ll never know.” With a flash of her seidr, she brought herself to her parents’ rooms. “Mother, Father,” She turned around and her smile fell. “And Lady Belinda.” 

“Ella, have you raided the library again?” Frigga asked. 

“It depends on your definition of ‘raided’,” She countered. 

“Three books on apothecary are missing,” The librarian wailed. 

“Okay, first off, there are about three to four hundred books on apothecary in there, so noting that three are missing is commendable, secondly, with regards to said apothecary books? No, I have not.” 

“Ella…” Her mother warned. 

“No, honestly, I have not. I was there today and I borrowed two books on the history of Jotunheim and one on the native fauna of the ice realm, all with the acknowledgement and consent of Lord Gregor,” She explained. 

Having heard that she had the consent of the Library master, all three adults frowned. 

“So why say it depended on our definition of ‘raiding’,” Odin challenged. 

“One of the history books is supposed to be for reference only on the basis it is the only copy of it on all of Asgard. Lord Gregor only gave me consent to remove it from the library on the grounds that I have in returned before breakfast tomorrow morning.”

Lady Belinda looked personally affronted by such information but she knew she could not challenge her superior on the matter. “They are all books that you were apprehended reading when you were not yet permitted to read them.” 

“Well, that is your proof it was not me, I don’t need to read books twice,” She smiled. “Thor and his band of friends were entering the library after a night of drinking when they had drills they would be in trouble for failing, so if any of these books pertain to negating the effects of beer and other such beverages, then they very may well be your culprits.”

“Thor never studied apothecary.” Her father countered.

“No, but Fandral and Hogun did.” She left the room to go back to her study, eager to avail of her permission to use the reference book as best she could before having to return it. 

*

“Prince Loki, what ails you?”

Loki turned to see his father’s primary advisor standing close by. “Why would he say it?”

“What are you referencing, Your Highness?”

“Helbindi said that he was to be king until father changed the order of succession. Why would he say such?”

Arden sighed and cast his gaze over the realm. “Jotunheim lost a lot the day the Casket was taken. It lost more still in the great war, you know this.” 

Loki looked over the realm beside him. “And Odin Allfather cost us the most. The men who died, the Casket, our source of power, he took it from us and expected us to do nothing.” There was anger in his words. 

“Yes, but we can retrieve it once more, through you.” 

Loki grimaced. He was told this a lot, especially by his father. “I know. I have to wed his daughter to do it.” He turned to look at Arden, “So that is why I am to be king because she was chosen for me? Am I to be the Aesir's puppet king here?”

“No, your father never agreed to make the daughter of Odin our queen, merely to wed her to you. Your father made that choice on that day. To this day it is clear you are the best choice for the realm. You are the only one with the mind to rule, your brothers are not kings, not at heart. It could only ever be you.” Arden stated. “All of Jotunheim see that clearly. Helbindi and Bylestr are of a different mind, they will make good generals.” 

“But I still have to marry that warmonger’s daughter.” 

“She is said to be quite pretty, for an Aesir.” 

“I have seen images of her sire, for her to be pretty would have to bring in questions of her parentage.”

Arden laughed at his words. “So swift of mind and sharp of tongue. You have many commendable attributes, my Prince. She is supposed to look more like the Allmother from what I hear.”

“I doubt her to be much better than her husband,” Loki growled. “And whatever of their outward appearance, their hearts are dark, that makes them ugly regardless. To willingly choose to do what he did to Jotunheim and for her to choose to be by his side as he does it, they are monsters and Norns only knows the creature two such monsters would breed.”

“You cannot say for certain that she will be like her sire,” Arden argued, having known the brutality that Odin was capable of from his own youth. 

“You forget that her brother is Prince Thor, the future King of Asgard. He is known amongst all the realms for his actions. Alfheim is still recovering from his last Name’s Day celebrations there. He is a one-being a natural disaster. Midgard blamed the deaths of thousands on a storm of his doing because King Ranier’s greatest knight bested him in a dual. She is born to the ones that bred that, she will be just like him. A monster.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes to bring the two youths together for the marriage, Frigga and Odin discuss the matter before telling Ella while Loki voices his unhappiness at the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Besla, Odin's mother was a Frost Giant in the old Norse mythology, but she's not in this.

“So, it’s time?” Frigga looked at her husband.

“Laufey is ill, apparently. The Casket being gone does not allow their people the health and recovery they need so they suffer illness with more intensity and frequency, him most of all, they call for the new king and the return of the Casket. His son has supposedly learnt all that is expected of him in his role as ruler. Now it is time to see if he has upheld his end of our bargain so I can uphold ours.”

“And what if he has?”

“Then Ella weds Prince Loki of Jotunheim and becomes Queen of the ice realm. We give the Casket back to Jotunheim and regain one of our oldest allies. If not, then we may soon return to war.”

“I thought that he was the second born of Laufey’s sons? Did the elder one die?”

“No, he lives, and yes, Loki is the middle born. But none of the other sons' mates would ever bring in a dowry to match Ella’s. No other woman can bring anything to Laufey’s house to rival the Casket.” Odin shook his head. “‘Mates’, what are they, animals?”

Frigga nodded solemnly. “I had best inform our daughter about the situation.”

“Do, and if you see Thor, tell him to ready for departure also.” She nodded and left the room. Odin thought to himself for a moment. “Now we see if a monster can only breed a monster, or if he can sire a true king.” 

*

“When do we leave?” Ella asked.

“We leave at the end of the week.”

“So soon?”

“Laufey is apparently ill, he wants his son to be crowned while he lives to see it,” Frigga explained. 

“Then, I best prepare and inform my ladies-in-waiting that they will require new positions.” 

“What?”

“Mother, none can survive the cold of Jotunheim for longer than a few days without either ice blood or seidr and my ladies have neither. I only ask that you ensure them good husbands of high standing and have them stay close to the palace, they love it here, it is their home.”

“Who will tend to you on Jotunheim?”

“I guess we shall see when we get there.” Frigga nodded and left her daughter to ready herself for her journey, relieved that she accepted what was to come so readily, knowing well that many a woman would fight it. 

*

“What?” Loki looked at his father in shock. “No, it was agreed to be my coming of age, that to an Aesir is that not a thousand, I have more time before I am forced to endure her.” 

“Well, first and foremost, you are not Aesir. I grow weak, Loki. We need the Casket. Let me see our realm begin to flourish once more before I die. Let me die knowing this terrible time is coming to an end.” 

Loki said nothing. He could not argue such a request from his father. He simply nodded silently. 

“Arden will advise you on everything that needs to be readied whilst I rest.” Laufey dismissed them, falling asleep on his throne as he did so. 

“They will arrive come the week’s end,” Arden informed Loki as they walked down a hallway. 

“We best hide our limited supply of drink before they come then, lest Prince Thor drinks in all in one sitting. I heard he is prone to doing such,” Loki ordered as he walked along. “I assume I also get the duty of informing my brothers?”

“They must be told.”

“Odin’s coming here will not sit well with either of them but we cannot afford incident,” He sighed. “We need that Casket and if that means enduring that Aesir warmonger and his daughter, then we shall do so, for Jotunheim.”

“The issue being, though the Allfather, his party and his boarish son will leave, the Princess must remain.” Arden pointed out. 

“I am aware, sadly. I am sure we can distract her with something shiny. She will no doubt be kept occupied with menial matters.”

“Childbearing tends to be one such task,” Arden pointed out. 

“Norns, the idea of having to do such with her.” Loki shuddered at the mere thought.

“Whatever else happens, you are required to continue your family line, your Highness.” 

“Arden, through everything, has there yet to be a time where I have faltered or shied away from my duty as heir to the throne?” Arden shook his head. “I need to father children, I know this and I will do so for Jotunheim but the idea of having to do so with one such as she...I think it only fair that I am allowed to be somewhat repulsed.” 

“I cannot argue that,” Arden agreed. 

“They are practically one step away from eating their own young. Any she bears will immediately be given to carers for their own safety. The less she has to do with them, the better. Not that she would want anything to do with them. It is said she was reared with nothing but nursemaids and Governesses. I heard Odin did not even stay with the Allmother through her birth.”

“It is also said that he did not stay with the queen through the birth of Prince Thor,” Arden added. 

“Such is why they are so heartless. They are never taught to love. They could be pitied if they did not have such a bloodthirsty streak in them.” Loki shook his head. “No, my children will not suffer such a fate. She cannot teach them her peoples’ hate and bloodthirsty ways.”

“And were she to give you a daughter in the quest for a son?”

“Besla was given to Bor as a bargaining chip. As Frigga was given to Odin. Now they give her to me. They have no value in their women. See how they decide to strand her here, a warm-blooded woman on the ice realm, solely to ensure an allegiance, they are heartless. Any daughter that woman gives me and our realm will be spared the fate of her foremothers. She will know a parent’s love the way her dam could never think to love her. She will have her father’s love if nothing else.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aesir arrive on Jotunheim.

“It’s barren,” Thor looked around them as the wind howled. 

“They used the Casket to alter the terrain temperature to allow them to cultivate the land,” Ella informed him, though as she looked around, though she thought the same. 

“Why would you know something like that?”

“Why would you know what the main source of employment is in Asgard's woodlands? You know it because it is relevant to your duty as King.” He sister stated before looking around again. “It’s dying.”

“What is?” Thor looked around half expecting to see some creature needing to be put out of its misery. 

“The realm. Everything here is sickly and weak.” She looked to the side, noting an ice statue close by. She walked over closer to it and inspected it a little more. As she looked at its face, it’s eye opened revealing a ruby red eye looking back at her. 

Ella took a step back as the guards around them raised their weapons for a moment before a group of Jotnar jumped down from the large ice structures around them, surrounding them on one side. 

“Allfather,” Arden bowed, stepping forward. 

“Where is Laufey? It is somewhat frowned upon that he would not meet us in person.” Odin demanded. 

“I fear King Laufey is not faring very well today. He sends his apologies. Time is not being kind to him.” The Jotnar explained. 

“Or he fears that I will not see this son of his to be fit for purpose and is currently fleeing whilst you delay me?” Odin suggested. 

Loki stood forward from behind several guards that were taller than him. “My father is no coward and he would not flee you. Were I to be found ‘lacking’ as you put it, he would stand before you as you cast such judgement.” 

Odin eyed the young half-Jotnar in front of him. “You grew more than I thought you would.” He stated as he studied Loki. “Your manners require finer tuning.”

“I was raised to honour my father, so I do not address the man to dare call him a coward with anything other than the respect he deserves, none. If you wish to have my respect or manners, you will not insult my father in such a fashion.” Loki growled in response, standing tall in front of the Allfather. He noted Thor, who stood beside his father almost as arrogantly. Mjolnir, his famous weapon in his hand as he did so. Behind them, there were several guards and a few warriors that were known to travel with Thor as his companions. And behind them, stood two women, one he assumed to be Frigga, the Allmother, going by her age, and to her left, her head almost tilted in curiosity, stood a young woman he could only assume to be the Allfather’s daughter. 

He wished he had more time to study her but all things considered, he felt it more pertinent to deal with Odin and his comment in regard to his father. 

Odin eyed him again, noting that Loki focused on Ella for a moment. “An honourable man stands up for his father and family, I respect that.” 

Loki focused his attention fully on the Allfather once more, he was wary of how to proceed but he needed to ensure the situation did not escalate. “Please, forgive our abrupt entrance, we thought your party would arrive on a ledge over beyond these dwellings, so we waited there, we had to rush over on seeing the Bifrost land you here.” 

Odin, seeing Loki’s attempts to move past the earlier comments, contemplated the situation for a moment before deciding not to argue further. “Well, considering the weather and the fact some of us are not as cold-blooded or capable of withstanding such elements easily, it seemed a safer option to land somewhere sheltered.” He took a few steps forward. “We are here now, so let us make our way somewhere a bit more sheltered.”

“Of course, please, right this way.” Loki guided them through the columns of ice, where many other Jotnar stood watching them, studying the newcomers from a relatively safe viewpoint, wary of their intentions.

Thor and his friends looked around, their hands on their weapons throughout feeding the animosity between them and the Frost Giants. 

Ella simply looked around with intrigue. 

When they arrived in the palace, Laufey was sitting on his throne which startled not only the Aesir but his own people who knew him to be very weak. 

Odin was shocked to see how feeble the other king looked. “Laufey.”

“Allfather, please forgive my not joining the welcome party, I am not as strong as I used to be.”

The confession of his weakness and his tone as he said it concerned Odin. “Indeed, it cannot be helped. Your sons and closest advisors did so adequately in your absence.” 

Everyone gathered knew that statement to be a lie, though none of them disputed it.

“Good,” Laufey nodded. He lifted his hand slightly and his three sons came to stand beside him, one on either side of the throne with Loki standing by his side. “So Allfather, let you begin your assessment. I hope you see it to be worth your time.”

“I have already begun. Since the moment we met your son I have been forming my opinion.” Odin looked directly at Loki as he spoke. “If I think him fit, then my daughter and the Casket shall see past the week here, if not, both return to Asgard with me before you can call upon the nearest ice beast.”

“So you have the Casket here? Odd, I cannot sense it.”

“As soon as the wedding knot is tied, Heimdall is under instruction to have it delivered here.” Odin looked at Loki again. “I am aware there are no such ceremonies on this realm, however, to see the marriage as binding on Asgard, we need it to be done.”

“Loki is educated on the customs and traditions of your people, including that of wedding ceremonies,” Laufey informed him. “He will also keep to your tradition of one mate but on one condition.”

Odin looked warily at Loki, who seemed somewhat unhappy with the situation himself. “And what condition is that?”

“Your daughter must bear him two sons,” Laufey insisted. “No less. As many more as they desire, but no less than two. Jotunheim requires a monarchy that is strong once more. Our females are lucky to get one successful heat in a millennium. Your kind tends to procreate with more success and regularity. If she gives him his required heirs singlehandedly, then he will not require another. 

Odin was about to argue when he carefully noted his daughter give a slight nod in his peripheral vision. “Very well, neither party will take another partner if that condition is met.”

“I thought one ‘spouse’ as you call them was customary on Asgard?” Arden commented. 

“It is, but were Prince Loki to see fit to have more than one in his bed, then it would only be fair my daughter be given the same right. Whichever side of their respective customs they do, both partners should be allowed the same leeway.” 

“All children born to the Princess must be of my son’s blood,” Laufey stated. 

“Well, all children born of your son’s blood must be born to my daughter.” Odin retorted. “There is no negotiation on this. It is seen as an insult of the highest order on our realm for a Prince or King to sire children outside of his marriage when he has a capable wife to do so.”

Laufey sighed. “Very well. I can see the reasoning for such.” He rose to his feet unsteadily and stood as tall as he could and walked weakly away from the throne. “We will dine as one grouping soon, but for now, I would think you would wish to settle into your rooms. Loki, see Princess Ella to hers.” 

Reluctantly, Loki bowed his head slightly and made his way towards the princess he would have to call his. He bowed slightly again to which she curtsied to in return and followed after him, neither speaking as they did. They walked through the hallways of the Jotnar palace in silence, Ella donning a polite smile as she looked at the building around her. When Loki came to a halt outside the room that had been allocated to her for before the ceremony, she simply stood silently looking at him. “Are you permitted to speak?” He asked curiously. 

Ella, thinking the question to be ridiculous, laughed slightly. “Yes, I am, Your Highness.” 

“You have said nothing the whole journey here.” 

“Forgive my boldness, your Highness, but neither did you.”

Loki was forced to concede the truth of her statement. “If there is an issue with your rooms, if you require anything, do not hesitate to tell someone and we will rectify such immediately.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” She curtsied and walked into the room. 

Loki stood for a moment thinking of the creature he would have to have by his side. She was better looking than she should be born to Odin Allfather who he could now confirm was even less attractive in appearance than the art that depicted him would lead one to believe. She did not seem to possess the arrogance of her father or indeed her brother, perhaps there was a chance she was not entirely conceited. He could only hope. 

Inside the room, Ella looked around. Everything was made of ice, though that was hardly too surprising, including the large four-poster bed in the centre of the room. On it were the fleeces and pelts of what seemed to be forty or more creatures. She did a circle of the room before looking out the window. 

Jotunheim was a frozen wasteland. Its inhabitants were suffering because of the loss of their Casket. She could see that they would endure just about anything to get it back, even play host to a man they clearly loathed beyond measure, and his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jotnar and Aesir sit for a meal together. Through the meal, new opinions are made of the foreign princess while other older ones are cemented.

Ella looked at the food in front of her. She had never seen anything like it before. It was all white, which was curious in itself but the smell was not something her mind seemed to register with what she was seeing. 

To her left, her brother was eyeing the food with thinly veiled disgust. “What is this? Is it even edible?”

“I have seen you eat your own weight in Elvish turfei, if you can eat that, you can eat this,” she hissed. “I am going to have to live here so please do not embarrass me in front of those I will be living here with, please.” 

Thor looked at her for a moment, half annoyed she would speak down to him in such a manner when she was the younger sibling, and half embarrassed that she would feel the need to. He said nothing more and looked at his plate silently for a time.

Ella then looked across the table and gave a polite smile to Loki before looking at Laufey who was standing. 

“It has been a long thousand years, but the past should remain there. Today we welcome the Allfather and his family in hopes of fulfilling a pact made almost a thousand years ago as well as unite our houses through our children. Prince Loki and Princess Ella are both of good health and youth so we hope that as well as an alignment of Houses, there will be much joy brought by this union.” 

Odin nodded approvingly, as did many others. Ella looked around with a smile on her face, uncertain if she would be able to agree with the statement, especially when she looked at Loki to see him looking at her with disdain in his features. Seeing that, she looked down and toyed with her hands, uncertain of her future. 

*

The meal, though not exciting, was not entirely unpleasant. Ella ate a bit of everything in front of her, noting the ones she liked and disliked. The food seemed very bitter and harsh tasting but she suspected it was to do with not being able to grow the array of foods that they had before. She hoped to speak to some of the Jotnar court on such, but at present, she was restricted to staying with her own party, as per protocol. 

When the meal was done, Laufey retired for the evening, clearly exhausted. With him gone, Odin felt no need to stay around also and he and Frigga went to their rooms leaving Thor and Ella to be uncertain of what they were to do. 

Thor decided to see if he could go drinking with his friends who came along under the guise of being there in case of a battle but who were really there to sate their curiosity and be company for Thor. The first Ella knew of Thor’s plan for the evening was when she saw him and his friends leave the room all at once. Rolling her eyes, she noted bar her guards, she was all that was left of the Aesir. Looking around she was hit with a reality that made her feel entirely uncomfortable. She was in a foreign land and she would soon be the only Aesir on it. There were a few Light Elves, a few Dwarves, many Jotnar, and amongst them all, her, alone. Her father’s guards would return to Asgard with her family and she would remain alone. 

“You seem somewhat lost, Princess.” She turned to see a lithe and older Jotnar behind her. “Forgive me for startling you.”

“No, you’re fine. Arden, correct? King Laufey’s most trusted advisor?”

“That is I,” He confirmed. “And possibly advisor to your husband when he takes the throne.” 

“He would be lucky to have one such as you in his confidence,” She smiled. “I have heard of your work in making this momentous occasion possible.”

Arden studied her character as he interacted with her, noting her polite demeanour as she spoke. What startled him most was the genuine curiosity she held for Jotunheim’s running and her knowledge of their history. “What books have you read on here?”

“Any I could acquire, which sadly was not as many as I would have liked.” 

“You should read our history as written by Argo, son of Friyr.”

“I have, it’s a wonderful insight into your history.”

Arden was startled by such information. “You have? May I pry into how you came into contact with such a book?”

“We have it in the palace library. It is not something available to just anyone to read, it is in my father’s private section but the librarian and I have an understanding.”

“What sort of understanding would have the palace librarian allow any bar the Allfather permitted into his private section, may I ask?”

“The understanding that if he simply permits me entry, I won’t use my seidr to steal the books. If he knows what I am reading, he knows where the book is when my father calls for it.” She smiled. 

Arden found himself liking the young Aesir princess in front of him. She had a thirst for knowledge and clearly used it to ready herself for her time on the realm. He had studied her and her family through the evening. Odin clearly wanted nothing more than to return to Asgard yet knew he had to ensure the Jotnar were not simply going to get back the Casket then kill or hold his daughter hostage. Frigga, though a seidr wielder, was clearly not a fan of the cold weather and looked somewhat uncomfortable on Jotunheim. Thor, to his and other’s disgust, seemed to look at the realm with nothing short of contempt, he and his friends only seeing their time in Jotunheim as a new place to unleash their foolishness, but the Princess, her attempt at all of the food in front of her, her curious intrigue and even now, her polite manner and willingness to speak of Jotunheim shed hope that she was unlike the rest of her family. Such creatures were not unheard of, black sheep, the Midgardians called them. One utterly unlike the rest of their clan, as though reared differently in the midst of everything around them. Perhaps she was the final part in Jotunheim’s rise to strength one more. With her willing participation, they could be more than they ever were before. “His Majesty has no such restrictions here, feel free to read anything you wish on our realm.”

“Thank you.” She bowed politely. “Sadly, it is difficult to get too many books that pertain to after the War, for the very obvious reasons, but it leaves my knowledge and learning with a thousand-year gap. I would love to know more of how the realm has been forced to survive and how you have so incredibly been able to plough on, though your life source has been torn from you all.”

Arden found himself intrigued by her choice of words and the sincerity behind them. They suggested a less simplistic teaching of the war, which was against what he thought she would be taught. “We have much literature on that, after the wedding, I can see if I get some of it for you to read.”

“Thank…”

“That will not be necessary.” They looked around to see Loki standing close by. “An Aesir is not required to know such things.” He looked warily at her. “It may also be used as a means to suppress us further in the wrong hands.” 

Ella said nothing more on the matter and looked at the floor for a moment before trying to defuse the situation. “I have to say, the sculptures here are exquisitely done.” 

Loki looked at her with disinterest. “With little ability to tend to our lands as we used, it gives many idle time to hone their skills. I rather we had no statues and our lands worked again.” He replied coldly. 

Ella, seeing she would not get a conversation from her betrothed, merely cold comments, decided to say nothing more. “Lord Arden, I thank you for your discussion, Your Highness, I will allow you to return to your pleasant evening.” She curtsied and walked away swiftly.

Bowing slightly as she walked away, Arden then turned to Loki. “My Prince, it does no good to speak to your betrothed in such a fashion, especially as the Allfather has yet to give his opinion as to whether or not he sees you as fit to wed her.”

Loki clenched his jaw, knowing Arden spoke the truth. “Very well.” He turned to face the older Frost Giant. “But do not discuss Jotunheim and its affairs with her again. She is not yet tied to the realm and even when she is, that will not stop her reporting our interests back to Asgard.”

“She seems knowledgeable about the realm.”

“Of course, she is. She is to be their spy here. They cannot send her in without knowing what is something to report and what is common knowledge, can they? Do not be bought in by her politeness. From her demeanour, you would not think the Allmother to be the woman to stand beside a man like that after all he has done. They are not to be trusted, none of them,” Loki snarled before leaving his father’s aide to ensure Ella did not do anything untoward elsewhere. 

Arden shook his head as he thought of the young royal he had just conversed with. Loki’s apprehension and suspicion were understandable but to understand the subject of his suspicion better would require speaking with her. In one short conversation, Arden was able to ascertain that Ella was not merely there as an informant, she had a personality and a keen interest. He only hoped Loki would allow her to show him that too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella worries about Loki's demeanour to her while Loki worries of the life he is about to have to endure.

Ella understood she would receive a frosty reception in Jotunheim, and that was not just in regards to the weather. She knew many would be suspicious of the Aesir especially after everything and the fact that in almost a thousand years, Odin had not sought to thaw relations. But the manner in which Prince Loki spoke to her that night brought her from feeling fear of the isolation and foreignness of the land she was now in to feeling scared at how their marriage could be. The coldness of his tone, as well as the accusation in it, made her feel as though her thoughts that he was glaring at her at dinner was not as she had convinced herself as it being in her mind and that she simply was being overly-sensitive but that he had very much done so. She wondered if she could speak with her father and voice her concerns, hoping he would not force her into a marriage if it was going to be one of open hostility. That very day the stipulation was made that she had to give her husband two sons, and Norns only knows how many daughters in the process as per the agreement. The idea of laying with a man that loathed her made her shudder. Rising to her feet, she thought to speak with her parents for a moment to see if they could alter the agreement as clearly Loki thought little to nothing of her. 

Just as she opened the door of her rooms, she was startled to see Loki standing outside them. Though shocked, she instinctively curtsied. “Your Highness.”

“Princess.” He bowed. “I was hoping to have a moment of your time.” She nodded, terrified of what he would say. “I wish to apologise for my earlier behaviour, it was unacceptable, I am sorry.” 

“I understand. I am your realm’s enemy’s daughter. I know the air of suspicion that places on me, but I can assure you, I only want what is best for Jotunheim. It is to be my home now and I want it to thrive, especially under your rule.” 

Loki did not know what to think of her words. He simply nodded and agreed. “Yes, I wish for the same. If we share such a goal, then this should not be too difficult.” 

“No, I suspect not.” She gave a small smile. “I will not take up any more of your evening. I thank you for your apology and accept it. I know alliance marriages are not the most pleasant and are practically unheard of in this realm, I hope I do not disappoint you.” 

“It seems to be somewhat a common occurrence on yours though, does it not?”

“In the higher houses, yes. It is.”

“Does that not lead to inbreeding?”

“It very much does, hence my father marrying my mother to dilute a somewhat teetering bloodline.”

“I thought it was to secure Vanaheim’s allegiance against Nidavallr?” Loki was certain Arden had taught him such. 

“An arranged marriage can have more than one particular reason.” She shrugged. “Is it not the same here?”

“No, here you do as you please, though some houses do like to align but our breeding practises mean multiple mates of any standing are entirely acceptable.” 

“I’m sorry to have taken such choices from you,” Ella commented. “Though I am curious, do men have the choice of how many wives he has but a woman only has one husband?”

“No, women can choose to mate with whomever she chooses, it is simply a case of who gives her the most reason to mate with them.”

Ella noted the manner in which he referenced intimacy. It seemed so different from Asgard. “I see. Forgive me, but it is getting late and I have taken enough of your time.” 

“Yes. I had best go and ensure my father is alright. Goodbye.” He turned and left and rushed down the hallway without waiting for her to reply. 

Ella walked back into her room, her plan to speak with her father all but forgotten as it was most likely a moment of ill-thought that spurred Prince Loki’s earlier comments and with him apologising for them, she saw no reason to incite issue. 

Loki walked to his father’s rooms thinking of the interaction he had just had with his soon-to-be mate. She was polite, but he loathed everything she referenced with regards to Aesir society. The idea that she would simply be bartered off without so much as entertaining the idea of love and that she would just accept it was unfathomable to him. He feared the union already and he especially feared how any children born to it would fare. His father had four mates through his life, he cared for each of them individually, his mother, Nal, was his father’s favourite to converse with as she had seen more of the realms. She had been Vanir, but the Great War took her when a Light Elf ship crashed into the dwelling she was in. Laufey mourned her, yet loved his other mates also for how they enriched his life. 

When his father told him of the Aesir tradition of one mate, he had been horrified. The idea that you could go your whole existence loathing your significant other and not have the release of the company of one you adore terrified him. When his father told him of the view that procreating with one outside of that chosen spouse led to mayhem and anger, he did not know what to think. He was grateful that female Aesir tended to have seasonal spikes in fertility with the chance of impregnation throughout the year so heirs were guaranteed so long as they lay with one another with some fashion of regularity but knowing there was nothing for them to speak about and knowing his father publicly guaranteed to the Allfather that he would not take another mate both angered him and broke his heart. He always cared deeply for one such being. Angrboða met him in mind, she engaged him in ways he knew this Aesir never would. He always thought she would be his other mate, that seemed a common occurrence on most every realm, even Asgard had such partners, though they called them ‘Mistresses’, but the Allfather stated specifically it would not be permitted. Arden informed him it was to do with lineage. Though most men in Aesir court did indeed have mistresses, the King would not, so an illegitimate son would not be able to usurp his legitimate brother’s rightful throne. It made sense, it kept the line of succession precise and easy to follow, but it was about to lead to a very miserable union for him. 

“My son.”

Loki looked at his father, almost falling out of the chair he was in. He righted him immediately. “Father.”

“She is here. She is not as bad as the brother, Norns be praised. I did everything I could for you, to have the Casket brought back, to have you see the Jotunheim I knew before. It is so close, I can taste it. Wait until you show your sons how it was, how it will be again. And a daughter, if you have one, to show her flora long made dormant by the frost. I see it so clearly. A little girl, seeing a flower bloom for the first time as her brother, our future, your heir wields a seidr beckoned toy sword. Norns but it will be glorious. You will be there to give them this, knowing you did this for them, for them all, the whole realm.” 

Loki swallowed at his father’s dream, not voicing the pressure he felt from it. “Are you planning to not see it yourself, Father?”

“I grow weak, I do not think I will see it again in all of its glory, but I will hold on long enough to see it grow, to see my first grandchild from you come to be.”

“That is something of a deterrent, I would delay such to keep you longer.”

“Don’t jest with me in such a manner.” His father chuckled. “I know the bargain with regards to mates is not a fair one, Loki, but there is no way he would have agreed otherwise.” Loki swallowed. “I know you care for Deric’s daughter, and she is a good being, but it must not result in a child.” 

“I understand.” 

“Good. The princess, she is key to everything. If she does as she is supposed to do and gives you your sons, she will have given us new hope. And who knows, the Allfather was given the Allmother in such a manner and they care for one another, perhaps you will come to see the Princess in the same way."

Loki very much doubted it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes for Loki and the Jotnar to find out if Odin thinks the agreement can go ahead.

It did not take long for Odin to come to the conclusion that Laufey clearly wanted the Casket, as well he knew, but also to align the houses and spoke of Ella as an asset the realm, having watched how the ice King interacted with his daughter and his sheer elation at her knowledge of Jotunheim.e was certain that it killed the Jotunn monarch a little inside when he had to commend Odin for how Ella was raised to be so educated on the realm. The same could not be said for Prince Loki. 

Loki tried to act as though he could be polite to Ella, but his disdain for her father and mother and indeed her entire race was hard to veil, not to mention, since Deric was in the throne room for the event and though Angrboða was meant to be there, they had agreed to her not being so in case there was issue, but her father had informed her of the goings-on of the day, including the part where it was agreed that he would not take another lover. It had led to arguments between them with Loki swearing his love to her still but explaining that duty would force him to only have children with his Aesir mate. He informed her that he would still wish for her company as there was nothing Ella could give him outside of the children. Having then heard Loki’s rant on how one so coldly raised could not love their young, she did not see the union as heartbreaking as before but she had hoped to be one of his mates, and was still hurt, leading to Loki trying to repair that while keeping up the facade of not entirely hating the situation. Odin, on the other hand, though not knowing of the Jotnar prince’s feelings for another, could see there was something afoot.

When it came time to come to the final agreement, he and his party and Laufey and his, which included Loki, sat across the table from one another, both sides silently looking at the other for the longest time. 

“Should the princess not be here for this?” Laufey asked. “It seems only fair.”

“Ella knows her place, the same cannot be said for your son.” Odin eyed Loki studiously. “You care deeply for your realm, boy, I would never dispute that. You will be a good king, but I am not sure you would be a good husband, not for my daughter.” He turned to Laufey, who seemed aghast. “You raised a man worthy of the title husband, that is clear, you did exactly as I asked but I fear I should have been more specific with my wording as he will never be such for my daughter, but you abided by the demand asked, and for that, the agreement must stand, but I can see no happiness for my daughter here and there is no greater anger in me right now than knowing I cannot stop this, not without being the one to break the pact I set.” He sat back. “This Frigga’s day, Ella will wed your son at midday, I will have the Casket returned to you then, as soon as the knot is tied.” He rose to his feet and turned to leave. “The fact your son has done nothing to dispute my statement worries me greatly.” 

“I did not think it wise to interrupt you, Allfather,” Loki interjected. “It is considered rude to do so.” He forced his mind to think fast. “Considering the Princess and I have had to adhere to Aesir social construct and not be alone in one another’s company in courtship, we have not had a chance to get to know one another too well. We have four thousand years or so left to grow a marriage.” 

Odin considered his words. “Very well, there may be hope with such thoughts.” He said no more and left the room. 

When those who came with him left, Laufey turned to his son. “What have you been doing?”

“Father?”

“That girl is the key to our future, your sole job is to prove to be a good husband to her.”

“That and rule a realm.” Loki pointed out. 

“That is why you need her by your side.”

“She is nothing more than a mere child. She is not even yet of age, I barely am.”

“On Asgard, she is. Their traditions differ from ours.” Laufey growled. “You are damn lucky he sees this failing is not on my behalf but your own. Whatever ill you hold to the girl, you forget that she never wronged us in the war, she was not yet even born.”

“She was raised on the profits of that war.”

“And how is that her doing either? She did not ask for it. She knows our history, she sees how imperative it is to our future to get the Casket back,” Laufey argued. “You have never failed me, my son, since your birth you have always strived to be everything you can be, apply it here also so that we may bring Jotunheim back to what it was. She is part of this. You need to raise good young with her and part of that is raising them to know love as you have. One such aspect of that is showing love to their dam, as I showed to yours and your brothers’ dams.” 

Loki’s head fell, it was true and he knew it. The issue being, he could not love her, there was no way for him to. 

*

In her rooms, with her father having informed her of the situation, Ella sat and contemplated her future. Her discussions with Laufey and Arden made her think she would be seen as welcome on Jotunheim, an asset to the realm, but with Loki, she feared she would not. He would soon be crowned king so any favour she may carry with his father or advisor would soon be forgotten and though he was not as cold as before, she still felt he was incredibly standoffish with her. Anytime she tried to discuss Jotunheim with him, he would become cold and would either change the subject or pretend he did not hear her. She did not know what to think. In two days her family would return to Asgard and she would remain on Jotunheim, not seeing them again until her coronation, to a man she was certain would rather a Bilgesnipe as his wife than her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding takes place, as does everything associated with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE - This chapter includes a very strained marriage consumption

The day of the wedding came and it was debatable which of them was filled with greater dread. 

Loki felt as though he was being sentenced to the gallows in one respect, but in another, he could only think of what it would achieve. By the time he would be forced to eat with her, the Casket would be placed on its altar at the citadel once more and its power seeping back into the Jotunn realm. He kept himself going with that as his ceremonial garb was placed on him. In the fortnight she had been on the realm, he betrothed had rarely bothered him. He could live with such an arrangement. With some ice-whiskey in him that night, he may even be able to endure bedding her and with any luck, her good health and youth would have her with child quickly. 

In her rooms, Ella watched as her mother fastened the tie of her cape. “You would think you were sentenced to the sword,” Frigga chastised before stopping what she was doing and looking at her daughter. “I know it is hard, marrying a man you barely know, but you are strong and I do not think him cruel.”

“I do not think he will raise a hand to me, no, but I do not think him overly kind either.” Ella countered. “I wish I had been as lucky as you, someone who smiled when I entered the room, someone who took pride in my being their wife, someone whose customs were not a thousand times different to our own.” 

“Aesir and Vanir differ.”

“Mother, they are not overly different. I am going to be the only one to look anything like me after today, everyone else will be blue. I look so different from them. And Prince Loki looks exactly like them, though with hair, so even the children I am required to have will look like them. I am very alone here.” 

Frigga looked sadly at her daughter. “You have prepared your entire life for this, you are not going to fail now, are you?”

“Failure is not in my nature.” Frigga smiled sadly at her. “I better continue getting ready.”

*

A short hour later, Laufey and Odin stood over proceedings before the wedding knot was tied over their hands and it glowed gold then burnt away, making the marriage binding. No sooner had the last shred of it fell to the ground, the BiFrost opened and two guards stood with a box between them and marched to where Loki and Ella stood before putting the box on the ground next to the altar and Odin tapped his staff to open it. 

Loki stood forward and opened the box, looking at its contents wide-eyed for a moment before taking it out, closing his eyes as he felt the power of the Casket surge through him. He walked it over to the altar and placed in on its old resting place. Immediately, the room glowed bright and there seemed to be a warmer atmosphere to the building. 

In his elation at the Casket being back on Jotunheim, Loki looked excitedly at Ella, who smiled back at him. At that moment, the animosity he felt had dissipated and he only felt joy. 

*

Food was brought from every realm for the feast. It was too extravagant in Loki’s opinion, decadence was not something he wanted to be associated with him. But he could say nothing. Odin had it ordered and dealt with. It felt as though he looked down on their food, which Loki did not doubt. With dignitaries from every realm, Jotunheim could not be seen to be a step down for the Allfather’s daughter, it would have to be masqueraded as a lavish affair for Odin’s ego. The only grace in it all from Loki’s viewpoint was he had heard with his own ears that Ella had told her parents she thought it too much, to include Jotunheim’s cuisines and traditions more. She did not seem to want too great a fuss made, though he wondered if it was because she did not want to draw attention to her marriage on the basis of the husband she was given. 

After the meal, they went about speaking to guests. It was the perfect excuse to be away from one another’s company without any thinking it strange. 

Ella found herself wanting to talk to people. She missed speaking to others. In her time on Jotunheim, her conversations were not plentiful. She hoped that with her marriage, she would acquire ladies-in-waiting as she had before so that she would have company, she could only wait and see. Until then, she spoke with a few other women, one of which was one of her former ladies, now betrothed to Volstagg, her brother’s friend. It was a good match for Ingrid, who was of a minor noble house, this match would rise her standing considerably but she also seemed to genuinely like the portly warrior which pleased Ella as it clearly made Ingrid happy. 

“He is terrifying looking,” Ingrid stated as she looked at Loki. 

“He is not. We are merely not used to seeing Jotnar. If anything, he is very handsome.” Ella commented, also looking at Loki who sat with his brothers across the great room. It was true. After the initial shock of seeing beings all blue with blood-red eyes, she did have to admit, Loki was by far the most handsome of the Jotnar men. His mixed heritage had given him attributes of both races that Ella thought to marry incredibly well. She hoped her children would be as lucky. 

“But his gaze is so intense. I feel as though he would like to bellow at us all to get off his realm.” 

Ella did not argue that point. Mainly because it was entirely true and she knew it. If Loki dispised one Aesir family on his realm, in his home, he would loathe the entire Aesir court being there with every fibre of his being. “This is a trying time for him. He has to deal with an ill father, readying to take the throne, having to have a foreign bride, the likes of which he has never even seen before I would imagine and trying to ensure the Casket does what it is supposed to do. Playing host is so far down the list of things he would wish to do now that it is easy to understand his...well, he need not scowl.” She pursed her lips as Loki seemed to be giving death stares to a being she could not see somewhere across the room.

Ingrid laughed slightly. “Your brother…”

“No need to say any more, the scowl is warranted if that is the start of the sentence to explain its cause,” Ella stated plained, causing Ingrid to laugh again. 

*

“Look at him, he’s a drunkard.” Loki looked at Thor with disgust. 

“He is an embarrassment. And the Allfather does nothing.” Helbindi looked to Odin. “At least your mate does not seem to drink.” 

Loki looked over to see Ella speaking with some Vanir woman. The crystal chalice, the same one she held and had not refilled since the beginning of the meal in her hand, still half full. “Small graces.”

“She is odd looking. How are you even going to get excited about that? I guess it’s different, that’s something.” Bylestr commented. “How is Angrboða about it, I have not seen her here since the ceremony?”

Loki swallowed, not able to fathom how hard it would have been for her to watch him go through some foreign ritual with another woman. “She understands that is it for the greater good of Jotunheim.” 

“I could not imagine having to have only one mate, especially if she looked like that.” Helbindi shuddered. “I am glad it’s you that the Allfather found that day and not me.”

Loki grimaced and said nothing on the matter. When he saw a shadow to his side and noticed his brothers had ceased talking, he glanced to see who it was, none too pleased to see it was Ella. “Yes?”

“We are to leave the hall now, I have been informed.” Her voice was monotone, telling Loki she had heard some of the conversation between him and his brothers. 

“Very well, let us get on with it.” He looked at her to see a face of schooled poise. He looked at his brothers who both seemed to think it hilarious. He leant over and took Bylestr’s still half full cup and drank it all. When he stood beside Ella again, her disapproval was obvious. “I doubt you are overly excited about this either. I’m sure your Aesir partners were more to your liking also.”

“I never had any.” Loki and his brothers stared at her in silence at her admission. “I was promised to a foreign prince, I could hardly shame myself by having some form of scandal damage any agreement with him, could I?”

“So you come to this marriage with no experience, that is laughable.” Loki scoffed. 

“That is correct, but I guess that is lucky for you, as it means that I have no idea of how greatly you could be lacking.” 

Helbindi and Bylestr erupted in laughter as Loki looked at her in shock, startled to see he first smug look on her face since he met her. He had not thought her to be in possession of such cutting words. He was about to make a retort when Laufey got to his feet and announced that Loki and Ella were retiring. What came next was, in both of their opinions, humiliating and unnecessary. They were paraded through the room before being escorted to their now shared bedroom. 

Loki hated how his personal space was now invaded by this woman. He watched as she used her seidr to undo her dress and leave her in just a night slip. She undid the clips in her hair but kept it in the braid it was in for ease before standing, looking at Loki in uncertainty. For his part, Loki undid the decorative armour he donned before removing his loincloth and simply getting onto the bed. If it were not for the fact she looked terrified, he would have taken pleasure in the scared look on Ella’s face. “What?”

“I…”

“Have you never seen one before?” She shook her head. “Norns, this is going to be an ordeal. Get onto the bed before it becomes impossible to be willing. The sooner we start on the two sons part of this marriage contract, the better.” He watched as she slowly and meekly made her way over to the bed. “I can’t enter you with that on you, take it off.” She did as he requested. Loki looked over her body. She was not what he was used to. Peachy skin, no ridges. In that manner, she was peculiar looking, but she was not ugly. He pulled her onto the bed and looked at her, noting her fearful eyes. “You need to relax or this won’t work.” She nodded slightly. “Why did you never try it?”

“I have a duty, I was promised.” 

In a slight recess of his mind, Loki felt guilty. She had been honourable through it all, he did as he pleased. He gently placed his hand on her skin causing her to jump slightly. “I need to prepare you. I do not wish to harm you.” She nodded and lay still, allowing him to do as he required. 

Loki did everything needed to ready her for him, including bringing her to completion so to moisten her adequately for the act itself. When he lay over her, she did as he stated and tried to relax herself. When he entered her, she forced her body not to tense. She thought of their duty. If she was with child when he took the throne, it would be deemed a great success for the monarchy, so she prayed to the Norns it would succeed. To his credit, Loki ensured she was not harmed and that she received pleasure, something she read assisted impregnation, but with little knowledge on how to interact through it, she simply lay there until he finished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before, unfortunately, things do not thaw between Loki and Ella.

Ella lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The palace was in silence, but her mind was screaming. 

“Do Aesir not sleep?” Loki groaned tiredly. 

“We do, yes.” 

“Yet it eludes you?”

“Can I return to my rooms, please?”

Loki groaned a yes, moaning something about being on time for breakfast and turned over and went back to sleep as Ella removed herself from the bed and put on her nightdress before rushing from the room. Her room had only been a few doors away so she returned there, grateful that the maids had been so busy dealing with the hoards of guests that they had not had time to clean her room. Curling up in her pelts, and all too aware of the odd sensation between her legs from the seed of her husband, she tried to settle and find some sleep. 

*

The next morning, she rose and went to Loki's room, knowing they would be expected to turn up to breakfast together and because her clothes were now there. When she entered, she heard him talking to someone. 

"It's no different really. Warmer, obviously. But the same in every other aspect." Loki sounded bored. "I was startled to see no discernible differences between them and us. They seem to have hair there, that was peculiar."

"So, did she note any lack of ability on your behalf?" Helbindi sniggered. 

"Well I tended to her needs. Norns, ‘Bind, she really was pure. She knew nothing and it was like laying with a corpse." There was more laughing. "No, really, she just lay there, she did not participate in any manner, she did not even make a sound."

"That is peculiar. Are you sure you tended to her?"

"Yes, their bodies react as ours do, only she stayed quiet."

"Odd. And now you don't even get to have fun with a partner who actually knows something either." Helbindi teased. "Though, if she sleeps elsewhere, you could always smuggle someone in, like an actual corpse."

"It would be more animated and stimulating,” Loki retorted. 

Feeling ashamed and embarrassed, Ella turned and left the room, not noticing that her husband and his brother had never even noticed her. 

She used her seidr to make a copy of herself and sent it to breakfast whilst she hid in her room, curled up in bed. 

Loki did not notice any difference as she never spoke in his presence much anyway. He looked at her from time to time, wondering if she ever even thought of anything as she sat there while they ate. 

When it came time to bid the Aesir royal family goodbye, she swapped herself back with her clone and stood beside Loki as they bid farewell. Her face was once more to her stoic expression, knowing that if she were to let it fall in the slightest, it would crumble spectacularly and she would weep to go home to Asgard with her family and not have them leave her here with her deplorable husband who ridiculed her for her honour. 

"Marriage is not easy," Her mother stated as stood across from her daughter before she left. "But it gets easier as you get to know one another more."

"Can I visit sometime?"

Frigga pursed her lips slightly. "When your first little one is old enough to travel and deal with the different climate, you will visit then." 

Ella swallowed and forced her tears to remain unshed. She nodded slightly but said nothing in return to her mother. 

Loki watched silently, his analysis of the Aesir being heartless only solidified further. He knew she was pleading to get back to Asgard, if only for a small reprieve. He knew she was trying to hold onto some modicum of hope that she would get back soon to all she knew and her mother told her not to expect to do so in at least a few years. The least the woman could do is say ‘of course’, and not put a date on it so she would have hope. 

With more sterile goodbyes, the Aesir called upon the Bifrost and were gone. 

Ella looked at the site where they had been when it was called. The ice had melted in the shape of the Bifrost and she knew at that moment, her father was giving instructions to Heimdall with regards to her but she would wager nothing to do with letting her home. Sadly, she turned and walked towards the Jotunn palace once more, knowing she was being looked at by those around her but not caring too greatly. 

“It may seem daunting and indeed, for a time you may feel lost, but you will settle and find a life for yourself here.” She turned to see Laufey beside her. 

Looking up, Ella was grateful her husband was only half Jotnar and his height, though taller than her, was not near as vastly different to her own. “I will,” She agreed. “I simply never have been this far away from everything I knew before. If I ever left the palace, my mother or indeed my father and brother were with me. Now I think I am the only Aesir on Jotunheim.” 

Laufey thought for a moment. “I believe you to be. Any other that is here is not here with my knowing or consent. The only grace I can give you, Little One, is that you are not the only half Vanir here.” 

She nodded slightly, knowing that he referenced Loki, somehow, she doubted he cared much for their shared heritage. “Is the Casket doing as required?”

Laufey smiled. “It will not be instantaneous, but I have seen it myself this morning, it is beginning to spread its power over Jotunheim once more.”

“Good. Before long, we shall see the benefits of its return and Jotunheim will flourish once more.” 

Seeing her care for his realm and seeing his son walk over to them, Laufey gave her a warm smile.

“Father, you need to rest,” Loki urged worriedly. “Please, this has been a long few weeks for you.” 

“I am the parent.”

“Yes, that is why I care so greatly.”

“Most men would want their father gone to take their position.” Laufey chuckled. 

“Then they must not love their father.” Loki retorted. “Please Father, the realm can wait another day.”

“Very well. I will do so and you will walk your wife inside,” Laufey conceded, his weariness becoming too much for him. “Princess, we will talk more soon.” 

“Thank you for your kind words, My King.” She curtsied slightly. 

With another smile, Laufey began to take longer strides once more before making his way to the palace in front of them. 

Knowing that not all would be welcoming to the foreign woman he was now bound to and to allow something to happen her mere moments after the Aesir royal family left would be a reason for war in the Allfather’s eyes, Loki remained by his wife’s side. “Is it odd?”

“What?”

“Calling my father your king? As you have grown up with knowing another as your king.”

“I never referred to my father as such, to me, he was always simply my father. But Laufey is my king now. I am a subject of his realm, I am of his house and I will ensure to show him the respect of that title in every manner I am capable of.” 

Loki looked at her because of her statement. “Good.” He looked to the side for a moment. “Will I have your things brought to your rooms again?”

“Please.” 

“It is frowned upon to not share quarters with ones mate here.” 

Ella thought over the morning’s conversation she had been privy to once more. “It is difficult for us to share quarters when we are so different in temperature. This will ensure both of us adequate rest.” Loki did not argue her logic, both because of its validity and because he did not wish to share his room with her. “Can I ask, what is the process for choosing my Ladies here?”

“Ladies?”

“Ladies-in-waiting. My personal assistants, ladies that wait on me.” 

“Maids then?”

“No, they would be born to higher houses too.” 

Loki scoffed. “There is no such role here and no one would agree to such if there were. Are you that conceited that you need to show your standing even amongst those deemed your closest in society? Do you feel the need to remind everyone just who you are that much?”

Ella felt a horrific pang in her stomach at the sheer vitriol of his words. She never felt so hurt in her life. She said nothing the entire way back to the palace. When she got there, she rushed off to her rooms immediately without even looking behind her. Barely whispering ‘excuse me’ to her husband as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Loki is being horrible, I know, it's part of the plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolation is a horrific form of torture to a social being, and Ella does not react well to such a thing.

“Loki, where is your wife today?” Arden asked as Loki walked through the throne room. 

“I have yet to see her,” Loki responded, grateful for such. 

“How are you to secure your heir if you spend no time with her? You need to be in her company to do so.”

Loki sighed and turned to leave the room again. When he got to Ella’s rooms, he did not even knock before entering. When he looked around, he noted there were little items from across the Nine Realms scattered on the few furnishings that were there. There also seemed to be furnishings there made of ice that were not something he had seen before but he paid little heed to them. What he did notice was that there was no sign of his wife so he walked to the bedroom area. Inside, there were a few more items and by the window sat Ella, looking over the realm. 

It had been three days since his comment on their way back to the palace regarding ladies-in-waiting and when she noticed he was there and turned to look at him, he suspected she had not slept any night of the three. “We need to keep trying to make an heir.” He informed her. 

Silently, Ella got to her feet and with her seidr, stripped herself bare and lay on the bed. 

His previous comments on laying with a corpse came back to Loki but with a duty to fulfil, he put that to the back of his mind and focused on her attractive features so to make himself wish to partake in activities, or at least get his body to react. In his mind, he tried to pretend it was not her he was forced to do it with. 

When it was done, she simply turned over to no longer be facing him before pulling a pelt over herself. 

Feeling somewhat dirty, Loki rose again and fixed his loincloth before leaving without another word. 

He hated it. Hated the duty he was now bound to with a creature that did not want to be near him. He wanted companionship, an equal, and he was left to deal with her. He rushed through the palace, in hopes of finding Angrboða to spend time with, to speak with as they so often did. To enjoy the company of. 

In her rooms, Ella did nothing but hope his seed took so she could not have to do this any time he could force himself to look at her long enough to perform the act. She never knew pleasure could feel so horrid.

*

It continued. For the month that passed since her arriving, Ella and Loki would lay together every other day for no reason other than to try and secure an heir. 

In that time, she got into a routine of sorts. Going to court as required for the limited time Laufey could have it in session. More than once, it was Loki that presided over everything with Arden and his brothers by his side. She noted his ability as a king, he would be a fair and just one. She also noted the kindness he dispensed when required. But so too did she realise the cold demeanour he had for her was shared with those he held in contempt in his own court, the more lowly and vile in his society. She felt even worse as he spat something at a man accused of striking his mate in anger in the exact manner he called her conceited when she asked about ladies-in-waiting. She stared at her hands for the rest of the day after that. 

When court had concluded for the day, Arden spoke with Loki in regards to it. “You did a fine job today.”

“Then why do I sense a ‘but’?”

“No but, though a question.” Loki looked at him. “Why is the Princess like one that has received news all belonging to her are dead?”

“Because I reminded her that our court is not as subservient as the Aesir one and it resulted in this behaviour since.” Arden looked at him with uncertainty. “I do what is required, I have lain with her as I am supposed to. Apparently, she has not been bred thus far. She is supposed to come into her quarterly heat soon so that should make things easier.”

“Their version of a heat differs from ours but the effect is almost the same," Arden informed him. 

"So long as there is an heir, that is all that matters," Loki growled. 

"She is still reluctant?" Arden inquired, having been told by Loki that Ella was uninterested in actively participating in their duties in producing an heir. Arden was uncertain if he should proceed further. "Perhaps if you were to include her Highness more, she would be more willing?" 

Loki scoffed. "It is safe to say she would not know how to be of use. She asked for higher bred women to be her maids. Were it not for that seidr of hers, I suspect she'd still be in her wedding dress unable to get it off." He ridiculed. 

Arden said nothing more. 

*

Ella read the script in front of her again. She was trying to place it to memory but was failing to do so. She was entirely alone. She was isolated from everything she knew and forced to live in solitude. She wanted to speak with others but court protocol only permitted her to do so with a formal introduction from her brother or father. Loki would never be in her company long enough to introduce her to anyone so she was forced to remain silently watching court, hoping Arden or Laufey would spare her a few words but other than them, she spoke to no one nor did anyone make an attempt to speak to her. Feeling her loneliness overwhelm her once more, she put down the scroll and went to her bed, covering herself in pelts and praying she would come with child soon, if only to have her little one for company. 

*

When Loki came that evening, she simply ensured he could access her body before turning over and staring into space one more. 

Loki said nothing as he left for the evening, angered at how she reacted to everything. 

*

For another week, he came every other night to her bed and every time, she simply ensured she was naked and laying there for him before turning over again, praying his seed would take and she would become with child. 

*

“This is madness,” Loki hissed to Arden angrily. “She just lays there, every single time.” 

“We know nothing of how the Aesir view such things.”

“They have brothels, so evidently there is some notice taken of the act.”

“But how are High born women expected to act, For all we know, she could easily think she is performing her duty as expected. Communication is the only manner to navigate this situation.” 

Loki did not know what to say. 

*

“Loki?” 

“Yes, Father?”

“Where is Ella? I have not seen her for some time.”

“In her rooms no doubt, as she always seems to be.” For some time, he had not seen her come to court. 

“She should be by your side through the days, as your mate.” 

Loki groaned. “I will have her sent for immediately.” He went and sought a guard to go to her room and retrieve her before going with his father to the throne room. 

He had ceased counting the days since Ella had ceased coming to meals and court. It was clear she did not want to involve herself in any manner and he did not feel obliged to involve her either. 

He stood beside his father in the throne room. They were discussing a matter in regards to a trip to Vanaheim in the near future for talks when the guards announced Ella’s arrival. 

The first thing Loki and indeed all others in the room noticed was the slightly uncertain tone in which the guard spoke. A moment later, they realised the reason for such when Ella walked in. 

Her hair, though pinned off her face was limp, her skin was pale and waxy and there were dark circles around both of her eyes, which seemed dead of all emotion. She had clearly lost considerable weight and the unsteady manner in which she stood told them her body was fighting to try and stay standing. 

"Princess?" 

As Ella tried to look at Laufey in response to him calling her, she stumbled slightly. Had it not been for the guard who announced her arrival staying close to her, she would have fallen to the ground. He caught her as she fell unconscious. 

Laufey, though ill himself, rushed to his feet and looked at her. "Arden?"

Arden rushed over and looked at her and more specifically, her rasping shallow breaths. "Send a messenger to Asgard, she's dying."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella fights for her life while everyone else fights amongst themselves.

Loki stood over his wife’s bed looking at her. He didn’t even know when she began to look ill. Could it have come on that suddenly? He had lain with her the night before. She had not made mention of being ill then. Though he had to admit she said nothing, but her body reacted to him as it usually did. He knew well by now how to make her feel pleasure, it made their coupling far easier and he had read that it encouraged fertility. She looked like death was all but imminent. He did not know how to feel. 

His father came into the room. “Why is she in here?” He looked around. “Why is she still in here? Her belongings remain here, the smell would suggest she has been here all along. Loki, what is the meaning of this?” 

“She lives here.”

“Why?” His father growled. Loki did not answer. “Why is she still in here?”

“She requested to return here on her wedding night and remained since,” He snarled. “This is entirely her choice.”

“When the Allfather hears this, he will feel his previous analysis was more than accurate. Whether she lives or dies, he could take the Casket again, it is bringing us to strength and now we will be without it and in war again, as well as the loss of her life.”

“The Allfather…” Loki began. 

“The Allfather is on his way from Asgard and the likelihood is, he is coming to collect his daughter’s corpse,” Laufey bellowed. “It is war. As soon as he sees her, he will declare it. She is at the gates of Valhalla. What has happened to her?”

“I genuinely do not know.” It was entirely true, due to not caring to check on her, Loki had no inclination as to how she had gotten so sick. 

“This is not something that has occurred suddenly, look at her appearance,” Arden interjected. 

Laufey looked at Loki. “When was the last time you saw her?”

“In here, last night. We are trying to give the realm an heir, I came every other night to do so.”

“It would have been more useful to have her in the room with you.” He growled. “What was her demeanour last night?”

“The same as it always is.”

“And the last time such occurred in your supposed marriage bed, what then? Did she seem ill?” Loki said nothing. “What is going on here, Loki? You swore to the Allfather, to me, that you would do what you could to be a good husband to her, yet we stand here…”

“Sire?” Laufey turned to his guard. “The Head Healer of Asgard has arrived.”

“Norns be praised. Bring her in at once.” The guard left and a moment later, a woman entered. “Eir, daughter of Tyr.”

“King Laufey,” She curtsied. “I was told the…” She ceased talking and walked over to the bed, her gaze on Ella. “How…?”

“We are unsure. She entered the Throne Room today and collapsed.” Laufey stated. 

For a moment, Eir said nothing as she looked over Ella. When she spoke again, her words were clearly chosen very carefully. “Your Majesty, this is not an illness of a mere day or so but of multiple weeks of neglect. I must ask for the truth and nothing but if I am to save her. If she is to die, then it would be kinder to do nothing but make her end as easy on her as possible.”

“Your oath…” Arden growled. “You are sworn to protect those of your care, to heal any who require it.”

“And to give comfort to those beyond my intervention.” She replied. “Princess Ella is all but in the halls of Valhalla at this moment.” 

“Save her,” Laufey ordered. “Anything you require, no matter what the price, you use.” 

Eir nodded before looking around. “The Allfather has called court to a close because of your messenger. He is preparing to travel. The Allmother is not available at present. She is currently in the Gardens of Tyrell on Alfheim, as you know, none can be contacted there.” She looked again. “If this is not some attempt to induce suffering but a genuine issue, I would suggest some manner of making it seem like she was not simply locked in here for the past month or more.” She suggested. 

Catching her meaning, Laufey ordered the room be made more presentable. “How long do we have?”

“Ten minutes at most. He was ordering the stables ready Sleipnir on my leaving.”

Laufey became fearful. Odin usually only rode Sleipnir in battle. “We best rush this along so. Loki, open the windows slightly.”

“But…”

“NOW, BOY!”

Startled by his father speaking in such a manner, Loki did as his father instructed and tidied the room. 

He had barely removed the simply cast aside bed pelts that were covered in his seed and simply pulled off the bed aside when the doors to the rooms burst open and Odin strode in, Gungnir in his hand. “Where is she?” He saw Eir working on his daughter. On seeing her, his eye filled with rage. “What has happened here?”

“Allfather, I need a health shield immediately before she succumbs to cold or illness,” Eir requested. Odin did as she asked without hesitation or moment of pause. “She is gravely ill, I am not sure if she will make it.”

Odin’s rage grew and he turned to Laufey. “I knew you could not be trusted, and to make her suffer, death will be too good for you.”

“None of this was done intentionally.” Laufey tried to placate. “She has chosen to remain here and not attend court for a long time."

"Do you expect me to believe Ella would ignore court, she loves court. The learning of the goings-on of the realm, she always loved it. She was not supposed to go to court until she was six hundred, she has been there officially since she was five hundred and only because she spent fifty years previous sneaking in. She rearranged her tutors to fit around court. You expect me to believe that with an entirely new one to learns the goings-on of, she would confine herself to her rooms like one in exile? Do you think me a fool?" Odin shook in rage. "No, Ella would never do so. Where are her Ladies, I want answers." No one answered him for a moment. "Well?" 

"Jotunheim does not have such ridiculous roles. High born servants are nothing more than an insult to our people." Loki stated as he had to Ella previously, though slightly more politely. 

"Ladies do not act as servants, that is what maids are for. Though Ladies assist with menial tasks like fixing a queen or Princess's hair and such, but their true purpose is to keep a woman who is not able to simply socialise company and to be her confidentes, not to serve her lunch." Odin snarled. "If she doesn't have Ladies, then where is her chambermaid?"

"There are no specific maids to her," Arden spoke warily, seeing Odin's rage rise as he did so. 

"So my daughter has been living in isolation? That is what you are telling me? There is no way in the Nine Realms she would skip court if her private time is so isolated. She is a social creature, she loves speaking with others, it is where she is most content, that and hiding in nooks reading, usually everything she can about this damn realm and…" he stopped himself going any further, sensing his rage growing too much, so he inhaled deeply. "It is void, all agreements are void. Even if by some miracle, my daughter lives, everything we have agreed will be rendered obsolete. The marriage will be dissolved and she will return to Asgard, everything that was part of the marriage agreement will be removed also," He stated sadly. 

Laufey looked at Ella and sighed. He then looked at Loki, who seemed to be in shock at what he was hearing. 

When Loki looked into his father's eyes, he saw resignation. "Father…"

"I think it best if you say nothing now," Laufey growled before turning to face Odin. "I cannot force you to reconsider, Allfather, I only ask that you make it quick. I am too weak to fight and I would only embarrass myself if I did."

"Father…" Loki stepped forward. 

"Do not involve yourself, Loki." Laufey turned to face Odin once more. "This was never what I wanted. I had so many wonderful plans for Jotunheim and your daughter was to be there for them. Every day since the wedding I saw her she asked for about the Casket and if it was healing the realm again. My plan was to bring her tomorrow to the first of the plants that are now thriving once more because of it. It has not grown in the thousand years since the Casket left yet it has returned. I wished for her to see such." He looked sadly at Ella, whose breathing was still harsh as Eir worked tirelessly on her. "Had I known…"

Odin, though irate and yearning for retribution for the wrongs against his daughter, noted Laufey's words. "You have a realm to run, my daughter's health and wellbeing was not your paramount concern, that responsibility was your son's." He looked at Loki. "Do you think I have not noticed you have not upheld your promise to me, to better tend to my daughter? Do you think I have not noticed the manner in which you reference Aesir customs such as a royal woman having Ladies-in-waiting?" He walked over to Loki. "You have murdered my daughter in a cruel and heartless fashion with your neglect. I will bring this allegiance to an end not for your father's actions but because of yours. You are who I want to suffer, not Laufey."

Loki swallowed at Odin's words. Not because he feared the king. He was well trained in battle and he had youth and speed on his side but how the Allfather spoke, his manner of referencing Loki's failings as killing Ella. "She chose to remain here, I cannot be blamed for her choice. I have to tend to living beings that require attention." 

"Is she not a living being?" Odin bellowed. "Does she not have a heart beating in her chest? A soul within her? Feelings, thoughts, opinions, does she not have any of them in your mind?" 

Loki fell silent. 

Odin inhaled deeply. "Eir, what are her chances?" 

"Five per cent, perhaps ten with the shield and if her seidr continues to fight it but it could fail at any time." She answered. 

"What does she require?" 

"Food, rest and an act of the Norns." 

Odin rubbed his hand over his face. "The Soul forge…"

Eir shook her head. "Allfather, if we move her, she will die. If she went through the Bifrost, she will die. There is nothing for it but to have her tended to here if she has any hope." 

Odin walked over to the side of the bed and sat beside his daughter on a chair he created with his seidr. He put his hand in through the shield. "We can only wait and hope she fights it."

Eir gave a small smile. "So here we are again." 

Odin sighed. "So it would seem."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All everyone can do is wait and hope that Ella makes it, but while waiting, Loki learns that he knows even less about the Aesir and the Aesir royal family than he thought.

Laufey sat on his throne and waited for Odin’s retribution. He resigned himself to die in the very near future, as well as knowing that his realm would become a wasteland once more as soon as Odin brought the Casket away once again. 

“Arden?” 

“Sire?”

“Where is Loki?”

“I am not sure, Sire.”

“Have him found and brought to me at once.”

“Yes, Sire.” Arden bowed and went to retrieve Loki. 

A short time later, Loki entered the throne room having been found by two guards. “Father?”

“Where were you?”

“Preparing.”

“For what? Your marriage to be annulled? For your confession to the realm that you cost us the Casket? For what exactly?” 

“For battle.”

Laufey shook his head. “There will be no battle.” 

“But Father, we can fight him.”

“Odin alone, perhaps. But he has that staff, Gungnir is a powerful weapon, it feeds from the seidr of the wielder, and Odin Allfather, like his wife, is an incredibly powerful wielder. I stood on the battlefield when he aimed it before and it killed over two dozen Jotnar with one solitary swipe. No, there will be no war. Norns, if I thought his old generals were strong, his son...he wields Mjolnir. You saw it yourself, I have heard of how he uses it. He does not possess his parents’ abilities to wield seidr, but he wields lightning. Burning hot electricity, against Frost Giants, I would be sending every able-bodied man to his slaughter. My life will save the lives of hundreds. It is a cheap price to pay. I am king, I do it willingly for my people.” 

“Father…” Loki went to touch his father’s arm. “I can…”

"You have done enough," Taking his hand from Loki's reach which affected Loki worse than if he had struck him. “Your actions caused this. The manner in which you treated that girl. I stated it. Arden stated it. The Allfather has just stated it. She cares for Jotunheim, she cares for her new realm, she showed nothing but respect to the court, to me as her new king and you would not listen, you were so adamant of her character that you never waited to see if what you decided of a woman you never met was what you thought or if she was something more. She was good. The Allfather took more Jotnar life than you could ever imagine, but his daughter, she was only concerned about giving it back, through the realm.” He looked at his son angrily. “She is so easy to love with her good nature. No daughter born to me would be able to make me happier on seeing her keen interest in our home. Yet you cast her aside, for what?” 

“She is as arrogant as the rest of them.” 

“Well, any arrogance she could possess pales in comparison to yours.” His father retorted. “The manner in which you answered the Allfather’s question regarding Ladies, did she ask for some?” Loki nodded. “And you denied her.”

“We do not have that ridiculous tradition here.”

“Did you not receive tutoring specifically in the Aesir court? Did you not learn the reasoning for this role? Did the Allfather not specifically inform you of its purpose? They are not there to tend to her but to keep her company. You were told this again not an hour ago and you still dismiss it.”

“She chose to remain in those rooms and I am somehow to blame? How is this fair? How is it she can bring Jotunheim to ruin again if she supposedly loves our realm?” 

“You know nothing of the darkness that is isolation, Loki. You never can understand the ever consuming feeling of it if you have not truly experienced it.” Laufey commented. “After the war, we had so much to rebuild. Nap was taken from me. I mourned her. With the promise of marriage between you and the Allfather’s only daughter and the knowledge the Casket would be part of it, I thought I would only have to bide my time and it would come, but people starved, children became ill and they turned to me and asked why I allowed this to happen, why did I make a pact with one such as Harold of Muspelheim, I condemned us to this half-life, the blame of the dead young was solely on my shoulders for my decision. I took their words on board and I locked myself away with them. Arden pulled me from the darkness, as did Farbauti, their presence was all that stopped me from succumbing to it. Their forcing me to eat stopped me from dying. None have shown Ella such compassion. She has been allowed to rot into what she now is, alone and without the feeling of caring and love.” He sighed sadly. “When you went to her last night, how many words were shared? Can you count them on one hand?”

Loki, still reeling from everything, shook his head. “I don’t need to count them on any, nothing was said.”

“And the time before that?” Loki did not answer. “Yet you went to try and make a child with her? It was all done in silence? What sort of manner is that to create a child? That is not living, that is merely existing.” He thought for a moment. “Go to your wife’s room and look at her. You are not permitted to leave, not to eat or sleep, your food will be brought to you. You are to remain there with her. Looking at her, until further notice.”

“Father…”

“That is my order, as your king.” Laufey insisted. “If Odin says anything, you tell him you are beginning your penance. If he says anything else, you take everything he says and you say nothing back. If he tells you to leave, you remain.” 

Loki, angered by his father’s order, did not bow as he left the room. 

“Follow him and ensure he does as instructed,” Laufey ordered two guards. 

Irate at his father, Loki stormed from the room. More than once on the journey, he thought to ignore his father’s orders, but knowing that it was not a time to act out, he did as instructed and went to Ella’s rooms. 

When he made his way between her living area to her sleeping area, he heard a soft voice speaking. He listened for a moment before his eyes widened as he realised who it was that spoke. 

“Do you remember the time you smuggled in that cat and thought we did not know? How long did that thing last, it must have been close to twenty years? Your mother is allergic to them, but you realised that quickly, didn’t you, I heard Lord Gregor caught you learning the spell to prevent it from shedding its hair, you made the damn thing hairless for a time. Norns, it was ugly.” He laughed. “Oh Ella, you were always the most mischievous thing. I’m sorry we failed you, Sweetheart. I thought you would fair alright here, that your bright mind and personality would allow you to make your own path even away from us, but you were in a prison of sorts, weren’t you?” He sighed. “Your mother will be in no fit state when she hears. Thor offered to retrieve her but, of course, he did not comprehend that you do not simply enter the Garden of Tyrell, but you know him. He is older than you and has nowhere near your maturity.” There was a moment of silence. “Please, Ella, fight this. What I would not do to have it that I were the one dying and not you. I am an old man, I have lived. I have done wrong in the realms. You have never wronged a single being in your life.”

Loki did not know what to say, hearing the old Aesir king speak in such a manner. A moment later, the door opened fully and an invisible entity seemed to shove him into the room. 

“It is rude to eavesdrop,” Odin growled. “What has you here?” 

“I am here to stand over my actions and begin penance for them,” Loki stated. 

“Of your own free will?” Loki said nothing. “Those are the words of a wiser man, not some youth who refuses to learn such things.” 

“I…”

“When you look at me, what do you see?” Loki said nothing. “Answer me.”

“I will not.”

“Why not?”

“I do not owe you an answer.” Loki glared at him hatefully as he spoke.

“You have my daughter on her deathbed because of how you see me, so I think you do.” 

“How many people did you put on their deathbeds?” 

“Too many. Perhaps this is my penance. To lose the one pure thing I have ever created.” He looked at Ella. “If you wished to make me pay for my wrongdoings, then take comfort in knowing that you have done so, but look at her, know you cost her life to do it.” He took his daughter's hand. “When she was two hundred, she got sick, so sick that Eir told us to say our goodbyes. Thor could not understand how his little sister was going somewhere he was not, Frigga was inconsolable and I stood there, looking at my little girl, feeling entirely useless. I was the Allfather, the most powerful king in the realms and my little girl was dying of something I could not fight, something I could not protect her from.” Odin shook his head. “We did as we were instructed, together and alone. She managed to scrape through the first night, and the second, Frigga and I stayed with her, day and night, then one day, Frigga fell asleep in her exhaustion and it was just Ella and I for a time. I spoke to her, the entire time, of every little thing. How she did not wake to tell me to give her some silence, I do not know. But she pulled through. I was holding her little hand when she gently gripped it back. She did not wake for another few days, but she held on so tight, as though holding onto her very life.” He looked at her hand in his. “It is bigger now, as she has grown, but to be here again, in this position again...Once was once too many. She is supposed to be by my side saying goodbye to me, not the other way around.” 

Loki swallowed. He had seen how Odin acted with Ella and had assumed by the stoic manner he did so that it was a lack of love that caused such interactions. He realised at that moment that behind it all, it was not true and that the Aesir were not simply without hearts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Ella to pull through or pass away, Loki and Odin spend more time getting to know one another, even if neither would like to.

Loki did as he was told. He stayed in the room for the night with Ella, but he was not alone. For the entire night, Odin sat beside his daughter, talking quietly to her. To Loki’s bewilderment, Odin placed Gungnir against her arm inside the golden shield he had learned kept her from getting any worse. 

From time to time, Odin rose from his chair to get something Ella had put on some furnishing or another, and smiled at them. “Every one of these is an item I brought her back from my inter-realm travels. She never once asked for one but when she would receive one, her eyes would widen without fail and she would have this smile like nothing before on her face. I often wished I could have seen it more often. She always said that though the gifts were lovely, the important part was seeing me return.” He stated. 

Loki listened silently. 

Through the night, Eir checked on Ella, keeping the Allfather updated as she did. 

“Why is Ella in here alone?” It was early morning when Odin asked the question. Dawn was due at any moment. “The request for a minimum number of sons was a Jotnar one, so I can only assume that would require being in the same area of the palace as her. One would think you would want to be in the same rooms as her. Also, if I recall correctly, all Jotnar young are born in the parental bed and protected by the father, how would you do so in another room?” 

“She asked to return here on our wedding night. I did not decline. She did not return since.”

“Did you make her feel as though she could?“ Loki remained silent. "In her time here, what have you learnt about my daughter?" 

Loki thought for a moment. "She has a sharp wit, her retorts are lightning fast.”

“Considering she uses it when some think to try and insult her, that does not signify good things for you to know that. What else?”

“She…” Loki paused. “The day you all came, she was the only one in your party to try all our food and though some resulted in her disliking them, she never sought to insult any and finished everything she tried.”

“Your lack of ability to list her many good traits is all I need to know.” Odin looked at her sadly. “I pinned too much on you keeping your word. My daughter is in this position because she is so deeply unhappy.” Loki looked at Ella, wondering how it came to happen. “The day she accidentally used her seidr for the first time, I could tell it would be powerful. She was still inside Frigga, it caused her to go into premature labour. Only a few weeks but one momentary flash of it caused her mother, an incredibly strong wielder herself, to be unable to contain her any longer. I was on Vanaheim at the time. I came home to a shield protected daughter only for her to break the shield. Her seidr is so strong. She could do terrible things if she chose, overthrow her brother’s name as my successor, but it is not in her nature. I have little doubt that if she lives, she will argue to keep from sorting this.”

“If she would disagree, why would you?”

“Because to do nothing is wrong. You see even your father accepts there is legitimacy to my decision to annul this. He does not fight it.”

“Will you kill him?”

“No, Laufey did not wrong me or mine this time, he kept his promise.”

“So you will kill me?”

“I wish I could, almost as much as you wish to kill me, but no, I will simply annul everything. I have long learnt blood does not need to be shed to deal with one’s enemies just like you did not have to touch my daughter to hurt her.” He sighed. “She tried, I cannot fault her. She studied hard, tried to learn everything she could, to be a good daughter, when so many would rebel against such a fate, she accepted it, from what I gather she did not seek men and she readied to be your wife. I can bring her home or light her funeral pyre knowing she gave it her everything.”

Loki felt guilty and angry at his guilt. He did not want to feel guilty but Odin speaking of his daughter’s dedication to her duty resonated with him as he recalled his father’s words of his lack of honour to duty in the situation. He wanted nothing more than to run away from the situation, but he could not. He knew there were guards outside under strict instruction to alert his father if he left. 

He watched for a time longer as Odin succumbed to his tiredness and dozed off. He thought for a single moment to put an end to the Allfather and his tyrannical ways but he could not summon the ice blade to do so. He kept thinking of Ella and what he had just heard. His realms tyrant was her loving father. He also thought of what his father and hers had said about her. The guilt intensified. 

*

For two days he sat in the room and for two days, his company consisted of visits Eir, Arden, his father but his constant companion, much to his despair, was Odin. 

“She is returning to health,” Eir announced in relief. “Somehow, the Norns have shown her favour again. There is a lot to be said for being a good soul. It seems to have kept her from Valhalla so far.”

“I do not know how many times she can convince them to let her live,” Odin commented. “Her seidr refuses to die.”

“Thank the Norns for such. Having Gungnir assists, of course.”

“There is no point in having it if it does not protect those I love most dear,” Odin replied. He looked at the Golden staff. “It worked before, I am glad it worked now.”

“Nothing wrong with trying something that worked before.” Eir agreed. 

Odin nodded before noting Loki’s intrigued face. “Gungnir can only be wielded by a seidr wielder. Its power is directly related to the power of the wielder. It cannot make seidr, only magnify the seidr of the one holding it. Ella’s seidr is magnified by it even now, in her rest, it is building her up again.” He smiled proudly at his daughter. “She would have been a terrifying son. If she had been born male, Thor would never be king. He will be a good one, but Ella, she was born to rule. Her demeanour is so well suited to the role.”

Loki was uncertain why Odin was telling him this. He did not think he meant to say it to the man he planned to ruin because of his anger over his daughter. At that moment, he realised the warmongering Allfather he loathed was an old man, just like his father. 

“I wish I had thought to introduce her to life here before the day we came, to not have her feel so lost. Perhaps I would have seen it better and called it all off then, not put her through this. So many men had an interest in her from so many good families. They would have treated her right. Not given her to that boy.” 

Loki was convinced Odin had lost his mind but he recalled his father when he was worn out, he was prone to rambling too. He was exhausted from the vigil he was forced to keep, he could not imagine the toll it would have on his father, or indeed the Allfather. “Allfather, perhaps you should get some rest?” He ventured. 

“No, she cannot wake alone, she will be scared. She will want her Papa. No, I cannot let her think she is alone, that no one cares. She is a sensitive little thing.” 

The manner in which he spoke, Loki wondered if, in his mind, Odin was recalling her childhood sickness. The reference to him as her “Papa” was peculiar. To be referenced so informally, even by his own child was entirely inappropriate and frowned upon. “I will stay with her for a while, she would fret you are too tired if she wakes and you are out on your feet. I will make sure she is not alone.”

Odin contemplated for a moment. “She would fret. She is like her mother in that matter. Two worriers.” He nodded as he slowly rose to his feet. He stumbled slightly. “I need that damn staff too much these days.”

“Then why not take it?”

“No, she needs it. Leave it where it is.” He ordered before taking her hand. “I will be back soon, Sweetheart. I just need a quick rest.” Odin walked out of the room as he spoke. 

Loki watched him leave before looked at Ella again. He walked forward to the chair beside the bed before sitting down in the chair the Allfather had vacated. “Why did you say nothing?” He was more speaking to himself than her. “I was here the night before and you said nothing. If you had…everything is ruined now. Jotunheim was beginning to heal and now…” He exhaled and looked at her again. “I have my part in this, but one sentence would have stopped this happening. Now everything is in ruin.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella wakes up to see Loki by her bedside.

Ella felt as though she was after being struck by Sleipnir at full gallop. Her body seemed heavy. Looking around, she felt confused. When she saw Loki sitting close by looking at her she swallowed and sighed. She used her seidr to try and undress but she was too worn. “I’m sorry, I cannot seem to do anything, not today.”

For a moment, Loki did not know what she was referencing before he realised what it was. “No, not that, not today.”

“Then why are you…why are you here?” She could not sit up and was struggling to attempt to do so. 

“What is the last thing you recall?”

Thinking it an odd question, she decided that since for once, he did not seem to be ridiculing, she contemplated the answer it. “I…In court when you spoke to the man who struck his mate. Then…I…I don’t know.“ She began to get distressed while looking around, noticing her father’s staff beside her. "Why am I…why do I have Gungnir? What’s going on?” She looked around frantically. “What…?”

Loki thought of how Odin held her hand often through her sleeping. Without thinking too much about it, he put his hand on hers causing her to pause and look at it curiously. “You have been incredibly ill. The Allfather and the Aesir Head healer have been here tending to you in your illness, something to do with your seidr. Holding that staff apparently is aiding you.”

Ella frowned as she processed his words. “What…what sort of illness, I just feel worn out?”

“I don’t know, I am not really knowledgeable about seidr.”

“But I was quite sick?”

“According to the Aesir Healer, you were at Valhalla’s door. Do you recall going to the hall on my father’s request and collapsing?” She shook her head. “Really?”

“I am not sure why you think I would say otherwise when I am trying to place what occurred for myself.”

“You had not attended court in just shy of a month. My father grew concerned and requested you come, you came, looking like what I would imagine Hela looks like and collapsed in the middle of the throne room,” he informed her. “Do you not recall any of this?’

Ella shook her head, genuinely unable to recollect any of what he had just said. "I did not embarrass the king or your house, did I? Please tell me court was not in session at the time.” She asked fearfully.

Loki was startled that she would even consider such. He shook his head. “No, it was only Father, Arden and I that were there.” She sighed in relief. “The realm knows you are ill, of course. It is hard for them to not have noticed the Allfather galloping through the realm on that peculiar horse of his and the Aesir healer that is here.”

“Is my mother here? Why do I have it in my mind that she is on Alfheim?”

“She is, the Allfather informed you while you rested that she is in the Garden of Tyrell right now.”

Ella sighed. “I am so envious, to be invited there, such an honour I could never dream to be bestowed.”

Loki frowned again as he heard her confession. He did not think her interested in such things. “I hear it is incredibly beautiful and tranquil there.” He had no idea why he said it, but it seemed the right thing to say.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“A week.”

“Really? Has much changed? Has the Casket helped?”

Loki felt himself feel more shame at her concern for the realm. He had treated her curiosity with suspicion when in truth, it seemed to be genuine interest. “Yes, some of the plants are growing once more.” He then thought of what Odin had sworn, hoping to avert a crisis, he thought of how to broach the matter. “The Allfather intends in removing the Casket though, and annulling the agreements in place.’

"What, no, he can’t. The realm needs it. Why would he do such a thing?”

“To punish my father and me for what happened.”

“But I just got ill, that is no one’s fault. No, I will speak to him, I will change his mind.”

“He is adamant, he even said he knew you would disagree with his choice.”

“My father has to be seen to be formidable and stubborn, he is, after all, the Allfather, but he has a kind heart. I will change his mind. I have done so numerous times before on far more difficult matters, don’t fret. It’s madness, I was simply ill, His Majesty would never harm me, I know it.” She stated matter of factly.

Loki noticed she did not mention him in everything. But with her adamant that she could sort her father and turn his decision, he said no more on the matter. When Eir entered the room soon after, she all but got on her knees and thanked the Norns. “You had is preparing your funeral pyre, I hope you know that.”

“I thought you knew by now, I am not so easy to kill.”

“Since the day the Allmother entered my healing rooms complaining of being ill and I diagnosed her with carrying you, you have been testing my nerves.” The healer chastised. “Honestly, how I am not grey and in need of retiring early with you, I don’t know. Even when you leave the realm, you stress me.” The smiling manner in which she spoke showed there was a closeness between the pair that was easy to see.

“What occurred, Eir? Loki said I got sick with my seidr.”

Eir seemed reluctant to say anything, instead looking at Loki for a moment. “That is not entirely true.” She chose her words carefully. “Your body went into a shutdown made more swift by your seidr yet your seidr kept you alive also. You suffered it as a result of extreme psychological distress. Your seidr felt the safest thing to do is to try and eradicate any problem you have but as it was your own mind that was the problem, it inadvertently tried to kill you.”

Loki said nothing as the Healer explained to Ella why she almost died. He knew what was being said. The conditions she was living in made her so incredibly unhappy that this happened.

“How can I stop it happening again?”

Eir shrugged slightly. “The only way to prevent it occurring again is to remove yourself from the situation that has caused it in the first place. Many seidr wielders have fought in intense wars, many have been beaten and tortured because of their abilities, but only a few have suffered this illness and those who are not removed from the cause rarely survive the first encounter with it and never survive the second. The Allfather and King Laufey both agree that were you to survive this time, you are to be brought back to Asgard as soon as you are capable to ensure it does not happen again.”

Ella bit her lips together, knowing it would be considerably more difficult to convince her father to leave the Casket on Jotunheim now that she heard the diagnosis and its treatment. She also chanced a glance at Loki, who she could tell was being blamed by the Healer for the situation, though if she was speaking with her father and King Laufey, she knew that the reasons for her illness would be forced out. Loki looked both guilty and angry at the finger of blame being placed on him. When he looked back at her, she could see he was conflicted also but that he too seemed to be hearing this news for the first time.

“Will I tell the Allfather that you are awake?” Eir offered.

“Where is he?”

“Resting at present.”

“Leave him rest. He’s not a young man anymore. The last thing I need to do is cause more trouble for him and send him into an Odinsleep.”

“While I would argue that he would not see it as trouble, he is in need of rest. Two weeks he has been here, spending every night and most of the days at your side.” Eir agreed.

“Let him rest, I think I need some more myself.”

“I will leave you to get some more. You will need to eat soon though I am not sure what are the foods here to assist your recovery. I am not familiar with Jotnar cuisine. I think King Laufey out of guilt and other such factors has allowed my request for Aesir meals to be brought from Asgard. I guess we should try you with them now.”

“No, it’s fine. I am accustomed to Jotnar food now. Changing from one to the other left me with cramping for a week, I don’t need that on top of recovery. No, I will just eat Jotnar food, it’s quite nice actually. There’s this meal called Kornmjölsgröt, it’s very filling and healthy, I will have some of that, and for later meals, I can have Mull.”

“I fear that I have not one inkling as to what you just asked for,” Eir admitted.

“I do, I will have it brought to you.” Loki rose to his feet.

“Thank you.”

“I will have word sent to Asgard that you are awake should the Allmother return and be worried. At least now she will no the worst is passed, not that it will prevent her coming to see you either before your return,” Eir gave a bow and left.

“I will have the food sent for.” Loki turned to leave.

“Thank you.” Ella forced a small smile. “How is it that you were not aware of my illness’s cause?”

“I have been here, so I assume, considering, it was discussed elsewhere.”

“How long have you been here?”

“All the time since.”

“Why?”

“It is my duty, is it not? I will get the food now.” He turned and left, leaving Ella alone, looking at the door he just left through, then at Gungnir in her grasp.

*

“You look very regal with that in your hand.”

Ella smiled at her father’s voice. “Good thing for Thor then that the line of succession is not based on such. He looks ridiculous with it.” She looked at Gungnir.

“How are you feeling? Your mother has been in the Garden of Tyrell, that is why she is not here, she has just exited it and is aware of your illness and of your recovery. As Eir calculates that you will be fit to travel in a few days, she feels it would be better for her to ready your rooms again and tend to you when you come home.”

“Father…”

“Ella, do not even try. The process is all but done. It was wrong to ever make such a pact. That boy is a monster.”

“He is not, he cares deeply for his people. I have seen it with my own eyes.”

“Look what he did to you. He sent you into a pit of despair the likes of which most never return from, your own seidr thought you were a danger to yourself. No, there is no arguing to be done, even Laufey, for all his faults, knows you are better suited to returning to Asgard away from this mess.”

“And what of the Casket?”

“The Casket being brought back here was entirely dependent on a strong alliance with Jotunheim. The future king of Jotunheim treated my daughter, the Allfather’s own blood with a level of cruelty that I did not think possible, there is no debate to be had. It returns with us.”

“Leave them their Casket, Papa, please. They need it. I have seen how it is bringing the realm back to life, please let them keep it.”

“I cannot, after what he did…”

“He is not the realm.”

“He is the king they will have, he represents the realm, terribly I might add. I told this to Thor also, a future king very much represents his realm and his rule even as a prince. Why do you think I punished him so severely after the Alfheim and Midgard incidences? He had to learn.” Odin challenged. “I cannot reprimand my son for the loss of innocent life then reward that miscreant for how he almost cost yours. He does not even accept fault in it all. Not even some acknowledgement.”

She could not argue that. “Please, Papa, please, don’t let the realm suffer for him. Do not punish the innocent for the acts of one being. Please, I will annul the marriage, I will do anything you ask, so long as they get to keep their Casket. They need it.”

Odin sighed. “I will deliberate your request, though I think it is too good for him.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

Outside the bedroom, in the other part of her rooms, Loki listened in shock as the woman he had treated so terribly that she almost died fought so valiantly for the Casket to remain on Jotunheim.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision is made for Ella to return to Asgard with Odin but Laufey has one last request before she goes. When it comes time to say goodbye, Loki realises how much Ella knew all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay, I ran out of data....what a first world problem.

Loki stood in front of his father, his advisors and the Allfather. He waited with bated breathe to see what the Allfather said. He knew of Ella’s pleas to her father. He had heard her beg for the Casket to remain, her fight was entirely for the betterment of the people of Jotunheim, they were her concern. He had been so wrong. He thought her to be her father’s spy, his eyes and ears on the Ice Realm, that the agreement to have her wed him was solely to have his children on two thrones, to have them both rule, not simply to have his son rule on Asgard, but he was wrong. He was entirely wrong. About the Ella, about the Aesir way of life, even in some manners about the Allfather and he ruined everything with his error. He never considered that perhaps they were not as he had thought, that the daughter of the tyrant he always loathed was not her father’s daughter, that she could possibly care for the people of Jotunheim, that she was willing to suffer for Jotunheim. 

“I have deliberated with my daughter, who has argued valiantly against removing the Casket from Jotunheim. Even after everything she has endured, she wishes to protect the realm from the actions of a few on it.” Odin glared at Loki as he spoke. “She will return to Asgard with me this evening, the pact will be nulled, the marriage will be deemed void, this farce will be like it never happened and my daughter will be deemed to have attempted to fulfil her duties as a wife, so not to besmirch her honour. She should not be deemed unfit to be well wed as a result of this farce.” 

Loki bit the inside of his cheeks. He was not yet deemed to no longer be wed to her yet there was talk of another marriage. He could not comprehend such a manner of living. He felt guilty, all he felt was guilt when he thought of the Aesir he was forced to wed. He thought of the attempts to create a child, her lack of experience, her virtue. It clearly meant something to her to keep it until she was wed, and even now, it’s maintenance seemed to be of more importance than anything. According to Arden, the reference to the marriage as void had to be proven with more difficulty due to her virtue being taken, it could not simply be annulled. 

“Yes, Allfather.” Loki could not look at his father as he spoke to the Aesir king. “We will not contest such. I only ask one thing.”

“You have no right asking anything.” Odin snarled. 

“I merely wish to show her those flowers I referenced, if it is permitted,” Laufey explained. 

Odin deliberated for a moment. “I will see if she is willing.”

“Thank you, Allfather.”

“Have you anything to say?”

Loki looked at Odin. “Would you listen if I did?”

“Not likely.” 

“Then, I have nothing to say, I only have an apology.”

“Your apology means nothing to me.” Odin scoffed.

“It is not to you that I apologise, Allfather, so your opinion on it matters little.” 

“You will not go near her again, you have done enough damage.” 

Loki gave a slight smirk and looked to Arden before nodding slightly. “I gathered you would say such, so instead, I have written something to her.” Arden gave the folded piece of paper to the Allfather.

Odin looked at Loki for a moment before unfolding it and scanning the few words and huffing a small laugh. “It took you long enough to realise it. If you had spent even the briefest of times trying to get to know her, you would have realised that.”

“I learnt the hard way, but I learned.” Loki looked him in the eye as he spoke. 

Odin nodded slightly. “You may not send this realm to ruin yet if you do so quicker with the next woman you take. Try not to have her suffer as you did my daughter.”

Loki said nothing. He did not trust himself to speak for fear he would make things worse. He bowed slightly and left the room. 

*

Though she was still tired, Ella asked to be allowed to see the flowers that Laufey had referenced. Her progress was slow through the deep snow, but she made her way to the area they were in, looking sadly around her as she did.

“You appear as though you will miss it here, Princess?” Laufey commented. 

“I will. I feel very much like this is more to my nature.” She stated, looking at the ice columns around her. “Asgard can get very warm.”

Laufey chuckled. “Aye, it can.” 

“I prefer wearing furs and being warm here in the crisp air, and I will deeply miss many of the foods, especially since the fauna has grown once more.”

“It has become far more interesting to eat these past weeks.” He agreed. 

When he showed her the flowers in question, Ella smiled brightly. “Oh, my Gods.” She walked over to them and knelt down, looking at them closely. “I...they are the most beautiful things I have ever seen.”

“They are as delicate as thin ice,” Laufey explained. “They crumble if touched by any but the coldest of beings.” 

“So I do not get the honour of their touch. A pity.” Ella looked at the flowers. “Thank you, My King, for showing me this.”

“I am no longer your king, Princess.”

Ella looked down sadly. “I tried.”

“I know, we all know.” He placated. 

“If I had been stronger, if my seidr had not…”

“Princess, this was not your doing.”

“But I was not strong enough, I failed.”

“You failed no one.”

“Loki…”

“My son is the one to have failed. He failed to see that the prejudices he held…”

“Valid enough prejudices,” Ella pointed out. 

“Even if they held validity to begin with, Princess, he did not see fit to see if they were accurate,” Laufey interjected. “He failed to accept that he was wrong, he failed to acknowledge that the differences in culture required both of you to learn and make sacrifices, he merely expected you to mould to us and him to have to do nothing in return.”

“Does it worry you that he will do such when he is King also?” She asked curiously.

“No, for in that role, he accepts that change is required, he does not respect that marriage is similar.”

“Marriage is not a concept here though, perhaps it was too foreign for him.”

“Even with our version of such, with our manner of mates instead of wives, we need to create a bond with them, to work together to create a pair, a solid unit in which to raise our young. We need to learn our mates, and when you are of higher standing, you often have more and you must learn to work with them, to be able to manoeuvre the relationships between themselves and your own self. It has no ribbon tying, no ceremony, but it is the same living, a mate is the same as a wife and she requires the same care. Even if nothing else, he knows how to treat a mate, he could simply have applied such practise to you.”

“But mates are a meeting of some aspect of a being, mind, body or other, we never had such.” Ella felt a painful pang at that. “I was never who he wished for.”

Laufey looked at her studiously. “‘Who he wished for’, not what?”

“That too.” She felt a presence close by and looked around, unsurprised to see her father’s most powerful and decorated Einherjar mere meters away. “I take it that this is my call to return.” She rose to her feet again. “It has been an honour to be on your realm, My King. I thank you for your wise counsel, your great company and for the welcome that you bestowed on me. So many would not have shown such grace or kindness, especially when my father was the man to put you and your realm into such a position. I can never express my gratitude enough to you. I hope that Jotunheim continues to flourish.”

“I thank you, Princess, for your grace, your open mind, your respect and your sense of duty to do what you could for our realm, so many would have shown us contempt. Your kindness and valiant fight for us to have our Casket remain when so many would so easily have demanded it be removed again in retaliation for how you suffered here.”

“I could never do such a thing.”

“You are a better being than most any I have ever met. I had hoped my grandchildren would have shared your good nature. I thought you would be more actively involved in the future of Jotunheim. Your contribution will never be matched, but I had hoped you would have been here for it.”

“I wish I was. Know that though I leave today, I wish I did not have to.” She bowed slightly. “Thank you, My King.”

“I am not your King, Princess.” He reminded her. 

“Not officially.” She smiled in return, walking to her father’s guards. 

Laufey, unable to watch her leave when he had grown fond of her, stayed looking at the flowers, Nal’s favourites when she lived. She only ever could touch them without breaking them whilst she carried Loki. It had made them all the more special to her while she did. Where once he looked at them in happiness, now all they brought the old king were painful reminders of what happiness had been possible. 

*

Ella walked towards the area where the Bifrost would collect them. She noticed Loki standing in a doorway with Helbindi by his side, both watching her. With an order to her father’s guards to remain and knowing that her father could not see her, she walked over to the Jotnar princes. “Prince Helbindi, if I may be so bold as to ask for a moment of privacy with Prince Loki?” 

Helbindi looked at Loki for a moment before looking at her again. “And were I to decline?”

“Then that is your given right. I can only make the request in hope of a favourable answer.” She smiled politely. 

Helbindi nodded slightly before jumping down from the doorway and walking off, Ella giving her thanks as he did. Loki, however, remained in the doorway, looking down at her. 

“Thank you for your note.”

“Thank you for speaking to the Allfather and convincing him to allow the Casket to remain.”

“I could not allow for Jotunheim to suffer, not for this.” She looked around slightly. “I wish I could have seen it return to its former manner. I have little doubt that it will be anything other than glorious.”

“It will be.”

“Rule it well.” He frowned at her. “In court, you were fair and just, it would do well for you to remain such. It will make you a good king.”

“You think this?”

“I have six-hundred years of court experience, I like to think I have a slight knowledge of such things.”

“I thought it was only five and a half centuries you were there.”

“That my father knows of, I snuck in long before I was caught.” She smiled proudly. “I only was ever caught because Bjorr found me whilst looking to covet Tyr’s wife.” Loki’s brow raised at that. “I wish you every good fortune going forward, Prince Loki.”

“I thought you would not be so kind worded, considering.” 

“I hold no ill against you, you never pretended to like me or wish to be stuck with me. You never lied and declared to care for me or other such things.” She shrugged. “I was not in the vision you had of how you wished for your life to be, hopefully now you will be able to have the one you yearned for.”

“How…?”

“Do I know of her? Put simply, the second-ever time we attempted for a child, you groaned her name in my ear as you entered me. Her father is of your father’s court. She glared at me every time she looked at me. You stared longingly at her the few times she was present. It was not too difficult to place the being to the name.” She explained. 

“I…”

“You need say nothing, I understand.” She smiled sadly. “I am sorry I was not what you wished for. I had thought to try and be a better wife but hearing you say her name caused me to realise no matter if I simply just continued to lay there or make an effort, you would not care. I am sorry I made it unpleasant for you. I cannot imagine it to be appealing to attempt to feel interested in one like a corpse, as you put it, but I just...it felt wrong to do anything, knowing you were thinking of her. There was no point trying to build something with someone who was not available to build it with.”

Loki felt his throat feel tight, as well as pulsing in it. He had not realised that she knew, both of Angrboða and his thoughts of her abilities. “How…?”

“You told me the night we consummated the marriage that we needed to go to breakfast, I returned to the rooms but you were with your brothers when I entered your rooms speaking of it.”

Loki felt terrible. The guilt from before magnified exponentially as a result of everything. The look in her eyes, the hurt he saw when he entered her company, the manner in which she simply lay there expectantly was all because she was aware of her duty, but also of his severe lack of interest in even trying to make a marriage with her. “I’m sorry.”

“So am I.” She turned to leave. “Thank you, for what knowledge you have bestowed on me, for showing me my faults, know that I will endeavour to work on them moving forward.”

“Your only fault was bestowing fate in those unworthy of it.” They both turned to see Laufey standing closeby. “Come, your father is waiting for you, Princess.” 

Ella walked towards away from Loki and past his father, Laufey glaring angrily at Loki as she did, telling him that he had heard some, if not all, of their interaction, and of how he had failed his duties in even more manners than he had previously been aware of.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella makes a decision to try to talk to Loki one more time.

Ella walked towards her father, his guards around her. It felt wrong. She felt herself being pulled back towards the ice palace. When she met her father’s eye, she could see that he noticed it too. 

“This needs to be done.” He all but whispered.

“Nothing ever really needs to be done, you know that.” She stated quietly. 

“I am not risking you dying, not for this.”

“Did you ever do something twice, having failed the first time?” Odin nodded. “Having been in serious risk of meeting your demise in the process?” Again, he nodded. “But you did it?”

“It was my duty.” She raised a brow at him. “Why do you think it is a failure to walk away from this?”

“Because I know I can do more.”

“He does not love you. He will never love you, he loathes us all.” 

“I know, but this is more than just him.”

“Is it to spite him?” Ella snorted slightly. “Then why, help me understand, Ella?”

“I feel there is more to do. Like there is something more to keep me here.” She looked around. “I cannot explain it.”

“I cannot risk your life, Ella. Not again.” Odin looked at Loki, who was watching them both, his face showing guilt, and at Laufey, who clearly had the look of a being that had just torn strips from his son. He knew that look, he had it on more than one occasion dealing with Thor. “Not for him.”

“Papa…” Odin gave her a warning look, knowing if any were to hear, it would be deemed socially damaging. “Please.”

“I cannot permit it.”

“Then, strike the record, I am going to do something you do not permit,” she smiled. 

“He does not want you. He sees this as being rid of you, finally.”

“Let us see.” She turned and walked back towards Loki, not stopping or looking elsewhere until she got to him, noting there were none close to him. “If my father had allowed me to stay after my illness, would everything have remained as it was, or would you have tried?”

“I cannot say.”

“Yes, you can. It is only you that can answer that question as only you could you have chosen to change your actions, so yes, you can answer.”

“I have not thought of it. The moment he came, the Allfather made it clear it would not be allowed.”

“You did not think to fight him on it? To argue that you could do better?”

“As you stated, it was never what I wanted, so I saw it as an end to this.” He noted the somewhat disappointed look in her features. “Why?”

“I wanted to see what sort of man you were.”

“And?”

“It appears my concern for your abilities in the bedroom was not the only area I should have been concerned about you being severely lacking.” 

“You never wanted this either.”

“I did actually.” That caused him to silence. “I wanted to do my best, to not judge the man I was walking towards, to not be everything Jotunheim feared the Aesir to be. I thought I was the failure, I was not.” There was a small smile on her face, not of taunting or such, but of relieved enlightenment.

“Why did you come back here?”

“I thought I could try, try with your aid to convince my father to allow this forward, to try and better the situation. I felt as though I needed to, like I was meant to be here, but it is clear, I was foolish. I guess I hoped you would have seen I am not the monster you thought me to be and to give me a chance. How silly of me.” She curtsied. 

“Father is no longer considering me to be his heir.” Ella frowned at him. “My lack of honour towards you in every manner is his reasoning, everything with…”

“Of all your faults, who you love is not your own doing, not entirely.” She responded sagely. 

“We cannot help who we care for.”

“Yes, we can, because we allow them into our hearts. Take the examples of your love and I. You wanted to love her, so you let yourself open your heart to her, you could never wish to love me, so you never allowed it to be even remotely possible.”

“You never…”

“Do not assume for me, Prince Loki. I never assumed for you.” She returned before he could say any more, her words sharper than he had expected. “I am sorry that Laufey feels that way, but I can only convince my father of so much, I cannot work on yours too.” She turned to leave. “Especially now that I am no longer to be wed to you.”

“I would have.” She stopped. “If after you had recovered, the marriage was forced to be upheld, with everything I know now that I had not known or refused to acknowledge then, I would have been more open, spoken with you more. You...I forget this is different for you.”

“I think you need to go to another realm, stay there a short time and realise that everything you know, everything you think is not what those around you think, you will see then the path you must try and navigate between everything you feel defines you and what is deemed acceptable in your surrounds, you see then how little you know of the realms but also, how difficult it is to marry it all. I would think it to be an enlightening experience for you such you attempt it.” 

“If I had said yes immediately, as soon as you asked, what would it have mattered?”

“Because I came back here specifically to get that answer. Our departure was delayed for it.”

“And should I have said yes?”

“Only the Norn of the realities can answer that.” She shrugged. “I tried.”

Loki thought quickly. “So if I had said yes, he would have allowed it?”

“On you saying yes, alone? No.”

“So why ask it?”

“Because added to my conviction, it may have been possible.” Loki’s eyes widened. “But you want this done, so…” She frowned as he placed her hand in his. “So desperate for a crown?”

“I am desperate to better my realm.” 

“Desperate enough to endure me?”

“Desperate enough to admit my wrongdoings to better myself in any way I can for my realm.”

“So, what would you do?”

“Anything you wish, ladies, anything. Please.” She noticed the shameful look he gave his father, who continued to glare at his son, though curious to the conversation between them.

“You do not like disappointing him. That is a shared feeling between us.” Ella turned to him again. "And if he states he will not reinstate you as his heir?"

"Then I will be the best advisor to my brother that I can be."

“And her?” Loki bit the inside of his cheeks. “If you have her, am I not allowed such happiness also?” He frowned. “If you can have the one you love, should not I have the same?”

“But you…?” She raised a brow. “The agreement?”

“Only those of your blood am I permitted to carry but only I can carry those of your blood, I know the agreement.” 

“But were you to take someone?”

“If you choose this, we are equal in that and almost every other manner, I will not negotiate further. Both of us or neither. And I would allow you to choose which.” She said nothing more and began to walk away. 

Loki’s nostrils flared slightly. With long purposeful strides, he made his way to Ella, who was walking towards her father, a knowing smile on her face. “No other.”

“You must really want that throne.” She laughed before schooling her face to one of stoic professionalism once more. As she came to where her father stood, her seidr glowed and the Aesir garb she donned altered into the attire she wore whilst allied to Laufey’s house once more. 

“When Thor defies me, it is of insolence and immature foolishness, you are following that now?” 

Ella gave her father a knowing smile. “You know that is not true.”

“Well, I had nothing left but either compare you to him and make you feel insulted enough to want to not be associated with such or drag you back by the hair.” Her father growled. “Your mother will not be pleased either.”

“Tell her the Bifrost opens here very easily.”

Odin looked at Loki again. “My daughter is openly defying me to try and fix your mess, if you so much as put one more foot out of line, I swear on the Norns, it will no longer be attached to your body. She is risking her life for you,” He snarled, an anger in his features that struck fear into Loki. He looked at his daughter again. “I think you are making a terrible mistake, Ella.”

“I think I am stopping myself from making one.” She took her father’s hand. “Let us see which of us is right.”

“If I am right, you do not live. I have never wished to be wrong so greatly in my life.” He shook his head slightly. “You stress me greater than ruling a realm.”

“If not nothing else, I am good at keeping you humble.” She bowed slightly. “Allfather.” 

Plagued by uncertainty, Odin stepped a few steps further back and called his guards to his side. Loki watched as one passed by, his gaze on Ella for a moment before he fixed a glare upon him. Slightly puzzled, Loki returned his glare in kind before the blinding light of the Bifrost carried all but one Aesir from Jotunheim. 

Turning to head to the palace once more, Ella made her way through the deep snow, her heart feeling lighter. Laufey waited for her to stand in front of him again. “I hope you do not mind my staying, My King.”

“Jotunheim would be lucky for you to never leave.” Laufey chuckled before his face became serious once more. “But of my son’s confessions?”

“I will say to you as I said to the Allfather; we all have something that, on first attempt, is not right, but we try again, though we risk failure once more and even harm to ourselves. Yes, we may once more fail and be seen as fools, or we may learn from past errors and rise above a challenge we were convinced we were not strong enough for.” She faced Loki, who was speaking with Arden. “I think this such a time. Now that everything is known, perhaps it will be different.” 

“And if it remains broken?”

“Then it is safe to say, we did everything possible.” 

“And if my son kills you?”

Ella scoffed. “I will not let him get me, I am too stubborn for that.” 

Laufey chuckled again in response. 

Loki looked at Ella as he made his way back to the palace, thinking over everything that just happened. Arden ensured that he got into step with Loki as he did. “The guard with the silver gauntlets that was none-too-happy to look at you?” Loki looked at the Arden with immense curiosity. “That is Liuilf, grandson of Tyr, Odin’s greatest general. He has fought in her honour in every tournament he competed in and won every fight he did so.”

“Even against the Brute?”

“No, he never did so in fights he knew he will lose,” Arden informed him. “If you choose to move forward with this and continue your liaisons with Angrboða, know that guard will find his way to Jotunheim and into her Highness’s company.”

Loki’s nostrils flared at the mere thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Loki start to actually talk.

Ella sat in her rooms with a new sense of purpose. She set all of her gifts from her father’s travels back to their previous spots before pausing for a moment and smiling, and looking around. It had been more work than she would have wished, but she felt it was the right thing to do. 

She was in the middle of her resettling when there was a polite knock on her door. Curious, she walked over and opened it, startled to not see a far taller Jotnar, but Loki. “Oh, hello.” 

Loki looked slightly awkward in front of her. “Hello.”

“Come in.” Ella moved to the side to allow Loki into the room, which he did before standing there and look around. There was a moment of silence. “Is there something you require me for or…?” 

“No, no. The reason I am here is that I wanted to thank you, for your promise to keep the Casket on Jotunheim first and foremost, but also for staying. I know the Allfather is less inclined to ignore you than others, but I truly did not think he would allow it.”

“For a moment, so did I, but he is a wise man. He sees the needs for allowing things at certain times.” Loki frowned. “But, of course. I could never have allowed it to leave, Jotunheim needs it first and foremost, but also, it is just right. It is not a trinket to be displayed.” She looked at the small items around the room. “These are keepsakes, not your realm’s life source. In itself, taking it and keeping it from you as a trophy was one of my father’s worst acts.” 

Loki smiled slightly at how she saw it so clearly. He brought his hand from behind his back to reveal some of the flowers Laufey had shown to her before. “Father mentioned you liked these.” 

Seeing them, Ella’s smile brightened. “I am so envious.” Loki frowned. “I wish I could touch them.” She looked sadly at them. “I tried, even with my seidr, but it melted immediately. Laufey told me that Nal…” She paused at his reaction. 

“That what?” Loki looked at her in confusion, his mother’s name piquing his interest.

“That when Nal carried you, she loved being able to touch them.” 

Loki looked at the flowers in his hands. “I never knew…” 

“Sorry.” 

Loki inhaled and shook his head slightly. “No, you could not have known. I thought ...since you could not touch them, that you…” He extended his hand slightly. 

Smiling at his attempt of extending a means to talk with her, she conjured up an ice vase and brought it towards the flowers. 

Loki looked at the vase and its design. “You…you’re quite good at that.”

“I like to design things. That is why I took an interest in the sculptures here. I love well-done designs.” 

Loki recalled her comment to him on the ability of Jotunheim’s people and his nasty retort to such. She had, like so many other times, simply tried to find some manner to communicate with him, or at her most benign, simply tried to compliment the realm. “Yes,” he cleared his throat. “Well…” He looked at the design more. “It is supposed to be my father’s shield?”

“Yes, and no. It has elements of it, but it is altered. I added the Vanir arms to it, and I noticed you use ice daggers in your training, not longer weapons like most others do, so I added them too.” She indicated to them on her work. “I also added this…Ice Beast because of its ferocity and how it obeys you, that is why it is on its hind legs beside your symbol, in many realms, that is why leaders are shown to be on a rearing horse, it is to indicate control of the beast as one does the realm.”

“Did you just design that right now?”

“No, I...I got bored before and…”

Loki bit his lips together and looked to the ground. “I never realised...I thought you did not want to associate with us.”

“That I thought myself above you?” 

“Well, yes.”

“Why would you assume that?”

“Your brother…”

“Never start a sentence of your judgement of my character with my brother as a reference. There is more alike between here and Muspelheim than there is between him and I. Yes, he thinks himself above others, for Norns’ sake, he is to be Allfather, Vahalla help us all. But I am not him. I am not him, my father, or my mother. The same as I would not judge you, your brothers or King Laufey as one.”

Loki noted the sheer insult she seemed to exude at being likened to her brother. “I apologise.”

“I know my family did you wrong, I do. And I know my realm is frowned upon here and other realms, but I cannot help that, I can only help how I am and I endeavour to be better than people’s opinion of me.” 

Loki nodded slightly. “May I ask you something?”

“By asking that question, you have.” She joked. “But please, feel free. I will answer it if I am able.”

“Why did you elect to stay, why did you fight to be here. The Allfather was going to void everything, you would have been free.”

Ella gave a small laugh. “Free? What freedom had I to look forward to? I guess I fear the unknown, as all do, I fear what man I could risk having to call husband after this.”

“He probably would not have left you alone in your room to suffer.”

“He could do far worse to me than leave me alone.” Ella retorted. “I stayed because my very being told me it is the right thing to do. I stayed because I like it here. I like that on this realm, I am not the forgotten unrequired second child. That my brother and the idiotic accolades he does that define him are not something I have to endure, I like Jotunheim. I studied it for years and I fell in love with aspects of it long before I ever set foot here and I have a great fondness for your father. He is a good man and a good king, as you will be.” 

Loki was startled by her words. He had become used to her speaking well of Jotunheim since she woke from her illness, but the passion she spoke of it and the reference of caring for his father startled him. “He was your father’s enemy. The Allfather lost an eye to him.” 

“I know.” She acknowledged. “But so too was my father the man that ransacked any chance of Jotunheim being a power again for a thousand long years, yet he embraced me, took me into his home and has treated me with more respect than I ever could have expected.” She looked at him. “I know you loathe my father. I know you will never forgive his actions and I respect that that is your opinion and I will never argue it, but he is my father and he treated me with love and kindness for so long as I have memories, and though I do not agree with his actions in many ways, he will always be the man that used to sit me on his knee and tell me of stories from the years long gone and who taught me Tafl, who sat for hours and talked to me about court matters, since my brother was too busy trying to fight some form of peculiar beast or another, and I am not entirely sure if it was to mount it as a trophy or mate.” 

Loki was interested in her words of her father, of the man she knew as she aged as opposed to the man they knew, but on her reference to her brother, he found himself laughing at her comment. 

For her part, Ella was startled by his genuine show of amusement in her company. She realised then that she had never heard him laugh before. With a slightly proud smile, she enjoyed the moment. 

When he ceased laughing, Loki noticed her smile and found himself smiling back. “You have a very smart wit.” 

“Thank you, many think it unbecoming of a woman but I find it the quickest manner to disarm a rude or egotistical man, so I think it to be that some simply do not wish to be outdone by the fairer sex.” 

Loki thought back to their wedding day, to her scathing comment with regards to how she would not be able to ascertain his abilities through lack of knowledge of the act and how it silenced him immediately. “I think it to do so, yes.” He thought again to everything that occurred, but also to the things required of them. He did not know how to broach dealing with the requirements of their station again. He recalled how when she woke from her illness and saw him, she thought he was only interested in attempting to fulfil their duty and tried to disrobe to simply do it. He recalled her exhausted and ill state and how she still tried to force herself to do what was expected of her. It told him that she had been doing so while ill for a time before that day too, but she simply said nothing. He looked at her again, feeling uncomfortable. 

Ella noticed the change in demeanour and looked around awkwardly. “Thank you for the flowers. I am so glad everything is getting to be as it once was.”

“Yes, I always swore I would do what I needed to return it to this way. I never realised I was throwing it all away.” He looked down guiltily. “My father spent so long teaching me everything to be a good King and a good Jotnar, I never realised the whole process meant nothing if I was not good to those in my life.” 

“I know you never wanted this.”

“It does not excuse my treatment of you. You never asked for it either.”

“I was not even born when this agreement took place.” Loki stared at her in shock. “My father had learnt I was a girl, apparently noted Laufey had a son that was very young when he came and saw a union to create peace once more.” 

“Yet, you never fought any of this?” 

“I was always going to be for a life like this, I knew that since before I was told who I was to marry. Fighting it only would have insulted my family, myself and indeed you as my betrothed.”

Loki noted her consideration for him in it all. “It’s such a peculiar concept.” 

“What is?”

“Marriage, this flimsy ribbon meaning you are tied to someone when there’s is no affection, no caring.”

“Most everyone who goes through all of it has some manner of affection for the one they are married to,” Ella commented sadly. “It was unfair to force this way of life on someone who neither knows it or accepts it.” 

“Yet to remain here, you insist on it?”

“I stated that you could choose to have it that we both could seek companionship elsewhere, just whatever you choose, I will be given the exact same liberties, it’s only fair.” She pointed out. “I understand this is not easy for you, Prince Loki, honestly, I do. But of the two of us, who is not on their home realm? Who is not in the home they have known all their life? Who is the outsider? Who looks nothing like any other being here? And who is the child of the brutal man that took everything from this realm?” She questioned. “To all of the above, the answer is me. I do not say this to fish for sympathy, or to make myself a victim, I never once allowed this to shape my opinion of you or Jotunheim, if anything, I thought it to be a reason to accept some of the animosity I would get here, yet the greatest of it seems to be from you. Everyone else seems to understand how what my father did was not my fault.” Loki looked slightly guiltily. “So, do only the male Jotnar get to have multiple mates? Can a woman not have multiple ones?”

“No, it is fair, both may have any they wish.”

“Bar myself, of course.”

“You’re not Jotnar, though.” 

“But I am now of this land by this marriage. I am forced to adhere to the rules of being of this land, the laws of which it is governed, am I not?” 

“You are.”

“So too must I keep to its traditions.”

“You are far differently dressed to any other woman here.” Loki pointed out.

Ella looked at her clothes, most noticeably, how she covering her attire was. “I know, but I do feel cold from time to time and I was raised to have a different view on modesty that I do wish to alter to my settings, but it does not mean I do not feel awkward with regards to it from time to time.” She gave a small smile. “I am learning through this. My study only got so far on Asgard. I was fortunate to be able to find literature, I was unfortunate in that I did not have a Jotnar to discuss said literature with. His Majesty and Counsellor Arden have been so gracious and patient with my questions to date.”

Loki did not know how to respond. “Have they answered them all? Your questions, I mean?” 

“The ones I have asked.” She smiled with a hint of embarrassment in her features. “I did not want to bother them too much.”

“What else do you wish to know? Perhaps I could assist?” 

“I fear I would take up too much of your time.”

“Let us see.” He looked to a chair. “May I?”

“Please.” She sat across from him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life begins to settle, but it leaves a few conversations no one particularly wants to have.

Loki despised having to admit fault for anything. Arden and his father had noted such from a young age, he rarely was capable of accepting when he was wrong, but Ella forced him to realise that with regards to her and her thoughts of Jotunheim, he had assumed incorrectly. She had actually only ever been interested in Jotunheim and it’s future. When she asked him her questions, he realised they were based not in ignorance, but that she simply had read of things but had not comprehended how they were applied in a practical setting. He had spent over an hour speaking to her of such things before she politely thanked him for his time and knowledge and excused herself, leaving Loki to assess his preconceived notions and to try and think of how best to move forward. 

The next day, he was not overly surprised to see her standing in the throne room, donning the same sort of attire as she had the day before after she declared she would remain on Jotunheim, the one notable difference was the broach she now wore to tie her warm cape. It was the house shield he had seen the day before on the vase, only with two Ice Beasts instead of one, just as he suggested in their talking. She stood and listened to the matters of court with keen interest, not sighing or rolling her eyes like most seemed prone to doing as the day went on. The entire time, she listened and seemed to pay attention to what those who came in search of counsel were saying. 

That evening, after court ceased for the day and the throne room emptied, he noted Angrboða looking at him in anger, her gaze flitting between in and Ella. When the room emptied, he walked over to her, he sighed. “I…”

“So, that’s it?”

“I have to do what is right for Jotunheim, you know this.”

“She convinced that monster to leave the Casket here.”

“She knew everything, about you, about things I said to my brothers about her, things that are incredibly cruel, she knew it all. Father heard her confess her knowledge of them. If I did not try…he was going to name Byleistr as his heir for everything.” He explained. 

“So? Then you would have been entirely free of all of this. If anything, that makes this even worse, you chose her.”

“Byleistr is not what is best for Jotunheim, he is not a diplomat, he is a warrior, as is Helbindi. They do not have the strategic mind for ruling a realm, Jotunheim deserves more.” Loki argued. 

“Is that what you tell yourself? You will endure her because without doing so, Jotunheim will fall? That is laughable.” She scoffed. “I know you in every manner. In ways she never will and I know you are lying, to me, her, yourself, everyone. She is nothing more than some foreign idiot whose father is the reason thousands died, your mother and mine included, but you don’t care so long as you get to be called king and have something new and fancy to toy with. But what happens when she is no longer interesting, when her sheen fades too. Like every time before, you will grow bored, and what then? You will come looking for me, as you always do. What if this time, I do not wait for you to get bored, if I do not wish to be yours any longer? What if never bearing your child is not something I am willing to accept? Why should only she get that honour?”

“It is the term the Allfather set, not my father and certainly not me. I love you, you know that, Ang.” he walked forward but she stepped back.

“I want a mate, a true mate, not to be there for you because you cannot speak with her. I am not a toy.”

“I know.”

“Then, if she does know about me, tell her to accept it and that when she gives you those two sons that the King demanded, that you will have your true child with me.”

“I cannot.”

“Why not?”

“The child she has, that must be my heir, that is the whole point of this, to have strong seidr wielding children with her, to better the line. There can be none other to contest it.” Loki explained plainly.

Angrboða studied him for a moment before speaking again. “I heard she gave you an ultimatum, you could keep me in your life, she would accept it, if you did not argue her having someone either.”

Loki swallowed. “How…?”

“‘How’…So, it’s true? You could have allowed me to be your mate, but you won’t. Why?”

“It’s complicated.”

“How so? I fail to see an issue.”

“If Ella has another Jotnar’s child, or worse, an Aesir’s whilst she is tied to me, can you imagine the issues that would occur? That child, though it would be with an Aesir mate, would, by right of birth, be an heir to my family throne if she did not give me a son. Think about it, Ang, if she took an Aesir mate and bore his son, a full blood Aesir could possibly sit on my father’s throne.”

“Then forbid her from doing so.”

“I cannot because if you give me a child, she will demand the same allowance. That was her one stipulation for staying, whatever I choose to do, she is given the same.” Loki explained. 

“So you refuse to allow my requests?”

Loki sighed and hung his head. “I must.” 

“Well, since I know where I stand.”

Loki felt his stomach clench. “I’m sorry.” 

“Discarded, for an Aesir, a monster in expensive clothing, parading as a princess.” The vitriol in her voice was blatant. 

“Ella is the daughter of a monster but I do not think her to be one.” Loki was not entirely sure why he defended Ella since she had just cost him the one he truly loved, but he found himself doing so nonetheless.

“For one that you say does not make you want to bed her, she must have something of note in her repertoire to make you say such things to me of all beings.” She snarled. “After everything we endured together, I am cast aside for one such as her, a filthy demon with no skills. It’s a pity her seidr did not kill her, but it appears it took your honour in its stead.” With that, Angrboða stormed off. 

Loki felt awful. He wanted nothing more than to be happy with her, he wanted not to have the issue of having to put aside his own happiness for Jotunheim but he knew he had to do what was right for the realm, above his own happiness. He loved his brothers, he thought himself lucky to have them, but for all their strengths, so too did he know their weaknesses. They were not kings by nature, too brash and unable to think of the smaller details, for that, his father and indeed the Court always thought him the natural successor to the throne, for that, he had to ensure he was everything they wanted him to be, even if he did not wish for it, the marriage to Ella included. She was not as he had first thought, it was true, but she was not what he wanted. There could not be a meeting of minds, he was certain, she not would have the same passions as him, he was certain. Being able to hold a polite conversation on the realm was good fortune all things considered, but there were no other levels Ella could truly engage him. Their intimacy was purely procreational, there was no affection in it, not for him and not for her. Whilst he thought of that, his mind went back to the words she spoke to him on the matter of hearing his words on the morning after their consummating their marriage, and how hearing him state Angrboða’s name had made her cease her plans to attempt to be more active in the act. That confused him slightly since she had admitted the night before that she had never seen male genitalia before, so he as uncertain how she would be able to do anything of note. Curious, he went to ask her such, since he could not risk being alone with his thoughts after Angrboða’s words to him. 

It did not take long to find her but when he did, he noted he felt the same sensation as when Arden informed him of the guard that fought in her honour on Asgard, much to his own dislike. She was speaking politely to Bretton, a guard of his father’s, the one that had announced her the day she collapsed in the throne room, he was also the one that caught her, smiling and laughing as she conversed with him. Bretton, renowned for his stoic demeanour, seemed to return her pleasant deportment, much to Loki’s shock. Seeing how other men looked at her, he realised that should he take up her suggestion of them both having other mates, there was a significant chance she would find a willing partner in no time. He was uncomfortable with that idea. 

Walking over, the pair ceased speaking as he approached, Bretton standing to attention once more whilst Ella eyed him with something akin to suspicion. “If I may have a few moments of your time?” He asked. 

Uncertain, Ella chewed on her lip for a moment before nodding. She looked to Bretton for a moment, standing far enough back that their differing heights were not an issue. “Thank you, for your concern and for your assistance on that day.”

“It is my duty, Your Highness. I am only glad I could be of assistance.” He bowed slightly before taking sentry position once more. 

With those words said, Ella looked at Loki. “Is it something of a private matter?”

“Very much so.”

“Then we best go somewhere private. Is the throne room still occupied?”

Immediately, Loki was able to ascertain that she was fully aware of him remaining there after court had ceased to speak with Angrboða. “Perhaps somewhere more intimate.”

Whilst before, Ella was somewhat sceptical to what he wanted, now she looked genuinely concerned. “Very well.” She walked back towards the royal wing, not waiting to see if he followed. 

Loki did so, quickly coming to stride with her. “I see you are beginning to speak to people. The Jotnar were beginning to get suspicious that you did not like them.”

“Your father informed me this morning of something I was never aware of.”

“Which was?”

“On Asgard, a woman of high standing must wait for a male member of her house to formally introduce her to people so that they are permitted to speak together, apparently it is far different here.” 

Loki stared at her in disbelief. “You…that is why you never spoke to anyone?”

“Yes, the King informed me that such is not customary here, I have spent considerable time in silence because of not knowing such information, I plan to rectify such with immediate effect.” 

“Well, the people will think your time in your illness will have removed whatever long hard item you have shoved up your…” She gave him an unapproving stare. “They all thought you to think yourself above them.”

“Well, I will start my conversations with an apology to my lack of knowledge on the code of conduct of such things. I was not aware that my standing required that I make the initial conversation, but as I stated, it will be rectified now. I have so many I wish to speak with.”

“Such as?”

“Ladies of court, some of the men, everyone really, I like to know who is who.”

Loki felt his jaw clench at her mentioning the men, but he said nothing. 

When they got to her rooms, the first of theirs they could reach she opened the door with her seidr and walked in without slowing a single stride. She walked towards the bedroom, assuming he would wish to continue attempting for an heir without ever thinking he could want something else. 

Seeing her do so, Loki cleared his throat. “No, not that.” She turned to look at him. “I am not here for that, per se.”

“Is it no longer required?” 

“With time, but considering …I think it best to wait.”

“Then what do you require me in intimate privacy for, Prince Loki?” The manner in which she folded her arms showed she was not overly pleased with being called to her rooms to speak. 

“I need to ask you something. I would have assumed you would not be too pleased to answer regarding it in public.”

“Then ask.”

“When you stated that when you heard my comments to my brothers on our consummation, you stated you thought to change things.”

“I did.” She was grateful they were in private for whatever this conversation was if this was the subject matter.

“But you also stated the night before that I was the first naked male you had seen.”

“You were, and to this day remain the only one, yes.”

“But how…?”

“How what?” 

“How could you change things if you knew nothing of the act?”

Ella scoffed. “I was a maiden, I was not without a brain, I know plenty of the act, I merely never partook in it.” Loki’s confusion caused her to laugh. “You spoke to your brothers about me, they know things about me that I rather they did not, but they do. People speak to those closest to them about matters of every aspect of their life. All of my ladies confided in me and us all as a grouping of different matters in their lives, including areas of intimacy. Also, there are a significant number of books on the matter from pretty much all realms.” Loki stayed still in shocked silence. With another small laugh and a shake of her head, she walked over to him. Loki looked at her warily. “Relax, this does not hurt.” A moment later, her seidr glowed and showed a startled Loki images and scenes of her memories in his head, from comments by her ladies on how to make love to a partner from on top of him, to images from books she had read, to lines of said books, to another lady explaining how to make other sexual acts feel good. When she ceased using her seidr, Loki’s stunned silence seemed to intensify. “So you see, Prince Loki, I was a maiden, not an idiot. I knew the theory, but like with so much, I was not fully adept at the practical application of such. I had planned on learning with my husband.” There was a coldness to her tone. 

“I…”

“I am not sure what you wish to achieve from this conversation. If there is nothing more to our coitus than to give the realm an heir, it seems somewhat futile and unnecessary, but nonetheless, here we are. I will leave you to your evening, perhaps if you rush back to the throne room, you will find what you wish there.”

“Were you waiting outside?”

Ella scoffed. “Norns, no. I merely wished to thank the being that prevented me from having a severe head injury as well as everything else. If I am honest, I had not thought you would be leaving there so soon, if at all.”

“I stated my thoughts on going forward with this marriage, what did you think was occurring?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I hoped it was you keeping your word and such, but in all honesty, I would not have been surprised if you were lying and were simply trying to have everything the way you wish.”

“How so?”

“You want her and you need me but you seem very unhappy when I seem to acquire the attention of other men. We both know it is not out of caring for me, you have made it perfectly clear you do not, but yet you cannot bear my even being considered by others, leading me to suspect that you would not be above attempting to have one you do care behind my back so you could have everything whilst I foolishly would think we had another arrangement in place. You would be able to not share your toy yet have the happiness you want.” She gave a small curtsey. “Good evening, Prince Loki.” With that she turned and went into her bedchamber, locking the door loudly as she did so to inform him she was finished speaking. 

Loki did not know what to say. Between her accusation of him being at risk of trying to trick her to have everything he wanted, to her somewhat in-depth knowledge of intimacy, even if she never partook in it and her accusation that he was nothing more than a spoiled child who saw her as nothing more than something for him to possess, he did not know how to respond. With her gone and her clear statement that she did not wish for him to bother her, he was forced to leave her rooms again and consider everything more. Noting the flowers he had given her were in the centre of the table, surrounded by trinkets that seemed to mean a lot to her, the vase crest altered to look like the pin she had created with the arms she designed for him with his suggestions added. He thought for a moment, his eyes flitting side to side as he got an idea and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides to ask Ella something leading to more questions.

Loki trained with his brothers, not thinking of anything except how to get past their defences. His lesser height had its disadvantages, but with it, were also some abilities they could not wish to possess. The long-range weapons of their ice swords posed an issue for him getting close to them, but once he got past that, then he was impossible for them to stop. He was working up a sweat, something only he was able to do by Jotnar standards due to his mixed heritage when he realised that his brothers were no longer looking at him, but across the arena. 

“That is different,” Helbindi commented. 

Loki looked to see Heriff, his father’s oldest general walking by. He was loathed by most everyone. A stoic, gruff and cantankerous being that growled or barked orders at his men. There he walked with his mate, the only one that ever seemed able to bear him, beside him and in the middle, far shorter than her companions, was Ella, speaking animatedly with them. When they heard peels of laughter, the three brothers looked at one another in shock. They never even thought Heriff or his mate to be capable of such a sound. He watched as Ella’s hands moved as she spoke, her face filled with animation as she described something to the older Jotnar, both of whom seemed to listen with keen interest. 

“Maybe she is not insufferable,” Byleistr commented. “Perhaps she is interesting?”

“Loke’s?” Helbindi looked to his brother for confirmation. 

“Just get back to duelling, or else you will slip further back and be forced to return to beginners training,” He growled in response, noting that others seemed to be looking at Ella in intrigue also around the arena. 

His brothers scoffed but did as he suggested, ignoring their now sister-in-law as she continued to speak with the general. 

Ella registered who was training in the arena, but said nothing of it as she continued to regale Heriff and his mate of the Elvish customs of the autumn festival, and of how she, as a youth, accidentally caused a terribly funny accident to occur at one such festival which led to laughter any time she told the story, this time wielding the same results. She was elated that most Jotnar seemed to immediately accept her apology for her distant demeanour before and those who were more sceptical seemed to realise after mere moments of talking to her that she was not as stuck-up as her past behaviour had led them to believe and that she was more amiable than they thought, that it was simply a misunderstanding. 

*

That evening, with a single use of her seidr, Ella had her rooms tidied, not wanting to bother those working in the palace. She looked around the room for a moment before looking sadly at her flowers, noting that they were beginning to melt, their manner of dying. She tidied up a little more and thought over everything she learnt that day from speaking to others, smiling at being able to speak with others and spend time feeling less alone. She learnt a lot from listening to them speak, from hearing their thoughts. It taught her a lot with regards to her surrounds and allowed her to learn more. She was thinking through this when she heard a knock on her door. Curious, she went over to it and opened it. “Prince Loki.” She bowed slightly on seeing him standing there. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I just…I was wondering if I could ask you to join me for dinner?”

Ella eyed him carefully, not knowing what to say, highly suspicious of why he would make such a request. 

Seeing her uncertainty, Loki felt a little insulted but forced himself to refrain from making comments with regards her reluctance. “I think, if we are to try and work at this, that perhaps we should attempt to have some meals together, it will allow us to get to know one another.”

The awkwardness with which he spoke caused Ella to suspect that there was no ulterior motive to his suggestion and it was as he stated. “Actually, I think that a good idea.”

Loki did not know if she was being sarcastic for a moment. “ Yes?” She nodded. “Good, well, I…” He paused and recalled his earlier thoughts. “Is there a time that is more preferable to you? I know Aesir prefer to eat into the late evening.”

“No, many simply prefer to pretend to eat late so to give an excuse for drinking like fish at an earlier time than is deemed acceptable. Six is a good eating time, ten is a good drinking one, meeting at eight and doing both is seem as something of a compromise. I personally prefer to eat sometime within the next hour or so. If this is not agreeable with you, then, of course, we should compromise on a time between our preferred times.”

“No, that would suit me also. I would ask that we do so in my rooms, they are somewhat larger.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I had best ready myself for such if we are to do so.”

Taking the hint, Loki nodded slightly. “Yes, of course.” His eyes scanned around the room for a moment before he noted a petal dissolve from one of the flowers he had given her which still stood in the case that seemed to be pride of place on the table, his arms that she had designed in her boredom still very much on the vase, though altered to that of the one he had made suggestions of alteration to. Thinking to himself for a moment, he got another idea. With a smile that showed far greater confidence than he showed mere moments before, he gave a slight bow. “I will go and allow you the time to do as you require.”

Noting his sudden change in demeanour, Ella eyed him warily. “Yes, thank you. And thank you for your suggestion, My Prince." 

Loki stared silently at her for a moment at such a reference. He cleared his throat and nodded before rushing out of the room. 

Ella, who did not realise the reason for his erratic behaviour wondered if there was, in fact, something more occurring that evening or if indeed, he did simply just want to dine with her to try and thaw their less than ideal situation. She could only way and see. Going for a bath, she prepared for the evening ahead. 

*

"What in the realms are you doing?" 

Loki, though rarely startled, jumped slightly when he heard his father behind him. "Getting some flowers.”

“I established that much by myself, but why?”

“The last ones I collected are dying, it’s time for fresh ones.” He answered, using a small ice blade to slice off some more.

“For what purpose?”

“I just stated, the last ones I gave Ella have died, she will require more.”

Laufey expected one of a few answers to his question, but that answer startled him. “Ella?”

“Yes. You stated these were something of a hit with her, so I thought them a good idea to give to her as a small gift. She accepted them and when I was in her rooms earlier, I noted that the last ones are dying so I thought perhaps to give her some fresh ones.”

Again, Laufey was shocked by his son’s admission. “I see, and I assume there was some reason you were in her rooms? I don’t mean to pry but conceiving a child at the end of an illness is rarely recommended.”

Loki shook his head. “No, it’s nothing like that. She…she fought to fix things, things she did not break.”

“She supports you, as a mate is supposed to do. Even when you do not wish for her to, she does so willingly, for so long, you pushed her away, yet she still stands with you. She stood against her father in front of us and fought to remain. Odin may have become more benevolent with age, but to stand up to him, in front of those he has little to no care for the opinion of but wishes for them to see him as strong, that is noteworthy.” Loki nodded slightly at his father’s words. “I am only glad you see this now, even if you were blind before. Perhaps there is still hope.”

Loki looked at the flowers again, wondering if they were enough.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella joins Loki for dinner, causing Loki to pass a slight comment with startling results.

Ella walked towards Loki’s rooms apprehensively. She worried that everything was not as he was portraying and that there was something afoot that she was not aware of. Nothing made her more uncomfortable than not knowing what she was dealing with, and with Loki, she had no idea what was his situation, of how he thought, and that unnerved her. When she got to the door, she hesitated. The last time she went to those rooms, she felt as though she had been struck by Mjolnir as Loki and his brothers mocked her after one of the most miserable nights of her entire life. She forced herself to shake those memories from her mind. When she chose to walk back to Loki and ask him if things would be different, when she walked towards her father and defied his command to return to Asgard, she chose to leave that moment in the past. She chose to not hold onto it, now she had to honour that choice that she herself, willfully made. Inhaling deeply, she knocked on the door and waited with bated breath. 

When Loki opened it, she gave a polite smile and curtsied slightly. “Your Highness.”

Loki felt a tightness in his throat at her manner. Come in, please.” She passed him and entered the rooms. “Also, I think it best if you address me simply by my name. It does not seem right, since we are attempting to do this right, also, I do not wish to give the impression I am…”

“Of course, I understand.” Ella nodded. She looked around apprehensively. 

“Are you alright?” Loki was unsure what was causing her to be so wary. 

“Yes, fine. But I have to ask, why did you invite me here?” She spoke quickly, almost too quickly. 

Loki could barely understand what she said with the pace she spoke. “For dinner, to simply speak with you. If we are to try and make this work, if we are to not repeat past mistakes, we must become more in tune with one another, and that cannot occur if we rarely see one another.”

“That is true.” 

“Why are you so suspicious?”

“Because I do not know you, and when I do not know someone and their motives, I do not feel comfortable in their presence. You may very well be my mate or husband, whichever of our realm’s terms you wish to use, but I don’t know your character, not the true one and that unsettles me, as I do not know how to act around you as a result.”

“What do you mean, my ‘true one’?”

“The man I bore witness to is not the one that tends to his realm and his people to the point that he will exhaust himself for them. The man that makes his brothers love him even though the decision to name you heir when even on Jotunheim, the eldest usually would be named such. The man that would have people tell me, at nauseam I may add, that they look forward to your reign, that they see Jotunheim not as great as it was before, but better than so. I do not know that man, and though he sounds like one worth knowing, the one they all state such of was a far different man to the one I know and that worries me somewhat, as I cannot understand how the same man they say such about is the same man I know.”

Loki felt guilty at her words. “No, I suppose not. I have carried myself through this appallingly. My treatment of you has been sub-par, to say the least. You never deserved how I treated you. You have only ever cared for Jotunheim yet I dismissed you as nothing more than your father’s spy.”

“A fair enough judgement to make, to be fair. At the beginning.” She acknowledged. “But I have only ever cared to make things better here, Prince Loki. It is my home, and on many levels, I do not wish for it to fail. I loathe seeing realms not reach their full potential. When I went to Svartalfheim, seeing it as nothing more than a desolate wasteland, it was horrid. It had so much potential, yet now, it is nothing.”

“You have been to Svartalfhiem?”

“Yes, I have been to all the realms, the Allfather is often required to travel, it is somewhat commonplace for his family to join them. I only got to come here for our marriage, but before that, I saw all others.”

“Really?”

“Why would I lie?” She challenged. “This may surprise you, but I am actually fairly well-travelled and well-read.” 

“I’m sorry. My comment is not said in question of the truthfulness of your statement, more than the startlement that you would be brought to different realms. Forgive me if this insults you, but I thought the Allfather would not consider bringing his daughter with him like he would his son.”

“I am aware of the inequality of genders in my realm in some manners, but in others, I fear you are not aware of the protocol that is required. Were my father to go on realm visits to which a formal request for such was made without my mother and I, it is seen as an incredible insult.”

“Understandable,” Loki nodded, thinking of the logic. He took a moment to think before speaking again. “The day you came to the throne room and collapsed, my father and I were discussing something with regards to an official visit to Vanaheim.”

“It is quite nice there.” She smiled politely. 

“I would not know. We never had an alliance with them, not after the war.” 

“Well, Vanaheim is Asgard’s closest ally due to my parents’ marriage. Your being their foe makes you Vanaheim’s by extension, they fought side by side in the war.”

“And your marriage to me makes them think us to be what…worthy of their time?” Loki asked, slightly insulted.

“A new trading partner. Jotunheim is one of the only realms that produces certain products. Vanir, like Aesir and indeed Light Elves love pageantry, do you know what their favourite form of showing off is?” Loki shook his head. “Ice sculptures, they love them, very grand, you see, ice is not like stone, it melts and is more fragile, it requires a more passionate and caring touch. But there is one issue, have you ever seen how big a block of ice you need for their statues? They cannot get them currently, not as they want them and they hate it. They have to join a few pieces together to get what they want. Jotunheim has blocks of ice a hundred feet high, they are going to be salivating at the mere thought. Not to mention, they will all want to be the first to have food from here so they can be seen to be above others. If you are the first to have Jotnar cuisine, you must be important in the court’s eyes. Now with the Casket back where it belongs and the realm is approaching full productivity once more, it will be a very handy tool for any new trade negotiations to use this information. If you know what they want, you can ensure they do not insult you with any mere attempt to dismiss it and you can use it to ensure you get everything you wish in return. I can tell you what they are abundant in and what they deem of greatest value, if you wish?” 

Loki listened with intrigue. This was all information that would assist in bettering Jotunheim’s position in any upcoming discussions. “I will remember that. Why don’t we sit and eat and discuss it further?” He offered, indicating to the table. “I also got you these.” He walked over to a table a retrieved some flowers. “I noticed your flowers were dying, so…”

Ella smiled. “Thank you, that is very kind of you.” 

Seeing it was not the same false smile she tended to use in the past, Loki smiled in return. “So, you are aware of their thoughts on trade?”

“Yes, I can tell you what they have that they will trade, both easily and what they will try to make you work for, but of course, I know where they get some of their supplies, and most importantly, I know where to get their supplies for less.” Loki’s eyes widened. “My travels allowed me to see and hear things that will help us, help Jotunheim.” 

Seeing her passion at the idea, Loki looked forward to the meal more. Sitting down across from her, he was unable to hide a smile as she smirked knowingly. “Well, I am looking forward to hearing what you have to say.”

Ella chuckled back. “I would wager so. But first, tell me what they stated in their invitation. Let us see how they plan to approach this so we are prepared.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discusses what Ella told him with his father before he discusses certain topics with her, only to get some truths he's not so sure he can handle.

“Could you repeat that?” Arden looked at Loki in shock. 

“Was I unclear?” Loki smirked. 

“How do you know this?” Laufey sat forward and watched his son, highly intrigued by what he told him. 

“It appears everyone, you included, underestimated my wife, Father. She is well versed in the goings-on of the Vanir court, and upon my telling her of their recent discussions with us, she was able to inform me of that of which they will most likely wish to acquire and that of which they have that we will wish to obtain.”

“This is your reasoning for speaking more with her? To obtain this information?” Laufey looked at his son with both disappointment and impressed shock. 

“No, that was not the reason we ate together. I did that so to spend time with her. I am, of course, supposed to be trying to make amends, but whilst I was informing her of Vanaheim’s recent discussions with us with regards an invitation there, she informed me of what it is that they will most likely wish to get from us.”

“And she told you this, all of her own free will?” Byleistr asked. “I am not sure if I would believe it.”

“Princess Ella does nothing that is not for the betterment of Jotunheim, I would not think it a trick.” Laufey dismissed his oldest son’s thoughts. 

“But she is of their line.”

“She is of this line now. How many times in her life do you think she has even been in the company of King Wilheim? She has been on Jotunheim longer than she has ever been in his company, I have little doubt. He cast his own sister to the Aesir king the day Odin Allfather made mention of a possible alliance when she was even younger than her daughter and the Allfather over a millennium older than her. No, I see no familial duty to be held there. The princess does this for us.” Beside him, Arden nodded in agreement. “If the conversation was not even spearheaded by Ella, if she had no previous knowledge of it, it is not premeditated.”

“But didn’t the Allmother send her a letter after she insisted on staying?” Helbindi pointed out. 

“It was a messenger who recited the message, and he did so in my presence,” Arden informed him. “There was no mention of Vanaheim whatsoever. Alfheim, yes, but not Vanaheim.”

“What else was said?” Loki asked, not having been told any such news. 

“Nothing of importance. That she respected the princess’s decision but that she was concerned for her. That when she is finished with them, she will give her daughter the scrolls she has from the Garden of Tyrell to read. She wishes to see her soon but understands that after everything that has occurred, time needs to pass before she may visit and so forth.” Arden recited boredly. “Nothing of note.”

“So, there is no reason to suspect foul play by the princess,” Laufey repeated. “We use this information wisely. That will be all for now.” He dismissed, causing his sons and his advisors to leave the room. “Loki, a moment.” 

Loki remained in place until the room emptied. “Yes, Father?”

“I wish to state I am elated by this news of you taking dinner with the princess. This will better everything, I can sense it. With a strong marriage, you will rule Jotunheim better than I ever could and with an able wife by your side, her information will be priceless.” He stood wearily from his throne. “I see already that she is becoming friends with many very swiftly since that little bit of misinformation was rectified. Ensure those with ulterior motives do not get too close to her, it would not do to have her hurt and then suspicious of everyone as a result. What bonds she makes will be imperative when you are King. When you have a few mates, you are likely to have the majority of the court covered, with one, she needs to be well-liked. I already hear that she is well received by most, but we must ensure some of less reputable favour get too close.” 

“Of course, Father.” Loki bowed. 

“Good.” Laufey nodded as he spoke. “She is an incredible asset to our House. For one born to Odin Allfather, she is a wonderful being. I guess a monster can sire a good soul.”

“I think her to have made a deal of some manner with Hela, herself,” Loki confessed.

“Why so?”

“Any that makes Heriff laugh is not without some manner of power or magic not of the Nine Realms.” 

Laufey chuckled at his son’s words. “That is a fair argument.” 

*

“Arden mentioned that the Allmother sent a messenger after your illness. I would have thought she would prefer to see you, considering?” Loki did not know if he should mention her mother to Ella but braved doing so at their next dinner together. 

“Yes, she will have a lot to attend to after over six weeks in the Garden, so it would not do for her to not be present for longer after that,” Ella stated, eating some more of her food. 

“I would have thought her to be concerned for you?”

“She is, I have little doubt. But she is also of the impression that if I do not severe ties with Asgard fully, I will not find my place here, so she will do everything she can to ensure I do not spend all my time mourning my childhood realm.”

“It comes across as incredibly callous.”

“I suppose it does if you look at it from an outside perspective. She is doing this of her own previous experiences. She told me as a child that the hardest time is the first year after you marry. As the wife, you are expected to go to his realm, be immersed in your husband’s life and though Asgard and Vanaheim are somewhat similar, so too are they different. She loathed it, but her mother did the same, as she went between realms for the first few years of her marriage and it did her no favours in the long run. My grandmother did not repeat her mistakes with my mother and apparently it was easier then. Or so I am told. I will have to take their word for it. What she does, she is doing out of not wanting to see me suffer.” 

“Were you close to her when you were being raised?”

“Yes, I saw her almost every day. If she went somewhere off realm I did not see her, obviously, but when we were in the palace, she ensured we were in one another's company daily. We spoke often and she always tried to answer any questions I had on any matter. I was very fortunate.” She looked at him sadly. “I see how things are here. How involved a mother is in the raising of her child. I cannot imagine it was easy for you to not have your mother growing up when your brother’s had theirs.”

“Helbindi and Byleistr share a dam. She, Faurbauti, was miraculously able to carry two to term, but seven hundred years apart. I came in the intervening years, through Nal.” He looked sadly at his food. “Yes, not having any memory of her does not always sit well with me. Faurbauti and my father’s other mates speak highly of her and were very happy to tend to me as they did my brothers, but not having her took its toll in other respects.”

“I am sorry you did not have her. From the manner I hear the King speak, she was very dear to him and with the manner he sees you, it is clear he sees you similar.” 

Loki nodded. “My father cares for us all.”

“He is a good King and a good man.”

“I would have thought you would dispute such, considering the war.”

“Men make mistakes, as do women. It is whether or not you learn from them that is important. We cannot hold onto people’s past actions if they show remorse.”

“What of justice for their actions?”

“You mean, how my father killed so many Jotnar, where is the justice for you all?”

“Yes.”

“And what is the justice for those Midgardians frozen because of the actions of your father and his army on Midgard?” Ella asked politely. “Do we hold everyone to different punishments for loss of life?”

“We suffered because of the loss of the Casket, what did Asgard lose?” Loki growled. 

“Not enough.” That caused him to look at her in shock. “Trade deals and a few allies is not fair, I agree with that. But to state that my father cost life here then not see how Jotunheim cost life elsewhere is hypocritical.”

“Your father is such.”

“My father is not what you should hold up as an inspiration. I love him but he has not always been a good man. You, on the other hand, from what I see and hear, are far better.”

“Is your opinion on me changing?”

Ella looked at her husband in an analytical manner. “Perhaps a little, now I get to meet the man you hid from me before now. But time reveals all, including whether this is a facade or if I am really being treated to the true Loki.” 

“You are very sceptical.” 

“May I remind you which of us thought the other a spy simply because they bothered to learn about the other’s realm?”

“I know plenty of Asgard, thank you.” Loki retorted. 

“Yet you never ask anything of it?”

“There’s very little I need to know after so extensively studying it through the years.” Loki shook his head. “I have little interest in knowing more. I doubt your brother will care too greatly to strengthen ties when he is named king.” 

“And if you are wrong?”

“I am rarely wrong.”

“You have been incredibly wrong about me, perhaps your prejudice makes you wrong about him too.” She smirked. 

Loki studied her some more. “You have an arrogant streak in you.” 

“Recognise a shared trait in us, have you?” She laughed almost playfully in return. Loki gave her an abashed glare. “I see a few shared traits between us really. It’s a pity that most of them are negative.” Loki’s brow rose in bemusement, causing her to laugh again. 

To his startlement, he did not loathe the sound.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to discuss something with Ella regarding a matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostara is the Norse holiday of fertility that is now very much part of the basis of modern Easter.

Loki thought about what needed to be done. He was apprehensive. After everything, this would be so different, but he had to do it, for Jotuheim. He walked through the halls thinking through everything. When he got to Ella’s rooms, he thought over everything for a moment before knocking on her door. There was no response, causing him to knock again. When he was met with no answer, he contemplated his options. Thinking if he should enter and wait for her, wait outside for her, or go in search of her. He turned to leave just as the door opened, revealing a drenched Ella to him. “Oh?” 

“Is everything alright?” She ensured only her head was viewable to him. 

“I need to speak with you.” 

Ella looked both directions before opening the door to allow him in. 

When Loki entered, he looked at her confused. She was soaking wet, a light robe over her, the water very much making it somewhat translucent. “I...Is there someone else here?”

Ella looked at him in confusion. “Not that I am aware of?”

“Why are you wet?”

“I was having a bath?” She looked over herself. “I would have thought that to be obvious.” She pursed her lips and sighed. “I must admit, your swiftness to suggest such says a lot. I had begun to think we were past this nonsense.” 

Loki thought to make a retort, but he thought better of it. “I apologise. I am negating everything. Please, forgive my foolishness. I do not wish to sabotage this, I came to speak with you on a serious matter.” 

“Which is?”

“The Vanir.”

“What of them?” 

“They are inviting us to join them for some event, a...Ost…”

“Ostara, yes, a significant festival there. I didn’t realise it was that time of year again.” Ella smiled. She noted Loki’s confused face. “Ostara is a fertility festival. It is to hope for a good year, they have this interesting symbolism for it, eggs, for obvious reasons, and rabbits, because of their high fertility.”

“What are rabbits?” 

For a moment, Ella thought Loki to be jesting, but seeing his confusion, she remembered that Jotunheim did not have such a creature. Thinking better than to simply describe it, she used her seidr to conjure one. “This is a rabbit. It is fast and has multiple litters of young a year, each litter containing several young, the gestation period is also notably swift also.” She used her seidr to clothe herself, noting she was starting to get cold. “It is interesting, of course, that they request this now. Why now? Is it for consideration to the differences in heat, Vanaheim of course, being incredibly warm in summer, this is the best time to ask for a visit before the forced delay of several months? Is it because there is something more afoot, I wonder.” She paced as she spoke. “My parents always go. Is it a form of extension through them. Is it to have Vanaheim be the first realm to host Jotunheim after everything, what is their motive?” 

“Is the king not some relative of yours?” Loki hampered a guess. 

“Yes, but that means nothing. I met him six times in my life, none of those meetings lasting longer than a few days. I know nothing of him. If he walked past me, I would hardly know him. I would definitely think him to not know me.” She shook her head. “No, there is something more to this. Something I cannot think of yet. When are you to leave?”

Loki was startling by her manner of thinking of this. “The end of the week. We need to prepare.”

“Who is to go?”

“Byleistr’s second mate I never knew about is due to come to heat, he will not leave her.”

“No, of course not. They must endeavour to conceive, it could not be expected. May the Norns grant them favour for it.” 

Loki nodded, startled again that she thought such a thing, considering she had not conceived and knowing the pressure on them, now more than ever. He had seen other mates get envious when such occurred, even if they were not a mate of those involved, Ella seemed to genuinely wish them luck. “So Bindi, obviously.” Ella smiled at Loki’s affectionate name for his brother. “They do not realise that Father has cast me from being his heir, so I am called upon.”

“Laufey will return your position to you, he is just trying to get you to better yourself first.” She assured him. “Why else would he have you preside over court? No, fear not. You will have your crown.” 

“We don’t have crowns.” 

“I know.” 

“You seem so certain.”

“Father did it with Thor too. Would you believe there was a time my brother was even more immature?” Loki looked at her worriedly. “Yes, he was. He went to Midgard and had something that can only be described as a tantrum, the likes of which little children have, and Father officially declared him not to be his heir, that a law would be altered to make me his heir. That caused uproar, as you can imagine. My brother, however, saw my father was not lying and realised he needed to show my father he could do it. He is not ready yet to take the throne, but he is more mature than he was. He will mature more with time. Laufey will be the same. He knows you are the best choice, he simply wants to teach you a lesson. Figure it out and accept your fault, show him you are fighting to change it and he will declare you as such once more.” 

“I wish I had your confidence.”

“What makes you think he will not?”

“I just accused you of having another here even when you never gave any indication of such.”

“You are not perfect, Loki, but you are learning, he sees that.”

“I am sorry.” She gave a small smile. “I have not…”

“I know.” Loki frowned. “I am good at telling when people are being dishonest.” She smirked. “You better prepare to leave.”

“Actually, the invitation is to you too. That is what I came here to say.”

“Oh, I see." She thought for a moment. "It appears I have to prepare for our departure." 

"Yes." Loki nodded slightly. "And again, I apologise for that."

Ella gave a polite smile. "For what?" 

Loki thought for a moment that she was being ridiculous, but he then realised what she was implying. "Thank you." 

"Will I see you for dinner?" 

"You will."

Ella gave him a genuine smile. "I look forward to it."

Loki felt a slight gripe in his stomach at her saying that, not knowing why her saying such would affect him like that.

*

"Norms," Helbindi moaned. "How is anywhere this hot?"

Loki and Ella looked at him sympathetically. With a flick of her wrist, Ella caused a green glow to go around the Jotnar, causing them all to look at her worriedly before they realised what she had done. "Better?" She asked.

"Thank you." Arden bowed slightly.

"It would not do to be entirely out of your element. I am just grateful we do not have to come later in the year. It gets far warmer than this. It is not made for Jotnar."

Loki looked at Arden for a moment, who nodded in return. Both wondering the same thing. Was there anything of a comment on her own situation in her words.

They arrived at the location where the Vanir were waiting, both parties looking at one another apprehensively. 

Ella urged Loki forward with her seidr, he looked at her worriedly, wondering how she was able to make him move with her magic. She merely smiled politely in return and took a step forward to stand by his side. Taking her lead, he walked forward. 

"Prince Loki, of Jotunheim." The man to the front of the Vanir declared loudly. "And Princess Ella of Asgard."

"Sir Gregor Culpepper, King Wilhelm's head advisor," Ella whispered to her husband while they walked towards him. 

Loki took on board her words. "Sir Gregor, thank you for meeting us here," Loki replied. 

"Well, on a momentous occasion like this, it is imperative that we start right."

"I agree." Loki concurred. 

"Though, if I may point out, for announcing our arrival, I would rather be addressed as being of my husband's realm, as is tradition," Ella smiled. The advisor looked at her somewhat confused. "I am now Ella of Jotunheim, not Asgard."

Loki looked at her, slightly startled that she declared such so openly. 

"As you wish, your Highness, my apologies. I did not intend to offend."

"Not at all. Tell me, how are the apple blossom this year, have they began to bloom yet?"

Loki felt himself being forced to hide a chuckle as he recognised her polite manner of changing a conversation when she decided she would speak no more on a matter. 

The advisor began to speak of the trees she referenced, becoming engrossed in the matter as they made their way to the Vanir palace. Loki, Arden and Helbindi realising fairly quickly that Ella distracting the Vanir advisor from boring them with some other inconsequential matter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Ella navigate their group and themselves around Vanaheim and Ostara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toga-honk was Norse tug-of-war.

Loki could hardly grasp the landscape around him. They entered the realm via woodland and walked through it for a time, when the trees became sparse, he was shocked to see that replaced them. 

This was not like Jotunheim, and he did not feel the least bit comfortable in the environs. He looked first to Helbindi, who seemed to mirror his thoughts. Then he looked to Arden, who seemed to be studying his surrounds, then finally, he looked to Ella, who seemed entirely unbothered by the situation. He found himself wondering if Asgard was similar to Vanaheim and if this how she had lived before coming to Jotunheim or if she had been there enough to simply not be bothered by it. He hoped to remember to ask her later. 

People stared at the Jotunn group as they made their way through the streets of the Vanir city. They gawped open-mouthed at their height and different attire, as well as staring at the blatant Aesir in the middle of the group walking in step with the shortest of the Jotnar. 

Loki and the rest of the Jotnar felt entirely ill at ease with the situation. The weather was not like anything they had experienced before, though they were grateful for whatever Ella was doing to make it easier on them. He felt angry, as though people saw him as something of an amusement. When Ella caught his eye, he noted the look of understanding on her face and contemplated if this was similar to how she felt when she arrived in Jotunheim that first day. He recalled how he stared at her and indeed how others had but he had not been so obvious, had he? He recalled not caring too greatly about anything but getting it done and over with. He also recalled Ella’s words regarding being the one to go to a new realm and having to be the one to be thrown into something so different to everything you knew before, he realised then that though he had taken her words on board somewhat after that, he never really grasped the situation, not fully. He looked at her again, noting her knowing glance. She once more gave him a knowing and sympathetic look, but so too was there encouragement in it. Nodding slightly, they continued forward. 

When they came to the waiting Vanir royals, Ella frowned slightly. Next to King Wilhelm and his son Nigel was Thor. Her brother never came to Vanaheim for Ostara, the truth was he did not think it an interesting time to go to Vanaheim and the guise was that he would tend to Asgard as his mother, father and sister attended the festival. This, she felt, did not bode too well for her day. She walked forward with Loki, who she knew was also wondering why her brother was there. They said nothing until they reached the Vanir royals. 

“Prince Loki, Prince Helibindi of Jotunheim, welcome to Vanaheim. It is an immense pleasure to have you as our honoured guests for this Ostara.” King Wilhelm declared. 

“King Wilhelm,” Loki bowed, Ella and the Jotnar following his lead. “We thank you for your gracious invitation. My father, sadly, is not in the greatest of health, he wished he could make it. He mentioned something about owing you a game of toga-honk, I believe he called it.” 

The Vanir King erupted in laughter at the mention of the sport. “Norns, but I said it before and I’ll say it again, that Jotunn has a long memory.” He looked at Ella. “And my sister’s daughter, Norns, but who do you look like?”

“Myself, King Wilhelm, and such a fine person to look like whilst I do.” Ella smiled proudly. 

“You are a peculiar mix of cultures.” He indicated to her attire, very much coloured and designed in the Jotnar manner but almost as covering as Aesir attire would be. There was also so Vanir in the belt she wore around her waist. 

“Well, we have four thousand or so years to get used to me looking like them, so perhaps they will not be so peculiar after a time, or so I hope.” She kept her tone jovial, but it was clear that Ella was not overly pleased by the slightly rude implications of her uncle’s comments. “Brother.” She gave Thor a small curtsy. 

“Sister.” Thor bowed slightly in return. “You recovered well, I see. Though, I told Father you cannot be killed so easily.” Though his comment was jestful to his sister, there was no denying there was a wary and some bit of a warning glare to Loki as he did so. 

Loki, for his part, maintained eye contact with the Aesir prince. Ella had forgiven him and chosen to work on a marriage with him, after that, he felt he had to reason to hold onto the past or feel guilty for it. She told him she would not do so, so that was what truly mattered in his opinion. 

“No, of course not. I told him similarly. By any chance, are Mother and Father here?”

“No, Father fell into Odinsleep not too long ago and is only now recovering, so I am here in his stead, Mother is tending to the matters of the realm.” 

Ella frowned. She thought she would be informed if Odin would fall into an Odinsleep at the very least. She took solace in knowing it could not be too serious if Thor was sent and he was awake already." She felt some semblance of guilt for it also, as she knew him giving her Gungnir as she recovered would have added to his weakening. “Well, so long as he is awake.”

“Now that everyone is caught up, how about we show our guests to their rooms?” King Wilhelm suggested. 

*

Ella and Loki looked at the bed in front of them, both pondering the same thing. 

“I can conjure another,” Ella suggested. “Just remind me to hide it during the day. The last thing we need is maids gossiping about us and suggesting that there is something foul afoot with us. Nigel is, what is commonly referred to as a ‘shit-stirrer’ and would love to declare to one and all that you and I cannot even share quarters without issue.” 

Loki considered her words. “He is not the heir, is he. I don’t recall him being referenced before.” 

“Nigel? Norns no, he is Wilheim’s fifth son, he will never see the throne. No, his heir is Frederick. Frederick is about two and a half, if not three thousand now, two sons of his own. No, he will be a good king, a good ally to have, he knows a time from before the war, where we were all allies. I will warn you, Nigel thinks Jotnar an unevolved race. Warn Helbindi and the others of it. He would have no greater pleasure than to make us embarrass ourselves while we are here to ‘prove’ his bigoted opinion. Just ignore him, his own father and brother think little of his opinions. I am not sure why he came to welcome us, but nonetheless.” 

Loki noted her use of ‘us’ when referencing the Jotnar grouping. “Do you require a separate bed?”

She eyed him questioningly. “Not specifically. I am not overly big and I do not take much space.” 

“Then let us not give them any reason to talk, we both will have a side and that way, if any of their staff come in, none will think anything of it.” 

Ella nodded. “Good idea.” She looked at the bed. “I am taking the side closer to the window.”

“Why?” Loki looked at her, startled. 

“Because I called it first.”

“I am the older.”

“That works in the case of siblings, but not here. I called it, so it is mine.” She smirked and walked over to the side she chose. 

Loki simply looked back at her with a raised brow. 

*

“I owe you an apology.” Ella looked at her husband startled at the random statement that night as they prepared for bed after spending the evening with the Vanir and their other guests. “I thought I could comprehend your situation.”

“It’s been one evening.” She shook her head. “One evening and you think you know. No, it gets worse, because of course, you get to go back to your home after this, not make a new one here. That was the hardest part for me. Saying goodbye to my rooms, the furnishings I knew my whole life, the staff that raised me, my maids, my friends. I had to leave them all, for good. But you see now what I meant when I said it is difficult to realise you feel you might make a fool of yourself or do not belong when all others know something you do not?”

Loki thought of the times through the night when different Vanir men and women spoke to them of different matters to do with Vanaheim and he had no idea what they were referencing, yet Ella did. He nodded. “Thank you, for your interjections.” He referenced the few times people spoke to him on matters he knew nothing of and Ella inserted herself to the conversation in a manner that implied she and Loki had discussed it between themselves before, saying something that clearly was a good idea by the reactions that said statement received and claiming it to be Loki’s opinion. 

“It is not easy. Now that you see, perhaps when I am wrong on some matter from now on, you understand it is not always easy and assist me accordingly?” She looked at him hopefully. 

Loki gave a smile in response. “I will most certainly strive to.”

“We are not too bad a pairing, once you get passed the millennium of being raised to loathe one another.”

Loki chuckled, “Yes, apart from that.” He looked at her as she used her seidr to undo her hair. “You were upset by the Allfather and Allmother not being here?”

“I hoped to see her. I suspect they assume I will not get homesick if I see Thor, it is difficult to miss anywhere he is.” She did not look at him. 

Loki thought of how he did not like being on the foreign realm, especially without his father, but he knew in a few days they would return to Jotunheim, where his father would insist in speaking with him at length. “I’m sorry.”

“It is not your doing.” She toyed with her hair. “Blasted pins.”

“Why do you do that if you loathe it so greatly?”

“Married Aesir women must not have loose hair.”

“Used you have it loose before?” Loki asked, curious as to how she would look with loose hair. 

“Most of the time, yes.” 

“In Jotunheim, hair is not really a thing.”

Ella smiled. “I noticed. You do yours well though. If no other has hair, how did you learn to do this?” She walked over and indicated to the braiding on one side. 

“One of the teachers my father got to teach me of Asgard. He showed me.”

“It suits you.” 

“What used you have your hair like?” 

“Like yours, really, just a little different.” She barely even thought about it and it went loose as she used to have it, a small braid over her face to keep her hair off it. “Wow, I had not realised it had gotten this long, I will have to cut it.”

“Don’t.” She looked at Loki, unsure why he would say that. “It suits you so much better like this.”

Ella blushed slightly at his words.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki cannot get comfortable in bed but Ella assists. When Thor speaks to his sister, she is not overly happy with his comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's been nothing for a few days, I was away at the weekend and I have been so worn and ill since my return.

Loki did not rest most of the night. He thought over the evening, over everything that occurred and how Ella had ensured everything went as smoothly as possible, even when he was confused. He was grateful for that. He looked to the other side of the bed. She had turned to face him in her sleep, her face peaceful, almost serene as she did so. He was envious, he could not rest yet she did so with ease. 

"What's wrong?"

He jumped slightly when she spoke, not realising she had been awake. "Nothing."

"You have been twisting in the sheets all night, what is it?"

"It's too odd."

"Being here?"

"The bed."

"Too soft?"

"And too warm." Loki did not wish to complain, but it was bothering him and she seemed to understand that much at least. A moment later, the bed glowed green and to his surprise, Loki felt the bed cool and the mattress beneath him harden.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you. But what about you?" 

"I am used to hard ice beds by now." She commented, turning to face the window again. "Now, try and get some sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow, regardless. You may as well rest for it."

Being more comfortable, Loki did as she suggested and closed his eyes, grateful that sleep seemed more willing to come to him after her alterations to the bed.

*

The Jotnar did not need much warning about Nigel, it was clear from the off that he had nothing but contempt for them. But for the most part, though there were those that were wary, most seemed simply curious by the Jotnar. Their height caught everyone's attention, even Loki, who was the shortest by far towered over many. His wife seemed almost dainty by his side yet for an Aesir woman, she was fairly tall. They sat and ate quietly, speaking mostly only when spoken to and watched as everyone entered and exited the dining room. 

Loki spent the majority of his time between Arden and Ella, the three of them discussing different matters to do with Jotunheim and how to extract good trade deals from the Vanir.   
When Thor entered the room, he did so with one of the King’s other sons and his friends who seemed to have arrived during the night. They quickly noted the Jotnar dining at their table, both groupings looking at each other curiously. As they approached their table, they looked at Ella, who gave a slight nod of recognition to her brother and his friends as they passed. She noted the odd looks on their faces as they did so. Beside her, Loki and Helbindi, who had come closer to his brother and sister-in-law to speak to them on some matter, noted it too. When Hogun leant towards Thor and stated something, Thor’s confused look became slightly colder. On him doing so, Loki actually leaning forward slightly in a manner that would suggest he was protecting his wife from the other Aesirs’ stares. 

“Dare I ask?” Helbindi looked between Ella and Loki. 

“I have no idea,” Loki confessed. When Ella looked at him, she shook her head to imply she had no idea why her brother reacted in such a matter. 

*

“Ella?” She turned to see her brother not far away. “I need to speak to you for a moment.” 

The manner in which Thor demanded her attention and not simply asked for it irked her. “Arden, could you please tell Loki that I will be with him in a moment?” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Arden bowed and walked off. 

“Have I insulted you in some manner, Dear Brother?”

“What are you doing?” Ella stared silently at him, not knowing why he snarled at her. “The whole palace is talking about you.”

“Really?” Ella was sincerely doubtful of such a statement, as she had done nothing to warrant them doing so and of the grouping she was in, she would be, by far, the least interesting. “What for may I ask?”

“Your hair is loose and the way you are dressed. You are supposed to be married.”

For a moment, she thought he was joking with her, but realising her brother was serious, she began to laugh. “Thor, firstly, have you any idea how warm it is for me and the Jotnar on this realm after the most of a year in Jotunheim, I feel like I am in an oven, and with regards my attire and my hair, on Jotunheim, women wear less than we were reared seeing women dressed, as you so quickly pointed out when we got there, and on the matter of my hair, I am not held to Asgardian standards any more. I am of Jotunheim now. I hated having it pinned. My husband happens to like my hair like this, so do I for that matter.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” Thor turned slightly to see Loki and Helbindi walking towards him. “I think it suits her far better. Anyone in possession of sight can see so. Pulled back it looks too harsh against her features, they look better framed by loose tendrils.” He commented as he came closer to them. “Surely, having been raised with my wife, you would know that she does not tend to mince words and none can make her do something she does not wish to. So when she says she wishes to wear certain clothes and do her hair in certain ways, you surely know that it is her decision and hers alone.” Loki stood between Thor and Ella, though his build was slighter than the Aesir prince’s, his height was more and he showed such in his stance. “By Jotnar standard, we think her overly dressed, yet not one being on Jotunheim ever thought it appropriate to make mention of such as it is her choice how she should dress and hers alone."

Both crowned princes stood almost chest to chest in a challenging manner by the time Loki had ceased speaking, though his words were more growls than comprehensible sentences.   
Hogun and Fandral seemed to appear at the end of the hall at that moment. Ella would not have been startled if she were to find out that they had stationed themselves there when Thor had sought to speak to her. 

“Enough, both of you. The last thing we need is an argument.” Ella stood between her brother and her husband. “We are all guests here and so help me but if I have to be embarrassed by either of you, I will turn whichever of you it is into farmyard poultry and set you out amongst the hunting dogs...again.” 

Thor took a step back while Hogun and Fandral ceased walking towards them and looked apprehensive, telling Loki and Helbindi that this was no mere idle threat, the ‘again’ adding to the situation. 

“After what he did,” Thor began. 

“And I thank you for your concern, Brother, I sincerely do. But what occurred between my husband and I has, for one, been rectified by our better communication with one another and for two, is our concern, alone. Loki and I will deal with Loki and I, no one else will be welcome to interject, not you, Father or even the Norns.” 

“They’d be brave to try,” Fandral whispered to Hogun, who nodded in agreement. One warning glare from Ella made both warriors take a step back in caution. 

“But…” Thor began. 

“No, no buts, ifs, or any other objections, just no. This peace has been long overdue and I am not risking it because you and your friends don’t think my clothes and hair are appropriate. For Norns’ sake, this is a fraught enough peace as it is, both sides are wary of the other and in the middle are Loki and I, the two to actually be forced to sacrifice for it and neither of us should have to deal with further issues, it is not fair to expect that.”

Loki looked at her sadly at her words. Her acknowledgement of the situation was nothing new, but seeing her acknowledge his sacrifices as well as her own validated some of the thoughts he feared to vocalise. 

“It is your business, none others,” Thor acknowledged. Ella gave him a slight smile. Then he turned to Loki. “But surely I am permitted to be angry at nearly losing my sister because of another’s actions?”

“We are all permitted to have our emotions,” Ella commented. “But with them, we should have all available information. My isolation and subsequent illness were indeed partly because Loki did not wish to be in my company, but so too was it due to my not knowing social etiquette on Jotunheim and him thinking it was snobbery that caused me to not talk to others. I have my part in this. I said nothing of my ill-health, Norns, but he is not a mind reader, you cannot blame him for my not saying anything.” Thor was forced to admit her statements to be true. “We also have enough to be concerned about with Prince Nigel getting the notion to think it something of an amusing idea to try and imply the Jotnar are nothing more than mindless beasts by antagonising them into a fight and I am not risking everything for an idiot with limited intelligence.” 

“Wait, what?” Thor’s interest piqued at the mention of a fight. “How do you find out these things? It’s like the time you knew we were going to the forests hunting instead of training all over again. What sort of magic do you use to learn the things you do?”

“There’s no magic involved, I just use my ears. Sometimes keeping your mouth shut and your ears open is far more useful than the other way around.” She growled. “He is planning to use you and your hot head in this, I might add, as well as digging up what happened with me. So do not fall for his tricks.”

“I am not as dim as you think me to be,” Thor growled. Ella gave him a look of scepticism. “That was years ago. We all grow with time.” 

“Well, good for you, you get a chance to prove it. Keep your cool.” She had ordered, half pleaded. 

“I am not as volatile as you make out.” 

“You’re a Berserker, Thor. You are a Berserker who wields thunder, you are the very definition of volatile.” Ella pointed out, Thor clenching his jaw at her saying so, shame filling his face. 

Loki looked at Ella and Thor in shock at her words. He then looked to Arden and Helbindi who both had similar looks. They did not know this before now, and it terrified them all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is forced to come to terms with something he never expected in Thor's revelation before he is forced to learn of something he never heard of before, kissing, and Ella's knowledge of the act.

Loki could not focus on everything that was being said after that. All he could focus on was the new information that Thor was a Berserker. At that moment, he realised that more than ever, alliances or simply not being against Asgard was all that mattered. He thought there would be a way to overcome Thor in a battle before on the basis of his frenzied approach, the fact the Aesir seemed to be without tact when fighting, a Berserker was not something you could factor for. They were something different entirely. They were not without thought, they simply were able to do so much more than others, they were without fatigue. While the Jotnar would naturally tire, Thor would feel as though a five-hour battle was merely warming up. He was never more grateful for his father’s changing demeanour from the battle king before to the more pacifist nature now than at that moment. He recalled his father forcing him away from his plan to fight against Odin’s decision to end the alliance after everything with Ella. he did not know if his father was privy to Thor’s true nature and had said nothing or if it was good self-preservation that stopped Laufey from allowing him to go ahead with his foolhardy plan, but at that moment he was grateful for it. 

When he felt a hand on his arm, he knew by its temperature that it was Ella, looking at her, still slightly startled, he noted concern in her eyes. With a small nod of his head, he looked to see Thor looked at him in confusion and the others with similar looks on their faces before the blonde Aesir and his allies turned and left, leaving the Jotnar and Ella by themselves. 

“Arden, could you please alert the others to what we have just learned so we all are aware of the situation?” 

“Of course, Princess.”

“Helbindi, I don’t have any request or right to tell you what you wish to do with your time, I merely ask you not allow yourself to be isolated by Nigel, for your own well being.” Ella smiled. “Loki and I will return to our rooms to discuss matters more, if you have no need of him at present.” 

Helbindi looked at his brother for a moment while Loki gave a single nod in return. “If you need me, Brother.” 

“Thank you, ‘Bind.” 

Helbindi left, Ella and Loki watching him as he did. “We need to speak in private.” Loki looked over at her. “You seem to be missing some key information.”

They returned to their rooms in silence, not giving too much attention to any on their journey. When they arrived, Loki sat against a desk while Ella locked the door, specifically ensuring none could hear their interactions with a spell as she did. “You never knew?”

“Of what?”

“Thor. Is that why you thought you could fight all of this?” She asked curiously. 

“Berserkers are not real. A myth.” He dismissed, not believing his own words

“In battle, my brother’s eyes glaze over, they are akin to some wild beast, he does not speak, only roars, nothing he sounds makes any recognisable words and none can get him to see sense. It is terrifying to witness. I tried with my seidr to assist once, to settle him, but his mind is blank of anything but the fight at those times. I can assure you, if there were myths before, there is none with regards to my brother. He is without reason and somehow, his strength increases ten-fold at such times. It is why my father must balance the line of coming down hard on him and understanding my brother is trying very hard to control it. The time I put into my seidr as I grew up, he has had to invest in controlling a part of his very self too, just not as I do.” She explained. “I would have thought you had known this, I apologise for shocking you with it.” 

“Is it hereditary?” Loki did not know why he asked. There were, of yet, no concerns of Ella being with child, in the months since her illness, they had not even considered such things and she would be showing by now if she had conceived before her illness but that did not stop the worries for the future. 

“No one knows. My parents tried to find out, but they could not find any history of it in the family. We simply do not know. There is little reason to suggest any child I would give you would have such traits. Berserkers are sometimes believed to be made more than they are born.” 

Loki could not contest her words, he did not know anything on the subject matter to say otherwise. He could only worry privately on the matter until such time as he could discuss it with someone more knowledgeable than himself on the matter. It concerned him if there could be a genetic link. He felt angered if such had been kept from him willfully. Looking at Ella’s features, it was clear she had no intention of lying to him. “Why are you so honest?”

“This marriage has little else going for it, honesty is one of the cornerstones of a good marriage, if we can get that much right, maybe we stand a chance.”

“Most would not share your point of view.”

“Most are idiots out for personal gain, everything you do, everything I do, is for the betterment of those who must depend on our decisions. If we bicker amongst us, how can you tend to your people to the best of your ability? By preventing there from being many issues with me to toy with your mind and time so you can use it better elsewhere.” 

Again, as with so many times, Loki found himself startled by her answer. He said nothing in response. There was little to say to her words. She did everything she did for Jotunheim, as she always did. When he walked to the balcony doors, they glowed green for a moment, then opened as she broke their seal that allowed them privacy and said nothing more as she went to read something rather than concern herself with Loki’s thoughts as he went to the balcony. 

*

“What in the realms?”

Worried, Ella rushed to where Loki had been for the past half an hour on the balcony. He was standing close to it, looking over the gardens of the palace. “Is everything alright?” She asked, looking at his appalled face. 

“That man is trying to eat that woman.” He indicated to the gardens below, causing Ella’s attention to be brought there. She scanned them to see if there had been such a happening taking place but only saw two youths, not much younger than herself kissing in the small maze that was being grown. She looked again to where Loki was pointing and realised he was referencing the pair. On her figuring out what he referenced as ‘eating’ she laughed slightly. “What is so funny?” Loki demanded indignantly. 

“Your interpretation of their actions. I never realised you did not know what kissing was. Do you not have that on Jotunheim?”

“Kissing?” 

“How did I never notice?” She admonished her lack of noting such. “Kissing, yes. Kissing is the act of pressing one’s lips to a partner’s as a sign of affection, or if done differently, as a form of greeting.” He looked at her blankly. Ella took a moment to think. “Do you recall last night, how some people pressed their cheek to another’s and made odd noises?” He nodded, having taken note of the peculiar ritual. “That is a kiss too. It’s an affectionate greeting.” 

“You are joking?”

“Why would I?”

“Show me.”

“What?” 

“Show me how they do it, please.” He recalled his manners after everything. 

Ella turned to face him fully and leant up and kissed his cheek. Pulling back after, she studied his face. 

“That is a terribly odd thing to do.” 

That only caused her to laugh. “I suppose when you never knew of it before now, it would be. There is also another greeting, done by a man to a woman. He takes her hand.” Loki took hers. “No, you lift it like this.” She showed him how to place his under hers. “And you raise it to your lips and gently press them to the back of it. It is not as common these days, but some people love that manner of greeting if they are old fashioned, the Light Elves think it the greatest greeting.” She explained. 

Loki took her words and saved them to memory, hoping that they were true, though he had little reason to doubt such, so that he could use such information in the future. “What is that form of it?” He pointed to the pair below, who had ceased their actions as another came closer to where they were. 

“That,” Ella smiled wistfully as she spoke. “That is an entirely different matter altogether.” 

“How so?”

“That is a lover’s kiss. One shared only by those with immense feelings for one another. There are different versions of that kiss also, but the type those young people partook in, that is very much amorous and lust-filled. They would rather have full privacy and be tearing off one another’s clothes, were the situation to arise.”

Loki frowned. “It seems almost animalistic.”

“Is not the act of sex? It is base instinct really, the kissing merely is an addition of such.” 

“That is nothing like sex.” 

“I do not think them overly dissimilar, personally.” Ella shrugged. “You are not used to it, so of course, to you, it is a foreign concept. Both seem incredibly alike to me.” She walked back inside, seeing there was nothing to be concerned about outside. She had barely reentered the living area and retrieved the book she had been reading when Loki rejoined her. 

“How do you know the sensation of both?” He asked as soon as she looked at him.

“Because I have laid with you as my husband, which you are entirely aware of, but I have also know the sensation of kissing from another.” 

Loki’s eyes widened. “In that fashion?” he pointed out the balcony door. 

“Not in such a sloppy manner, but yes, in that fashion.” 

“A lover’s kiss?” 

“Yes,” she repeated. 

“With whom?”

“Why does that matter?” She challenged. “I never once requested information on any of those who decided to share your time with before I came to Jotunheim, it was not my place to question what occurred before me, and the same can be said for your questions of me.” 

“Liuilf?” Ella cocked her head slightly, wondering how Loki could even have heard his name. “That guard.” She nodded. “Did you care for him?”

“Of course. I would not have allowed the kiss otherwise. But I had a duty, as I told him, hence why I never allowed it further. Like you, Loki, I am willing to forego love for Jotunheim.” 

Loki swallowed at her admission. He was startled that she would confess her feelings for another, a love for another. He had been so focused on the loss of his right to love another, he never thought if there was a chance that she too had suffered such. “You...loved him?”

“Is that so hard to believe? I am capable of love, all Aesir are, contrary to your opinion.” She scoffed. “What is it you wish to achieve from this conversation, may I ask? You clearly are not pleased with what you are hearing and I do not wish to discuss it either, so what is the point of this, I am curious?” Loki did not answer. “It is somewhat rich that you feel insulted by my caring for another from before you when you literally avoided my company to go to another and give out to her about me.” 

Loki winced, knowing it was every word of the truth. Part of him was curious as to how she knew it, but he said nothing of that. “I’m sorry.” 

“I have not even looked at another since the day I arrived here, I am not at risk of doing so any time soon. We agreed to try this, and I think even you have to agree, I am stubborn enough to go through with this.” She smiled. 

Loki could not help to chuckle slightly in return at her comment. “I think you would do it out of spite and nothing more.”

“What?”

“Keep to the agreement.” 

“I am the most stubborn creature you will ever meet. Though, you may come second.” 

Loki scoffed at her remark and shook his head before frowning. “So, what does that form of this ‘kissing’ work?”

“Well, essentially, it includes placing your lips to a partner’s lips and pressing them together. When it gets more heated, tongues get involved.” She explained. 

Loki frowned, not certain if he understood the meaning but not wishing to ask for a demonstration, not liking the idea of anyone else’s tongue in his mouth. His face told his horror at the idea, causing Ella to laugh.

“Here.” She walked forward, but immediately Loki took a step back. Ella laughed again. “No, I am not going to kiss you.” She promised. She walked forward again and though he leant back slightly, Loki did not step back. She used her seidr has she had before, showing him plays she had watched as a youth where the actors kissed as reference. When she pulled back again, he looked just as appalled as before though with a little more comprehension in his face also. “That is kissing.”

“It seems vile.” 

“To you. To those of whom are more used to it and who consent to being kissed, it is a pleasant and yearned for experience,” She explained with a sad smile. 

Loki watched as she brought her book to a far nook of the room and faced the wall, not engaging with him further, the idea of her kissing another as he had been shown in his head making him feel annoyed, though he knew her pressing her lips to another’s was nothing in comparison to his life before she came along.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jotnar barely make it off Vanaheim without incident with Nigel, but something far worse awaits Loki on his return home.

The Jotnar were tactical with their interactions with Nigel. They ensured they were never alone in his company and that those who were there as their buffers were not allied to his as personal friends. Thor ensured he was included in the group to assist the Jotnar when he was present. 

Ella’s knowledge of Vanaheim assisted the Jotnar in what little talks they had with them. It was not the time for trade agreements, but celebration, though that did not prevent such talks. No sooner did the Vanir realise that Ella had informed her husband of their supplies and their worth, they ceased all pretences and spoke plainly, allowing there to be preliminary discussions and a further date set to address said trade better. Loki thanked his wife for her information, Ella elated to hear she had been of assistance. 

The trip to Vanaheim was a successful one, the Jotnar had to agree. It was uncomfortable for them in many respects, the heat was something they had never had to endure before and had Ella not assisted them so diligently with her seidr, it would have been a horrific experience for them, far too hot and humid. 

The different customs they learned whilst there were a shock for them also, especially as a lot of them did not make any sense. Loki did note the act of kissing more after Ella pointed it out to him, so too did he point it out to Helbindi, who found himself more intrigued than his brother by the act, even using the fact it was not a Jotnar custom to convince a pretty Light Elf not much older than himself to allow him to learn with her. Loki used the comments Ella made on the Light Elves liking the kiss on the hand to charm a Lord and Lady of Alfheim adequately enough for them to wish to discuss ice for their home with the Jotnar. He realised quickly his wife held information of great value to the realm, even on matters of other realms. He also noted her comments on being a stranger on a new realm rang true. It was harder than he would care to admit, trying to ascertain what was the correct thing to say to not offend, that was the most difficult, more than once Ella had used her seidr to whisper in his ear what would be deemed an impertinence to one realm was a compliment on another and when such was applicable. He also noticed that there was a never-ending stream of people who wished to introduce themselves to him. He never knew who they were, but they knew him and more concerning, they knew a lot about him that he was uncertain how they could know. But again, Ella was in his ear, giving names, titles and realms as they met them, all of them seemingly knowing her, and to his surprise, her knowing details on them, even ones that he would have thought inconsequential. He realised then that her comments on remaining quiet and listening to Thor were solid advice. She rarely said anything on herself, instead, permitting others to speak about themselves, something most seemed more than happy to allow. He watched as she soaked in their information, most of which he knew would never be of any relevance, but nonetheless, she did so. It taught him more of her character as he observed her. 

She stood beside him throughout any formal event, the picture of a perfect royal wife in many’s eyes, his own included. He was not blind, he knew she was good at what she had to do, even if their marriage was a complex one. The few nights of sharing a room with her had not been entirely terrible either. She kept to her side of the bed, was quiet and respectful of his space and did not insist on taking over any particular part of the room as he had heard some women were prone to doing. Their shared rooms also had them talk more and in doing so, allowed him to learn more of the woman he was forced to call his wife. 

As much as the trip to Vanaheim was good for relations and though they would most certainly be going back in the near future for true agreements and talks, Loki was elated when the day came to go back to Jotunheim. Being gone from his home realm for ten days was incredibly difficult when he had never done so before, it also came with the added strain of being on a new realm that was entirely too hot, the customs were so vastly different, as were the people and to add to his worries, he had a Vanir prince trying to cause issues for them throughout. It was, without doubt, more stressful than even having the Allfather on Jotunheim, at least with that, he was safely at home, here, he was entirely out of his element. Seeing everything be readied for their return to Jotunheim settled his anxiousness substantially. He noted that everything for Ella was readied and boxed before noting something on the top of her luggage. A letter with her name on it in writing he had not seen before. The only reason he had half an inkling whom it was from was because of the large embossed seal on it, showing two ravens and a horned helmet, indicative of Odin's seal. He wondered if the Allfather had truly been ill before the festival or if there was something more to his reasoning for not being there. He knew that the absence of the Aesir royals broke Ella's heart in some manner, she clearly missed her home and family, she confessed even missing Thor some bit through everything so if the Aesir royal had lied if his reasoning for not being there, he knew she would be severely affected by it. The seal had been broken and were he to be so inclined it would be easy for him to read it, but he did not wish to do so. He was trying to build something with her, as Ella had stated, all they had at present was honesty, he would not jeopardise it, not for a letter that he doubted had any importance. Instead, he turned away, thinking of what else he needed to organise for himself.

“Nigel is livid.” He turned to see Ella close by. “Warn everyone.”

“What happened?” 

“King Wilhelm found out he wanted to give us a less than pleasant parting gift.” She informed him. 

“What did we ever do to deserve this?” Loki felt himself getting angry. “I understand the anger for the war, but this…”

Ella gave him a sympathetic look before gently putting her hand on his arm. “Some people are just asses.” He looked at her. “There’s nothing we can do about them, we can only deal with us. We do not start anything but ensure they rue the day they think to do this. It’s not fair that it is you but you are strong of mind, I fear if he were to go for one less mentally strong. Perhaps that is the only good thing in this.” 

Loki eyed her carefully. For a moment, he thought she was glad to feel Nigel was bothering him, but he could see she was worried for him. Inhaling deeply, he nodded. “We keep composure and we go home, away from this monster.” 

“Have you everything packed?” She asked. 

“Yes, you?”

“Yes, I just need to burn something.” Loki’s brow furrowed at her comment. He watched as she took the letter with her father’s seal on it and it burst into flames in his hands. For a moment, he was terrified she would burn herself, but the flames did not seem to bother her. “It’s seidr fire, harmless to me.” She assured him on seeing his concerned face. “I burn anything with my father’s seal, if someone were able to place it on a document of note, it would cause terrible issues. That and I do not wish to allow people to see private matters between my parents and myself.” 

“That is both wise and your own business,” Loki stated diplomatically. “So long as everything is alright.” 

Ella gave him a small smile. “It is fine, thank you. Thor had a letter with him from them, simply explaining that they were sorry to not be here. Father is still getting his legs back under him and Mother is dealing with the realm in his sickness. Thor is good at doing it for short periods, but he is still learning, so they rather he does not see it too much now, he will realise it is not as fun as he thinks it is and would be at risk of abdicating.” 

“There are days I feel similar.”

“Though you have your moments, you are far more mature than he could ever wish to be. You are ready to take the throne tomorrow, him….maybe in a millennium, with a lot of work on his behalf.” Loki raised a brow. “My father has not even got that left in him, I think, as does Mother, that he is holding on simply to prevent Thor from getting it too soon.” 

“I can see his reasoning.” Was all Loki could reply, not wanting to insult Ella too greatly. 

*

Loki felt relief surge through him as the cold winds of Jotunheim blew across his face. Beside him, Ella had removed the spell she had cast to not allow the Jotnar feel as hot as the Vanir temperature would otherwise make them feel while also casting one on herself to allow her deal with the Jotunn climate. Part of her was happy to be back also. With everything she and Loki had learnt of one another from their time off realm, she felt there was so much more could be achieved now they were back on Jotunheim. They all walked to the palace with purpose, Loki keeping in stride with Ella, understanding that her shorter legs made things difficult for her, though she never stated anything regarding it. 

They made their way to the palace and to their rooms. Ella’s room was the first one so with an arrangement to meet for dinner, she bade farewell and went into her rooms. Loki walked to his own, not making any mention of the peculiar feeling he had as he did so. 

He had barely placed his hand on the door when he noted a shadow to his side. “If you still have the energy to come see me on my return, you have not spent the last week well.” He jested as he turned to smile at his older brother. When Býleistr did not return his smile, he frowned. “What?”

“I need to speak with you Loki, in private.” 

Seeing his brother look at him so coyly caused Loki to become even more concerned. “Father?”

“Father is fine.” The cold tone which Býleistr used was easily noted. “He and I had an argument this morning. With the manner in which he tore into me would suggest his health is fine.”

Loki sighed and folded his arms. “What did you do this time? Honestly, you are supposed to be the oldest of us yet you are so often the least mature.” 

Býleistr glared at his brother for a moment before he thought about what he had to say again. “You know I love you Brother, don’t you?”

“Leist, cease dancing around whatever it is and just tell me.”

“My mate, my new one.”

“Yes, what of her? I have to say, I am a little hurt you did not introduce her to us before now.” His eyes widened slightly. “She is not some poor young creature barely old enough to even have a heat, is she? Please don’t tell me she is barely ceased being a child, ‘Leist, that is terrible. I cannot stand by you for that.” 

“No, she is legal, I swear.” 

“Then what, you stole her for another?”

“No, not exactly.”

“In other words, yes.” Loki shook his head. “Only you could get into these sorts of positions, Brother. Who was the man she was supposed to mate with?”

“You.” Býleistr could not look at Loki. 

“Me?” Loki scoffed for a moment before he realised what his brother was saying. “You mean....?” He rushed passed his brother to his brother’s rooms, his head shaking at what he was thinking. He entered them to see alma, Býleistr’s first mate there, and beside her, not the least bit concerned, was Angrboða. 

Býleistr rushed in after his brother. “Loki, I am sorry, Brother, I know it is an unwritten rule, but…”

“There is no ‘But’ for this. This is a betrayal of the highest order.”

“You decided…”

“To tend to the realm over my own happiness, that is what I decided, and this is how my own kin sees to thank my sacrifices for Jotunheim? Swoop in and betray me, like this.” He shook his head. “You are no brother to me, not after this.” His pain blatant as he looked Býleistr in the eye, his agony clear to see as his heart shattered like fragile ice in his chest. Turning to face Angrboða again, she seemed to note his pain too. “You really are the Bringer of Grief.” With that, he turned and left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's reaction to the new revelation, and that of Ella on her learning of the situation.

Loki rushed through the halls of the palace, not paying heed to any around him, he didn’t care. He simply did not care. 

On his travels, he did not notice Ella, who had gone to get something to drink for herself. Ella, however, noticed him and more so, she noticed his distressed state. 

Worried, she went to go after him but was stopped by a long blue arm. When she noticed to whom the arm was attached, she paused. “I fear Loki needs some time to himself right now, Princess.” 

“What has occurred?” 

Laufey sighed. “I should not say, as it is not my place.”

“If I were to wait for Loki to say anything, I would be waiting until the end of time.” She pointed out. 

Laufey chuckled and nodded, noting the truth of her words before becoming solemn. “I fear my eldest son has broken an unwritten rule of our realm.” 

“Which rule is that?”

“To never take the mate of a family member.” 

Ella frowned before her eyes widened with realisation. “The one Loki loved before everything.” 

“Yes. On Jotunheim, if a pairing cannot occur, for whatever reason that is, it is generally respected that none within the family will take that being as their mate as to be a mate is a complex bond and it is frowned upon to trespass on the bond shared by such an individual and one’s own kin.”

“And Loki just found this out?” She looked to where Loki had rushed of sadly. “I cannot imagine how greatly that hurts for him.” 

“You show more sympathy than most.” 

“He loved her, I cannot say if he does not love her still, to have her torn from him for me and then for his own brother to do something like that, that is horrid for him. I cannot imagine how this hurts him.” She explained. 

Laufey looked at Ella in startled amazement at her empathy for Loki considering the subject matter. “It is best to leave him for now, Princess.” With that, Laufey turned and walked away. 

Ella, however, did not heed his advice. Slowly, she made her way through the palace, using the startled Jotnar that seemed confused by something they had just witnessed as her manner of finding where Loki had been. She finally came to a large open area that seemed to have no real defined purpose. The snow was deep and undamaged by footfall, bar one single set of prints. She walked through those prints, though her own strides were less in length until finally, she came to Loki, sitting on an ice bench. “I’m so sorry.”

“Did you know?” His voice heavy, telling her he had been in tears. 

“No, no. I only found out a moment ago.” Her reply was quiet and sincere. 

“So why are you apologising?” 

“Because you are hurting, because it is not fair, because those who should, have not.” She walked closer to him. 

“I chose to end it.”

“But you never wanted to. And though I suspect that with time, you would have accepted her finding another, you had not thought it so soon and with your brother.”

“He is not my brother,” Loki growled coldly. 

“He has wronged you. He has broken your trust, but he will never stop being your brother. Trust me, if there is any that would wish to break such a title, it is me and damn but I tried. We’re stuck with them regardless.”

Loki could not help but huff a small laugh. “Did Thor steal your beloved?”

“Yeah, that’s why Liuilf stands behind him every day, to stare at his ass.” Loki looked at her in shock of her saying something so crude. “No, he did not.” She put her hand on his arm gently. “I know this is a peculiar situation, I know it is a betrayal yet not one at the same time.”

Loki looked at her hand on him before looking at her, not trying to hide the tears he had shed. “You are the only one who is always truly honest with me.”

“Yet it was my ultimatum that forced your hand. That forced you to leave her go. In all honesty, I thought you would despise me for it.” 

“I made that choice, and I stood by it. I knew it would hurt when the time came, as you said, but my brother....” He looked down again, the last word barely a whisper. “My kin.”

“It makes you question if she ever loved you at all, or if it was all for position.”

“She could not have loved me, not by doing that. I loved her. I was trying to let my feelings fade naturally. I did not even try to uphold my father’s demand for children, not while I still cared, and she…”

Ella gently squeezed his hand again. “You don’t deserve this.” 

“I wish I could just break something.”

Ella thought for a moment before using her seidr to create a pillar of ice not too far away. “Break that.”

“What?”

“Make an ice knife, and shatter that. I love shattering glass when I am angry, shatter that.”

Loki eyed her for a moment. “Do you know how to be angry?”

“Thor is my brother, I know how to be incandescent with rage.” 

Loki’s eyes widened. “You’re not a Berserker too, are you?”

“Norns no, if I go into a fit of anger and kill you, it will be with a clear mind and planning that I do so. Where my brother would have no idea he pummeled you to death with his beloved mallet, I will have poisoned you and watch you choke while I plan where to dump your miserable corpse.” 

Loki stared in terror for a moment. “I think I rather the idea of a Berserker.” 

“Yes, I figured. Though in your favour, were I to go on a killing spree, chances are that you are safe.”

“Or the first port of call.” Loki pointed out. 

“Give me ice-figures to shatter and distract me.” She indicated to the one she had made. “Try it.” 

Somewhat sceptical, Loki looked at the large piece of ice for a moment before summoning an ice dagger and aiming it at it. To his shock, Ella had made the lump of ice hollow so it would break and hearing the sound of the ice shatter gave him some sense of pleasure. “Another.” 

Smiling, Ella did not just that, but four others and one after another, Loki broke them all. “More?”

“How many can you muster?”

“Oh, you are setting me a challenge.” She gave a smug smile before making a small army of them. 

Loki created dagger after dagger and no sooner had he one broken, Ella had it replaced. He threw and threw until he felt himself sweat, then he pushed himself more. “Can you make them look like someone?”

“Yes?” Ella felt she knew where this would lead. 

“Make them look like them.”

“No.” He looked at her offended. “No, I cannot. He is still your brother, I will not feed a hate of him. The best I can do is this.” She turned and created a figure. 

As soon as Loki realised who it was, he had two fresh daggers ready. “It will have to do.” He lunged the daggers forward and into the effigy of Prince Nigel. “You cannot just give me one.”

“Say when you have enough.” She replied, creating more. 

Loki continued to pierce each ice sculpture until he was breathless. The snow that had been so fresh and smooth before was nothing more than a graveyard of ice shards now. One lone ice sculpture remained as Loki fell back to sit on the bench again. “Thank you.” 

“I am not who you want, Loki and I am so sorry I can never be but know that I am here for you, no matter what. And not because I am duty-bound as your wife.” Ella looked at him as she spoke to show her sincerity. “I will cancel the dinner for tonight and give you time to collect yourself.” She gently squeezed his shoulder once before going to leave. 

“The last piece of ice, we can’t have anyone see, in case it makes its way back to him.” Loki looked at the ice sculpture. 

Ella created two blades from thin air and threw them as she spun around at the sculpture, both piercing the statue through to the other side, before having them break it apart. With that done, she walked off. 

Loki spent a moment staring blankly ahead at the broken statue, shocked not at her getting them to hit, but the fact that for the moment after impact and her getting them to shatter it, he noted they had pierced it through the location of the heart and directly between the eyes. 

His thoughts went to her sympathy, which did not even feel forced or pathetic like others would be, it felt genuine. He thought again of what he had said to her earlier in the conversation, only she was ever genuinely honest with him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jotnar royal family continue to deal with the fallout of Býleistr's actions while Ella keeps out of the way. When Loki comes stumbling into her room late at night and drunk, Ella is forced to deal with that.

Ella effectively hid in her rooms for the rest of the day. When Thor created some manner of outrage, the palace tended to have an awkwardness through it after, she suspected there would be similar now too, so she decided to simply keep out of the way for it. 

Evening came, as then did night and she still remained in her rooms. She did not interfere when she heard Býleistr and Helbindi come to verbal and physical blows in the hallway outside her rooms, she only hoped Loki did not happen to be nearby, he did not need that on top of everything else. That had been early enough in the evening and she had heard nothing since. 

The next she heard of anything was when she was woken from her sleep by a noise in her front apartment. Worriedly, she looked around to the door, hoping nothing too untoward was happening. When there was a clear sound of someone stumbling, she rose from her bed and used her seidr to arm herself. Walking cautiously to the door, she eyed the handle carefully as she got closer, terrified what was occurring on the other side. She was about to use her seidr to open it when it burst open and in stumbled Loki. 

Pausing for a moment to ensure he was not stumbling due to severe injury or some other issue, she watched him carefully. When she heard him grumble to himself, his speech slightly slurred, she sighed. She had seen this a few times before with Thor and loathed the manner in which her brother tended to act whilst inebriated, she did not wish to have to deal with similar now. “Come on.” She assisted Loki to his feet, noting the confused look on his face. “What?”

“Why are you in my room?”

“We’re not in your room.” She explained. “We are in my room.”

“Why?” 

“Well, I am here because it is my room and it is about two in the morning.”

“Four,” Loki corrected.

“Four in the morning and I was sleeping. You are here for reasons unknown.” 

“I thought I was in my room.”

“I gathered.”

“So that’s why everything was in the wrong place.”

The almost innocent and shocked realisation in the tone of his voice caused Ella to laugh slightly. “I think it must be.” Loki said nothing more and headed towards the bed. “Should you not go to your room?”

“Too tired.”

“But...?”

“I just need to sleep, it is not an issue since you’re my mate.” He dismissed as he went to it. He looked for a moment. “Which side do you sleep on?”

“The one closer to the door.” 

“But you’re female, should you not sleep further from it?”

“Why would my gender dictate where I sleep?”

“Because the male sleeps closer to the door for the protection of his mate.”

“But I have never shared a bed with any man bar you in my life and even with you the only time that occurred was because of our being on Vanaheim and you took your side before I ever even considered such, but also, it suited where I sleep naturally. I never had to concern myself with being protected.” She looked at him stumble even sitting onto the bed on the side she usually slept on, clearly adamant to go ahead with his personal theory on where one should sleep. “I don’t think you would be much use against an intruder anyway. I think that I would be protecting you.” She commented as she went back to the bed, getting in the side she usually did not sleep on, not in the mood to argue, considering the hour and the fact that Loki did not seem interested in discussing matters anyway. 

“You don’t need protecting, people need protecting from you, you’re like an assassin,” Loki stated as he got in. “Your bed is more comfortable than mine.” 

“You’re not stealing it.” She retorted, getting in. “And I am not like an assassin. They don’t have honour.”

“If someone came in here to harm you, I am sceptical that you would discuss the rules of a formal duel with them. I suspect that before they could consider drawing a weapon, you’d have your little stunt with the knives done and their throat slit for good measure for fear the first two would have missed their targets due to some odd condition to not have their heart and brain in those locations.”

Ella smirked slightly. “Why, Prince Loki, I think you are beginning to understand me.” 

He chuckled on the other side of the bed. “Thank you, for earlier.”

“You needed some release, though I think you found another form too.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“None of this is your doing.”

“I pushed her away.”

“But they chose to do it like this. Had there even been a discussion with you to state that they felt something for one another, that is was not to hurt you, then it would have been painful but hard to dispute. He hid this from you, they both did, until after, and that is not right. But drinking will not help it.”

“No.” He conceded. He got more comfortable. “You really do have a better bed.”

“You’re not stealing it, I will hurt you.” Ella tried to get comfortable, having not ever slept on that side of the bed, luckily, she was used to sharing with him from the past ten days in Vanaheim. She began to settle down to rest when Loki began to gently snore. It did not bother her too greatly, even with the size of the Aesir palace, her father’s snores could even be heard from her room. She continued to turn to see if she could get more comfortable when Loki turned, causing her to pause and watch him. When he made his way closer to her and put his head on her shoulder, she eyed him warily, wondering if he was trying to initiate something or try and cause an issue in some manner, but he seemed to still be sleeping, though he settled more as soon as he placed his head there. Instead of shrugging him off, she instead found herself using the opportunity to study him more, paying particular attention to his markings, never wishing to stare before in case it made him uncomfortable, noticing how his markings turned and swirled on his body, loving the look of them and finding herself hoping that when the time came that there would be children, that they would have such interesting markings also. She thought of Loki’s words earlier in the day, how he had not begun the process of attempting to fill the arrangement of children after her illness again due to wanting to get over his own hurt first at losing the one he was forced to give up. Part of her felt guilty for her ultimatum but she knew that were she to allow him his happiness and forbid her own, she would hurt herself greatly and that would not be right either. When she gave him that ultimatum, she did not think this would occur. She could not shoulder the blame for this, but like Loki, she felt some guilt for his pain, but as she had stated, his brother and his new mate should have spoken to Loki, be honest with him, not wait until after everything. With honesty, this would not be so difficult, yet now it is was going to be an issue for time to come. As Loki nestled more beside her, his head making its way to the crook of her neck, she toyed mindlessly with some of his hair, feeling immense pity for him. 

*

When Loki woke the next morning, he groaned slightly. For a moment, he had no idea what had stirred him from his sleep as he felt tired still, it was only when he felt something under his head that could not be a pillow and it moved, that he opened his eyes and found himself looking at Ella’s face. “What?”

“I have no idea how you got there, you fell asleep like a normal being.” She looked perplexed also. “May I please get up, you resting your head on my stomach has caused me to really need the bathroom?”

Confused, Loki lifted his head and Ella rushed from the bed to the bathroom while he sat up, groaning at his head aching, trying to recall what occurred the night before. When she returned, he looked apologetically at her as he realised he was in her rooms and not his own. “I did not bother you too greatly, did I?”

“You woke me, but other than that, no. you did steal half of the bed though.” He groaned as he rubbed his temple. “Here.” Her seidr glowed and his pain seemed to decrease substantially. “Norns, you did a number on yourself.” She groaned. 

“What…?” He looked at her and noticed she suddenly looked like she had been drinking as excessively as he had the night before. “Have you...?”

“What is it they say? A problem shared is a problem halved?” She smiled before going over to a table and getting some herbs and creating something, drinking one glass of it herself before giving the other to him. “This cannot work on too great a situation, by sharing it between is, it will help substantially. I also have something in the front area that will assist, give me a moment and I will retrieve it.” 

Loki drank the concoction, wincing at the terrible taste but trusting Ella, she was always honest with him for one and for a second thing, she had drank some of the mixture herself a moment before so it was not going to harm him. When she came back in, there was something in her hands and her face seemed solemn. “Is everything alright?” She only nodded slightly. “What is it?” He tried to get out of the bed but felt ill still. 

Ella paused before saying anything, showing him her apprehension at saying anything. “When you entered here last night, you woke me by stumbling in the front area, you must have knocked this as you did.” She showed him the item in her hands, broken into three pieces. 

Loki recognised it, it was one of the trinkets Odin had brought her from his time on different realms, something he knew from both her father and her that she loved. “I am so sorry.” 

“You did not mean to do it.”

“Can it be repaired?”

“It is crystal, Light Elf crystal, it cannot be magicked back together seamlessly. It will have cracks. She glowed her seidr and the pieces went together, but even from the bed, Loki could see where the middle of the piece had a large line through it from where she had put it back together. 

“I am incredibly sorry.” 

“There’s nothing can be done about it, I will live.” She handed him some leaves to chew. “These will alleviate the nausea, and this…” She touched the sides of his head with her seidr, for a moment, a warm sensation filled him before the pain in his head left. “Should help too. Better?”

“Why?” 

“It is not nice to be sick, even worse to be recovering from a drinking session done whilst in emotional turmoil.”

“But we just discovered I broke your statue.”

“I’ll live.”

“I do not recall last night, but I am genuinely sorry.” 

“It’s fine.”

“I am sorry for coming here and waking you also.”

Ella smiled. “It was entertaining if nothing else. You are a far better drunk than my brother.” 

Loki winced. “What did I do?”

Ella, as she had done before, used her seidr to show him everything from her point of view from the night before. When it finished, Loki looked at her gratefully. “As I stated, you were not bad.”

“Thank you.”

“What else are mates for?” 

Loki considered her words for a moment. With his body no longer suffering from immense pain of is own infliction, he found himself looking at her, paying heed to her words and her comfort in saying them. “You use our words more now.”

“I still have to correct myself from time to time from the Aesir terms, but should I not? I am supposed to be of here now.”

“No, you should and it is good that you do but it is odd nonetheless, seeing an Aesir speak in our manner.” He watched as she came to take the glass away. He was unsure why he did it, or of how she would react, but Loki braved taking her hand as she passed. 

Ella looked at him curiously as he urged her towards him. Due to his non-forceful manner, she allowed his movements, wondering what he was doing. The closer she came to him, she realised there was a significant bulging in his loincloth. She knew then what was his train of thought. 

“Am I being too forward? It’s just…”

“You have wants and needs like most every other being?” Ella smiled. “You are not the only one with wants, you are aware of that?” 

“You…?” 

“Everyone does.” She whispered to him. “Do you honestly think I don’t actually like it? I very much enjoy such things, or I have by myself and whatever else we can say about our previous encounters, it cannot be said that they were not pleasurable.” 

“Can I just ask one thing?”

“I promise not to be like a corpse,” she promised. 

Loki felt a small pang of guilt at his dirty comments on her before but seeing the playful smile on her face, he refused to focus on it at that moment. “I was going to say that if you felt like putting any of that theory you learnt before to practise, don’t feel too anxious to do so but I will take that if nothing else.” He played back. 

Ella snorted slightly at his statement before allowing him to bring her onto the bed. “You’re not doing this for some odd reason, are you?” She checked. 

“No, this is solely because I want to and because you are willing for us to, not for any other.” He looked at her as he spoke to show his sincerity. 

Ella’s reaction was to use her seidr to remove her clothes before bringing her hand to his thigh, close to his loincloth before waiting for him to state consent or decline her movements, when he nodded slightly, she slid her hand up further.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to the throne room and deals with the day there, after, he has two conversations that make him think more of his interactions with Ella

Loki walked into the throne room with purpose. Court was in session for the past hour and he was late but considering his morning, he was surprised he could force himself from the bed at all. When he rushed to his father’s side during an interval, Laufey looked at him curiously. “Apologies, Father, I found myself having to attend to some issues.”

Laufey had not expected to see Loki for the day at all, as Helbindi was utterly inebriated when he had come into his father’s rooms the night before the same time Loki had unintentionally entered Ella’s and informed his father that he and Loki had drunk the late-night hours away. Yet here stood his middle son, looking fresher than a newly blossomed flower in front of him. “I thought I excused you from court for the day to recuperate after the heat of Vanaheim?” 

“My good mate ensured that we did not have to endure too badly on Vanaheim.” He smiled to where Ella was now standing in the court. 

Laufey looked at Ella who seemed unable to cease smirking. To his side, he noted his son doing the same. Though startled by the situation he was now clearly able to translate from their faces, and wondering how it could have possibly come to pass considering the day before’s revelations, he was elated to see the connection between his son and his mate. “Well, then, you know what to do. You are always fearful you will miss something.” He remarked as he gave the order for another to come forward. 

When the issues of the court were discussed and Laufey asked his son to inform all of what had occurred whilst on Vanaheim, Loki spoke, but through the entirety of the rest of the proceedings, his mind was only on one thing, the morning with his mate. He watched her across the hall, paying attention to everything that was occurring and when she noted him looking at her, she gave him warning glances but could not cease to smirk herself. 

Laufey was able to see their interactions and could not resist giving his son a raised brow himself. On seeing Loki’s reaction of not being able to hold his gaze, he chuckled to himself. Upon dismissing everyone for the day, Laufey asked Loki to remain behind. 

“Yes, Father?”

“Arden informed me of Prince Nigel’s attempts to anger and bother you all, congratulations on keeping a calm head and for allowing Prince Thor’s assistance. The marriage to Ella is a strong one and allows such alliances. I also heard of your discussions with the Vanir and Light Elves and of the trade talks you are arranging with them, you are every bit the capable man I knew you to be, my son."

"Thank you, Father." Loki was used to his father's comments on his actions, knowing him to think him capable but considering the sheer magnitude of the situation with foreign realms, it made him all the prouder. 

"I understand the situation at present with Byleistr is fraught, his betrayal will not go unpunished by myself and indeed by you as my heir."

"Your support in this is all I could ever ask for. As Ella stated, had there been honesty, had they spoken to me and explained their situation, I would have been hurt but I would have respected it, this I cannot respect, this was lower than low. To lie...Ella put it better than I can."

"And in this, something had changed between you and your mate?" Laufey gently pushed. 

Loki found himself smiling again. "Ella is never dishonest with me. She respects me enough to be so and I cannot help but want to return her respect. She understands my thoughts even when she does not experience them herself because she takes time to consider others."

Laufey studied his son closer. "Is that everything?" Loki looked at him baffled. "You forget, my son, that all present in the throne room today saw your interactions with your mate and you can be assured, it will not be received negatively. This is a wonderful advancement of things. I am elated that you see the value in her now, both for her own being and for what she brings to Jotunheim with her ties. There are many great things that this does for you, my son. Focus on being happy with a good mate and cease mourning one that evidently did not see fit to respect your sacrifice. She knew well her actions and as your mate stated, had there been respect, well, it is still unacceptable but to show that would, at the very least, show some thought for another, but they both declined to do so."

"I do not intend to spend time thinking about such things. As Ella stated this morning, thinking of such constantly only allows such thoughts to fester and when they do, they poison our thoughts and cloud our judgment. I will not let any take from my focus."

"Not even Aesir mates with whom it is clear you cannot cease thinking of in some manner that I assume has something to do with you being in discussion with her this morning?" Again, Loki did not look his father in the eye causing him to chuckle. "Come now, do you think me blind? All can see that the time in Vanaheim has stirred something different in the relationship between you."

"She understands everything, even things I have not told her and she respects it all fully, without question or expectation to be told more. I have a mate like none other."

"I am elated to hear that my son. Now, I have to deal with the ever dull Lord Gregory, damn but I hate that Jotnar, but needs must." Laufey rose to his feet. "Try not to skewer anything in the meantime." Loki looked at his father on confusion. "I saw your little anger exercise yesterday."

"Ella felt it a better idea to release some anger."

"Once again, your mate was correct. It is clear to see, now more than ever, that the mate you have is more than the one you could ever want, she is what you need more than any, my son."

Laufey left, leaving Loki to consider his thoughts. Not long after, a timid looking Helbindi entered the throne room. Loki laughed at him as he meekly held his head. 

“How are you here? You drank more than me?”

“Ella healed me,” he declared smugly. 

“That is not fair. How come she did that?”

“I may have accidentally stumbled into her room last night in my drunken state and not my own.” Helbindi laughed at that. “Better than you walking into Father’s rooms.”

“I’ll have you know, I did not walk in, I fell in, on top of him.” Loki chuckled at the image of his younger brother falling onto their father. “How did she take you barging in?”

“Very well, according to what she showed me from her memories this morning since I remember nothing.” 

Helbindi noticed something in his brother’s features. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“What?” 

“Like...wait, what happened?”

“What are you babbling about?” Loki tried to walk off but Helbindi used his superior size to block his brother. “Bind…”

“Who is she?”

“Who?” 

“This new one? You only ever look that happy after you get to have some fun, who is she?”

“Bind…” Loki looked around. “You cannot speak like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I am sniffing around those I should not. I do not want trouble.”

“So, just say her name.”

“Ella.” 

“Your mate?” 

“Yes, my mate.”

“Why are you saying her name?”

“Because she is who you wish to know the name of.”

“No, I don’t, I want to know about...wait, you lay with her?” Loki nodded. “Not sleeping, actually…”

“Well, there was sleeping too.”

“But you said it was terrible with her.”

“It was,” Loki agreed. “Before.”

“What changed?”

“The time she almost left, she confessed that she heard us talking about her, how I spoke about her to you and she decided not to put any effort in but this time she did and it was good, great even.”

“Really? But you said she was a maiden, so how would she know how to do anything?”

“She has this ability, with her seidr, to show things she has seen in the past and she showed me things she read and things that those ladies-in-waiting she spoke about, Helbindi, the Aesir women would make you blush, they are not without sexual knowledge.” Loki’s eyes were wide as he recalled one of Ella’s ladies explain how to perform a leud act.

“Really, how?” Helbindi was intrigued more than he should be by such a statement. 

“The things they know, and they all told her things. And what she read...Why did she never say anything…”

“What were the books?”

“I have no idea.”

“Ask her.”

“I am not asking her, you ask her.”

Helbindi looked at him with disbelief. “I cannot ask her, you idiot, then she will know we spoke like this again and she won’t let you near her.”

Loki winced. “Good point.” 

“Wait, what if she bears you a child now?”

“Considering she is supposed to give me two sons, I would think it would be seen as a good thing.” 

“But what about, you know…‘Leist and...”

“Ella stated it best, it would have been better if they were honest but they were not. I want to hate her for it, hate both of them for it but she wanted to hurt me, so I won’t let her.” 

“Do you think that is why she did it?” Helbindi asked. 

“I am not sure but the manner she looked at me, the cold look in her eyes, I think that perhaps she did. But I will not let her get me down, not now.”

“Not that your mate showed she actually knows what she is doing?” 

“That helps, I will confess,” Loki smirked. 

“Do you think the Vanir are as knowledgeable. There were one or two there that seemed interested in some fun when we were there.” 

"I know a few of her ladies were Vanir. None seemed to be blushing in her memories."

"Nice." Helbindi's eyes were alight with such a prospect. “I think they look better than the Aesir.”

“Yes, you would think that, I remember you and the, what was her name?” Loki looked at his brother. 

“No idea, that kissing thing they do is fun though. What do you think?” 

“Have not tried it.”

“Really?”

“Is that hard for you to believe?” 

“I thought you would try it since you tried everything else again. So, not a corpse then?” 

Loki thought about how Ella had intertwined her legs with his, her hands exploring his body, whether intentionally or not, the manner in which she gripped his ass as he moved, urging him on. It all felt so much more natural. The one thing he did notice was her attempts to remain silent, biting her lips to remain so. He pleaded with her a few times to not force herself to remain quiet, but Ella would not relent, biting her lips together in attempts to not make noise. Clearly, that was something she was still under the impression should be done. He would have to speak with her and inform her that he liked that, being told how much his partner was enjoying herself made him feel better, knowing he was doing things well was something he wished for. It may be an awkward conversation, but he was willing to try it, as he hoped she would want to try other things with him. “Not like a corpse, definitely not.”

“I think you would rather be with her now.” Helbindi jested. 

Loki could not argue his point.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to his rooms for the evening, having forgotten he had made plans with his mate for dinner.

When Loki was finished dealing with different matters for the evening and went to his rooms, he winced slightly to see Ella looking at him almost expectantly. He then recalled that he had suggested they have dinner again that evening, and by forgetting about it, was now forty-five minutes late for it. “I am sorry.”

“I assumed you were busy. I was about to leave actually.” She rose slightly. 

“Please, no. I will have something else brought.” He went to take the food. 

“I have a spell on it, it is still warm. If you wish to eat, then fine, if not, then that is fine too.” Ella smiled. 

“No, please, stay seated. But please, forgive my forgetting. I had a lot to deal with this evening.”

“It has indeed been a busy day. I assume the King is pleased with everything from Vanaheim?” Ella began with such talk, not sure if Loki wished to speak of other matters. 

Loli sat across from her, taking some food to his plate. “You should have begun to eat without me.” He commented first. “Yes, he is elated. These will, of course, have to be solidified in the near future to be upheld but it is a great step forward for us.” 

“You deserve great praise for it.”

“I think you mean you do.” 

Ella scoffed slightly. “I am not of a position for such things. You have seen clearly already, women do not hold many positions of power. But that does not mean I am without use. People’s dismissal of a woman is often where she becomes her most valuable. The same can be said of servants. Always remember, as invisible as they seem, servants and maids, hold information no other does of those that employ them.”

Loki eyed her carefully for a moment. “You are more astute than is normal.” 

“I just think about things from as many angles as I can.” She shrugged. “So, was there anything else of interest after we all left?”

“No, Father spoke for a few minutes, then I spoke with a very unwell Helbindi.”

“Is he alright?”

Loki scoffed slightly. “Perfectly fine, he was my drinking partner last night, so…”

“Ah, fair enough.”

“He was envious of your trick.”

“Well, I am bound by wifely duty to assist my mate, he needs to get himself a seidr wielder of his own if he wants to get such assistance. I am not enduring the effects of alcohol I did not consume for just anyone.” 

“Well, I am grateful you did so for me.” Loki smiled as he ate, noting the genuine smile on her face also. He contemplated what he wished to speak about regarding more intimate matters but felt it had no place at the dinner table. Looking up again, he noted that Ella was looking at him with interest. “Sorry? I was in my own head, did you say something?”

“No, I did not, though I can see in your eyes there is something you wish to speak about.” Loki frowned at her. “You’re somewhat easy to read.”

“Am I?” Loki prided himself on being like his father, keeping his thoughts to himself and not revealing them, her statement startled him. “How?”

“You leave that facade you use in the throne room and the halls as soon as you come in here, or whatever room you are calling your sleeping quarters, it is one of the greatest things about you.”

“It is a weakness.” Loki scowled. 

Ella shook her head. “Nothing of the sort. It is wonderful. I think it to be one of your greatest qualities. In these rooms, you are not the future of the monarchy, you are a man, a son, brother, friend and mate, you should be who you wish to be.”

“I wish to be strong.” 

“Strength is not measured by stoicness. Norns, look at my father if you look at no other. I call him ‘Papa’, he treated me in a manner of which would have opened him to ridicule by some and an all-out weakness and proof of his not being fit to rule by others, yet he did so because he is my Papa and he loves his family. You will be even better, I think.” Her smile was honest. 

Loki said nothing for a moment as he analysed her words. “Do you think love to be a strength or a weakness?”

“Strength.” Her answer was immediate. “Have you ever seen those who fight for love, it is far more brutal, they feel they need to prove themselves for those they love, they have a reason. Those who view love as a weakness don’t know actual love. A mother will die to protect her child, she will endure unspeakable pain and torture for her child, as would many fathers. A man who is protecting his family is a terrifying creature.”

“But it can also bring the strongest of men to his knees,” Loki retorted. Ella looked at him analytically. “No, I am not referencing her, you were entirely right on that matter, she is not worth my time. She...I do not wish to reference her. She is not worth it.” 

There was clear vitriol in Loki’s voice. He was still angry, that was clear, but the determination in his eyes told her that he believed the words himself. Putting down her fork, she gently put her hand on his, giving him an encouraging smile. “You need to mourn the loss of what you had but not at the cost of what you have. You have your place as heir to put first and foremost, do not allow any to deter you from that position. You consider Jotunheim above yourself, you are a truly selfless man and you should not be punished for that. I know I have a considerable part in this, forcing you to adhere to a system you do not wish to be part of.”

“No, your words were true, it would not be fair to allow myself personal happiness with another and deny you the same. To risk a child with another but not allow you the same liberties would be wrong. The agreement stands, any of my blood, you carry and any you carry must be of my blood. I could never allow a situation where my mate could put a non-Jotnar on the throne of Jotunheim, it would cause uproar.” 

Ella nodded with pursed lips. “But I still feel some guilt for your pain. You can say what you like, it does not take that from my thoughts.” Loki nodded slightly in acceptance of her statement. “I never got to know the love you felt, I cannot imagine the hurt it caused you.”

“You loved that guard.”

“I never gave myself to loving anyone, not as you did. Your personal experience of it does blur your opinion on love and its strength and weakness, but it is a strength, you know it. For your father or your brothers, you would be unstoppable to save them.” 

“Brother,” Loki corrected. 

“Brothers,” Ella repeated. “You do not like one of them right now but you love them both.” 

Loki looked at her and noted there was a sadness in her face. “Do you think your brother loves you?”

“I think my brother has a sense of duty to me, in that, a slight on me is a slight on my father’s house, position and name.” She explained. “I suspect it to be similar with you.” Loki cocked his head slightly at such a statement. “You do not love me but were someone to do something that would risk me, you would feel a sense of duty to me as a result of our tie through marriage.” 

Loki looked down, it was an accurate statement. He did not love her, that was something he knew but he did like her and would not wish for harm to befall her. There was also incredible truth in the statement that a slight on her was a slight on him and his family and that was unacceptable also. “Knowing you as I do now, even without you being my mate, I would feel a slight tie to you. As I suspect you would for me.”

Ella smiled at his comment. “I would. I mean, I would not take a dagger to the heart for you, perhaps to an extremity, like the upper arm muscle or something. Not a stab, more of a slash, maybe.” 

Loki, seeing her playful smirk, laughed at the comment. “Well, it is more than most would do, I would imagine. In a political marriage, from what I saw in our time on Vanaheim, that is practically a declaration of undying love.” 

Ella laughed. “Not all political marriages end up like Fren Eriksson’s.” 

“Some do.”

“Yes,” She conceded, thinking of the horrible man and his equally horrid wife they had been forced to endure on Vanaheim whose contempt for one another was unrivalled in Ella’s opinion. “Yes, some do. And for the rough that came at the beginning of this, I think us to be doing reasonably well now.” 

Loki thought to that morning again, while both of them were in bed together, him accidentally sleeping on her, her kindness and compassion for him. He even recalled the momentary glimpse in her seidr induced memory show where he curled in against her shoulder and she willingly accepted his being there. He also recalled how she gripped his body, her heels against his ass as they mated, the manner in which she held onto him. It was nothing like before when she simply lay there waiting for it to be over. He knew he was the only one she had ever mated with, yet that morning, it was as though she had been doing so for many decades with him. “I guess it to be reasonable enough.” He shrugged as he spoke back, causing her to laugh as Loki attempted and failed to remain stoic. He did not wish to admit it, but he enjoyed being able to joke with her. Ella was always honest, she never lied to him. He wondered how to broach the subject with her with regards to her silence in bed. 

*

When the meal was done and after some more talking on matters of the realm, Ella rose to leave, startling Loki slightly. “I best let you get some rest, I dare say you wish for your own bed tonight, being stuck with me for a night longer than expected was not your plan for last night.” She stated as she made for the door. 

As she passed him, he gently took her wrist, causing her to look at him curiously. “Please, stay.” 

“I…Are you not sick of me yet?” 

“No.” Loki rose from his chair and gently guided her to the bedroom, allowing her to feel that should she wish to decline, then she need only pull her hand from his grasp, yet she went willingly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Ella get into a new routine but there are issues to be addressed also.

It continued in such a pattern, Ella spent her nights in Loki’s room. They used their own rooms through the day but at night, Loki or Ella, whichever braved it first, tried to entice the other to bed after they had dinner in his rooms. Four nights they were back on Jotunheim and four nights they slept together. Their intimacy altered too, from merely the act of sex itself to more touching. The one issue Loki had was that as much as he tried to encourage her to do so, Ella remained quiet. On the fifth night, he decided that his gentle urges to make her feel she could not remain so. He made her feel more pleasure than she thought possible before he entered her and twice more she completed after him doing so. By the time he was finished himself, she had moaned several times but what ended his stamina was how she gasped and moaned his name as her nails dug into his back, causing him to emit a hoarse grunt of his own as he filled her. Exhausted from their excursions, nothing more was said that evening on the matter. He watched as she settled close to him in the bed, yet not touching him, something they were becoming far more comfortable with, neither of them trying to go to the furthest they could away from one another on the bed. Just as Loki was about to try and get more comfortable, he sighed contently before a thought occurred to him. The bed was after getting more comfortable. In her weary state, Ella had swapped her bed for his. It was not as big but the comfort of it made up for it and he settled beside her contently for the night.

The next day, as with others, they had something to eat together before Ella went to her rooms to get ready for the day. They did not usually get to see one another again before Loki was called to assist his father with some matter or another and were likely to see one another in the throne room if Laufey felt up to it. Through it all, Ella thought over everything that had occurred over the past few days, noting how Loki seemed far more open and indeed honest than before. Not in his words, he did not tend to lie to her, he simply remained silent a lot of the time but in his demeanour. He was smiling and joking with her more and it made her feel more comfortable in his presence. For a political alliance marriage, she was fortunate. She knew she would have to be incredibly fortunate to get one like her parents’ marriage, but she also knew that that was a marriage that had taken considerable work to get to where it was. Her parents had over half a millennia of an age gap between them so they had very little to tie them as common ground. A sense of duty to their respective homes was one of the defining features of their early marriage, ironically, that was something she too had in her own one. But now, she was seeing aspects of her husband that she liked. His sense of humour made her laugh and smile and she liked that. As did she like his sense of duty, she respected that. Everything Loki did, Loki did for the betterment of Jotunheim, even if it hurt him personally, such as the situation they were currently in. Loki feigned indifference, but the hurt was evident. She had not seen his brother or his ex-lover in the time since their return from Vanaheim, though she had heard the argument between Helbindi and Býleistr, she had not seen them and knew sooner or later that something would be done with the matter to allow things to move forward once more, as to not do so would lead to greater issues in the long run. She did not look forward to that, but she knew it would have to occur and no matter what, she would stand at Loki’s side to support him, knowing that in this, he would need someone there for him. 

The throne room was incredibly dull for the day, several left throughout. Mundane would have been too much excitement for it, but it still required Laufey and his sons to be there, and by default, so too was Ella who refused to leave until the last order of the day was dealt with, even if it did bore her greatly. When all matters were dealt with for the day, Loki gave Ella an indication that he wished for her to remain where she was and not leave the hall, to which she nodded and stood patiently to the side as the room emptied. When Laufey ceased speaking to his sons, he sent them about their business once more. 

Loki walked over to Ella. "How did you endure that? You should have excused yourself."

"I have endured far worse, I can assure you." Ella smiled politely. “If you think things get boring here, try some of the matters dealt with on Asgard, there is an entire week of the year dedicated to dealing with barren space rocks.” Loki shuddered at the idea. “Exactly. So, how can I assist you this evening?”

“I need to speak to my brother.” Ella looked towards Helbindi, who was in the far corner of the room. “No, not ‘Bind.” 

“Oh.” She realised he was referencing Býleistr. “Okay, what do you require of me?”

“To be by my side.” 

“Very well.” She did not wish to do such a thing but she felt honoured that he would ask such of her. “Whatever you need of me, I am there.”

“Thank you.” He indicated for her to walk with him, which she did willingly. 

They walked through the hallways in silence, their strides matching, even with Loki’s longer legs. They looked ahead as they walked, their faces stoic. It was somewhat interesting to see, the heir and his mate, two different beings from vastly different realms, yet so alike in their manner. 

When they got to the royal wing, Loki inhaled deeply as he looked at his older brother’s door. With slight hesitation, he looked at Ella who gently placed her hand on his arm for a moment before nodding slightly. With another deep inhale, Loki knocked on the door. It was Alma, Býleistr’s first mate who answered. When she noticed who it was on the other side of the door, she looked apprehensive. 

“It is a realm related matter, not a social visit, Alma,” Loki informed her. 

Nodding slightly, the Frost Giant moved to one side and allowed them entry. Ella gave a small nod in salute and gratitude. She had not spoken much to Alma since her arrival but what she did speak to her regarding was pleasant. Loki’s focus was on the far side of the room, where Angrboða was avoiding eye contact. “He is in the chambers,” Alma spoke, her deep voice calm and without any emotion. 

“Thank you.” He looked at Ella, who nodded reassuringly at him. He nodded in return and walked to the bedchambers, Ella remaining where she was. 

*

“What are you doing here?” Býleistr scowled at his younger brother. 

“You are to be sent to the Western lands for three months,” Loki informed him. 

Býleistr shot to his feet, his face contorted in an ugly manner in anger. “So, you and Father came up with a punishment for me then, banishment? Is that it?”

“No, you idiot,” Loki snarled back, not allowing his brother’s superior height to faze him. “You are being sent there because we have a risk of unrest from those living there.” Býleistr studied Loki’s face. “Yes, we have an issue, you are the best trained of the three of us to head our soldiers and we need to show that our family is serious about this and will not tolerate such action. I am needed here in case Father becomes more ill and Helbindi, Norns bless him, has the attention span of a fly.”

“So Father convinced you to send me.”

“I had to tell him to send you, not the other way around,” Loki informed him.

Býleistr considered Loki’s words. “But, after everything…”

“Publically, no one is speaking of the matter, frankly, most do not care, they only care about their own issues, it does not affect the running of Jotunheim, so they do not care. I do not need to like or forgive you for your actions for us to work to better our family. Privately, I will not be overly happy with you until I get over this but you are still my brother, as my mate states, there is no preventing that from being the truth.” Loki looked at Býleistr, noting his shame-filled face. “This would all be so different if you had not been so dishonest, Brother, if you had simply said something.” He shook his head. “You always liked her too greatly, I should have seen it.” 

“I am sorry, Loki, for my betrayal.” Býleistr tried to say the words he had been trying to say to Loki almost a week previous when he returned from Vanaheim. “I just...when you chose the Aesir…”

“Her name is Ella and you will address her as such. She is my mate and you will treat her with the same decency as you would if she was a Jotnar as you are.” Loki declared. 

Býleistr shook his head slightly. “You never spoke this way of her before.” 

“Ella and I have spoken a lot of late and she is a good and honest mate. Time shows us who we are in such cases.” Loki commented. 

“Is that before or after you mate her so much that she moans your name so loud that it can be heard a few rooms away? How much time does that leave for talking?” Loki’s brow rose. “I am surprised you are not half deaf.” His older brother joked.

*

In the outer room of Býleistr’s rooms, Ella stood where she had when Loki left, looking around with light curiosity at how different a room could be to two brothers. 

“Are you going to stand the entire time or do you actually know how to sit?” Angrboða growled. Alma looked at her, yearning for her to remain silent. 

“I am aware of the requirements for such things, I simply do not partake in them so long as realm duties are in need of doing." Ella retorted boredly. 

"Is it serious?" Alma was both curious as to the reason Loki would come to speak to Býleistr after everything and wishing to prevent Angrboða and Ella from arguing. 

"Yes, civil unrest, he is who is required to quell it." Ella knew that had been discussed in the throne room and knew it to be the most likely reason for their coming to Býleistr's rooms. 

Alma looked slightly concerned. "Where?"

"To be honest, I did not hear. It sounds like it will require travel." This was the truth, she had gotten bored through the discussion and allowed her mind roam, knowing that it was none too important. 

“Would we go too?”

“Honestly, I am not lying when I say, I genuinely was not involved in the discussion that came to this decision, so I do not know.” Ella looked at the Frost Giant to show her she was being sincere. “I do not think it to be too serious but I know Laufey wants it dealt with before it becomes such.”

“So he is only sending the son he is currently not speaking with, that is convenient,” Angrboða hissed. “Anything to appease the glorious Asgard.” 

Alma gave another warning glare before looking at Ella again, her unspoken apology in her features. 

“How long do you know Loki?” Angrboða looked around at Ella, uncertain as to why she would ask such a question of her. “How many hundreds of years?”

“Six or so.” To her own bewilderment, Angrboða answered. 

“In that time, do you recall terrible arguments between him and his brothers?” Angrboða nodded. “Did he continue speaking to him after said arguments?” She got a nod as a response. “And did he, at any stage, risk their lives in said times?” Angrboða shook her head. “So you think this different? You think you could come between these brothers, between blood? You hold yourself to very very high standing, it must be said.”

“He thought more of me than he ever did with everyone else he ever bedded through the years, until you. Whatever trickery you brought to proceedings, though he claimed you to be some pure little maiden.” There was ridicule in her tone.

“I was, yes. And what of it? How is that any more or less okay than your choice of how you wished to deal with such matters? My choice was mine and I was happy with it, same as I would not think to have an opinion on yours as it was yours and yours alone to have. Same as even Loki.” Ella remained diplomatic. 

“You are okay with him sleeping with so many before you?” In truth, Angrboða had thought such would disgust Ella. “That does not bother you as he makes you moan so loud we all have to endure it, knowing he never cared to wait for you like a faithful dog?”

“It is not my place to have an opinion on my mate’s life before he was bound to me.” She shrugged as she noted to make their rooms soundproof to herself, before looking Angrboða in the eye and speaking again. “Though I should thank you.”

“What for?” The genuinely smile on Ella’s face worried Angrboða. 

“I may not have mated with any before I was married but I know many women who have spoken of the same terrible issue through their courtship and marriages and they have, through their experiences, taught me that there are many men in the realms that are utterly inept or utterly nonplussed about being tentative partners and as a result, there are a lot of poor misfortunate women that are left unsatisfied and ignored in bed. I have been fortunate to you and his other previous partners for taking care of training him up so I never have to worry about such dreadful things.” She smirked.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by after the discussion between Angrboða and Ella and Loki does not know how to admit he heard the exchange until Ella informs him just what she has known all along.

Loki did not know what to say to Ella. He and Býleistr had heard the final few sentences of her and Angrboda’s exchange and since then, he felt as though there was some distance between them. 

As it stood, Angrboða and Alma were sent with Býleistr to the area of the unrest. It was to give the impression not that the House of Laufey was doing a show of force, but rather that he was spending time with his mates in the area in hopes that would be enough to quell any unrest that may be occurring. 

Since then, the palace seemed almost calmer with the tense air, as a result of Býleistr’s actions, no longer being a sore subject. Loki put on a nonplussed demeanour in front of court with his brother and his mates, ensuring that all saw his decision to secure the line through only having the one Aesir mate who would also remain loyal to him as a decision he stood over. 

Loki and Ella ate together for the evening as they had done every other evening but he felt almost ill-at-ease at suggesting she remain with him for the night. Every night since the confrontation with Angrboða almost two weeks previous, they seemed to dance around it before she left. They spoke as they had before but there was a slight awkwardness to it too. When she rose from the table to leave for the night, it became too much for him. 

“Ella?” She looked at him curiously. Loki rarely spoke her name. “Have I done something?”

“Not that I am aware of. What sort of a something would you be referencing?”

“With regards to us and…”

“And what?” She asked. 

“Well, since we…”

“Are you referencing when you and Býleistr hid in his rooms like two scolded children whilst I put his mate in her place for scoffing at my not being...shall we call it, liberal with sexual partners?” She asked with a raised brow. “And how to this very day, you have not made reference to it once and have been standoffish regarding it, so I did not know what to say about it so I waited for you to mention something?”

“I thought you…” 

“You are the one that could not look me in the eye, so I assumed you to be the one with the issue. The shame on your face did not help matters either. So, the question becomes, what is the shame with regards?” She sat down across from him again, her arms folded, curious as to his answer. 

When she sat like that, Loki was reminded of the Allfather. It unsettled him slightly. He swallowed as he thought of her words. “Are you angry with me?”

“For what would I be angry?”

“What she said…”

“Is it true?” Loki looked at the ground. “I would prefer if you would say the words, answering by awkward silence is not the nicest manner.” 

“Yes.” Loki still did not look at her. 

“So you have had... amorous interactions with a number of Jotnar?”

“That is one manner to say it.” 

“Did you even like most of them?”

“Not particularly.” 

“So, it was mostly just some fun?” 

“Yes.” Loki stayed staring to the side. “Yes, just that.”

“Thank you for your honesty.”

“Are you repulsed?”

“Well, thinking of you with multiple women is not really the most appealing thought I will have today, but repulsed? I think that to be something of an over-exaggeration of events.”

“But…”

“What do you wish to achieve with this conversation, dare I ask?” Loki finally glanced at her. “Why are you so adamant that I would be adverse to you doing anything. You already made it clear that you were intimate with Angrboda, why would others be something that would make a difference?”

“It is so different to you.”

“And?” 

“You were reared to think maidenhood was sacred.”

“No, I was not. We all pretend that it is but as my brother seems willing to mount a statue with a conveniently placed hole in it, I can assure you, under it all, we are not all so different," she assured him. 

“But you…”

“I chose not to because I did not want to. That was my personal choice to not do anything with anyone else but I was not blissfully ignorant to everything. I read everything I could on it, I learnt myself and what I like but I did not take part in the act. My parents did not put some form of a chastity belt on me.”

“Wait, I heard of those things, are they actually real?” Loki shuddered as he recalled the metal device he and his brothers had seen pictures of in a book. 

“Apparently so, on Midgard, I think it is. I have heard that King Geoff went there to get some made and puts them on his daughters. Is it true, I do not know, but they do seem to clink as they sit and never seem too comfortable.”

“I heard such too.” Loki had heard that the Light Elf King was overbearing on his daughters. “So you are not too angry?”

“The only thing I am irritated by is your recurring theme of not speaking with me when you assume something. It is tiresome. I feel like I am the only one that is honest here.” 

Loki felt guilty at that. "I'm sorry."

"So the question becomes, what is it about me that makes you disinclined to speak to me as you do others? How can I get you to be more honest with me? What about me prevents that trust?"

Loki looked at her in shock. "It's not that, it's…” He sighed. “I do not know.” He did not know what stopped him from fully opening to her. 

“Well, hopefully, it will become clearer to you.” She rose to her feet again. “I will take my leave for the evening. Goodnight, Loki.” She bowed slightly. 

“You never changed the beds back?” 

“If I am honest, I prefer your old bed of late, it seems to suit my back more. I sound like my father when I speak like that, but there is truth to it.” She smiled politely. Loki nodded pensively. She looked at him with a raised brow and walked towards the door. 

Loki could see the challenge in her features, he could see her pushing him to say something. “Stay, please.” 

“Why? Why do you wish for me to remain? Is it simply for pleasure or more? If it is simply for pleasure, my staying the night is not really required is it?” 

Her voice was not angry or hurt, she merely seemed to be pushing him into speaking more on the matter. 

“I like having you here. I like that too but you are good company first and foremost.”

“‘That’? Is that what we are calling it? Do you hold intimacy in any regard, may I ask?”

“It feels good, obviously. And of course, for a time, being the smaller Prince made Jotnar women curious so I did not mind,” He shrugged. 

“Curious as to what?” In truth, now Ella’s curiosity was peaked. 

“Well, a Frost Giant that is not giant, they wanted to see what was the proportioning.” Ella looked at him with confusion for a moment. “With my…”

“No, I grasped the meaning, I can assure you. I get it. I just don’t get how that entered their train of thought.” Ella stated, not wanting to get too into the subject. “It clearly did not deter anyone if the numbers are to be believed.”

“I may not have many advantages my brothers have, but I am still very much able to have the ability to satisfy a mate.” He looked at her with a disbelieving smile on his face. “You do not seem to mind if what you said to Angrboða is true.” 

“She seemed somewhat taken back with my little harsh truth.” She smirked. “It is known that though Býleistr bests you with size, his inability to utilise it is well noted also.” Loki looked at her in shock. “Out of curiosity, did you think me surprised by your previous lover’s attempt to shock me? Why do you think I stand so far down the throne room, that is where the best of the Court talk is. Being so much shorter than many others has led to another advantage also, hearing conversations not meant for my ears. I am fully aware of your escapades and have been for some time but I am also aware of Býleistr’s and of how, since returning from Vanaheim, Helbindi is not as interested in females here as he used to be. The kissing thing is clearly scaring some Jotnar away.” She smiled. “Though you should tell him that Greta is actually going out of her way to learn such acts for him as she is keenly interested too.” She pointed out. “And that book he wished to know about...it is hard to get and it is not like I can simply write to my mother and ask her for it, so I will get it for him when I finally get to get back to Asgard for a few days. I forgot so many things that I cannot ask my parents for, I can add it to the list.” 

“How do you know these things?” Loki was certain he and Helbindi were alone when they talked about that topic. 

“Because Helibindi spoke about it with Arden and he mentioned how he badgered you about finding out the title,” Ella explained. “Asking such information in the main hallway will lead to others hearing.” 

“I would think so, yes.” Loki conceded. “I maintain you are not as honest as you appear.” 

Ella snorted slightly. “In what manner?” 

“I would not be the least bit surprised if I learnt that you had some tricks you knew that allowed you to do something untoward.”

“I am a master of disguise and tricks behind my perfect exterior. I know potions and spells that are forbidden, that would be somewhat frowned upon even in the worst of war.” She smiled sweetly. 

Loki eyed her carefully. “Do you?” 

“You will have to wonder, perhaps forever, or perhaps the day will come where you may realise it is all a falsity or entirely true.” 

Loki felt in his heart that as she never lied to him before, she was as honest as ever at that moment and with her ability to kill with two daggers so proficiently, there was not much to suggest she would not be as deadly in other manners too. He found himself not fearful, but incredibly appealing. “Will you stay?”

“Are you getting blue balls?” 

Loki could not help the baffled look on his face. “As opposed to…?” His confusion only grew as she erupted in laughter. “Am I missing something?”

“In non-Jotnar beings, ‘blue balls’ is a way of saying that you have gone too long since mating and it has discoloured your testicles from holding too much seed.” 

“Sounds horrid,” Loki flinched. 

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t have testicles.” 

“Good, that would have led to issues, I am somewhat open to many things in bed, I don’t think that is one of them though.” Ella and Loki looked at one another for a moment before they laughed. “It does not sound like a pleasant infliction, this ‘blue balls’. Here, it is any other colour that would be the issue.” 

“Indeed,” Ella smirked at him, noticing the manner in which he was looking at her. “So, you wish for me to stay?”

“I do.” 

“Even after?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Loki’s response was immediate.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is passing and Loki finds himself in interesting positions with regards to his time with Ella.

Loki looked around the throne room, sighing as he tried to get some form of energy to deal with the last of the evening. His father had him, Arden and Helbindi all but exhausted from dealing with different matters that he wished to organise. It was late and he was annoyed to have missed having dinner with Ella. 

Since the day she asked him why he was not as open with her, he tried to be more so. It was not perfect and he often was second-guessing himself, wondering if she would be like Angrboða and use his most private thoughts as ammunition to throw back at him as he had been forced to endure after he did what was best for the realm and severed the relationship with Angrboda, the one he thought loved him only to see that his love had not been as reciprocated as he had thought it was. But he tried. She could see it was hard for him and encouraged him without ever trying to force him and he could see it in how she spoke. He appreciated her efforts to understand him when he did not even understand himself. 

He could not deny that having her in his rooms most night was pleasant also. She had informed him that his rooms would now be soundproofed in a manner that meant that should she lose her cognitive ability again, none would hear it. He informed her that it did not bother him, yet noted it clearly bothered her, to the extent he could see her fight her own wishes to make noise during any of their couplings. He had thoroughly enjoyed hearing her call out his name in ecstasy, but he knew that she would not do so willingly again. He wondered if it was an expected norm on Asgard to remain silent or a personal choice to her as she seemed to not be the least bit shameful in admitting to certain things pertaining to the act and even her own actions regarding it, be it in research or self-pleasure. All he could think about was going to his rooms to spend time speaking with her. They were preparing to go to Vanaheim in the near future and she was providing him with the majority of the information that would better their chances of a good deal with the Vanir as well as the details that were not overly public with regards certain beings who were better to avoid. 

Laufey continued into the night. He had been very worn of late, so with some energy from Norn’s knows where, he decided to use said energy to deal with different matters, leading to him, his brother and Arden having to endure it into the night. 

“What news from the West, has there been any more unrest?” Laufey asked. 

“None, Sire. Býleistr has made mention that there has been nothing since. Those who were acting out have ceased with such talk, he is satisfied that there will be little to no such talk again.”

“Good,” Laufey nodded. 

“He also reports that his first mate has come into heat once more and that he hopes that it will be a successful one,” Arden added.

“That he should be so fortunate,” Laufey agreed. “Though I do not wish misfortune on my son and his second mate, I do not think a child as a result of that mating right now would be a good thing, all things considered.” 

Loki did not mean to, but he nodded at his father’s statement, agreeing with him. He did not want to think about it but he did. He was glad Angrboða and Býleistr had not been successful on their first attempt. He knew it would happen with time but that would only be salt in a wound for him. With time to allow himself heal, he would not be so bothered by their attempts to procreate. With the realm becoming more fruitful once more, it was already noted that there was an increase in heats and subsequent pregnancies. It was usually three heats recorded in a single year for the realm with, if lucky, one pregnancy since the Casket returned, there were already three females were pregnant. It would cause a population growth once more, but Jotunheim was a realm that needed more young, unlike so many realms. 

“Well, if that is everything…” Helbindi tried to move along the evening. 

“Not so fast, Loki, what have you prepared for Vanaheim?” Laufey asked. 

Loki groaned internally, Helbindi sighed loudly and Arden showed his dismay in his eyes at Laufey’s question. They would not see their beds for a significant time yet to come that night, and they knew it. 

*

When Loki did make his way to his rooms, it was closing in on midnight. He wondered if Ella would be there but it was doubtful. She would never enter his rooms without him being there, she was too honest and respectful of him to go about his personal space without his being there. When he got to his rooms, he was unsurprised but disappointed to see them void of any sign of life since his leaving them that morning. He readied for bed before getting in, looking to where Ella usually slept for a moment before looking to the ceiling, hoping for sleep to come. 

*

Sleep did not come. Three hours later, he was still staring to the ceiling above him with no sign of sleep coming to him. He wanted not to be frustrated as that only fed his lack of sleep, but all he could do was be frustrated, resulting in him not sleeping. He wondered if Ella was resting well in her rooms, if she felt odd being by herself. He pondered for a time before his annoyance bothered him enough to rise from his bed and leave his rooms. 

Looking at her bedroom door caused him to pause and consider his actions. Part of him saw no issue with what he was doing, he was simply checking something, the other part knew it was entirely wrong to bother someone in their bed at almost three in the morning, yet he opened the door all the same and entered her front rooms. When he got to the bedchambers, he became more apprehensive but before he could do anything, the bedroom door unlocked by seidr and Ella was in front of him. “Loki?” Her voice was heavy from sleep. “Is everything alright?” 

“Fine, sorry I woke you.”

“Why are you here?” She looked at him for a moment, rubbing her eyes as she realised there was no reason to be worried. When her seidr had informed her someone had broken the magic seel she had placed on her rooms before going to sleep, she had been worried, seeing it was only a somewhat meek Loki, she saw that there was no reason to fret, she stretched slightly. “What time is it?”

“Three, I think.” 

“Why are you up?” He looked at his feet. “You have not slept, have you?”

“No.” 

“Did Laufey keep you that long?” She opened the door more so he could enter. 

Loki did so. “No, he let us leave a few hours ago.”

“Yet you are still awake.” 

“Yet I am still awake,” Loki repeated. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“And do you think talking to me will find the reason?”

“I think I am talking to you because of the reason.”

Ella looked at him confused. “You will need to expand on that if I am to make sense of it.”

“You were not in my room.” 

“No, why would I go there without you being there?”

“It felt wrong.”

Ella realised then what the issue was and smiled. “Have you gotten used to company in bed?” 

Loki felt somewhat embarrassed. “I fear I may have.” 

Ella, knowing this was a significant admission to him, looked him in the eye as she spoke. “It is far too late for any form of intimacy. I am tired and I want to go back to sleep.” 

“I know.” 

With his confirmation, she took his hand and used her seidr to transport them to his room. Loki looked around in confusion before looking at her. “What, are you really surprised by me any more?” She walked over to the bed and got in at the side she usually did, using her seidr to warm it enough to her liking as she disliked the coldness of bed when she first got into it. 

With the sense of something not being right gone, Loki got in his side, looking at Ella’s back for a moment before getting comfortable and feeling himself drift off to sleep contently.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Ella discuss different matters before a turn in the conversation finishes it. When Loki goes to make plans to strike up the conversation again, the Norns scoff at his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates, Christmas week is always a busy one. Hope everyone had a good time.

Loki woke to the feel of someone moving in the bed next to him. Usually, the feel of Ella moving around did not bother him, but today he noticed that her body was closer than it usually was to him, more specifically, her waist was under his hand. Pulling back his hand slightly, he said nothing. 

“Sorry, I did not mean to wake you.” Her voice was genuine. 

“Fine, it’s fine. I’m awake,” Loki groaned as he rose in the bed. 

“No, you’re not, you’re still half asleep. It’s early enough, get some more rest. The realm can wait,” Ella urged, not wanting to bother him. “You only got three hours of sleep.” 

“I’m fine,” Loki noted the time from her comment on how long he slept. The way she looked at him told him of a conflict in her own mind. “What?” 

“Nothing.” She looked away. 

“Do you, by any chance, know a spell to force people back to sleep?” He eyed her as he spoke, half worried at what she would say. 

“A...Do you think I merely know one? I know several. Some a light slumber, some that would make you sleep for a year, why do you ask?” She tried to make it sound light, but she knew herself it did not lend itself to a light topic. 

Loki, worried that she would attempt such a spell on him, shirked down into the bed again, eyeing her as he did. “How powerful are you?”

“Why do you think that even after a thousand years and the ice not thawing in the situation between our realms, no pun intended, that your father was so keen for me to be your mate? I am more powerful than my parents, or at least them when my father does not have Gungnir, that sort of changes the dynamics slightly.” Loki continued to stare at her. “Do you actually fear me?” 

“Last night you moved us from one room to the other without even a second thought.”

“Right? That is not exactly the scariest thing about me.” 

Loki’s fear rose. “What can you do?”

“I speared two daggers through a statue’s eyes and heart and a simple transportation spell bothers you?” 

“Why do you know how to do that?”

“The daggers or the spell?”

“The daggers?”

“Did you never hear what happened four hundred years ago on Svartalfheim?” Loki shook his head. “My parents, Thor and I were on Svartalheim, nothing untoward, just having to do some sort of check, it is long abandoned, so my father thought we would go, see it, then head to Alfheim. Next thing we knew, we were surrounded, there was Sultur’s goons, weak but at least fifty. Thor and Father used force, Mother and I used seidr, but I was cut by a fire blade on my hip. Father was livid, with himself most of all, because it had been him who rubbished my mother’s claim that I needed to know how to defend myself physically. He stated I would never need to, yet had I not been so swift and capable with seidr, I would have lost my life that day. But a single lesson with a blade could have stopped me being scarred for life.” 

Loki’s brows knit together. “What scar?” He did not take overly long to look at her naked body. During times that they were intimate, he did not take time to look for old wounds but he was certain he had not seen such a thing on her.

“I hide it, with my seidr.”

“Why?” 

“Because it is ugly.”

“Surely that is a matter of opinion? Some would say my markings are ugly.”

“Your markings are as much a part of you as your eyes and lips, they are not the least bit ugly, nor are they the result of violent attacks,” She argued. 

“Their being there and being ‘ugly’ is open to interpretation.” 

“Those who say otherwise are merely hateful. Unless the markings come up in some symbol of hate or a phallic shape, they could never be accused of such.” 

Loki laughed at such an idea. “Norns, that would be unfortunate. Though there was one Jotnar apparently, a few millennia ago, who had a marking on, I think it was his leg, that had a likeness to the Dark Elf for ‘entrance’.” 

“Depending on how far up his leg that was, it could be somewhat informative.” 

Loki simply laughed again as Ella smirked playfully. “I have obtained a few scars over the years, I never thought to cover them.” 

“They blend in with your markings, so that does not count,” Ella retorted. 

“Well, it cannot be that bad if you never got a limp or anything, so how bad is it really?”

Ella looked at the ground instead of looking at Loki. “I will leave you to get some more rest.” 

Before Loki could dismiss her concerns or apologise for his comments, she left his room. He sighed and wondered if she would ever tell him or show something so intimate. 

*

His plan was to speak more with her on the matter that evening, but Loki was beginning to realise something, the Norns laugh at the plans of mere beings. 

Loki and the rest of the Jotnar were merely dealing with the realm in their own little ways when the roar of the Bifrost deafened them. He had been dealing with a matter with Arden that his father wished to have dealt with now that it was known another two Jotnar were in heat, it was clear the realm would need to be ready for a population boom and they wished to not deal with the matter too late and instead be fully prepared. Helibindi, having been told by Loki that Greta, a nice and sweet Jotnar, was interested in learning foreign manners of fun was at that moment in the company of said Jotunn doing said activities, the noise of the Bifrost causing her to bite his lip quite painfully in shock as it occurred. Laufey had been resting, his exhaustion as a result of his hard work the day before the tiredness caught up with him and going into a heavy sleep. The Bifrost, however, was so loud, it even woke him. Ella had been reading over something she wished to try and learn as a spell. It required concentration and silence and at the moment that the Bifrost erupted with a roar, she was relieved that she had not been at the part of the process which required her to concentrate the most but that relief was short-lived as she pondered worriedly as to why someone had used the Bifrost to come to Jotunheim. 

Rushing through the palace, her fears increased as she saw a grouping of Jotnar, one of which was Arden and since she knew Loki had been in his company, she was unsurprised to see him a moment later beside him. What scared her was the burly blonde man she knew all too well in the middle of them. Running towards them, a few of the Jotnar, mostly guards, moved to give her a clear view of her brother, Loki, Helbindi and Arden, all of whom had very solemn faces on them, worrying her. As soon as Thor looked at her, she feared the worst. 

“Father?”

“Far more grave I fear than an old King.” Ella shook her head slightly, not comprehending his meaning. “War, brutal and bloody.”

“How?”

“We cannot say for sure, but Alfheim will fall if we do not rally our allies today and join the fray and if they fall...” Thor began.

“Jotunheim is next.” Ella knew the position of the realms well, Midgard, Jotunheim and Alfheim were closest in location to one another, Jotunheim in the centre. “What are we to do?”

“Father sent me here to explain everything, to get every Jotnar able to join us, the Einherjar await.”

Ella looked worriedly at Loki. She could see the determination in his eyes but also his fear. “How can I help?”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War discussions take place.

“You will be staying here.” The mere manner in which Loki spoke those words told all present there would be no negotiation with regards the matter. The fear and horror in his eyes only added to it. 

Thor looked between his sister and her husband, concerned by the manner in which Loki spoke, not as though he was making an order simply because she was a woman but because of the manner in which he said it showed genuine fear. Before anyone could say anything else, he decided to speak, noting the odd look in Ella’s eyes telling him that she needed to speak with him. “Ella, I must speak with you with regards to something Mother gave to me to give to you.” He eyed Loki as he stated it. "In private."

“Very well, but only for a moment, I need to speak with Loki before he goes too.” Ella indicated to a small side room. “Did she even give you something?”

“Yes, this letter.” Thor handed her the piece of paper, folded and sealed with his mother’s magic. “What is afoot here?”

“Too much to explain now but the short version there has been a slight issue with the eldest Laufeyson, Byleistr, who has taken a mate that is socially, though not strictly, out of bounds and has been sent to a far corner of the realm to quell unrest there but if I am honest, this news seems more unsettling now.” 

“How is something like taking a mate socially but not strictly out of bounds?”

“Focus Thor, time is of the essence.” 

Thor forced his thoughts of the matter from the forefront of his mind. “Do you think him to be part of it?”

“I don’t know but we cannot rule it out.”

“He would hardly do something to his own brothers.”

“He took the love of one, so I would not put much past him.” Ella wandered over to a table that had an ice vase on it and in it, some of her favourite ice flowers. “Jotunheim is at a delicate stage. It is growing well but the growth could so easily cease if the current path is altered. Loki is seen as integral to this growth, now he and Helbindi will be gone and I worry what this will mean. Most know that his part in the realm’s growth is through the arrangements made with Asgard, something that has its objectors, so with him on a battlefield, it would not be too hard to make his end seem so tragic and him to be nothing more than a tragic casualty of war, Helbindi too. They are not hardened and experienced soldiers, it would seem logical that come a large battle, they could be two to high status kills that could easily occur. That leaves me, here, on the realm of the now enemy of Asgard again. A bargaining chip at best, or a loose end in need to tidying up, guaranteeing Loki’s line is demolished, no contenders, no competition.” She toyed with one of the flowers as she spoke, feeling the petals as she explained to her brother the concerns that she now had. 

“Would the realm turn so easy?”

“You came here, you demanded they come and fight by Asgard’s side. If they were to be slain, you would have cost the realm two of its princes. For Asgard’s actions, in their grief, even those who would rather Loki on the throne, who are happy with this alliance, they would see it as justice, until they mourn as one should and they realise it is wrong but my head and body would long have parted ways by then and there are a lot of spells for a lot of things but I never found one to reverse that.” She ceased toying with the flowers and turned to face Thor again. “Do I think that Byleistr is indeed doing this? No. But…”

“There is a chance.” Thor finished her sentence for her. “Father always said it, to assume every scenario, especially the worst and prepare for it, so that should we be misfortunate enough to encounter it, we are prepared.” He looked at the vase his sister had been by, it’s flowers glistening in the bright sun. “So prepared we shall be.” 

“Protect them, Thor. They don’t know how to fight as you do. You court danger, to a foolish degree but they have not seen fighting as you have. I rarely fear for you now. You have seen war, it almost seems to be your element, they merely lived in the result of it. The training they do is practical but not moulded by experience,” Ella pleaded. Thor swore to her that he would. 

*

Ella watched as Loki readied in his rooms, the etched skin of his back catching her attention as he did. 

Loki, sensing he was no longer alone, turned to see her behind him. “That letter needed a lot of explaining.” 

Ella could hear hurt in his voice. “I was catching Thor up on a few matters of importance.”

“You thought it more important to tell him than to speak with me?” Loki growled. “Was there even a letter?”

“Yes.” She held up the letter in question, her mother’s seal clear to see on it. “But it was more complex than that. I could not discuss this with only the two of you at once.”

“Why?”

“I am worried as to your reaction.” 

“The reason I said that you were to stay in the hall…” Loki began. 

“You do not need to explain that to me, I know you think me unable to fight.” 

“It is not that.” Loki walked forward. “I am very much depending on you making good on your statements as to your ability.” 

Ella frowned. “Then, why?”

“If we fail, as well we could, I need you to be here, to try and hold the palace long enough to make sure you do something for me.”

“What?” Ella was fearful of what Loki was asking of her. 

Loki looked around for a moment. 

“I soundproofed this room, I told you that already.” 

Loki inhaled. “If we fail, if it happens that they take Jotunheim, I know you can escape, I trust you to, I want you to. But only if you do something for me first.”

“What? I am not agreeing to it unless you tell me what it is,” She insisted.

Loki inhaled. “I need you to ensure my father’s death is painless.” Ella’s eyes widened. “You’re not stupid, you know what will happen if an enemy were to get to him.” 

Ella nodded as she felt an immense tightness in her throat. She knew what happened many monarchs on different realms that were overthrown. They suffered terrible deaths and their bodies used to mock them and their people. She knew that her parents would rather fight to their deaths but that age had taken their ability to do so with any sort of honour from at least her father, so she knew of the potion her mother had that would end it, should such a time come and set their bodies alight to join those in Valhalla. “I don’t want to but, yes.” 

“I can assure you, I don’t want you to either but I know you would do it with honour.”

“There is no honour in killing old sick men.” She paused, wondering if she should mention to Loki the conversation she had with Thor. 

Loki studied her. “You’re apprehensive.”

“I worry as to how you will take what I wish to say.” 

“You never lie to me, please continue that tradition.”

“I worry. You and Helbindi will go to this battle, Byleistr is not currently available, what occurs when he does become so and most importantly, is his loyal?”

“You question his loyalty?”

“You don’t?” 

Loki licked his teeth. “I do not think he would but I can see your reason for thinking so.” He sighed before leaning forward slightly. “If it comes to pass, if he returns here and is not our ally…”

“I will have two blades ready for him and they will find purchase in him as they did in the ice statue,” She swore. 

“While I do not doubt that, know that I expect you to survive this. If all comes falling down, flee.” 

“Why, is there a place you think to meet me?” 

“Nowhere.” 

“That is an actual place.” 

“If they get to Jotunheim, it is only because I am dead and not a moment before,” Loki assured her. He could see her feel uncomfortable at such an idea. "It will surely be fine. I fully intend not to die." 

"Good, you have so much yet to achieve. Jotunheim needs you as its king. You will be the one to bring it into its prosperous future." 

Loki smiled at the confidence she had in his part in his realm. "Ella?" She gave him her full attention. "Is it wrong to admit I am fearful?"

"Of battle?" He nodded. "Wrong? Absolutely not, you would be mad were you to think anything other than fear. War is not a game. It's not some silly exercise after which all return home as though nothing happened. Many will not return and many more will return either without some part of body or mind and perhaps missing a bit of both." She walked over to him. "Please, please return."

"I will endeavour to do so." He gave a small smile. "If only to irk you further."

Ella scoffed playfully. "Well, we all have prices we are required to pay in this life." She smiled for a moment before becoming serious once more. "Promise me that if Thor goes berserk, you keep out of his way and never attempt to engage him."

"How…?"

"Do not look at him, whatever you do, stay behind him, encourage him towards the enemy and under no circumstances, do you or any of the Jotnar look him in the eye or engage him. He will not be reasoned with and you will not win such an altercation, do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes."

"Tell Helbindi and have all Jotnar informed. If he lands near them whilst in it, snorting like a bull or boar, simply keep looking at the ground and he should not see any as a threat. Don't do anything foolish. He's an idiot at the best of times, there's little difference between when he is fully cognitive and when he is Berserk but there is a difference, so don't risk it."

"I will relay the message," He promised. "Don't let any disrespect you in my absence."

Ella scoffed. "They will soon learn not to if they try." She gave a small smile. "Loki…"

The sharp knock on the door brought them out of their conversation and back into the harsh reality of what was occurring. A moment later, Arden entered. "I fear it is time to depart."

"Then we best do so. I fear I dallied speaking with my mate so my attire is…" He looked down to see light armour and regal trimmings in him, the last of Ella's seidr glowing away as he did so. He looked at her again as she eyed the armour, ensuring its strength. "Thank you."

"I just wish for you to be safe."

Loki nodded and turned to face the door. "We will be. This will be over soon. Asgard, Alfheim, what stands strong of it, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, it is a powerful alliance, we will persevere, wait and see."

"I know but I will fret regardless." Sadly Ella walked beside Loki as they left the room. 

They joined those gathered in the hall of the palace, Laufey, weary and worried looking. When he saw his middle son and his mate coming towards him, he gave a small nod. “War is not something I wish for you to experience, it is not something anyone should but it is the situation that is occurring now. I wish I could go in your stead and not subject either of you to the brutality of it but we need to protect Jotunheim, if Alfheim falls, we fall.” Loki nodded at his father’s words. “I am sorry.” Feeling weak and sorrowful, Laufey stumbled slightly. Luckily, Thor and Helbindi were close enough to steady him. 

“Father, we will be fine, go back to your rooms and rest,” Loki suggested. 

“No, I…”

“Ella,” Thor gave his sister a slight nod after calling her. 

Smiling slightly, she used her seidr to create a chair of an adequate size for Laufey. “My King, please.” 

Satisfied, Laufey nodded and place himself as best he could in the chair to see off his sons. “Better.” He sighed. 

“Just rest, Father. We will be home in very little time.” Helbindi promised, though there was a slight fear in his eyes. 

“Yes.” Laufey nodded solemnly. 

“Heimdall,” Thor bellowed out, startling many around him. “Five minutes.” 

“We best get to the army then,” Loki ordered. He turned to look at Ella one last time. “Be safe.”

“You’re the one going into a war, I should be saying that to you.” She leant up and kissed his cheek. “Just come back.” 

She walked over to Thor and leant up slightly and did the same. “Don’t be too stupid.” 

“You always say that.” 

“And you always come back, so I am not changing it now.” 

She stepped back to let them leave before noticing Helbindi standing to the side with a facial expression that made her laugh. “Are you feeling a little left out?”

“I feel somewhat so, yes.” He confessed. 

Laughing slightly she walked over and he bent down enough for her to give him one as well. 

With that done, the men went towards where Heimdall would transport them. As soon as they left the hallway, Ella used her seidr to move herself and Laufey to a balcony overlooking them. 

“That is a very useful ability,” Laufey commented. 

“I thankfully use it more for convenience than anything but it can come in handy in many ways.” 

“Has my son made you promise to dispose of me if this all fails?” Ella looked at him solemnly. “Good, it saves time to have it arranged in advance.” There was genuine relief in his voice. 

“It will not come to that.”

“I hope not, for all of us.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is a trying time and Ella is startled to see what is discussed, also how she is brought into discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a hectic week.

Ella sat staring across the vast icy landscape of Jotunheim, thinking of the day that had been. She was startled by the fact that she missed Loki already. It had only been a few hours, but she found herself fretting for him as she did her brother, if not more. She did not worry for Thor as much, he was used to war at this stage. She never understood how her father allowed him to fight so often in such things when he was the future King of Asgard but since her father spent his youth similarly, she assumed it was due to him seeing no issue in it as he had done similar himself. She hoped whatever happened, any future for any son she could ever give Loki, she would not have to see him off to war. She did not think such would end well for her, she would fret for the entirety of the time he would be gone. For a moment, she thought of if she did not give Loki a son, such would, in its own way, be a blessing but her fate was sealed in their marriage contract, two sons, no matter what. Inhaling deeply, she got up from her seat and readied for bed, not in the mood for anything else, though she knew sleep would not come easy to her. 

The next day, she went to the throne room, noting that half the realm, or what was there and not at war seemed to be there and the tense atmosphere was palpable. Everyone wished to know what was going on but with so little time since their departure, there was no manner for Laufey to have received any form of news on the matter. 

Ella thought it peculiar to see Laufey no longer circled by his sons and Arden as he usually was, instead, he seemed almost isolated. There were guards and indeed junior advisors but it did not look the same. 

She listened for a time as Laufey spoke on matters and other agendas were dealt with but as the day came to a close, something came to her. There had been no mention of Byleistr and his mates. She knew Jotun heats lasted a significant length of time, usually five to ten days, and were incredibly exhausting for those involved in the situation but this changed a lot of things. Part of her wanted to say nothing, the other part knew she would need to say something. With the decision to say something to Laufey after the day so not to be seen to be interfering, she merely stood silently to the side. 

Her face must have shown her thoughts in some manner when Laufey noticed her because with a simple beckoning action, he had her brought forward. “Something is on your mind, Princess?” 

“I am merely thinking, in an animated manner it would seem, My King,” She smiled politely. 

“And what is it you are thinking?”

Ella thought for a moment to fib but she was not one for lying. Loki always stated her honesty to be one of her better attributes, part of her felt she should be honest even in his absence. “If I may be so forward, My King, I am curious as to the situation with regards informing Prince Byleistr and his mates. I am aware that at present, he is not able to be reached for personal reasons but I would think with his location being closer to any attempt to breach the realm and with both of his brothers in the fray, he would wish to be informed and to get both of his mates to safety at the earliest possibility.” 

“I would think that to be an accurate assumption.” Laufey nodded solemnly for a moment, contemplating her words. “It is true that should there be an attempt to invade Jotunheim, that area of the realm is closer to their likely entry point and so too is it easier to isolate.” She nodded at his words cause Laufey to speak further on the matter. “When Asgard wars, what is the planned strategy?”

If Laufey felt she would be hesitant to answer, he did not show it, nor did Ella do such a thing. “There is a procedure in place for such things. It is neither complex or overly fancy. We know the issue is on Alfheim, so we secure any form of entry point between the realms at that point. Do not shut them entirely as often those are the areas news carriers will attempt to reach the realm and in the off chance that our forces are forced back, the innocent and the soldiers involved will wish to retreat through those gateways.” 

“Our men do not retreat.” One female Jotnar spat at her. 

“There was a war on Midgard, not too long ago, I think only about two decades, I cannot tell, life goes by so fast there, and there was an army, forced to retreat. They have these machines, tanks they call them, armoured with large guns, able to take most every terrain, they were pushed back to the edge of a landmass, their homeland only a short sea straight away, they retreated back to their land and regrouped, there, they were joined by others and together, they returned to the land they had retreated from before and fought the enemy once more. They were assisted, of course, by the central enemy fighting a war on multiple fronts, from the East and South as well as the West, but somethings a tactful retreat to regroup is the sanest option. Dying for no reason is not a good reason to die. I hope that should there be a manner for our men to do such themselves, they take it and we will be as successful as the Midgaridans in their war, if it, unfortunately, comes to that. I hope not but we must prepare accordingly.” She turned to face Laufey again and he nodded at her to continue. “We clear civilians from the area and we ready troops there in the offchance any of our enemies get through. You also apply a scorched earth strategy, put simply, we destroy any and all crops, water sources and anything else they can use to feed and tend to theirs if they get through. We should not do this until it is necessary and I know it sounds mad, especially now when the realm is finally starting to grow again, but one plant may feed them enough to advance even one step further. If Jotunheim needs to do this, we must ensure that those who lie behind us, whom we are the buffer for must assist us by way of soldiers and food for us if this needs to occur. This is Asgard’s own manner of practice in such events so for the Allfather to even deny considering assisting us, in the same manner, is hypocritical and it will not be stood for, so I would send a messenger to Asgard this instant to have it and Vanaheim ready supplies and men to do so if we need it.” 

Her words startled many amongst those gathered. There was a small number on Jotunheim who were incredibly sceptical of the future of the Jotunheim throne with the marriage between Loki and Ella, not during Loki’s reign as they knew that the prince was dedicated wholeheartedly to the needs of the realm but they were concerned as to after that when the child born to the couple would become King, they worried the Asgardian-loyal mother would have too much influence and force a situation of an unfit and an Asgard loyal King but her statement and her insistence that Asgard should do as they command forced them to consider that her loyalty was with her mate and his realm. 

Laufey gave an approving nod. “Very well. Godrick, do as my son’s mate states and have such a thing sent to Asgard. ” One of the junior advisors bowed and rushed off. “With regards to Byleistr, and indeed the evacuation of the areas closest our borders, that must be dealt with also. I need available guards to the different homesteads there, tell them to bring all valuables with them, anything that could help an enemy is to be brought. Starve them of any resource that could assist them. As for my son, he will need to be brought back at the earliest convenience.” 

One of the advisors stood forward, Ella knew he was one that was disgusted by Byleistr’s actions, not out of loyalty to Loki, but of a loyalist to tradition, and tradition did not allow for Byleistr’s actions. “But Sire, the land they are on is not overly inhabited, sending a soldier there is not going to be easy, it’s a long trek and it takes from the protection of those who need it most.” 

Others nodded in agreement. 

Ella looked around. “How far from anything is it, exactly, if I may be so bold as to ask?”

“The most of the afternoon from anything else.” The advisor stated. 

Laufey studied Ella’s face, he could see her calculating to herself. “A princess cannot be expected to do such a journey alone,” he insisted. 

“I would not expect you to allow my going alone, My King.” She looked to the side and noticed Greta looking at her curiously for a moment before the Frost Giant smiled slightly. “But I will not be alone, and my going there will signify the severity of the situation.” 

She stood and silently awaiting Laufey’s response. 

Laufey considered it for a moment before speaking again. “Very well, Greta, daughter of Cillian, you go with the Princess and retrieve my son and his mates while the guards assist the people and ready as she stated.” He sat back, his silent manner of signifying he was too tired to deal with anymore. 

Ella bowed slightly and made to make her way to Greta to see when the Jotnar would be ready to leave. 

“Sire,” One Jotnar stepped forward. “Surely you do not think it a good idea to allow one so small and vulnerable into the snows, what if she is attacked.” He indicated to Ella as he spoke. “I do not think it fair to have to have another risk their lives for such a thing.”

Ella did not mean to scoff, she simply had not been ready for the absurdity of the Frost Giant’s words. When he looked at her again she shot her arms straight out, causing two large daggers to come out of thin air, startling everyone, even Laufey before she scraped the two blades off one another and bright and intense flames blazed from them, the heat of which could be felt a few metres away. 

“I am sure that should any issue befall us, Micha,” Greta began. “Her Highness is capable of protection one as small and vulnerable as me.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki speaks with Thor at length for the first time and becomes even more grateful that of the aesir royals, he got the one with the personality most suited to royal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get working on this. Sorry, this chapter really blocked me.

Loki wished more than anything that he was back on Jotunheim. Everything from the weather to the situation, in general, made him loathe Alfheim. It was not overly sunny but it was incredibly humid, that was something the Jotnar had never experienced before. Helbindi and Arden were suffering in a similar fashion and informed him that many of their soldiers were similar. He watched with envy as the Asgardians, Vanir and Light Elves all seemed entirely nonplused by the situation. They had fought smaller fights, not even enough to call a battle but Loki loathed it entirely. 

Thor seemed to be one of the first to notice there was an issue with the Jotnar, mostly that they seemed weary for little reason. Seeing that it seemed to be most every Jotnar and not just a few, he made a request to speak with Loki, somewhat startled to see him in a similar condition, though not as bad. 

“It is hard to breathe here.” 

Thor frowned. “Is it? It’s cooler than Vanaheim and none were bothered there.” 

“On Vanaheim, Ella used a spell to have us unaffected by the weather. Though, that was nothing on the thickness of the air here,” Loki growled. 

Thor frowned as he tried to understand what Loki was referencing. He felt as though it was a somewhat cold day by what he was used to but the beads of sweat on Loki’s brow told him the Jotnar felt otherwise. He then realised something. “Are you the only one that sweats?” 

“I think so, yes. Jotnar do not tend to need to do such things on a realm that is made of ice, we don’t like to lose the water we use to make our defensive weapons from the one day it may not be as bracing as others.” He stated. “Ella would have sorted this.” 

“What did she do on Vanaheim?”

“Norns only knows, she seems to know a spell for everything.” Loki looked at the trees not too far into the distance. He did not wish to admit it but he was missing his Aesir mate even more than he thought he would. She seemed to always be able to think of something. 

“Sadly, that is true, very often, it is something of use, all too often, it is not for something to be of use but simply irritation that she knows it,” Thor groaned sitting close by. “The air is no thicker here, it is similar, just the forest making it more humid.”

“What is humid?” Loki had never heard such a word. 

“It is when there is more water in the atmosphere.” Thor thought it odd the ice prince did not know such things. “Does Jotunheim not have such?”

“Any moisture in our air is automatically frozen,” Loki pointed out. 

“It was odd going to Jotunheim, I never went anywhere so cold in my life.” 

“Yet to me, it is perfect.” 

“Even when you’re half Vanir? Surely that half of you prefers this?”

Loki eyed the Aesir prince with uncertainty. He was grateful that of the distribution of intelligence in the genes of the Allfather and Allmother, Ella had been graced with the greater share than her brother. “I know nothing but Jotunheim, I only know the cold, so my being half Vanir means nothing since I only was there for a total of ten days of my life and I know I found it too warm. I hope when I need to go there again, Ella can come so she can do her trick once more.”

Thor studied his features for a moment. “You care for her now?” Loki looked silently at him. “I can only assume you did not like her before to say you ignored her, what changed?”

“I spoke to her, I put aside my bias and sought to see the reasons for her fight to remain on Jotunheim after everything that happened. She fought ardently against the Allfather to be permitted to stay, she fought even more ferociously to have the Casket stay.” 

“Yes, Father stated. Personally, I see both viewpoints.” Loki frowned at the Aesir prince. “No, really. Father wanted to show you that a life source is not more important than my sister’s life, yet she sees it as being the very heart of Jotunheim.”

“And you disagree with her analogy?” Loki snarled. 

“It was removed and yet the realm remained. That’s not a heart. When you remove a heart, all life ceases. It is more akin to a womb, perhaps. Women live without their wombs but a very part of their being is gone once it is removed.” He stated pensively for a moment before shrugging. “I could, of course, be reading too greatly into this too.” He rose to leave, then stopped and looked at Loki again. “I am glad my sister made my father see sense with regards to the Casket and that you have seen that for as irritating as she can be, she is well suited as a royal wife.”

“She is more than her position. She is an incredibly intelligent and able being.”

“For the most part, she was nothing but a nuisance. Always acting as though she knew more, I still cannot fathom why she felt the need to go to court. I cannot think of a single being that wanted to actually be there for half of what she did.” Thor shook his head as he thought of the many times he was forced to be in the throne room for different boring and mundane realm matters that he loathed entirely whilst his sister was sneaking in to hear or standing front and centre when Father allowed her.

“She likes to be well informed and cares about more than herself,” Loki stated in a deadpan manner. “Any royal should be as interested as she is.” He tried to not let his disapproval of Thor’s thoughts on royal matters show too much. 

“Is she the same on your realm?”

“Yes, she takes her position as serious on Jotunheim,” Loki declared proudly. “She is insistent on being one of the first to arrive and last to leave when Court is in session, even for the most mundane issue. She is the epitome of a good royal and mate.” 

Thor’s face contorted at that. “Mate? It sounds like you’re breeding animals, not higher beings. I am sure my sister is less than pleased with such a title.”

Loki felt himself get more than slightly annoyed at the Aesir but recalled Ella’s manner with regards to her brother also. “My mate does not mind in the slightest and refers to herself as such with pride, as odd as it would seem to you. What we know to be the accepted practise on our realm is seldom so on another.” 

“Do Jotnar really have multiple wives, or were you just saying that so you would not have to endure my sister?” Thor asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Loki wished of all the mundane duties he was forced to do as the son of the King, he was doing them all at that moment and not dealing with Thor. “No, I did not merely make a falsity to not have to ‘endure’ her. It is commonplace on Jotunheim as you may have seen in your time there had you bothered to pay close enough attention rather than staring around you as though we were exhibits to be gawped at in a museum.” 

“It was the first time I had ever seen Jotnar or such a way of life. I may not have acted appropriately and I will acknowledge that but I cannot be expected to know everything. A thousand years is a long time, I never learnt anything of Jotnuheim in that time and I was barely five hundred when the war started.” 

“You were four...how long is there between you and Ella?”

“I never counted, I guess about five hundred or so years?” 

“I thought Aesir had children closer together.” 

“Some choose to, most elect to have a child, two to three at most, any more than that is seen as odd.” 

“Why? How is that odd?” Loki could not grasp the concept of choosing to prevent having children when on his realm, they did everything they could to try and have as many as possible. 

“It just is. I don’t ask and no one ever said anything to explain it to me.” Thor stretched slightly. “Hopefully, we will settle this soon and get back to our realms and not have to concern ourselves with the humidity much longer.”

Loki nodded silently as he watched Thor leave, knowing it would never be so easy. They were there for a war, not a silly argument. He knew Thor was aware of that also, he just hoped the Aesir was simply being polite and light-spirited and not that he thought him to be dimwitted enough to think that would occur. No sooner did he try to let his head lean back in hopes of getting some relief from the difficult atmosphere, a horn bellowed out, telling them that the Light Elves were after being attacked not too far away. Helbindi called out and Loki forced himself to his feet, fearful for what they were about to face, worried for the Jotnar who would find the fight all the more difficult in such conditions. Wishing Ella was there, knowing she would have some form of solution. He walked to where the others were stood before looking over the landscape in front of him. In that moment, he realised wished his father was in front of him, to ask him why he had ever elected to create a war.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Greta speak as they make their way to Byleistr and his mates, forming the buds of a friendship.

Ella used her seidr to plough the snow in front of her and compact it enough to have it easy to walk on. Behind her, the majority of the men left in the city that housed the Jotnar palace were with them, ready to assist people to leave their homes as a result of Laufey’s orders. 

“That is an interesting ability to have,” Greta commented. 

In the hour they had been walking side by side, neither woman had said anything to the other. 

“It is a learned one. It takes many hundreds of years of practice, then, by the time you die, you supposedly realise that you barely knew anything, to begin with. Or so I am told, personally, I think I know more than most considering my ability and age.” She smiled as she lifted her dress to step over a large portion of ice. “I rarely seem to use it for anything but convenience though.”

“Makes one wonder why you would invest time in it, to begin with, if all it does is make things more convenient.” 

Ella could see Greta’s point. “When it is needed for other matters, no skill is greater. My grandfather, Bor, he was a seidr wielder too, it allowed him the power to defeat the Dark Elves, my father holds Gungnir because his seidr is even more powerful with it. The reason specifically why His Majesty was all too happy to take my father’s offer of an arranged marriage between Prince Loki and I was because, with my inherited ability to easily be trained in seidr, I bring with me a new ability to the Jotnar royal line. It is a rarely required strength but one worth having should it be required.”

Greta said nothing for a short time as she walked along beside the Aesir princess. She thought over what Ella had said as well as thought over other thoughts that came into her mind as they made their way through the snow. One thought came to her more than others as they did but Greta did not think it something she could ask. 

“There is something you wish to know.” Greta looked at Ella in shock. “I can all but read the thoughts on your face. You want to know why I chose you, don’t you?”

“Can you read minds?” Greta became fearful at the thought. 

“No, I just can read beings. I have been around too many for so long to not have learnt many things.” Ella explained. “With regards to why you specifically. I want to get to know you a slight bit more and you do not seem to want to bury me under several meters of solid ice, so I figured this to be as good a time as any to talk.” 

“Why?”

“You like Helbindi, do you not?”

“I do.”

“And you do not overly dislike me?”

“I do not dislike you in the slightest, I think you brave for not only coming here when you knew many would loathe you and you fought to stay and have done nothing but want better for our realm since you first set foot here,” Greta smirked. “And how you treat those who dismiss you is something I will never cease to enjoy.”

“Being female is not a sign of weakness, nor is it a prerequisite to being such.” Ella looked at the frozen ground in front of her. “Is there supposed to be running water here?” 

“There was, apparently, before the war, it is long gone. How could you know that?”

“When I use my seidr to move the snow, it gives me a general feel for what I am moving, in case there is a chasm here that I am not aware of, it has alerted me to flowing water.

“Really?” Greta could not contain her excitement. 

“Yes, so this is good, for the record, Jotunheim is not defrosting?”

“No, this is not good, it is a miracle. We never thought it would happen again, my mother spoke of it as an impossibility.” 

“Now you get to tell her otherwise.”

“She is dead.” 

“I am genuinely sorry to hear that.” In truth, Ella was. 

“Without the Casket, any who get ill did not last long.”

“Yet you do not hate me for my father’s actions?”

“You did not take it and it was taken for the actions of Jotunheim, to be angry with the Allfather would require being angry with my father, who stood and slaughtered Midgardians which caused this mess.” She stated sadly. 

The silence returned for a while before the women had travelled what they could of the day. The murmur amongst those with them as to there being water flowing in Jotunheim once more lifting spirits as they did so. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ella looked over at the Frost Giant. “The customs of your realm?”

“Which ones?”

“The ones between mates.”

“What of them?”

“Who thought to ever do such a thing? To have affection for another so to attach to one another by the mouth. Who thought that was something to do?” 

Ella laughed at the explanation. “I have no idea. Loki would love your analysis on it.” 

“Did he find it odd at first?”

“When I explained what two young Vanir in the gardens of the palace were doing, he first thought they were trying to eat one another and when I explained it, I think I made him at risk of seeing his breakfast again. He was nauseous from the mere thought of such things. Though, learning the etiquette of kissing the back of a hand served him well, I think that was as far as he could ever be pushed.”

Greta frowned. “So, he never kissed you?”

“Norns no. He sees it as odd, which I can see the reasoning for.” She shrugged. 

Greta noted the slight sadness in Ella’s features at saying that. “You wish he did not?” She ventured. 

Ella admonished herself internally for not hiding her emotions well enough. “In Asgard, it is normal, to not express affection in such a manner after a lifetime of thinking it normal leads to complex feelings on the matter. It is not of great importance but it is a peculiar feeling.”

Seeing that the princess was not pleased with discussing the issue, Greta contemplated not speaking again before something that she had hoped to ask anyone Aesir or Vanir on came to mind. “Whatever about the mouth-kiss thing but what in the realms is it when mates use their mouths elsewhere? Is that truly something beings do?”

Knowing what the Frost Giant was referencing to, Ella snorted a small laugh. “I am no use to you regarding that matter on an experience level, but I can say from speaking to women who have done it and from having read about it, it is common in many places.”

“Helbindi has been pleading with Prince Loki to ask you to give him the book on such things,” Greta informed her. 

“I know, he tried to have Arden ask me too. The thing is, it was not a book but at least a hundred. Beings from different realms love to write in regards to sex and everything pertaining to the topic, I have found.”

Greta found herself laughing. “He is adamant to know of it.”

“And no doubt put it to some form of use.” 

Greta nodded. “Yes.” 

Ella smiled. “With you?”

“If I am lucky.” 

“He does think a lot of you. I see him look at you across the throne room,” Ella informed her. “I do think he wishes very much wishes to be your mate and I think you well suited, not that my opinion matters any bit.” 

“You are an unbiased source, so I take your statement over that of others. You have no agenda to push on this matter.” 

Ella gave a small smile and got into the bed she had used her seidr to make for her, ensuring that Greta had something similar. 

“I have to ask though, with everything that happened with Býleistr and his mate, with how she was Prince Loki’s love before, how do you think this will go?” 

“If I am honest, I am not sure. I cannot pretend that this is all going to go well but it is not about how things are with Loki and his brother but about Jotunheim and the safety of us all.” Ella stated firmly before trying to get some rest, thinking the same herself. 

*

It took a few days to get to the location where they would part ways with the men. On route, they warned all they saw of the order from Laufey hoping the Jotnar would listen to them and make their way East to where they would be more protected. 

With directions to their destination, Ella and Greta began the walk alone, not thinking of much other than what was required of them on their journey. 

When they arrived at the location, Ella frowned slightly as she looked at the building in front of her. It did not look like a palace or indeed a grand house, if anything, it looked like nothing she had ever seen before in the flesh. It had the appearance of a fortress over anything. They arrived at the gates, unsurprised to see them locked. With only a flick of her seidr, she had them opened and walked in. 

When they arrived to the main door, it took even less effort to unlock them also. She looked around the bare hallway they found themselves in before thinking of what needed doing. Beside her, Greta looked somewhat uncomfortable.

“Býleistr?” Ella called out harshly. “I need to speak with you immediately.” Her voice echoed through the hall.

The sound of a door opening close by telling her of the location of the older prince. She waited for his arrival apprehensively. 

“Why are you here?” He growled as he came into sight. “How dare you come here and demand my presence.”

“I did not demand it, if I were demanding, I would have told you to get into my presence immediately as I was going to speak with you, not implore that I needed to, and, since you are asking why I am here, that answers if you have left here any time recently. War is upon us.” 

“What?” He demanded, his concern clear to see.

“Alfheim is at risk of falling, as you know, Jotunheim is the closest realm to it. If we do not prepare, we could be next. Loki and Helbindi have already joined my brother, the Light Elves and the Vanir. His Majesty wished to allow you a few days recovery before calling on you also but Jotunheim can wait no longer, she needs her third son to join the fray. The last remaining guards are gone to get the people to bring them to the East, if you remain here and they breach the realm, you will be cut off from the rest of us and will not last long against their magic, you need to get back to the palace.” 

“My father banished me here.” He snarled. 

“He sent you here to quell unrest, giving you time away from the talk of others with your mates, you know this was not a punishment, not in the true sense. We all know that were Laufey to command it, you would know the true meaning of suffering. Cease acting as though you will not return, you know you will assist with this, you were raised for this and are a damn good fighter who enjoys a fight so don’t pretend you are not already considering going.” She turned to leave.

“Why did my father send you?”

“Because the men are needed to assist those who need them, you are too remote to simply trot here and then continue to them. I offered to inform you.”

“Why?”

“Because, as your brother’s mate, my being here should show you the severity of the situation.” 

“How do I know this is not some sort of trick?”

“You mean by my father to bring down Jotunheim from the inside?” Býleistr nodded. “Because were that the case, you being here alone and unaware of such things would actually have benefited such a plot, because I broke through your defences without alerting you until I called your name.” Býleistr frowned and looked at the door, noting that she had, in fact, done so. “Because if my father were to think of something like that, he would not give one single solitary care to you and your mates as you are of so little importance to him that he would most likely forget you and they even existed because as far as the guarding of Nine Realms are concerned; you, Býleistr, son of Laufey and Fárbauti, are so far down the list of issues he would see fit to be concerned about, that you would not make it into a thousand-page book of said list, I am sorry to inform you. I respect that in your personal thoughts, you are your paramount concern, as indeed we all are to ourselves, but to my father, the Allfather, King of Asgard and protector of the realms, you are nothing. I could obliterate you right here and now, so you cannot fathom what he could do but he would not do such a thing, nor will I, we need you alive to help our realm.”

Býleistr shook his head. “I will not leave to help Asgard.”

“Odd you should say that since none have asked such a boon of you.”

“You mentioned ‘our’ realm.” 

“Yes, a you and I inclusive ‘our’. I am referencing Jotunheim, our home, our realm. I know you have yet to see past my appearance to see me as of here, but I am the mate of your brother, the children of which will be of Jotunheim, raised as Jotnar. All I do, I do for Jotunheim but you are so busy hating my skin to realise it.” She looked to where she could now see Alma and Angrboða watching them. “If anything, you should like me, I opened the door to you getting your second mate and talked Loki into not wanting to have you skinned for it. Now, get what you need and come on. It’s not a swift journey.” 

“I do not take orders from you.” 

“I do not take no for an answer, so decide now if you want to be forced back by my seidr or your own free will because we are going back to the palace and you will be facing your father, so do you do so as a son willing to serve him or as a man forced back who disobeyed not an order from me, but his father.” Ella challenged. 

Býleistr snarled for a moment. “What did you mean ‘It is clear I did not know’? Did you think I had a part in this, that I would do such a thing?” 

“I did not know, such as I do not pretend to know what you are thinking now with regards to how you wish to return to the palace.” She looked at Greta. “We have done as instructed, so I suggest getting a few moments to compose yourself before we return, however our mates’ brother decides he wishes to do this.” 

“So you expect us to just leave and follow you, is that it?” Angrboða growled. 

“I have stated that it is the order of our king, so on the presentation of such knowledge, yes, I do.” 

“You think we take orders from you.”

“You take orders from your King,” Ella stated each word with enunciation and loudly. “You are not above him, nor are I or indeed your mate, lest you forget you are not the child of the king but the simply the mate of said child, the same as for me. I offered to come to show the severity of the situation and upon order from my King to ensure your return, I will follow said order should my last breathe be caused by it. Only I will not be at risk of such, for none will be so stupid as to challenge me on it. Now, I will ask you once more, please, get what you need, I can use my seidr so we do not need to carry it back and we can leave as soon as possible. Seeing you travel amongst those forced to flee will give them a sense that you are there for them, it will strengthen their thoughts, not just of your father, but of you specifically for standing with them.” She looked at Býleistr as she spoke the last few words. “They want to feel safe, you are a known fighter, you will make them feel so.”

Býleistr contemplated her words for a moment. “Alma, ‘Boda, get your belongings, we leave as soon as we are ready.” He stated, walking towards his mates. “Stay here,” He ordered Ella and Greta. 

“I am going getting something to eat,” Ella stated, heading towards the area she hoped housed the kitchen. “We have not eaten since breakfast and we are hungry and I can literally smell the food from here and I am not leaving with an empty stomach. You pack, we eat.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to go home but finds himself speaking more with Thor instead.

Loki never wanted to leave Jotunheim again. He never wanted to see a battle again. He never in his life wanted to know the feeling of taking the life of another again. He hated it. He loathed it. He despised it. And behind it all, even with seeing some of those whose lives he took rushing to take the life of him and his own brothers, he felt incredible guilt in taking the life of another being. 

Býleistr joined them after a time, bringing with him news from home. Loki could not help but smile as Býleistr growled how Ella had forced him back to the palace and the manner in which she spoke to him, as though she was of such standing she could not be ignored, how she threatened to use her seidr if he did not comply. When he tried to imply that Loki should not let his mate speak like that, Loki merely scoffed at him and stated that if the Allfather could not force Ella to do something with the forces he controlled, what power did his brother think he had over his mate. Hearing Býleistr speak of the manner in which Ella not only dealt with the situation but how she was perceived by the other Jotnar for doing so made him feel proud of his mate. She used Býleistr’s ego to her advantage. She recognised that he wanted people to think him to be the strength, the enforcer amongst the sons' of Laufey. It was known Loki was the brains, the tactician; so the older now overlooked older brother decided to carve out his own name as that of the protector of both the House of Laufey and the general Jotnar people. Ella had recognised that and used it to manipulate Býleistr into doing what she wished, with Býleistr never once realising what she was doing. 

Looking and speaking with his brother hurt. Loki was still sore for the sheer manner in which the situation occurred. The more time that passed, the more he agreed with Ella’s statement that if they had been more honest, then he would not be so betrayed. But war left little time to dwell on something that seemed so menial. He was forced almost immediately to put his anger aside and prevent his older brother from being pierced by a spear which he had not seen be thrown. 

“You look weary.” 

Loki looked to the side to see Thor. “It does not seem like it will ever end.”

“All wars end, or stalemate at the least. The fighting becomes less severe, more like petty scuffles than anything, but they all end. There was once a war on Midgard, it lasted a hundred years but it too ended.” Thor stated. 

Loki’s brow furrowed. “I thought Midgardians only live sixty to eighty years usually?”

“They do, when they are lucky.” 

“So people fought in a war from before they were born? That is ridiculous. That is like a five thousand year war to us.” 

“More like seven thousand.” Thor corrected. 

“Aesir live longer than Jotnar, so there is a variation in that answer.” 

Thor looked at him worriedly. “Long...how much longer?”

“A thousand years or so.” 

“So what happens my sister when you inevitably die before her?”

“I may not live past this and you are worried for three thousand years time? You have your priorities skewed.”

“If you die here, my sister returns to Asgard as your widow to most likely try to never remarry if she were to get her way and live her life at our palace, safe under my protection since there is no child to keep her tied to Jotunheim.” 

The emotionless manner in which Thor spoke told Loki that this was not up for debate, it was simply as it would be. “You would force her to remarry, as you call it? And what is a widow?”

“A widow is a woman who has lost her husband to death. As for forcing her to remarry? Wasn’t once in a lifetime enough to do that to her? My father struck a deal for her before she ever took a breath. I know it is normal in my realm, even expected but it does not make it right, not to me. I have a limited number of women that are deemed ‘acceptable’, but at least there is a choice for me. I can speak with them, see if we match in mind, see if they see me as someone they could learn to have affection for, like my parents. Ella was simply born and from the day she knew words was informed she would wed a Jotnar and live on Jotunheim. That was it. No getting to know you, nothing. I don’t want that, not for her or any other woman. And should I sire a daughter…Norns, I hope not. Not because I do not want one but because I do not want to be put in a position where it is expected that I do that to one.”

Loki eyed Thor in shock. Most of his interactions with the Aesir prince led him to believe that he and Thor shared little to no common ground but on this, they were aligned perfectly. 

“You, of course, were little better treated. For you, it was ‘here, this is your mate, only because she is from somewhere entirely different, she is your wife, she looks different to everyone you have ever met in your life and to top that off, that tradition of even perhaps having her as just one of your mates then perhaps having one you actually enjoy the company of, yes, that’s gone. Good Luck’.” 

Loki swallowed. It struck him how Thor seemed to see his point of view also. Seeing how the demands made in the pact by their fathers affected him, not as greatly as Ella in some respects, but he seemed to acknowledge it. 

Loki was about to respond when Thor spoke again. “I was irate after what happened before, especially when Mother explained how Ella got so ill. I wanted to strike you with the full force of Mjolnir for that. She always made the best of her situation. She didn’t complain, she did not moan or fight it, and for her acceptance of her fate, she got so ill. I felt so angry. All her life, she has had one duty, don’t embarrass herself or our father’s house, then go to Jotunheim and have children, that is her role in this universe, have children.” Thor sighed and shook his head. “I do not like having to kill. I enjoy a good fight, I will not lie, but killing, I take no pleasure in that. But I do it for a reason. I do it to keep innocent people safe. It is my duty, as the future king of Asgard and as someone with the ability to do something, but Ella, to live to simply ensure you give sons, that is not living, not to me.” 

“I never made that demand, my father did.” Loki felt the need to point that out. 

“I gathered. The first time you looked at her, I could tell the last thing you wanted was to be in the same room as her, much less have children with her.” Thor commented. “But on Vanaheim, it was clear things were not so, dare I say it, frosty.” Loki gave him a bemused look. “Then when I came to ask you to join us with this, it was clear, you are more than simply tolerant of one another.”

“Time grows more than plants,” Loki stated. “She is a talented woman.”

“My father always stated that were she born male, I would have had to be worried. I thought only the eldest could take the throne, the arrangement on Jotunheim startled me somewhat. How does your brother feel regarding that?”

“The throne is not automatically based on age on Jotunheim, but ability. It has always been this way and my brothers have never been under any illusion as to the contrary. I am best suited, my brothers loathe diplomacy and the intricate nature of such, they prefer other aspects of our lives.”

“Understandable,” Thor nodded, having felt similarly himself over the years. “And you?”

“I knew since I was young I was best able to be my father’s successor. I suit the role best, diplomacy is my strongest suit.” 

“And when you were informed about Ella?” 

Loki inhaled. “I surmised that it would be used to cement the choice, even more, considering my own heritage is not strictly Jotnar.” 

Thor nodded for a moment before frowning. “If I am not mistaken, doesn’t this mean your potential line is less Jotnar than Vanir should you ever have children with my sister? Which is not something I wish to discuss too greatly, I should add.” 

“You think I would ever even contemplate such discussions with you?” Loki scoffed. “Yes, I am aware of such and argued that point with my father years ago, but Jotnar are the dominant genes and they would be raised to know Jotunheim as their home and raised as Jotnar, so with the added strength of seidr genes seemed to be seen as an acceptable way for my father’s line to go.”

“And you disagree?” 

“I have seen Ella use her seidr to do things that I am unsure of the ethics behind. I truly think that if she were more malicious, she would be dangerous. As someone unable to fight such a force, I fear it. As one that knows that any children I sire will possess the ability to wield it, I find myself hoping such comes to pass and that they excel as greatly at the craft as their dam has.”

“Your terms for partners are so peculiar. Dam, Sire, Mate. I would be slapped clean across my face if I called an Aesir mother a ‘Dam’.”

“And to us, it is the word we use. There is no offence taken from it because it is simply the word for it.” Loki stated boredly. 

Thor was about to say something more when he noticed a small glint behind them. In that nano-second, he realised what was about to occur and rushed forward. Startled, Loki went to defend himself from the Aesir lunged at him. Thor threw Loki out of the way just before a spear flew by where Loki had been standing just a moment before. Both princes looked at the tree line where the spear originated for a mere moment before Thor threw Mjolnir there. A sickening crunch and a pained death cry were all they heard from their would-be attacker before she fell to the ground dead. 

“A woman?” Loki walked forward cautiously. 

“Unknown women get through defensive lines quicker than any man,” Thor growled, kicking her corpse over to place her on her back. “It is why many realms use them as assassins. They usually poison you.” 

Loki shuddered but found himself thinking of Ella and her ability to do so very easily if she ever considered such. As Thor called out for someone to come collect the body of the deceased woman, he felt a shiver down his spine. “Thank you, for what you did for me.” 

“Ella made me swear to keep an eye on you. She cares for you, even after everything. When I needed to speak with her on the day I came to ask your help, she half rushed our conversation so she could speak to you before you left.” Thor pointed out. 

Loki recalled the manner in which Ella double-checked the armour she had placed on him before he left, smiling slightly at her wanting to spend time with him and not another. Making him feel as though he mattered somewhat to her. He did not pretend to think they loved one another, not in the manner he knew one could love another, but there was clear mutual care and understanding. Which, after a tumultuous beginning to their time as mates, was something he was pleased with. While he thought of that, he noted a Dark Elf in the treeline behind Thor, eyeing them both with an arrow holding, ready to loose. He threw an ice dagger past the Aesir prince causing Thor to duck to the side before Loki heard rustling in the trees behind him and did the same again with three more. While facing the direction of the tree rustling, the arrow that had been loosed by the killing of the first assailant flew towards them, only for Loki to catch it without much thought. 

“Why did my sister tell me to look after you?” Thor demanded, looking both at the dead archer and the dead others in the trees. 

“I am not sure. Our position is compromised.” Loki looked around worriedly, knowing more could arrive at any moment. He became fearful, wishing to be home at that moment. He found himself thinking of sitting having dinner with Ella. he wished so greatly for that to be his reality instead of the current situation.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War takes time and tolls on any being. With eight months of fighting, it all comes to an end and a relieved Loki returns to Jotunheim.

Ella sauntered through the palace, bored and not in any form of mood for discussion. She hoped that she would not have to deal with anyone for the day as Laufey had felt tired and not wished to deal with the exhausting matters of court in such a state so the palace was not as busy as it tended to be on the occasions he did have court in session. 

The fighting was still going. In one respect, it was soothing to know the lines of defence were strong and readied by the border with Alfheim should they be required. She, herself had added to it by going there and using spells she knew protected the Aesir palace as well as others to assist if they needed to destroy the crops that were growing in the area. It broke her heart to look at the now full and worked fields and know that there was a chance that they would have to be destroyed but she knew that they could farm more if required. If an enemy came, tired and hungry and ate, therefore replenishing their strength, it could be what would end their lives. 

The requests were made to Asgard and Vanaheim for food supplies. Vanaheim sent what they could but they were shipping anything they had directly to Alfheim for troops there, something the Jotnar respected. Asgard, on the other hand, had been storing food for if it was required to assist Alfheim should the war take all of their food but Ella had written to her father herself, she knew how to word it and how to ask and sure enough, Odin prepared immediate supplies with a solemn promise of more should one single foe arrive on Jotunheim. She had a reply sent stating that nothing would be used unless required and if the war ended before it was needed, the Jotnar would ensure every morsel would find its way to Alfheim to those who required it there. 

It felt like it had been going on for a year if not more. She felt as though everything was changing in Jotunheim, better as a result of having the power of the Casket once more, the longer it had to assist the realm, the better the realm bloomed but it seemed so odd, most of the men were gone. It was lonely. She enjoyed Greta’s company as often as she could but she found herself wanting to just stay in Loki’s rooms more and more, though she found it did not feel quite as it did before. The smell he seemed to have was long gone from the room yet she felt wrong not staying there. She tried one night but found herself quickly using her seidr to magic herself there again. 

Men came back every so often, wounded or worn in some manner by the war. Most injured, it seemed, were being treated in a special facility on Alfheim being headed by Eir, the chief Elven Healer and Magnar, the most senior healer of Jotunheim, all three working to assist any being from any of the realms that required them there. Only those with issues that could be dealt with easier on Jotunheim were sent back. She had listened to what they or their families told the court of what was occurring on Alfheim. More than once, Loki, and indeed Byleistr and Helbindi were mentioned by those who returned before even Laufey could ask after them. Ella felt pride in hearing that Loki was both a competent and strong leader, ensuring he would ask no other to do something he would not willingly do himself but she found herself fearful that that risked him being hurt. She could only hope he kept his wits about him so that he would return. She had been relieved to have been wrong on Byleistr and his allegiances. But it was one matter she rather that she would be wrong about. Everything was odd with the situation regarding angrboda but it was salvageable. She knew that going to war and seeing that a matter such that, though hurtful and somewhat backhanded was nothing when you see the brutality of war. When the brothers returned, and she truly hoped that when and not ‘if’, even if Byleistr was not someone she was overly fond of because of his behaviour and actions to Loki, they would put everything behind them and continue forward for the betterment of the realm and their bond as brothers. 

Tired, she avoided others and went back to the rooms, sitting amongst the items that littered the different surfaces of Loki’s personal space. She never touched a single item since he left, nor did she snoop any of the written items. The only items she ever touched were the books that were on the reading shelves he had more than once offered her the choice to pick from. Everything else was exactly as he had left it and she would maintain that if he was gone for a week, a month or a year more. Feeling somewhat down in herself, she walked into the bedroom and went to curl up in the bed yet she found herself not feeling comforted by the idea of getting into it. She walked over to the area where Loki kept the very few items of clothing he owned. Ceremonial robing and armour being the only items he had there as well as the armour he was supposed to bring with him but she had magicked better, stronger armour instead. Amongst all of it was a long robe, dark and fur-trimmed. She had noted it before but never thought much of it. Walking over, she touched the soft material for a moment before bringing it closer to her, noting that it smelt of Loki. She subconsciously brought it with her to the bed and wrapped herself in it, taking in Loki’s smell, using it to relax her into a sleep better than she had for a significant time. 

*

Loki’s limbs ached. He felt as though they would never feel rested again. He could see the palace in front of him. He could see his home but it felt as though he could never be able to speed himself up to get there. 

The war ended. After eight hard and brutal months of constant fighting, battles daily, their foes realised the Light Elves, Vanir, Aesir and Jotnar refused to bow or break and would meet them on the battlefield each and every day and with Thor coming to a breaking point and his Berserker side being unleashed, decimating a whole battlefield of foe in the process, the enemy conceded defeat. Luckily, Loki had noticed Thor as he lifted the body of an Elven child the enemy had brought to the battlefield to taunt them with. He noted the anger in Thor’s eyes but most importantly, he saw when the anger and other emotions began to leave them and when they became blank and his nostrils flared. With a bellow to get out of the way, the Jotnar and their allies did exactly that leaving Thor to destroy everything around him. When he came to again, it was Loki standing closest to him. 

“My sister told you my warnings?”

“She did.” 

Thor nodded solemnly. “Good. Well, not good. I have not done that in a long time. I thought I was beyond it.” 

Loki could see his shame. He realised then that Thor did see the ramifications of his actions, even if it was only afterwards. “What we saw would provoke any bring into anger.” He consoled. “I will admit I killed with more willing than I have before today after seeing that child.” 

“That gives some solace to me.” Thor inhaled deeply. “It does not stop me wondering if I will ever control myself. But thank you.” He looked at Loki. “For protecting our allies and for braving coming closer to me than even my friends to see if I had returned to myself.” 

“Just do not tell Ella. She warned me specifically not to.”

“I will say nothing,” Thor promised. 

Thinking back at Thor’s actions, however grateful he was that he did go Berserk, it scared him how strong and uncontrollable it was. But they were home now, so he needed to get on with life even with everything that happened. Assist his father with running the realm, and deal with everything that occurred as a result of the war. Vanaheim had planned to do deals with them, now Alfheim was adamant that they too wished to trade post haste with Jotunheim. They needed assistance getting back to normal after the war that terrorised their lands, they had so much that they needed to fix, Jotunheim was somewhere that could assist them so they wished to start talks immediately. He wanted nothing more than to hide from the realms. To go to his rooms and not see anyone for days, he wondered how long he would get. He did not think his father would ask too much of them for the next few days, or so he hoped. He knew they would have to explain everything but he still needed rest. He wanted solitude and silence. 

“I can smell my bed.” 

Loki looked over at Helbindi. 

“I can smell it and I will not leave it for a week bar to find Greta and bring her to it.” 

“What if she has found another in your absence?” Loki asked. 

“I have little to fear, Byleistr was with us.” 

The oldest Laufeyson growled at his youngest brother’s comment. 

“Live with it,” Helbindi scoffed. “You will be the butt of such jokes for the rest of our lives, even if Loki is too decent to say it.” 

“And you’re not?” Byleistr growled. 

“No,” Helbindi looked him in the eyes as he spoke. “He may let it go but not me.”

“Enough, both of you. Don’t you think we have seen our fill of fighting? I never wish to see any fight again, especially over something so menial.”

“Exactly,” Byleistr agreed. 

“If ‘Leist want my leftovers, then he can have them.” Byleistr stared at him in shock. “I am not bothered anymore. I have my mate, her race allows for more frequent offspring and I don’t care outside of that anymore. I will focus on what I am required to do for the realm and I don’t care who mates who outside of that. Take two mates, take twenty, I don’t care. I don’t care about pathetic menial matters any longer. One thing all of this has taught me is that there is too much petty arguing over non-issues. Between us, in court, between realms. We need to focus on more actual issues. Solidifying the ties we have now formed so that we are never forced to face something like this by ourselves, that is all I care about now.” 

Helibindi sniggered to himself at Loki’s final comment on the matter, knowing that Byleistr would not say any more on the matter for fear of having Loki snap at him. He knew Byleistr and indeed his mates wanted to return to the palace with the rest of court, so too did he know that Loki knew this. One suggestion from Loki to send him back to the outskirts of the realm and there was a high probability of Laufey doing so. 

The palace was nothing but dark shadows in the pale moonlight. The realm was asleep and personally, Loki was glad it was. He did not want a large number of Jotnar there for their return, he just wanted to go home, he wanted his rooms, nothing more. He was so relieved to be back to the cold and normal temperatures of Jotunheim and back to everything that was ordinary. 

The palace was in silence and darkness. 

“Where is Father?” Byleistr growled. 

“In bed, like I suspect your mates are,” Loki replied. “As I suspect everyone is.” 

“We should have been announced.” 

“There is nothing to announce. We are back.”

“We won.”

“And to do that, we had to kill the most beings on the opposite side, that really winning ‘Leist?”

“The Brute did the most killing.”

“Prince Thor may have done the most killing but so too did he show the most remorse.” Helbindi pointed out. “I spoke with the portly one, Volstagg when we were both at Gravel Ridge. He told me that for all his bravado, Prince Thor does nothing but sit in solitude and contemplate his actions after a fight. He tries to condone the actions he has to do and if we are to be honest, we would still be there if he had not done the ‘most killing’ as you put it. He scared them into stopping and I am grateful for that. I am grateful to be home. I am going to take Greta as my mate, I am going to try and have a family and I am going to try and only have daughters so they never have to go through that, that is my plan for the next three thousand years. Maybe another mate or two as well, if I find any that suit Greta and myself.”

“And if Greta has found another?” Loki asked. 

“No, she won’t, I know it.” Helbindi shook his head. “She said she would wait. I know she will.” 

Loki could only smile at his brother’s certainty. 

“What about your mate?”

Loki frowned at his younger brother. “What of her?”

“You have not mentioned her.”

“Should I have?”

“She is a duty, Loki is all about duty. Always has been. What is there to even talk about?” Byleistr commented. “I am grateful every day that it was you that the Allfather found and not me.”

Loki said nothing. He thought often of Ella but he knew she would not stray in his absence. Her sense of duty rivalled if not out-competed his own. “I do not need to worry about her seeking company elsewhere, she is honourable.” He commented. “With regards to mentioning her, I will repeat, should I have? Nor do you particularly care.”

“I like her.” Helbindi declared unapologetically. “She is jovial and there’s a streak of something you can see in her eyes, like she would be smiling at you while also learning the best way to strike you down without even noticing it until you see her next to you with a blood-covered blade and you realise she has slit the throat of a being who tried to wrong you.” 

Byleistr stared at him in horror while Loki eyed him suspiciously. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

Byleistr looked appalled at Loki. “How are you not disputing such a statement?”

“Because it is entirely true. Have you not realised my mate is incredibly adept at such things? You told me yourself that she entered the palace without alerting you until she was in it by calling your name and that she swore to force you to come back if you did not do so willingly. I have seen her do things that would very much confirm that to be an accurate analysis, what worries me is how ‘Bind knows.”

“As I said, I spoke with the Aesir when we were waiting.” Helbindi shrugged. 

With references to Ella, Loki felt even more in want of going into the palace. His pace hastened slightly and he made his way to it, relieved when it was no longer soft snow but hard ice of the steps to it under his feet. 

They made their way through the halls swiftly enough before coming to the royal wing. 

“Will we tell Father?” Helbindi asked. 

“No, let him rest. We shall see him in the morning.” Loki stated, knowing from the reports through their time away that their father was weary. “Go, get some rest.” He urged before heading to his own rooms. He inhaled deeply and opened the door. 

On walking in, it felt peculiar. Similar but different all at once. Everything was exactly as he left it the day he left, except there were a few pieces added too. Walking through everything, he noted that there was something else different in his personal space, something felt slightly off. He opened his bedroom door and noted that there seemed to be a momentary green spark as he did so. He was unsurprised when Ella sat up in the bed looking concerned. For a moment, she looked at him tiredly before her eyes widened. 

“Loki?”

“Hello.” 

“You…”

If he was honest, Loki was slightly taken back by the genuine smile on her face. “It’s over.”

With a small laugh of relief, she beamed back at him. Loki shed off the armour on his body and got into the bed on his side. “Why are you in my cape?” 

“I am cold.” 

“You never get cold.” He eyed her worriedly. 

“I am not as good at regulating my body temperature recently so I get cold from time to time,” She explained. “And it reminds me of you.”

“Have you even seen me in it?” 

“Twice.” 

Too tired to care too greatly, Loki sighed and lay back before groaning. “I missed this bed.” 

“Get some rest,” Ella urged settling to get comfortable again. 

Loki noted the peculiar night garment she was donning, it looked ridiculous and shapeless, but since she stated she was cold, he thought little of it. He had honestly thought he would be bothered or at best, simply non-plussed with having to share his rooms with her again after such a situation. He had been thinking that he would ask her to give him some space for a day or two. But now he felt entirely different, as though it felt unnatural to not have her there, as though he needed to protect her. He could not help but feel like the only place she should be was beside him, under his watchful eye and it felt peculiar to him to think such.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is home but he feels out of sorts, especially with regards to Ella, who informs him of the goings-on of the palace, not that he hears it all in his exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm after getting a huge health scare so I am not really in a writing mood as I wait for the test results to come back, but I forced myself to write today.

Loki woke with a start. Looking around, he was terrified to see that though he was not in the middle of a battlefield as his mind had informed him a moment before with a Dark Elf bearing down on him and was instead in his own rooms safely back on Jotunheim, he noticed his bed was void of his mate who he specifically felt should be by his side. 

He noticed her peculiar night attire on her side of the bed. Picking it up, he noticed how heavy the material was and the soft interior fluff, similar to animal fur would indeed give the heat she stated she required. Frowning slightly, he pondered why she would need such a thing. Her seidr always permitted her to be okay with her surrounding climate causing him to worry that she was no longer able to do so. When he heard the sound of water sloshing in the other room, it told him that she was in the bathing chamber. Looking at the dark sky and knowing that it would be bright early in the day at any attempt at a reasonable time in the day, telling him it was still late in the night. Worried, he rose from the bed and walked to the door. He had not even rapped his knuckles on it when it opened widely. 

“It’s four in the morning, you need to rest.” 

Walking into the bathing chamber, he was startled by the sheer amount of steam. The humidity, though he was unwillingly used to it from his time on Alfheim was like nothing Loki ever experienced before. “What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t get warm so I am just using some hot water to assist me,” she explained. 

“What has caused this? You were here in the coldest of times, you should not feel cold?”

"My seidr is trying to do the impossible, I fear." Ella smiled. 

"Is it like before, when you got ill?" Loki became fearful at the thought of her going back to that. War with Asgard was barely avoided before and he had seen enough of war to last him several lifetimes, not to mention, his protective feelings for her. She was his mate, his mind had clearly accepted that and he did not want any harm to befall her. He was supposed to protect her, that was his duty as her mate. 

“No, nothing like that but it is nice to see you are concerned. No, I fear my body is adapting too well to Jotunheim and her climate but it seems to be forgetting that I am not Jotnar and that I am required to remain at a higher temperature,” she rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. “It’s ridiculous really.” 

“That seidr seems to be more trouble than it is worth.” 

Ella gave a slight laugh. “You did not say that on Vanaheim.”

“We could have used your gifts on Alfheim.” 

“The humidity?”

“It was almost as bad as this.” Loki looked around the room, where steam had fogged every icy surface. “You’ll melt the palace at this rate.”

For a moment, Ella thought him to be serious but there was almost a playful glint in his features. “You honestly think I don’t have a spell for that?” 

“I fear you have one for every and any form of situation.” Loki genuinely meant it before he shook his head slightly to fight off the tiredness. 

“Go back to bed. You’re exhausted.”

“I will.” Loki did not move. 

“You will not go until I join you, will you?” She eyed him carefully. Loki did not respond. “Fine. If only to give you some rest but I am probably going to use you as a heat source, so do not say you were not warned.” She felt around for the plug for the drain to release the water. 

“You are warmer than I am.”

“I doubt it at present.” She took a towel that was beside the bath and stood to wrap it around her. 

Loki watched her as she manoeuvred herself into a standing position, worried that she would slip and fall before getting out and putting on a towel. He frowned slightly as he noticed her hips were seemingly wider since his departure or perhaps it had always been so and he had not realised it. After his previous partners, he had thought her hips very slight, he had made comment regarding such a few times to his brothers but also once to Arden with regards to potential issues carrying young so slight. He was too tired to think about it too much but he did look with interest as she passed, very much wishing he had the energy to lay with her, having missed their mating while he was at war. Many men from all realms involved in the conflict used the services of certain women through the war, even his brothers seemed to have partaken in some activities, which, as their lives allowed due to their ability to have multiple mates was not something that would be in any manner frowned upon but Loki did no such thing. He had even heard from Helbindi that Prince Thor was not averse to such actions but he did nothing of the sort. As well as the risk of Prince Thor informing Ella if he had done such a thing and causing numerous issues as she would undoubtedly feel betrayed by him going back on his word and because he felt it to be wrong. That had startled him when he had felt that. He saw no issue in others doing it but when offered the opportunity for himself, he felt it was wrong and declined immediately. For the rest of that night, though he was happy with his decision, he pondered why he felt the inclination to do so. 

Ella went to the bed and was drying herself, not paying much heed to Loki as she did so. When she felt his gaze on her, she looked at him, noting his concerned features. “What is it?”

Loki could not answer, he did not know why but he felt himself all but overcome with a sense of protectiveness that surpassed his earlier feelings of such. “I...I’m not sure. Something is terribly different.”

“How so?” She studied him worriedly. 

“I...I can’t tell, but it is, with you.”

“Me?” Ella seemed more perturbed than anything. 

“Yes...I…” Loki had been studying her face but when the towel slipped down, he found himself noticing her bare breast, looking far plumper and most definitely different to when he had left. He had been about to ask her something but instead became incredibly aroused by her current state of undress and how appealing she looked and with his eyes very much focused on her, he walked forward and urged her onto the bed, grateful to feel her legs spread naturally to allow him between them. “There is one manner to warm you up I think I can assist with.”

*

Loki woke to the sensation of Ella moving beside him. His eyes shot open immediately and his hand reached to her. 

“What is wrong?” She looked worriedly at him. 

“Where are you going?”

“The bathing room, I need to use it.” 

“Sorry.” He let go of her arm and watched as she went to the bathing room, worrying why he felt uneasy allowing her out of his sight. The only reasonable thought he could even attempt to use for such was that after the loud and horrid camps of the war field, she was simply some company he could trust to not try to kill him as soon as he closed his eyes. That was a sensation he had not felt in a considerable amount of time. 

When she came back to the bedroom, she smiled at him, soothing his worries. She genuinely seemed pleased to see him return and that made Loki feel more relaxed. She got into the bed beside him and seemed to be looking over his body. 

“What are you looking for?”

“Wounds.”

“You will find very few.” He looked to the few scratches on his arm from where blades had barely made contact with his skin. Unlike other Jotnar, he bled more than shattered. His skin scarring over where the wounds once were. Now, they looked more like his natural markings. 

“So you were not harmed much?”

“Not physically, no.”

“How were you harmed in other ways?” Loki frowned. “You stated you were not harmed physically, implying you were so in another manner.” 

“No, I was not.”

“War-weary?” 

“Incredibly so.”

“I sent a copy of myself to request us some food. Your father is aware that you and your brothers have returned. He is giving orders that none are to disturb any of you until you so choose to interact with the realm again. All who wish to rest after everything are to do so for at least a few days so to replenish strength.” 

“‘Bind?”

“Both of your brothers, it is being warned are getting reacquainted with their mates. We will not see Helbindi for a few days I would think, Greta felt as though she was not far from a heat when I spoke to her a few days ago. Your brother, I would imagine, is going to do everything in his power to assist her into and through one.” 

“He swore his goal was to sire daughters after everything.” 

“I could not blame him. Siring such is far more appealing here than on Asgard, siring sons seems less appealing, considering everything.” She toyed gently with the marks on his skin, feeling for the ones that were not there before to see if they were simply ones she had forgotten or if they were instead wounds.

“'Leist told me of your actions with him when you went to retrieve him.” He smirked as he looked at her. “How far could you have made it without him or his mates seeing you?”

“I could have slit all their throats in their sleep and they would never have been any the wiser.” She looked into his red eyes as she spoke. “Though, with Alma carrying, it would not have been right.” 

“She…?” 

“Her heat, it would appear, was successful.”

“She will be a good dam,” Loki commented. “I’m not sure of having that other one as support, but she will do well. The realm is growing so well. How many are pregnant now?”

“Well, most of the males have been gone, so there are very few in the earliest stages, but we are definitely in double figures now. It’s wonderful. So many realms are suffering overpopulation, Jotunheim has a severe issue with underpopulation, this will be so good for the realm. Now with the threat of war gone also, we can invest more fields to food also.”

Loki sighed contently at the thought. “Jotunheim’s future seems to be getting a little brighter by the day. I am sure my father will be elated at the thought of one of his sons already siring. With Helbindi, who I know is adamant to ensure Greta is mated to within an inch of her being, it will not be long before she suffers carry his child also.” 

“The House of Laufey will be unable to fit its bloodline at this rate.” Ella stretched slightly as she got comfortable in the bed again. 

“It would be humorous if it were all the mates were carrying at once but most often, when one mate is carrying, her fellow mates do not tend to carry at the same time as somehow, it occurs that they do not have heats, so the young are tended to with the highest possible care. But if you and Greta were to also…”

“Well, they would be far from full-term in the time I carry. I could get pregnant today and still have a child before them. Even a half Jotnar is only eighteen months for me to carry while a full Jotnar child is carried for double that.”

“How long is a usual Aesir pregnancy?”

“Eighteen months. If our child had more Jotnar in it, I would be carrying longer but since you are only half Jotnar, it would appear I am growing at the rate normal for an Aesir mother.” 

Loki nodded slightly as he felt himself relax at her being in the bed beside him once more, sating his worries by doing so, drifting slowly off to sleep, not noticing Ella’s admission or the half-smile on her face at him for not realising it as he fell asleep once more, he hand on her stomach, wondering when she would feel the child inside her begin to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am going to double the length of human pregnancy for this for Ella, so she is 10 months, the equivalent of our 5 months.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes with no memory of his mate's words to him before he fell asleep. They try to relax to allow him to get used to being home again after war but life is not really going to be so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're stuck doing this crap where all the fun stuff is gone and shops are charging 5 times the rate for anything good, and even with that, it's taken me this long to write a chapter. Sorry, everyone.

Ella woke to the sensation of their fluids seeping from her. She had not felt it in a long time with Loki’s absence, causing it to feel somewhat peculiar for her. She thought about it for a moment, knowing the reason for it not staying in her body for long was that there was nowhere for it to go. It was rendered useless by an earlier coupling facilitating the need to create a child and now, the entrance to her womb was long sealed to ensure the safety of the little one growing within it. 

She recalled the day she realised that she was carrying. She had simply planned to touch one of the wilting petals of the ice flowers Loki always ensured to have in his/their room as she passed it. It was dying anyway and she liked the sensation of them dissolving as she touched it. Only this time, it did not melt. She looked at the flora for a moment, still as it had been before and to her hand, where it was barely even damp from the petal. She walked over and touched it again, noting the soft, silken feel to it as she did. For a moment, she wondered if her seidr had caused her to be able to do it. More than once, she tried different spells to see if she could attempt to touch them, to no avail. When Laufey’s words of how Nal, Loki’s mother, could only touch them when she was carrying Loki, she found herself realising that in their more recreational matings, she and Loki had created a child. Something their initial attempts failed miserably at. 

She had contemplated telling Loki but then Thor came rushing onto the realm telling them of the issues that had arisen and the need for Jotunheim to join the fray. That had caused her to say nothing. She did not want Loki to fret while he was fighting. She had let slip slightly that she worried that Býleistr was not on their side and should Loki be harmed, she fretted that as the child was Loki’s heir, who was formally recognised by his father as his own one, they would be immediately gotten rid of, especially if it was a boy. Having an Aesir mother to the future king of Jotunheim would be tolerated while Loki was alive as he would ensure the child had a Jotun upbringing and would ensure it would follow in his likeness as a ruler but there would be no way that the general Jotnar population. It would be as some accused previously, Odin seizing control of Jotunheim through his daughter. That, she knew, would never be allowed happen and fleeing with the child meant that for as long as it would live, she would need to be wary of the risk of it being harmed. Thankfully, that had not come to pass. 

When Loki returned, she tried to tell him but he was weary, experiencing the first good night’s sleep in what she would wager was eight months. She did not try to stir him again to repeat her previous words, she had another eight months of carrying their child, her revelation could wait until he was more awake. She turned slightly to look at Loki resting beside her. She felt more comfortable in his room in his absence, his scent almost causing her to sleep and rest better while also seemingly keeping the feelings of nausea at bay. From the manner in which Loki had panicked at the thought of her leaving the bed, she felt he had missed her in some manner also. She stretched her legs slightly and gently removed herself from the bed, doing whatever she could to prevent the seed that was between her legs from staining it as she did so. She had not even made it to the bathroom door when she felt Loki’s eyes on her, telling her that as much as she tried, she had failed to leave the bed without waking him. 

When she had cleaned herself and went back into the room, she frowned to see Loki standing close to the door that separated their front room and bed area. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I just ordered some food.” He watched as she changed into day attire with the assistance of her seidr. “That suits you.” It was genuine. He noted the design and gave a smile, noting that she had caused her clothes to mirror the designs of his markings, signifying her allegiance to him as her mate. 

Ella found herself blushing slightly. “Thank you.”

“Did you design that this morning?”

“No, I have been wearing items like this for the majority of the time you were gone.” 

Loki was startled but proud of that statement. “Very good, I was not sure what you wished to have for breakfast, so I hope you have little issue with some of what I ordered.”

“I assume that you missed your favourite foods and ordered accordingly, meaning that there will be plenty for me to choose from...if you do not eat them all first.” 

Loki could only smile at her playful and jovial tone. “I fear you have figured me out.” 

“Even with a good portion of our marriage being apart, I think so.”

For a moment, Loki had to remember what that word meant. Marriage was something he heard with regularity in the talks with non-Jotnar through the time on the battlefield yet he rarely thought of the term when he thought of his own situation. To him, it seemed so sterile, too official in a manner referring to legality. It was a contract to most realms, he loathed the idea. Mates chose one another, in some manner and wishing to be together, to tend to one another. Most of the time, love was a factor, but even with regards to his mating with Ella, though it did not have a love like others had but there was mutual respect and understanding. He was happy with that much at the very least, long recalling the times where neither enjoyed the other’s company, both loathing the situation that was their life, they had developed a friendship which in turn became the situation they had now, something he thoroughly liked. She was not a mate he had wanted but she was one he knew was best for him and indeed, Jotunheim. She stood up for the realm time and again and indeed, seemingly acted as his mate should. Defending the name of the house and acting as he would have, demanding Býleistr’s return and such. 

“That word does not sit well with you, does it? Or at least, I hope it’s that word that has you displeased and not some other part of my statement.”

Loki realised he had not kept his face neutral as she spoke those words. “No, it is that word.”

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s too formal, official.”

“I feel like I should be insulted.”

Loki shook his head. “It is a word based on agreements and trades, it has no place between mates, two beings that choose to be together.”

“If it were not for its official status, then we would not be together. It was not affection and a meeting of minds that caused us to come together. The fact we can bear one another now is merely lucky happenstance. It could so easily have been so different.”

“I almost caused it to be that you would not even be here,” Loki recalled his actions when they first were forced to be called mates and how his abysmal treatment of Ella affected her. 

“That does not bear thinking about now,” She insisted. “All that matters now is building Jotunheim stronger than ever before, with new alliances and such to better the realm for all those yet to come.”

Loki inhaled deeply and felt a new thought enter his mind. “Yes, I recall us speaking some little on that. So many young to be born in the near future. We need to ensure Jotunheim is all it can be for them.” He nodded slightly. “It is hard to comprehend in some manner, thinking of those to come next. I have always seen us as the youth and future of Jotunheim, myself, my brothers and the few our age but now we must think of those younger than us and there will be so many.”

“It is somewhat clear that in less than a decade, there will be more born than since your own birth at this rate.” Ella agreed. 

“It is startling but in the best possible way. Jotunheim will be more than it ever was.” 

“It will make the sacrifices of the war worth it in the end.” Loki’s face grew weary at her words. Not knowing what to say, Ella placed her arm on his. “I know it is hard to process. I only suffered momentary scuffles but I have seen the effects of all of this before and it is not easy or quick to be dismissed.” 

Loki, startled by her genuine concern, nodded slightly and sighed. 

“We better eat. You must be hungry. I would imagine Light Elf food leaves a lot to be desired by way of flavour for a Jotunn.”

“It all tastes so starchy.”

“It is, especially when you’re not used to it.” Ella nodded, knowing well that the vegetable foods of Alfheim would have been like nothing Loki would have ever experienced before. “So enjoy some proper food again.” She urged. 

*

Loki went back to sleep soon after eating, still tired and weary from everything, urging Ella to go with him. Her, in her understanding, thought it to be because he knew her seidr would alert them to intruders, allowing him to rest easy for a time, Loki simply because he had no idea as to why it made him feel uneasy to think of her not being close to him but exhausted, he chose to not question it, especially when she did as he silently requested.

It was well past noon and indeed a reasonable lunch hour when there was an almost apprehensive knock on the door to their rooms. Ella turned to look at it before seeing Loki’s eyes wide beside her. “It is alright, if there were someone trying to harm us, they would not wait at the door and knock.” She soothed. She went to get out of the bed when Loki grasped her arm tightly, causing her to look at him worriedly. 

“No, I will go.” He rose from the bed, his arm forming an ice blade in his hand as he did so. 

Ella rose from the bed slowly behind him and walked towards the door. When she felt the seal of her seidr on the door begin to break, she waited apprehensively. When she heard Arden’s voice, she was calmed for a moment but wondered what has caused him to come when he would know how exhausted everyone was. 

“Ella?” 

She jumped slightly at him calling her but rushed into the other room. “Is everything...the King…?”

“Father is fine,” Loki assured her, watching her as she visibly relaxed at such news. “But there is another issue.” She looked curiously at him, wondering what it could be as she noted him studying her expression. “Apparently, it has just been proclaimed in court that you have been cavorting with other males in my absence.” 

Ella merely looked at him with confusion. “Excuse you?”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella reacts to the accusations made against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being on Lockdown has some advantages I guess, it forces me to do something regarding fics, when I am not contemplating how many years I'd get for murder so I could get a break from being in a house all day every day with annoying spawn of my own making.

Arden and Loki had far longer legs than Ella yet she walked through the palace at a pace that both Frost Giants were almost jogging to keep up with her, a fire in her eyes as she made her way to the throne room. 

Those within the public gallery of the Jotunn court were gossiping and commenting amongst themselves at the comments that had been stated not half an hour before. They all jumped when the doors to the room burst open, not by a physical force but with a blast of green seidr, followed very closely by Ella, who strode into the room with an air that made the weary and angered Laufey think he was sitting in her throne and not his own. He had said nothing of the rumours circulating in his court such a short time previous as he did not wish to fuel them in any manner, but he was irate that any would be so callous as to imply that his son’s mate would take another without so much as considering her mate fighting on the battlefield. He could not stop Loki and Ella choosing to have more mates if they felt like it but he knew, considering the agreement with the Aesir on the marriage, that it would have to be mutually decided and of the two, he knew there was little to no chance of Ella being the one to ask for such. He, like most others, jumped when the doors of his throne room blasted from the hinges, but the fiery look in the eyes of the perpetrator of said destruction stopped him from making any comment. There were identical looks of fearful intrigue on Loki and Arden’s faces as they entered the room behind her, their gaze going to the broken doors for a moment before back to her as they followed her through the hall, the crowds of Jotnar parting as she made her way in front of Laufey. 

“My King,” She bowed as she spoke, “I apologise for the manner in which I am interrupting your court but I feel I have to seek answers of a most peculiar kind from one who seems adamant to sow discord in your house.” 

“Court seems to be wanting to discuss little else, we may as well seek truth now.” Laufey nodded. 

“Thank you, My King.” She bowed again before looking around, looking the Jotnar in the eye as she looked for the one to start the rumours to step forward, her gaze going to angrboda who was giving her a malicious smirk. Ella returned the look with one of utter dismissal. When she got to one being, she paused. “So, I am curious, why would you state such things...who are you?”

The female Jotunn looked at her shocked. “What…? I never…”

“Don’t lie to me, I can smell one a mile off and considering the situation you are lying with regards, I can assure you, I am not in a gaming mood.” Ella snarled with a ferocity that scared the Jotunn. “Why?”

“I…” She stuttered but for a moment, her glance went to Loki, who was studying them both intently. 

“Ah, I see,” Ella smirked. “So, where is this definition of masculinity that I would break my loyalty to my mate for? I am simply dying to meet him. I am expecting quite the specimen of a Jotnar.” She looked around. “Well?”

“It is a being by the name of Kristoff,” Arden informed her. 

“I see.” Ella gave a small nod of thanks. “And where can I find this Kristoff?” 

“Lurking over in the back, behind the sculpture of my grandfather.” Laufey eyed the Frost Giant in question. “Well, Kristoff, step forward and address the situation.” The King ordered. 

Kristoff looked adequately uncomfortable as he was commanded and stepped forward. When he looked at Ella, he could see the analytical look in the Aesir’s face. He stood looking back at her in an almost challenging manner. 

Ella studied him for a moment. “I know you to see but I think I only shared a conversation with you just once, I cannot be sure, yet I am supposedly risking everything for you. If this were true, surely you would not look at me with such disdain?” 

Kristoff’s eyes widened. “Disdain?”

“Thinly veiled but there nonetheless. So, why say such things? What would cause me to choose a mate in someone so...well, I can clearly see I am unappealing to you so I do not feel it too controversial to say that you are somewhat unappealing to me, not in looks but in mind. You hid here when other men rushed to Jotunheim’s call to arms. You are one of the only ones to claim excuses as to you not going that seemed very weak. So many males were required here, safety in case the lines fell, medics, farmers, yet you...if I am not mistaken it was a bad back? My, but I must have incredible curative powers I never knew I had obtained if you were supposedly not fit for fighting yet were with me so often...I would rival the best on most realms.” 

There was a slight laugh at that. 

Kristoff cleared his throat. “Well, you said…”

“Oh, I am going to stop you there. If you dare suggest anything, then before you do, I will get you to answer one thing for me. Where is my scar?”

Kristoff stared at her. “Scar?” 

“Yes, I have a large scar on my body, I got it from an ambush attack on my family when I was younger, where is it?”

“I…”

“No, please, if this supposedly has been something that has been occurring, tell me where I am scarred.” His head shook slightly. “Better still, if this has been occurring in the absence of my mate, then you can tell the realm something about me that only I am privy to at this moment, yet I am sure I would have disclosed to you as a mate before now should such liaisons have occurred.”

Silence met her words. 

“Nothing?” 

“You said to say nothing if caught.” 

Ella’s brow rose. “And when was this?”

“When you did that Aesir mouth act first.” Kristoff barked. 

For a moment, Ella had no idea what he was referencing before realising. “Oh, right.” She turned to Loki, who seemed to be more than sceptical at everything going on in front of him. “Loki, have I ever, in the time we have been mates, tried to kiss you?”

Loki shook his head. “Not once.” 

“Not once.” She repeated before looking at Kristoff again. “So...it’s highly unlikely that I would do such a thing with you.”

The Jotunn’s eyes darted back and forth. Little seemed to be actual words from his mouth as he stuttered bar the word ‘lonely’.

“Lonely? You think I would threaten the foundations of my very word because I was lonely. If I missed my mate so much…” She waved her hand and a second Loki appeared from thin air, though slightly see-through.

“She does not require the company of others.” 

All gathered, Loki included, were startled by the ability of the imposter version of the prince to speak exactly as he did. 

“I can also do versions of others and I have been able to use my seidr to speak with my mother personally, so try another excuse, I dare you,” Ella snarled. 

Kristoff, stunned into silence, said nothing more. 

Ella walked forward towards him. Though she was considerably shorter than the Jotunn, she stood tall while he shrunk back slightly. “Why say these lies?”

“I did not li…”

She caused a fiery blade to shoot from her arm as she had before. “Why say these lies?” She repeated, louder than previous. 

“Jotunheim deserves…”

“You attempt to upset my house and dare state Jotunheim deserves different?” Laufey growled rising, though feebly from his throne. “I decide what is best for this realm, not you. I have done everything possible to keep the peace since the war and to allow us to prosper once more, as has my son’s mate. She is nothing short of dedicated to us and our realm and shows it time and again. We have just warred and she has personally guaranteed a food supply for us should we have required it.” 

“We don’t need those filthy Aesir or their food.” Kristoff spat before glaring hatefully at Ella. “Nor do we need that brutes spawn here, threatening to ruin an already diluted bloodline.”

Loki took a step forward at that, his anger rising at the manner in which Kristoff insulted him, his mate, his father and mother in one comment. “You…” He paused as Ella lifted her hand to stop him, causing him to silence, curious as to the peculiar expression his mate had. 

Ella looked to Loki and gave an apologetic smile. “I tried to tell you last night, but you were too tired, you did not hear me or you did not comprehend my words at least.” She turned to Kristoff again. “You mock Loki’s breeding when his character far surpasses your own. You mock my birth family and the family I am gifted as his mate. And you mock any children I would give him. You think you need to be of full Jotnar blood to be worthy of recognition? You are not half the Jotunn my mate is with double the Jotnar lineage. If you loath my mate for his blood, what do you say now?” She used her seidr to alter her dress, choosing a design that showed her abdomen, specifically the rounding it now had due to the child developing in it. “In eight months, I will birth Loki’s heir and you will simply have to deal with that.” She smirked at the disgusted face of the Jotunn who eyed the still ablaze weapon in her hand, seeing him consider his options. She then walked over to the female Jotunn who had started the rumour. “I would suggest the next pairing you try to damage, you consider your actions more carefully. You do not have the wit to do so to those with more intellect than that of a gnat. Loki leaving his interest of angrboda temporarily to toy with you does not equate caring for you. He did not then and he does not now, or can you not take a hint, even a century and a half later?” The female’s gaze fell. “Now that I have had to deal with trying to quell a filthy lie rather than reattempt to find a pleasant way of telling my mate of his impending fatherhood, I am going to leave the court to deal with real matters again. Any who wish to discuss this further should do so in their own time.” She walked out of the room with a similar air as to how she entered using her seidr to repair the doors with fresh ice as she did so. 

Loki stood in startled shock trying to process what she had just revealed, from her ability to copy him to her admission that she had been carrying a child.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki processes what Ella says and needs to speak to her regarding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of countrywide Lockdown and I may go insane before the end of this.

Loki rushed through the halls. He finally grasped what Ella had stated. Her rounded stomach that he had failed to notice the night before in the steamy bathroom and with her sitting on him as they coupled in the dark had not revealed her condition to him. He knew there was something different about her, her breasts were different, but he had not realised why. He had sired a child. The mere thought of such made him feel like shaking. A child, he was a father. Ella tried to tell him before he fell asleep but he was so tired he did not hear. He then thought of her actions in the throne room moments before. Defending her honour as his mate, using calm logic to pull apart the statements made against her and her defence of him and his parentage. She took personal offence to how Kristoff referenced their potential children, and the child she was carrying been seen as being lesser beings for not being full Jotnar. He still could not fully grasp that she was with child. It explained his protectiveness of her, how he could not stop himself fretting about her not being close to him. He instinctually was protecting the child. He knew that sires were always protective of their mate when they were carrying, but ones that had only one mate tended to be more so. It explained a lot but he was not overly concerned about that right away, his focus was on her mentioning that the child was coming in only eight months, he could not figure out how it would arrive so soon. When he got to their rooms, he rushed through the doors, startling her. 

“Eight months?” That was all that left his mouth. 

“It will arrive in eight months, yes.” She confirmed, watching his demeanour carefully. 

“How?”

“Well, I will be in considerable pain for some hours as my body…” The expression on his face ceased her sarcastic answer. “You impregnated me ten months ago, so according to the healers here and on Asgard that I have consulted at length with, even with a quarter Jotnar lineage, which is, of course, far longer than Aesir gestational times, I seem to be growing on target to give birth then. Again, I told you this last night but I think you were too tired to remember.”

“So….when I left…? You did not think to tell me?”

“I had only discovered less than a week before. With a first pregnancy, it is not recommended to notify even the father….”

“No, no Asgardian tripe, this is Jotunheim and on Jotunheim, you tell a sire as soon as you know,” Loki growled. “I could have died not knowing I was a sire.”

“I would not know that, would I? You never told me, and I tried to tell you before you left,” Loki frowned. “Just as Arden interrupted us to tell you to leave, I was going to tell you then but he stopped me from being able to. Trust me, I felt uneasy about it and had tried a few times to think of a manner to tell you.” 

Loki inhaled deeply. Ella always endeavoured to be truthful and declared time and again that in their marriage, especially in the earliest stages after the incident with her health, honesty was all they had. “With how sick you were, will it affect…?”

“No, everything is perfectly fine. Your heir is safe and growing well.”

“You cannot know it is an heir, the Allfather only knew you to be female because of this Soul Forge I have heard so much of.” Loki’s tone was far softer after the initial shock ceased. 

Ella only smiled before walking forward, taking his hand and placing it to her stomach where the child grew. Using her seidr, she was able to check the child fully and showing him the image her seidr was relaying to her, including the child’s genitalia. She looked at him and smiled again. “That is one of the two required for the agreement in place.” 

Loki could not help but feel incredible pride at having sired a son. Had he sired a daughter, he knew it would be equally joyous, but thinking of what would occur as the child grew, sitting on the throne, his son on his lap, learning how to be King of Jotunheim, how to best tend to the needs of the people, that made his chest swell with pride. Ella’s seidr had been so accurate in showing their child, he could see his markings begin to form. He had never known that they grow in the womb, but they were starting to show already and were quite identical to his own, which made sense, as his dam did not have any to add to the genes. He knew Ella would never be unfaithful, the moment Arden mentioned the rumours of court, he knew them to be false. The genuine look of relieved happiness on her face when he had arrived back, the willing manner in which she allowed their coupling, knowing she did not have to since she was already carrying, he knew it to be lies. Her reaction when he mentioned the rumours to her was not one of someone with something to hide but a woman angered that someone would dare suggest she would discard her own moral code for something so ridiculous. “It doesn’t matter that it’s a boy, if it were a girl…that agreement, my father should never have made that part of the agreement.”

“On Asgard, every man wants sons. I even hear here that they are more coveted. There are more females than males, for a realm to be at full strength, it requires a lot of males.”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t care. I genuinely could not care less what gender the child is. I will not lie, I am elated at what I will do with my son when he is older, the moments we will share as I did with my own father, but if you were carrying a daughter...I would dote on her no end.” He looked her in the eye as he spoke, hoping to convey that he was being genuine. “I know it is not the normal response, but I remember telling you that Helbindi is adamant to have daughters.”

“I would love to know how he plans to do that purposely,” Ella laughed. “And in case he asks you to ask me, no, I do not know a spell for that.” 

“Is there one?”

“Some very very shady ones I would not trust that supposedly assist in giving a higher chance of sons, but my studying of apothecary and other such things would suggest there is little credibility to their claims.”

“Why did you study them?” Loki asked worriedly. 

“Curiosity. I know all men want sons and I assumed when I was younger, so would you as a high standing Jotnar. I did not know then that you were to be king after your father and that you are not inclined to care for such things, but I was not to know then of course. I wanted to see if I could do my duty...to not…” She silenced and swallowed before she could not look him in the eye and went to walk away. 

Loki realised immediately that she would not complete the sentence. He thought to touch her arm but decided against it and instead deliberately followed after her. “Please, finish that sentence.” She said nothing. “You always endeavour to be honest, silence is not the same.”

“It is not dishonest though, is it?” She challenged. “It does not matter.”

“Did you use a spell to ensure you carried a boy?” Ella’s look of appalled shock told him the answer. “But you feared carrying a girl?” Again, her face told the answer, a resounding yes and a slight look of shame before he realised something. “You did not want a daughter to be put through this, did you? That is what you tried to avoid.” 

With her head hanging slightly, Ella gave a slight nod. “I know this was difficult at the beginning but I am very fortunate that you are the sort of man you are, and I know my parents love each other dearly, but so many are not so lucky, I don’t…”

Loki’s throat tightened at such a thought. “My father only agreed to this to stop the war, to guarantee the Casket’s return. Going forward, there will be no such agreements for my children, especially my daughters.” 

“Your daughters?” Ella eyed him challengingly. “I am not some mere vessel for your children, you know?”

Loki, worried that he had angered her, something he knew some females were prone to doing through carrying but her eyes did not have anger in them. “You know what I mean.” He chuckled. 

“Using me for my uterus.” 

Loki could not help but smile at her playfulness. “I apologise for not listening last night,” he stated coyly before wincing slightly. “And for my bursting in now and merely saying ’eight months’ and not something more befitting the situation. How has it been for you? Have you been ill with the child?” 

“Mostly tired really, not very ill, nauseous more than anything. All I wished for was sleep. I spent more time sending a clone to court than going myself. I just wished to sleep.”

“Would they not have noticed that the clone was not you, considering they are not solid in form?” Loki questioned. Ella smirked and rose a brow. “You did not do it to full strength in the throneroom a moment ago, did you?”

“Not even in the realms of strong.” She performed that same spell again and Loki was facing another clone of himself, this time, completely solid-looking, his nuances entirely perfect. 

“You could create great issues with that if you chose.”

“I could, but I have yet to see fit to do so.” She waved her hand and his clone disappeared. 

“Have you used that before to impersonate me?” Loki asked worriedly. 

“Not in public, no. I have practised doing it in here when you were gone and I had no company. Well, I had Greta for company when I wished for it but overall, I’ve just tried to stay here when possible. With you not here, it has not felt right, your presence or even the pretence of it has been comforting.” She confessed, toying with her hands as she admitted it. 

Somewhere under everything, Loki felt a surge of pride. Subliminally Ella, or perhaps the baby itself knew that he should be there with them that he was required for them for their comfort. “It makes sense, in its own manner.” She frowned slightly. “Since my return, I have felt a peculiar urge to protect you, before I could not explain but now that you have mentioned the child, it makes perfect sense. Of course, I would feel the need to protect the child and you as the dam.” She nodded slightly, though, in her features, he could see something akin to hurt. “I am not saying that I would simply feel protective of you because of that but…am I reading too much into this?”

“I think you have been previously warned of insulting females that are carrying and as a result, you think everything you say has a risk of being perceived as an insult and with my abilities...”

“I have spent time in the presence of beings that you have unleashed Hel on previously. You are incredibly terrifying. And don’t think Byleistr did not mention your actions in his presence and those who came after us told of your actions in court.” He explained though he did not mention the surge of pride he had when he heard it. Seeing the smug smile on her face as she recalled such events. Thinking of her snapping at those who thought her inferior to them, such as the filthy Kristoff and his previous bedpartner, he could not even remember her name as that had been their agreement at the time, some fun, she had been a distraction for a short time but she had been boring and silly, nothing more. Ella was intelligent, she never spoke for the sake of speaking, everything had a purpose and the rest of the time, she sat, politely listening but always keenly in case something of note was being said. Everything she did was for a purpose, it was something about her that he respected deeply and had tried to emulate in himself. The manner she dealt with the situation regarding court was captivating, she would not let Kristoff try to alter the conversation, she focused fully on his comments and did not stop until she revealed his motives entirely and commanded the room whilst she occupied it, it was something he could not help finding alluring. His mate fought for them ardently and took pride in carrying their child and dressing to show her allegiance to him. He found his gaze going to her again before realising she was looking at his with slight concern on her face as to why he had gone silent. His eyes for their way over her body, her slightly larger breasts and stomach becoming his focus. 

“Like something?” 

He looked at Ella’s face to see her smirking and indicating to his loincloth which was clearly tenting. He could only shrug at her. “It was a long eight months.” 

“Evidentally.” She turned and walked towards the bedroom. “For both of us.” 

Loki did not wait for further instruction and rushed after her, knowing that if she wished to be left alone, she would be vocal about it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes after his rest to find that he is sleeping in an odd position, one he is not entirely pleased with.

Laufey went to Loki’s rooms in hoping to speak with him and Ella, who he knew was now residing there permanently. When he arrived, he was met with noises that informed him that his son and his mate were otherwise occupied, so he left them to their actions, smiling proudly at the revelation that had taken place in the throne room but also in the knowledge that Loki and Ella were developing a relationship however unconventional it was by Jotnar standards. 

*

Ella watched Loki rest. His exhaustion from the war was still blatant but at the same time, she knew that he had been tired by their actions. The entire time they coupled again, he had more gusto than she could recall him having before. Their one during the night had been languid enough even with the length of time since their last doing so on the grounds of Loki being tired but the second time had been more animated, Loki’s focus being very much on her stomach and breasts, having taken her dress and torn it in their toying around before the act itself. She laughed slightly to herself at his finding her pregnant form so attractive. It was odd to think his focus was on their child growing within her. 

She thought of the accusations made in the throneroom and her sheer relief that Loki had the good sense and logic to know that she was honest in her words and had believed she had not done something so despicable in his absence. She wondered to herself why the female Jotnar had decided to attempt to sow discord between herself and Loki. It was clear Loki had toyed with her in the past, she could see that recognition in his face herself but so too could she see that he could not even recall the Jotnar’s name. 

It was peculiar dealing with something so personal in such a public manner. She felt it was wrong making her private manners a court issue but she needed to settle everything as swiftly and as effectively as possible so it did that if nothing more, it put an end to the petty gossip mongering she loathed so greatly in court, be it in Jotunheim or indeed back in Asgard. 

As Loki rested by her side, his head managing to come to her shoulder as it had before, she found herself toying with his hair slightly as he slept. Though she was no longer tired herself and her back was not overly appreciative of her lying in that position due to the greater weight to her abdominal area at present, she let him rest, knowing he needed it, his hand protectively over her stomach as he did so. 

She was relieved that he was pleased with her being with child, his words about protecting a daughter from the life she had was reassuring also. She did feel she had been fortunate after the initial issues they had, her marriage was pleasant enough. She loathed when Loki was away, feeling lonely and uncomfortable with him not there as well as genuinely fearing for his safety. She knew the pressure of war, her brother and father had fought many and returned weary from them. She had watched as they spent time decompressing after such events in their own preferred ways, Odin would spend time reading and speak with his beloved Frigga. Thor liked to drink and be merry with his friends, the only issue being that that had a tendency to result in further issues due to their drinking becoming rambunctious. She wondered how Loki would need to settle himself once more. She had spoken to her mother via their seidr on the matter. How she could assist him in returning to normality. She had not told Frigga that she was childbearing. Loki deserved to know first. Even telling one being risked him told by another. It was something she wished to tell him. His anger at not being told earlier was somewhat startling. Ella had been convinced that men were uninterested in the most of the process as for many months, even more so in Jotunheim, there was nothing to do but simply wait for the arrival of the child. Jotunns had pregnancies that lasted years, surely knowing the dam was pregnant so early and with the risk of miscarriage quite possible, would only cause sires to be bored of it all, well, that had been what she had thought, Loki showed her it was to the contrary. But she did not regret waiting to tell him when he would have been worried on the battlefield. Now they only had mere months to wait for the birth of their child. Looking at her mate resting beside her, Ella toyed with his hair as he did so, noting it was far longer than when he had left and allowed him to sleep as she remained still. 

*

When finally Loki did awake once more, he seemed somewhat confused as to where he was. “Ella?”

“Right here.” Her voice was soothing and caring. 

“Where am I?” His voice was laced with confusion. 

“You’re at home, we’re home. Safe and healthy.” She soothed. 

He looked around in fear before he looked at his hand on her stomach. “I…” He inhaled deeply. 

“It’s alright, you’re home to us, all three of us are safe, your brothers are safe.” 

Loki looked at Ella, seeing her blue eyes filled with concern for him and reassurance, his breathing began to settle slightly, though his nostrils still flared as his mind panicked. “The…” His fingers twitched slightly on her stomach, telling her what he was thinking. 

“Your son is perfectly fine. He is sleeping at the moment, using all of his energy to grow and be worthy of the name Lokison.” 

“We don’t do that here, the calling of children by the father’s name, not officially.” Loki embraced the ability to speak of a matter that ignored his previous fright. He lay back once more, noticing his pillow was cold and not showing signs of him being on it previously. “Where did I sleep?”

“On my shoulder.”

“What? But…” 

“You have rested there for a considerable time and on a number of occasions, how it is only a concern now I do not know?” 

“I...really?” Loki looked at her to see if she had a jestful look on her face or if she was being as honest as ever but her face told him it was true. “I apologise.”

“Why, it’s fine. I am only happy that I can assist you in resting well while I also do so.”

“It assists you?”

“Yes, especially since I began carrying our son. Before you left but also since your return last night. I think it soothes the baby in some manner.” 

Loki could not help feeling a sense of pride at his child recognised him in some way but he focused instead on the manner in which he had woken.

“Why does it bother you that you fell asleep on my shoulder?” Ella could see the turmoil in his features. 

“It’s not how males…”

“Is this like the sleeping on the certain side of the bed thing again?” She asked, her tone entirely dismissive. “I am not sure what males think on different realms as to what defines a male but you are all insane, I hope you know that.” Loki’s indignation at her comment became obvious. “No, really. You deem yourself to be failing as a male for finding comfort in your mate. That is insulting to both of us.” She rose to a seated position and readied to leave the bed. “To yourself for thinking you are only worthy of holding some title in some way deeming you worthy of the title of masculinity if you have your mate on your shoulder and to me implying I am one not worthy of being able to comfort you.” She rose to her feet and went into the bathing room, locking the door behind her in the process, very much telling Loki she would not even consider any further discussion on the matter. 

Loki sighed at the situation he now found himself in. His ego hurt slightly due to the manner he woke and hearing it was not an uncommon manner for him to sleep but also by Ella’s words. He could easily dismiss it as her hormones from carrying the child but there was truth to them and he knew it. She remained honest with him at all times, she held onto the honesty as there had been so little else or so long in their time as mates. She called herself his mate but his dismissal of seeking comfort in her spat on her belief of such and he knew it. He rose to his feet and looked at the door. Part of him wanted to right the wrong but he also was sure that Ella would not be willing to listen at present, so with one last look at it, he turned and left the room, knowing his father had come earlier in the evening by the slight ice symbol left on the table in the front of their quarters but also knowing that Ella would most likely be willing to leave the bathing area and in turn raise the possibility of seeing her later in the evening to apologise for offending her. He thought to get her something as an apology also, knowing it would, at the very least, not hurt his chances of having her speak to him within the next week.

When he got to his father’s quarters, he pondered why his father had sought to speak with him. He knocked on the door of his father’s rooms and awaited a response. When Laufey’s voice gave him permission to enter, he did so immediately. “Father?”

Laufey gave his son a knowing smile. “My son, I did not pry you from more interesting matters, have I?”

Loki groaned slightly. “Do not tell me you came to my rooms when…” The grin on his father’s face told him otherwise. “I apologise, Father.” 

Laufey chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal. “Come now, there is no need for such apologies. Not with something so joyous to celebrate. A child, and so soon. She hid that in your absence. Looking back now, her clothes, already too secretive in their shape, make a lot of sense. To see how things have moved forward between you both, it gives me such relief and joy for you, my son.” 

Loki felt his throat tighten at his father’s words considering Ella had just snapped at him at his lack of mately behaviour. “I…”

“And for you to stand up for you both in such a manner in the hall, how she stood up for your house, our family, who could have thought Odin Allfather would have such an honourable offspring, she is, without doubt, an asset to our realm in every manner. I knew, I knew speaking to her back when she arrived, when she spoke with such respect for Jotunheim, I knew she would be one to bring something more to our realm, little did I know...I underestimated her so greatly. I underestimated both of you. When I saw how you treated her when she first arrived, I thought that at best, indifference would be the most we could hope for between you, but to be so close, to choose to mate even after it is revealed she is carrying child, the respect she refers to you with and the manner you looked at her in the throne room, I could not have asked for more.”

Loki felt himself feel worse at his father’s comments. “Is everything alright, Father. I know we have not spoken since my return, but…”

“No, we will speak more when you are rested some more. I can see you are still tired and weary. No, it is an important matter that I will speak with you on in the near future but it is not too urgent.”

“And what matter is this?” Loki asked worriedly. 

“Your coronation, as King of Jotunheim.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Laufey discuss the King's statement before Laufey asks his son a very personal question regarding his relationship with Ella. On his return to their room, Loki reveals his heart to her only to get a small reveal for him.

Loki did not know how to respond. “Coronation? But...why, you’re not...” 

“Yes, your Coronation, and no, I am not dead, clearly.” Laufey walked around the table that separated them and went closer to his son. “Your actions on the battlefield, the manner in which you carried yourself and your tireless striving to better yourself for our realm prove to me that it is time for me to become the first-ever Jotnar king to step down and not die for my son to succeed me. I am old, weary and weak, I do not have the energy and fortitude to continue this role any longer and you are ready. With a child on the way also, you are the future of our realm. A young king is the way forward,” Laufey explained calmly. 

“But you…”   
  
“I am tired, my son. I want to live out the last of my days in the wings, watching Jotunheim flourish under you as it never could under me. I want to watch my grandchildren come to be, to rest after so long of carrying the weight of the woes of the realm. The thoughts of spending the last of my life enjoying my grandchildren as they start theirs, nothing could ever give me greater joy. Already two grow within their dams, with Helbindi and his mate, who knows, perhaps even a third to come in the near future. Watching my sons grow from the small little Jotnar learning the ways of the realms, chasing one another with snowballs into men, fathers and in the case of you, Loki, into a King.” 

“Father…” Loki could not process what was being said. He knew that his father saw him as his successor and knew the day would come they would discuss such a thing but to hear him speak of such now, when there seemed little reason to consider it, he could not think of a more competent response. “I am without words.”   
  
“There is nothing to say. It is decided. I spoke with Arden on your return. I asked him if he thought you were ready, he agrees with me, you are. You are the way forward for our realm, Loki. With a mate such as Ella, you will bring Jotunheim into a new and glorious era.”   
  
Loki did not know what to say with regards to that. He felt a pressure on him which made the feeling he had  at the  prospect of marrying Ella before he got to know her feel like nothing in comparison to the weight he now felt with his father’s words. 

“We must, however, prepare for any that would argue such a decision,” Laufey stated. 

Loki frowned. “Why…?”   
  
“You know how some are with regards to a grandchild of Odin Allfather being heir to our throne but they are the mere few. You heard Kristoff in the throne room yourself, even your own heritage angers some ignorant few,” Laufey thought for a moment. “For this, I think we require another to add their thoughts. When your mate is rested, I wish to speak with you both regarding the matter. She has a way of looking at situations that we do not, she may see something we do not see. She adds so greatly to everything she involves herself in, I feel she would add to this also.” 

Loki found himself nodding before even thinking to answer. It was true, Ella would see angles and aspects they could not. She also brought the wealth of knowledge of dealing with the Aesir court, which he knew were often quite vocal with regards contesting Thor’s readiness to rule, he had heard that from both her and from the camp which he had shared with the Aesir through the war. “I will speak with her upon seeing her again. I just need to deal with another matter beforehand.”    
  
“What matter is this?”   
  
Loki contemplated saying nothing for a moment before deciding to be honest with his father. Inhaling deeply, he readied himself for the reaction that would come. “I insulted her with my actions, not a moment before coming to see you so I wish to find a way to apologise to her for such with a gift before forcing her to be in my presence again.”

Laufey nodded slightly. “Acknowledging your wrongs and apologising for them is an integral part of being a mate. So long as you did nothing too great, it will be easily sorted once more. She cares deeply for you, that is plain to see. Show her that you are remorseful for your actions and all will return to as it should be soon enough.” 

Loki frowned. “If I am honest, Father, I genuinely expected you to admonish me.”   
  
“For what? Having an argument with your mate?” Laufey laughed at the thought. “Loki, take it from a Jotnar that has had three mates in his life, if you’re not arguing or disagreeing with at least one of them at some stage or another, you are not actually mates. I am not talking about full-blown rows with shouting or such but you will disagree and you will have times where you will not see eye to eye, that is natural, you are living beings with your own thoughts and opinions. What does matter is acknowledging when you are wrong and trying to fix it.” He put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Getting her a gift and apologising is what you stated you wished to do and I cannot fault such thoughts, do it and speak with her on this matter.” Loki nodded slightly in agreement. “What do you want from her as a mate?” 

His father’s question baffled him slightly. “Sorry?”

“Your mate, what is it you wish to have with her? What sort of a life? How do you see this being in a thousand years or so?” Loki frowned at his father’s words causing Laufey to sigh. “Bertha always was the one I have loved for her knowledge of food and her heart, Farbauti for her kindness, her ability to nurture our home and children, your mother,” Laufey smiled fondly as he thought of Nal. “Norns, she was kindness and intelligence. There was nothing we could not speak about together. My life is enriched by their mere presence. To this day, I think of your mother with only the fondest of memories. When I retire for the evening, I get a sense of happiness knowing Farbauti will tell me of what she has heard since my leaving the throne room today and her ideas for both you and your brother to ready for your respective children. We will speak of how Bertha would be excited and trying to make everything they would have needed and of other matters. But what of you, what do you see as the connection between you and Ella? What makes you happy to see her, what makes you look forward to returning to your rooms later?”

“Well, the child…”   
  
  
“My son, please, please do not tell me that your answer is regarding the child?” Laufey implored, seeing Loki’s face, he sighed. “Loki, if all she is to you is a uterus to carry children and a mind to pick for use as you see fit…”   
  
“No, she is not.” Loki was quick to tell his father. It was true, he found himself truly enjoying being around Ella, though if he was honest, he was unsure as to what that was. “It is not like that. I...there is something when I am in her presence, it is like it soothes my mind, this knowledge that she cares so deeply, she was willing to risk her life to remain here because she felt it the right thing to do. She was willing to die for Jotunheim...Her loyalty to duty, it is incredible.”   
  
“It is commendable to a fault, but…”   
  
“But it's more than that. Her love for Jotunheim, for our home, is incredible, but how she...she knew everything about our realm she could before she ever came, thinking about that alone makes me feel as though she…” Loki thought of the sensation in his stomach in an attempt to explain it. “I cannot put it into words.”   
  
“Perhaps it is time to think it over and see if you can. For if you achieve that, you will be better able to embrace what you have and in turn, strengthen and better it. Then perhaps you will not accidentally insult her by making comment on her body changing to grow your child.” 

Loki scowled at his father. “I did no such thing.”   
  
“Good, do not do that. Take it from one who did, Nal had it that I, the King of the realm was not even allowed on the royal wing, much less my own bed for a week after that.” Loki stared in disbelief at his father. “I was not always the brightest of young men, I learnt more from doing the wrong thing than doing the right, as you can see with regards to my actions in the war. Norns, but I learnt a lesson there.” Loki could not think of an appropriate response. “Go and deal with your mate and discuss what we have spoken about here. With a nod to his father, Loki left, thinking over everything his father said. 

He chewed on his father’s words as he left his rooms, thinking of what could make up for how he had insulted Ella as he did so. One thought came to him, so with an idea of what to do and a plan of how to do it, Loki rushed to deal with the situation. 

*

Ella gave her mate a scathing look as he returned to their room. She watched as he cautiously approached her, his demeanour suitably meek as he did so. 

“I’m so sorry.” Loki began with those words knowing that they were the least he could say. If she did not listen to them, she would most certainly not listen to anything else he said. “I am so sorry for rubbing your kindness, caring and understanding back in your face as I did. I am sorry I made you feel inferior as a mate, that I put some unrealistic definition of what is masculinity on myself and in doing so, insulted us both. There is no shame in being comforted by a mate, it is one of the reasons we choose mates as we do. You sought to care for my wellbeing and I threw it back at you so callously. I am sorry, Ella.” He noted the harshness in her features become less cold. He walked over, showing her what was in his hands, a significantly sized peculiarly shaped piece of ice. “I got you this, as an apology, but also because I saw it before I left for the war and genuinely thought you would like it.” She took the ice from him and looked at him for a moment. “Wait and watch,” he smiled. 

Ella did as he requested, noting that the ice was incredibly thin and was melting quickly. She watched as it revealed its contents to her. “I…” She touched it. “It’s cold?”   
  
“It is not diamond, but permanent ice. It cannot melt, even on realms outside of this.” Loki explained. “It is not very common, we rarely mine it as it is a very difficult to source ice and it tends to not really be used for much since the realm is cold enough to simply use the ice around us, but…”

“It’s beautiful.” 

Loki took the necklace and tied it around her neck before looking at her again. “It suits you.”   
  
“Thank you.” The tension remained between them for a moment, Loki unsure of if he should say anything more. “And thank you for your apology.” She gave him a small smile. “I know males have a skewed ideas of masculinity but you are not any less of a man for finding my shoulder comfortable and for getting startled at waking in your bed and not on a makeshift one on a battlefield, these are normal and entirely understandable. I cannot say I fully comprehend what you have endured, Loki, but I do understand enough to know you are tired, in body and mind and the least I can do is let you rest comfortably.” 

Loki felt himself feel more guilty for his actions when he woke. He could see all she wanted was to be there in any manner she could for him. “I apologise again. I...are you alright?” Loki looked worriedly at Ella, stepping forward slightly as she froze, her hand halfway to her stomach. 

“I...I think…” She took his hand and placed it to her side. “He moved…”   
  
Loki did not know what to say or think, he simply waited. For a solid minute, he kept his hand where Ella had placed it but there was no movement, feeling disheartened, he went to take his hand away but Ella stopped him. “It does not…” The words were taken from him as he felt a slight nudge against his hand, almost too faint to feel. “Is that..?” Another little nudge went against his hand. 

“I think someone is reacting to you,” Ella smiled. 

“It is not so simple.”   
  
“He waited for you to speak to move again,” Ella countered. “It is the first time I have felt movement, he waited for your return.” She looked down to where his hand remained on her stomach. “It’s so peculiar.” 

“I do not think he realises such things as my being gone and here.”   
  
“It is entirely possible. On your return, my seidr would have surged slightly with my being happy and relieved about it so he would have sensed that if he has any seidr of his own, meaning he would realise it in some manner and my seidr reacting to you being close by, it’s not entirely impossible, pending his seidr’s strength, lest we forget that I caused my own mother to go into premature labour from the force of my own, he could very well sense it.”   
  
Loki felt his throat tighten slightly at her words. Not because of their son reacting, which was incredible in itself, but her admitting her seidr would react to her joy at him being back. He thought of when he left in the past to go to different parts of the realm on matters for different reasons, none he had shared his time with before Ella seemed to react as she had on his return, even  Angrboða , who he had thought had loved him, seemed to be happy that her amusement had returned more than she was happy to see him. Ella admitting that she was so happy to see him that her seidr reacted to his return. He looked into her eyes to see that her words were genuine. He swallowed. “Thank you.”    
  
“Don’t cry. Your reputation is already in tatters because you showed some form of emotion already today.” 

Though her voice was sarcastic, there was no denying that her eyes showed the words were in jest. 

Loki did not even think about what he was doing as he chuckled before cupping her face with the hand that was not holding her stomach where their son had kicked, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to hers. 

Ella was unsure of what to say or do. She knew that the act was one of deep caring and love in Jotnar mates, she never expected Loki to do such a thing, taking her completely by surprise as he sighed contently as he remained still. 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks Ella her thoughts, which she gives, leading to a whole House discussion.

Ella paced as she thought over everything. Laufey began to get tired even looking at her. “If I may?” she began. 

“I fear you forget you were told all this specifically for your input,” Loki chuckled. 

“We need to make it that none question the situation. That as far as the house of Laufey is concerned, there is this and only this and all stand behind it.” She inhaled deeply. “All within it.”

“My brothers…”

“No, Loki, not just them.” She gave him an awkward look. 

“No.” He realised what she was referencing. “She’d never…”

“So long as there is even a single scent of an alternative or uncertainty, some will argue, some will argue regardless but if there is even one possible chance of causing unrest, then there are some that will exploit such. We stand united, then none can try and do so. We get her in line, we rally together and we remain a strong single unit. No in-fighting, no weaknesses.”

“How will that help?” Laufey asked, not out of dismissiveness but interest. 

“You see my father’s house, is there any weakness in it?”

“None.”

“No, because he never permitted it. Thor’s rages, my father’s Odinsleeps, they were not allowed be perceived as weaknesses, we stood as one. Behind closed doors, matters could be different, my father incandescent with rage at my brother’s stupidity and actions, my mother’s terrible fretting for my father’s health, but none outside can know those times, not in court and especially in the realms of our enemies, for they will be like carrion to a dying animal, circling, ready to feast on you as soon as you are too weak to fight back. We always stood as one in it.” Arden, Loki and Laufey looked at her with uncertainty. “I will not take offence if you think this too much. I merely wish to answer your question as best I can.”

“It is something we must consider,” Laufey stated. “If for nothing more than to deal with this situation. With two mates carrying and possibly a third, the house must ensure to be as safe as possible at this time.” 

Loki nodded slightly. He was unsure of what to think. There was a considerable chance that Angrboða would be unhappy that of the mates, she could potentially be the only one not carrying a child, he knew that had a risk of her being even more sour, when she and his brothers and their other mates would learn of Ella’s condition and how soon their child would arrive, there could be animosity, there may be no issue, he simply could not tell and that was concerning. It was usually seen as nothing to be upset by, being a non-carrying mate, so often they were the one to assist and were integral to the raising of the offspring, but it was not in keeping with the coldness she had shown of late, Loki was unsure if she would be in any manner of use to Alma, much less Ella, who he knew she would rather walk over hot coals than assist, and with the manner that Ella was speaking, it was clear that Greta and she were close, so if Greta also carried, he knew there was a significant chance that Angrboða would interpret that as Greta choosing Ella’s “side” over hers. He could see this going very wrong indeed. “It will not be easy.” 

“The truest path rarely is,” Ella commented. “You are best suited to the role of King of your generation of your family, there can be none of full mind that could argue such but to some, blood means more than mind and that is what we need to focus on, not letting such talk take too much hold because if it does, it does no one any favours.” 

Laufey listened for a few moments, contemplating her words and indeed everything that had been said as well as his own thoughts. “Arden?” The advisor looked at him. “Have Helbindi, Greta, Býleistr, Alma and Angrboða sent for, we deal with this now.”

“Yes, My King.” He did as instructed and had the king’s other sons and their mates sent for. 

“Father?” Loki was unsure of it all. 

“We need this sorting immediately. I cannot rest without it being so. Ella, get yourself a seat, that child must be starting to weigh on you.”

“He is resting contently, My King, and I am thankfully of good health to continue standing through anything I am required to at present, so if you do not take offence, I would rather remain standing for now.”

Laufey chuckled slightly, knowing that little would convince Ella to do something she deemed unnecessary. “I am curious, without the Soul Forge the Allfather trusts so greatly, how have you come to assume it to be male?”

“We have seen him.” Laufey found himself frowning at his son for his statement. “She has used her seidr to show him to us and he is male, I assure you.” 

Laufey could only smile proudly. “Such fine news. A female child would not be unwelcome either, mind.” 

“Going by the gender statistics, more than a few females are required to continue Jotunheim’s new prosperity. I have read…” Ella’s statement was cut short as the door to the room opened and Býleistr and his mates entered. 

For a moment, Býleistr looked worried but seeing the manner in which his father was seated and how Loki and Ella were standing, he became uneasy. “Father? What is this?”

“We will speak when Helbindi and Greta arrive.” Was all his father gave him in response. 

Alma and Angrboða looked around worriedly also. It was most irregular for a mate to be brought in on such meetings but it was clear all were to be involved in this one. When finally, a tired-looking Helbindi and a somewhat confused Greta joined them, everyone was looking around with expectation. 

“Please don’t tell me there’s another war, I am going back to bed if there is.” Helbindi pleaded. 

“No, there is not,” Laufey assured him, “After one war, many realms like to regroup before beginning the next. No, we need to discuss a matter of importance to Jotunheim.” Helibindi and Býleistr looked at one another, then to Loki, who clearly knew what was afoot. “I am stepping down as King.”

“What?” 

“How?”

Laufey raised his hand, silencing his youngest and oldest sons. “I am stepping down whilst I still live. I am too weary for this, I have done so in all but name already. I cannot hold court for any notable length of time any longer and I cannot spend the last of my life like this. I want to rest before I die.” 

“But...we don’t...has this ever been done?” Helbindi asked. 

“Not that we know, but Father insists on doing so,” Loki stated calmly. “I tried to talk him out of it but he will not be swayed.”

“Some will think this a bad idea, Father.” Býleistr declared. “Some will think it too soon.”

“I know, but that begs the question, if I died tomorrow, would they think it too soon then?”

“You would be dead, that alters things.” 

“It alters little. I am not fit for my station any longer. Be reasonable, what does it say for Jotunheim as a realm if the one who presides over it is a decrepit old Jotunn? What images does that portray of us over the realms? This is a realm that is about to see an explosion of youth, vivacity, growth and renewal, you cannot have an old being stand over that, the realm must be portrayed as it has to be.”

Býleistr and Helbindi did not argue that. There was no manner to argue such. “So, Loki takes the throne, why does this involve us all being here?” Helbindi asked. “I will not deny that being told in advance and not hearing it in the throne room without warning is nice, but our mates too? Why?”

“Because you were not in the throne room yesterday, and as such, you are not aware of something that we are.” Laufey began. “There was a filthy lie circulated by Kristoff, do you recall him?” His sons nodded. “He and another circulated a rumour that your brother’s mate was disloyal to him in his absence.” Automatically, both Jotunns looked to their own mates, hurt at such an accusation. “No, not your mates, your brother’s,” Laufey clarified. Both then looked to Ella, who was somewhat grateful that neither seemed to think her capable of such a thing. Seeing the look on her face, they knew that there was no truth in the words. “She proved them to be nothing more than lies in mere moments, it is a pity you were not there, she tore Kristoff to strips, it was quite amusing. But that in itself is not the issue, what is was the manner in which he spoke, most concerningly, with regards bloodlines, specifically, Loki’s.” 

Both Býleistr and Helbindi found themselves reacting to that news in anger. They always joked with Loki on his mixed heritage meaning that he was slightly shorter and had hair as opposed to their standard Jotnar appearance but it was only ever in jest and they never allowed others speak down of their brother in their presence. “And?” Though Býleistr and Loki’s relationship was strained as a result of everything with Angrboða, Býleistr knew his Loki to be the only one of the three of them suited to the role of King, he had spoken many times with Helbindi on the matter, both hated the idea of being king, they were not of the mind and were entirely happy to serve their brother, knowing that he would listen to them when they would suggest matters and that he would never dismiss them from the home they knew their entire lives. 

“We are concerned that any show of doubt amongst this house in its entirety would cause issues moving forward,” Laufey explained. 

“I don’t follow, Father,” Helbindi confessed. “Why would there be doubt?”

“With me?” Býleistr felt a terrible strike to himself at that statement. “That I would betray us?” He thought of his time on the battlefield, his time before he left, how his guilt at loving his new mate had caused such consternation with his brother and how he thought they could move past it with everything, but instead, it was now that even their father did not trust him. 

“No, my son,” Laufey ensured he made that clear immediately. “Nothing of the sort. I merely wanted you all here so that we are all able to air any grievances we have because come my announcement, we must stand as one, this whole house.” 

Býleistr looked at Loki, who nodded. “I told you, after the war, I am not having anything so petty take up my time. Now, I have even more to consider, meaning I have even less time to worry about such things. You are my brother, you are one of the best fighters on our realm and you are the most learned on our military history, I can think of no place I would want you but by my side in this, especially with the transition over of the reign.”

That caused Býleistr to feel better, seeing his brother to truly mean it. “I will do all I can for Jotunheim, I always said that but understand that I also wish to assist Alma through carrying our child, that is all I ask, to be given the chance to be able to assist my mate. I assume you already know that she is carrying through your own mate as I am informed that she knows.” 

“Yes, I gave him a slight rundown of everything in your time gone. I did so with Alma’s permission, as of course, you are aware.” Ella smiled. “It is a good reason to do all of this right now, with the current number of child-bearing Jotnar, we need to make sure everything is as smooth as possible for the new generation and their parents for when they come, it is only a few short years to such.” 

“Then I guess if none can change Father’s mind and this is going to happen, we organise ourselves and ready for the madness that is going to be Loki’s reign,” Helbindi joked. 

“Like you could do better.” Loki scoffed in return. 

“Hey, I already said, do you know that Midgardian empire, Roman, I would have it like that.” He declared proudly. 

“You are aware there is a saying on Midgard about something entirely insane and falling down around you, society breaking apart is to be likened to the final days of the Roman Empire, don’t you?” Ella asked, recalling the empire in question and its implosion. 

“That was the best part of it, one emperor tried to make his horse a member of his council.” Though Ella could not agree that it was a good idea, it was clear Helbindi did actually know something of the era he referenced so she could only laugh in reply. 

“Now that is sorted, I need to ask all four mates, do any of you have an issues you wish to voice? For after today, any regarding the matters discussed today will be seen as purposely siding against us all and will not be taken well. We as a house must be one, even when we do not always agree.” 

There was no denying every eye on the room was on Angrboða, who saw fit to glare at Ella, who in turn merely stood forward. “Hate me, loathe me, be indifferent of me, I could not care less which you choose, but after today, come any reasonable request made by the new King, you do not stand against him on it lest you wish to embarrass this house, which I know you do not wish to do, or indeed his brother, your mate, which we all know you would never wish to do.” 

“Reasonable request?” Býleistr questioned. 

“Well, if Loki were to demand you and Helbindi go and live on Muspelheim or massacre all male born children or some other utter mad idea, I would expect you to at the very least question him as to why he would order such things, but if he were to say to check on the Western lands of Jotunheim as there seems to be some discord there, I would think it a fair request, would you not? You would not deny such a reasonable thing, would you?”

“You speak too much as one who acts like she has any standing in it, like you know so much,” Angrboða snapped. 

“And you speak as one who merely wishes to incite anger whilst never truly adding anything to a discussion.” Ella retorted. “I speak because I was asked to assist with this, when I was informed of my mate’s ascension to the throne earlier, I remained silent. I also need you to say what needs saying now and not any time after this so that we can ensure the wellbeing of the realm going forward.” She walked towards Angrboða with her shawl still warmly around her shoulders and blocking her pregnant stomach from view. “I know you feel attacked by this and I know you feel cornered. If we are all honest, it is you and your anger at myself and Loki that is the biggest concern moving forward, to say anything else would be a barefaced lie and if you would cause no issue, then it is an unwarranted concern on our behalfs and that is not fair on you but we need to know that the whole house will stand together and that includes in defence of you should it ever be required.”

“I will never require your help.” 

“We saw how long eight months can be, or indeed, you and Alma only had seven months without Býleistr, so do not say with such certainty that you will never require such. Seven months is a long time, not much shy of four thousand years is far far longer. But I will stand in your corner for that time, so long as we all remain as one unit throughout.” 

Angrboða was uncertain of what to say. She was by no means unintelligent, she knew that to decline Ella’s offer would be met with anger and was nothing short of a declaration that she was a liability to the House of Laufey. She had truly cared for Loki and his casting her aside for the ugly Aesir caused her immense pain but she could not allow her chance to remain with the mate she now had and the company in Alma, who she did truly like also to be taken from her because of the aesir she rarely saw. One glance at Býleistr and Alma told her that they were both pleading for her to cease her sniping at Ella, accept what was being said and get back to their own little area of the palace and continue with their own happy lives. For a moment, she looked at Loki, noting the indifference in his features. For a time after she declared she would no longer allow herself come second to the Aesir he had been assigned as a mate and especially when Loki had found out that she had bonded with Býleistr, she had seen forlornness, heartache and sadness in his features, now she only saw indifference. If anything, he seemed displeased at her even being so close to his mate, like he did not want her to even be in her presence. She did not need to look at Laufey, she knew well that the King disliked her beyond words for her actions with Býleistr and Loki and that the Aesir mate of his second son held a place in his heart she would do well not to upset. She finally looked at Ella again, who seemed all but voicing her attempts to have Angrboða agree with her. “I will never stand against my mate or this house, regardless of my personal opinion of some in it.”

“Then it is settled.” Laufey rose to his feet. “I will announce it tomorrow, so everyone is to be in the throne room for it, no excuses and no being late.” 

He left the room leaving his sons and their mates standing there, Arden looking amongst them all as he did so. “Now, we best prepare everything,” He urged. 

“Yes,” Loki nodded. “We will ready ourselves now so that our night is not taken over with this.” He looked over to Ella. “I am sure you can think of a thousand aspects to this that none other can.”

“I never actually assisted in a coronation before,” She confessed. “My parents have protocols in place for if my father was to fall into a permanent Odinsleep and my brother was to take the throne to assist the transition for when such a mournful time is to come but actually doing one, I have not planned or bore witness to, but I know some aspects and I will endeavour to assist as best I can. I am sure whilst you deal with official matters, Alma, Greta, Angrboða and I can organise a few things between us?”

“Please, there is much to be done.” Arden gave her a list which consisted of many different duties.

“Norns, you men may see your beds tonight but I fear you will be alone in them with this list.” She scanned through it, allowing it to be altered in angle as Greta came over to read it too. “Easy knowing they left the real work to the more capable sex.” She handed the list to Alma who, along with Angrboða, read through it. “Well, the sooner we start, the sooner we are done. We will be in the old meeting room to the back.”

“That was the old war meetings room,” Helbindi informed her. “From, you know…”

“Considering that if any bother us outside of providing us with something we requested or food, there will be war, I think it apt.” She walked off without another word, the other mates following her as she did, Greta smirking whilst she did so. 

“Something is different in your mate,” Býleistr noted to Loki. “She seems more...abrupt.” 

“I can’t believe Kristoff was so stupid as to accuse your mate of being disloyal,” Helbindi scoffed. “How did she deal with it?”

“She stormed into the court, blasting both doors clean off their hinges and demanded the accusers step forward and stand over their accusations, Kristoff tried to act as though he didn’t loathe those not entirely of Jotnar blood and pretended they had been liaising in private for months but true to her personality, she ridiculed him as she proved his words false and had him reveal his true motives in the process, hence our knowing how some will react to my being named king.” His jaw clenched as he thought of Kristoff’s words. “He and his ilk are even more angered that in eight short months, we will be announcing the arrival of my even less Jotnar heir.” Loki awaited his brothers’ reactions. 

Býleistr simply frowned as he tried to compute Loki’s words while Helbindi visibly counted out the time. “But you’re not her mate long enough for you to have a child?”

“Aesir and Vanir take only eighteen months to carry and birth.” Loki informed him. 

“So she...that quickly?” Helbindi was startled by such news. “How are their realms not infested to the point of overpopulation?” 

“They actively plan not to have children,” Loki informed him, having asked Ella himself how such was not an issue.

“Why would anyone wish to not have more children?” Býleistr could not comprehend such an idea. 

“Because unlike on this realm, others have a young population, not an old one. Ella told me of Midgard, it has had a population surge of nearly one and a half billion in the past two decades alone.” 

“One and...what in the...don’t they only live less than a hundred years?” Helbindi tried to comprehend such a concept. “So, that means you’re going to be King with about forty minutes before your mate has a child?” 

“More like eight months than forty minutes, but that is indeed what will be happening. Ella will birth our son in the near future.” Loki confirmed. 

“You cannot tell if it is a son before it’s born,” Býleistr scoffed. Loki merely gave him a smug smirk before going to deal with some of what needed to be done to ready for the impending announcement. “Wait, can they?”

Helbindi shrugged. “The only reason you knew she was in the same palace as you is because she called your name. According to Greta, she shot two jagged on-fire swords out of thin air and she knows spells that according to the Aesir we fought with, the Allfather and Allmother cannot manage, if she has told Loki that she carries a boy, then she is carrying a boy.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laufey informs the realm of his decision which leads to disapproval from some before Ella informs her mother of what is to happen, leading to her and Loki discussing her past a little more to interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have this written with over a week and just as a tab on my computer but I suffer from ITS, Idiotic Thoughts Syndrome which makes me really mentally weird and my mind tells me no one likes my stuff, I just had a few people message me over the last day about this telling me they love it which forced me to feel like I am letting them down if I don't post it which, by the way, is sometimes the best way to motivate my shitty ass, so yeah, it needs saying, if you like this, please let me know, it actually gets me to upload new chapters. I have some written, so...yeah.

As expected, no sooner was it announced that Laufey would not die as king, there was a multitude of reactions, not all positive. Many saw it as merely making official what had been occurring for some time. Loki had been the one to deal with the majority of court matters, so it made sense for him to simply rise to the task officially. Others felt it went against tradition, and that was not something they could accept. Ella heard the word tradition so many times, it stopped being more than sounds after a while. She commented into Loki’s ear something that made him chuckle causing the room to focus on him. 

“Does something amuse you, Prince Loki?” Igor was a cantankerous old Jotunn at the best of times but the flaunting of such a tradition irked him all the more. 

“Yes, actually it does. My mate made a funny comment on this matter.” He answered honestly. 

“And what did she say that has you seeing fit to laugh at me?” The Jotnar glared at Ella, who smirked back. 

Loki looked down at her, still smiling himself and asked her silently which of them would answer, seeing her smirk grow slightly, he looked forward again to see Igor’s reaction as her statement became known. 

“I stated that tradition when used simply to continue impractical practices, is merely aggressive guilt into coercion via the deceased.” Her words were clear and concise. 

“I think it an accurate yet amusing statement, don’t you?” Loki chuckled to Igor. 

“Coming from an Aesir, whose traditions are beyond rigid and deemed of importance…”

“I do not recall bringing any such traditions with me, have I? And do you not think that if such a statement were to be true, then surely I would be the best placed to say such with validity, no?” Ella asked, her voice calm and light. 

Igor silenced, knowing there was no adequate response to such a statement. It was becoming increasingly clear to the court and all those in it that Loki’s mate was not some mindless silent demure Aesir princess with no opinions or mind to voice them but an able wordsmith who tied up far better speakers and minds than him so he silenced rather than make a fool of himself. 

“Whether or not the court agrees, it is occurring, I am too old, too weak. The realm needs a fresh face and mind as we welcome in our new era of prosperity,” Laufey declared. “So this coming full moon, my son will take my place on the throne.” 

Both Loki and Ella were slightly startled by that statement, neither had expected it to be so soon. Loki because he did not think he would have so little time to mentally prepare, while Ella wondered how the realm would prepare for such an occasion in so little time. She was unsure how they would do so. 

*

Her first decision was to send a seidr message to her mother. They conversed at length regarding the matter. She altered her appearance so that her mother could not tell she was carrying a child. Though Frigga disliked the cold of Jotunheim, even with her seidr, she immediately began readying for the journey there. Ella felt as though it would be best to tell her parents face to face about her impending parenthood so she said nothing of the matter. She knew they would come for such an event, not only because of her father’s role as Allfather but as a manner of publicly showing support for the marriage he placed his daughter in. 

When she had finished speaking with her mother, she paced slightly, something she often did when anxious and this caused her to feel incredibly so. She never tried to show her concerns, she learnt from a young age to never let anyone see her in such a manner. Frigga and Odin were masters of such also, never letting anyone see you fret or worry but as easy as it had become to mask such expressions outside, they still turmoiled within her. She toyed with her hands also, something her father long noted she had inherited from her mother, his comments to his wife to cease it before one of their children picked up the habit long being joined by ones to Ella to cease also. 

“What are you doing?”

The sound of another joining her caused Ella to yelp slightly and turn around. Seeing Loki looking at her curiously, she shook her head. “What?”

“I asked what are you doing?”

“Doing?”

“You are like a caged beast, pacing and all but frantic, looking to escape. You also yelped in shock, nothing seems to sneak up on you.” 

“I’m not…” 

“You are. Is something the matter?” 

“Of course n...” He raised a brow. Ella sighed, remembering her promise to remain honest, regardless of anything else. “I informed my parents informally about what is occurring. I know that they will be given the news officially in the near future but…”

“How did you do that?” Loki had not heard the Bifrost blast through the quiet realm. 

“I explained that in the throne room before, via seidr.” She explained. “I use mine, my mother uses hers and the Bifrost guardian, Heimdall, makes it so we can connect them, even through the realms.” 

“So the Guardian can hear what you speak of?”

“Heimdall sees everything, there is little point in trying to hide from him.”

“Then why did he not tell the Allfather about when you were ill?” Loki asked, wondering why the guardian had not alerted anyone on either realm as to Ella’s condition.

“I did not let him see me, what he saw was what I wished for him to see, I suspect he was able to see me when I fell unconscious, I don’t know, I never asked him.” 

“But you said…” Loki ceased speaking as soon as he noted the ever so slight smirk on Ella’s face. “I give up.” He raised his hands like one that was defeated causing Ella to look at him curiously. “You...you come across as this outwardly perfectly unassuming, dare I say it, boring princess who does nothing untoward. When you came here I genuinely thought you to be an idiot or dim at the very least, truly I did. I thought you to be someone who could not fathom ever even considering breaking the rules but instead, you are tricking the All-Seeing Guardian, even when you do nothing of note.”

“I do not like the idea of someone watching me all the time. How was I supposed to sneak out of the palace if I could be reported to my father?”

“You...” Loki shook his head again. “Of course, you did. I have a miscreant for a mate. That child will do nothing but guarantee I am balder than any Jotnar of full blood with the stress of his actions,” Loki growled. 

Ella found herself snorting slightly at his exasperation. “If you must know, I have something of a reputation as a trickster on my old realm. My parents used to get very irked.” 

“I do not doubt it.” Ella grinned at him causing him to shake his head slightly. “I fear what sort of terror we have put in you.” Loki eyed her stomach warily causing Ella to laugh. 

“You had begun to realise who I am before you willingly did that.”

“First and foremost, you did not tell me how great a delinquent you were in advance,” He pointed out. “Secondly, I alone did not create the situation by which you came to carry our son, you were very much an active part of the process.” Ella beamed proudly at him. “You are not the same creature brought here to be my mate,” He declared. “You sent a copy, didn’t you? Then you wandered along when you felt like it and released your true self on the realm.” 

Ella shook her head slightly as she chuckled. “No, that genuinely was me, just recall that you did not wish to speak with me and I could not simply walk up to the Jotnar that clearly loathed me beyond words and introduce myself as the Trickster Princess, could I?”

“It would have been interesting if you had.” 

Ella laughed slightly before her face turned into a frown and she placed a hand to her side. 

Loki immediately ceased his jestful behaviour and rushed over to her worriedly. “Are you alright?” 

Ella took his hand and placed it to where she had her own a moment before. 

Loki had been expecting perhaps to feel the child move, he was not prepared firstly for her touch to be colder than his but also to feel a slight pulse of something go through his hand. “What is that?”

“He is unconsciously using his seidr.” 

“What?” 

“I think he thinks me to be too warm and his seidr is attempting to cool his environs to something more to his liking.” She frowned as she looked down before her own seidr glowed slightly. “That should keep him satisfied for now.” She paused for a moment, waiting to see if there would be any other form of reaction from within her but there was nothing more, satisfied, she gave a nod. 

Loki’s had yet to remove his hand from her stomach. He had been about to do so when he felt a little nudge against it. He chuckled slightly. “What have we created? He has your demeanour.”

“Then we can rest assured that Jotunheim will have two great kings to come, starting on the next full moon.” Ella looked him in the eye as she spoke, hoping to convey her sincerity as she did so. Loki swallowed. “Why in the realms are you nervous? You were made for this.” 

“I do not wish to leave him down. To not be everything everyone expects. What if I fail?”

“Loki, you are an incredible being. You will be a truly great king and will not repeat our fathers’ mistakes. Your reign will be a glorious one. You are benevolent and fair and Jotunheim will prosper like never before under your rule.” She held her hands against his face, forcing him to look at her. “You will not fail.” She stated. “And if you are at risk of it, I will be there to make sure you do not. I’ll keep you on the path.” He chuckled slightly leaning down to have their noses touch as he had them do before, his eyes closed and a content sigh as he did so, his hand still on her stomach where his son moved. Ella, since the last time he had done so, had come to learn from Greta that it was the closest form of Jotnar contact to a loving embrace. Hearing that had caused her to question why Loki would do such a thing with her. She came to the conclusion that the relief in the coming of an heir had made him do it, with this second time, she was not so certain.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to contend with something he could not have foreseen with regards to his coronation but some light teasing from his brothers causes him to have to think of something more, leading him to wonder a very important question. What is love?

The realms were informed of the upcoming coronation of the middle son of the Jotnar king. Some were startled, the idea of a second son as a successor was not something they had ever heard of in their realms. More than one prince looked at his younger brother fearfully, wondering if their younger kin wished to usurp their claim. Some assumed it was nothing more than the fact that the second son was tied with the daughter of the great Odin Allfather. It was leading to some interest and intrigue which in turn resulted in a startling number of beings accepting invitations to the realm for the event. Arden, Loki and Laufey stood startled as messenger after messenger arrived in the realm with acceptances to the event. 

“We cannot deal with this many, can we?” Helbindi looked at the sheer number of names in front of them as Loki revealed the list to his brothers. “The palace is not nearly big enough.”

“And we cannot grow it in the time required to do so.” Loki agreed. “But to tell them that the invitation must be rescinded, that is something that cannot happen either. We are between two fires and we are about to get burned.” 

His brothers did not know what to say, neither could think of something to assist. “What does your mate think?”

“I have not seen her to discuss it with her. All I see every so often is half concerned Jotnar looking at me in a manner to suggest they came in contact with her and are uncertain of what to say or do.” 

“Why do you allow her to be so?” Býleistr asked. “Surely you should tell her to cease such attitudes.”

“Leist, I am not sure how you are with your mates, how you wish to carry your relationships with them is not my concern, I will say, however, that Ella is not one to be told what to do in the manner you speak and I can assure you, I would never wish for her to be another way.” Loki insisted. “She is her own being and her manner in dealing with those who think little of her is by far some of her best qualities.” 

“I think you to love her.” Loki looked at Býleistr, startled by both his statement and his facial expression at the mere thought of it. “Do you?”

“Why do you look so repulsed at the idea of such?” Helbindi asked their older brother. “I mean, yes, she’s different, but she’s not hideous, far from it.”

“She’s so...pale and her hair...you said before she has hair on other parts of her also.” Býleistr shuddered slightly at the thought of such. “To me, that sounds vile.”

Loki felt guilty when he recalled that Ella had been aware of his less than gentlemanly manner of speaking about her just after their first night together. “This is my mate you are speaking of.” He had not intended to growl his words so viciously at his brother but Býleistr’s words of disgust added to his old guilt made him angry. “Don’t you dare speak of her in such a manner.” Loki did not even know how he came to be holding Býleistr against the wall, his balled fist against his chest. 

Býleistr’s eyes grew wide with shock. He had not expected Loki to react in such a manner. “I…”

“Loki, you know Býleistr has two functioning brain cells. Don’t beat up your brother as we prepare to deal with inter-realm guests, it doesn’t look good if the oldest looks half beaten to ice-chips.” Helbindi turned to Býleistr. “And you, you moron. The next time you dare insult one of our mates, remember that we will both round on you, then have Greta tell Alma what you said, or do you forget our father teaching us to learn the effects of our words? Idiot. I would love to hear her throw you out of your own rooms. Ella may not be something you find attractive, that does not give you the right to insult her.” 

“Fine, I’m sorry. I am sorry I offended you and your mate.” Loki stepped back when Býleistr apologised. “At least you know I am not interested in her?” He tried to joke to cease Loki looking at him so angrily. 

“Don’t, that’s not even funny.” Helbindi stepped in. 

“Why do you care so much about her?” Býleistr looked at his youngest brother. “You practically adore her.” 

“I do. She is great. She’s funny, witty, cutting and caring.” Helbindi listed some of his favourites of Ella’s traits. “She speaks to Greta to assist her in any of her woes. She is a genuine friend to her and always answers any questions she has. She is good to her. Anyone who is caring to my mate and makes my brother into a soppy mess is dear to me.”

“I am not a ‘soppy mess’.” Loki became indignant. 

“I see you looking at her when she is near you, especially her stomach, you are a soppy mess,” Helbindi teased. Loki’s brow furrowed, having never thought he would do such a thing. “You don’t even realise you are doing it,” He laughed. “Well, that proves it is love then.” 

Loki said nothing in return. 

*

It was late when Loki returned to their rooms that night. He had been trying to organise the situation at hand with Arden, though even with great consideration, they could not come up with something. He walked into the bedroom, unsurprised to see it in darkness. He had felt the green glow of Ella’s seidr on entering the room telling him that she had known he had returned for the night. 

When he came into the bedroom, he looked over at the bed and a brow raised at seeing that Ella had taken his side of it, rolling herself into his part of the pelts too. When he came over to it, he pondered how to get her to her own side before getting into his side on the minute sliver available and gently nudged her over. What she did next startled him slightly. She moved enough to give him room before leaning on his shoulder, all entirely in her sleep. He recalled the day he woke to the sensation of being on hers, how it had comforted him, seeing her now do the same with him, the little frown on her face going to utter calm as she inhaled his scent deeply. Loki thought over Helbindi and Byleist’s words of him and his feeling for his mate that day. He looked down to her swollen stomach before looking at her face again and found himself smiling. 

It had been a peculiar time, being forced to take the Aesir princess as his mate, the manner in which their time as mates began, her fighting for her life before she fought to save their situation as mates. She had mentioned the chance of her being forced to take another as her mate, how she had worried what could come, looking at her now in the bed beside him, resting, their child growing strong within her, he felt a horrible pang in his gut at the thought of another being the one to put their child in her. He thought of the guard from Asgard, the one she had cared deeply for, before him, any other being the sire of a child with her bothered him more than he could imagine. It was a peculiar feeling. Before he had put it down to being with regards lineage, now he was forced to acknowledge that it was Ella herself he cared for. He did not wish to ever consider her with another. He knew this was a side-effect of having one mate, a closer bond but he had rubbished it before due to his lack of love for Ella but now, knowing that it was just them, that in a short time, they would be tending to a small infant. That caused him to pause. In Jotunheim, a mother nursed and tended to her own child. In Asgard, it was well known that royal children were raised by a team of staff and not their mother. He looked at Ella and wondered if she would adhere to the Aesir tradition or the Jotnar one. He worried that she would refuse to raise their child in the manner that he felt was best. Jotnar young were born in their parent’s bed, the father being the only other being present and neither parent leaving for a few days after the birth, they merely lay together, the father tending to his mate’s needs while the mother tended to the infant and allowing them to bond as a family. The idea of their child being raised so sterilely as Ella had been worried him. He read of Aesir methods and knew that Ella loved her parents and indeed, it was clear that the Allfather truly did care for his daughter, even if he had forced her to have a life that Loki was certain was not how she would have chosen for herself if she had been allowed decide herself. He fretted the idea of their child being born, her not wishing for him to be in their room for it and as soon as he was parted from her, her sending their son to be looked after by another. Such an idea put fear into him. 

He would need to discuss the matter with her at length. He hoped she would think as he did but he knew he could never force her but he hoped she would see it as he did. 

Loki had been in his own mind, worrying about everything and sending himself into worry before he was supposed to sleep which would lead to a restless night when he felt a slight nudge against him. He looked down to see Ella’s stomach against him, her head comfortably on his shoulder. Forcing the thoughts from his mind, he got more comfortable and placed his hand on her stomach, protecting his child. 

“Loki?” Ella’s voice was heavy with sleep. 

“Yes?”

“You’re thinking too loudly, go to sleep. It’s late.” 

Loki chuckled. “I might just do that.” 

Ella nodded slightly, unable to stay awake any longer, she dozed off again, making herself more comfortable as she did so. 

With her asleep beside him and the sense of calm of having his little family safe and in their room filling him with the serenity needed to fall asleep, Loki began to drift. As he did so, however, the thought came to his mind again, he refused to admit it aloud but in his heart he knew, he cared more for Ella than he had any female before. He did not know if it could be accused of being love, but she made him feel he could be more than he thought himself capable of being. She made him feel like a better being and being around her was something he loved. He wanted to speak with her, even when he did not wish to be around anyone else. She made him feel as though he was complete. She gave him a grounding, she gave him counsel and a family of his own. He just did not know if that equated to love. He thought he knew love before but it did not feel like this.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aesir royal family come to Jotunheim to assist in readying for the coronation.

The roar of the Bifrost resounded across Jotunheim, declaring to the realm that the Allfather had arrived. Loki and Ella stood in the aforementioned agreed place of landing for the Aesir royal family with a few others with them. On seeing her parents, Ella smiled brightly, though her nervousness at revealing to them that she was carrying a child still played slightly on her. She had decided to inform them of their impending grandchild later in the palace, but for now, she hid it under a heavy cloak. When her parents and brother emerged from the startling light, some of their guards and even two of the Warrior’s Three with them, Loki and Ella stepped forward.

Both Odin and Frigga seemed to immediately look at their daughter more than anything else, Frigga more so than her husband. Though the pair had been conversing through their seidr, it was the first time mother and daughter had been physically in one another’s company since the wedding and especially since she had been ill. Loki and Ella bowed as was expected to the Allfather and Allmother, who in turn both lowered their heads slightly in recognition of the gesture. Thor, who had stood back slightly came forward to deal with the formalities of the situation, though part of him thought it to be entirely unnecessary. Technically speaking, those arriving for the coronation were not doing so yet, so their being there was not on an official basis, more so on being there to assist their daughter and her husband, should they be required to assist so the bowing and such, the stoic interactions were something he wished did not occur. He had fought alongside the Jotnar, bled and lost brethren with them, that made the pageantry unnecessary in his eyes. He wanted to speak with the allies he had made again.

“Allfather,” Loki bowed to Odin before turning to Frigga and doing the same. “Allmother, thank you for joining us for this momentous occasion.”

“It is a great day for Jotunheim.” Odin declared though he looked warily at his daughter to see if she had been better treated since his last seeing her. Frigga had informed him that Ella looked healthy and happy when they spoke together but he did not fully believe it. She had put on a facade in the time up to her health scare, she could very easily do so again. But seeing her smile brightly, if not slightly apprehensively at them, there was no denying that she was indeed healthy again. If anything, he noted she seemed a little weightier than before, though he would never state such aloud, he always maintained she could do with a little more weight, especially after she got sick as a child. He wanted to be less formal, to speak with her but this was not the time. “It seems like life is developing well since the Casket’s return, a great success.”

Loki, Ella and many others gathered on the Jotnar side gritted their teeth with regards his comments on the Casket, all thinking the same with regards to him taking it in the first place.”

“Jotunheim has never seen prosperity like it. The food is plenty, the many are healthy and the population is about to see an explosion like never before,” Ella beamed. “And with Loki’s rule, it will be even better.” The confident look she gave him and his smile in return startled the Aesir royals to the point of silence. In her talks with her mother, Ella rarely spoke on Loki in any manner, much less one to suggest to her mother that she thought so well of Loki.

Odin was the first to find his voice again and cleared his throat which in turn, broke the peculiar feeling in the group gathered. “Good, the realm deserves a fresh start.”

With the formalities completed, everyone headed to the palace. The Jotnar they met on route glanced at the Aesir party with intrigue yet not overly concerned. The Aesir mate to their soon-to-be king had caused many who had been wary before to trust the Aesir slightly more and with Loki’s coronation, they knew this was a necessary evil to host the Allfather once more.

When they made it to the palace, Ella led them to their rooms with Loki by her side. As soon as all but her brother, his friends and her parents were gone, she walked over to her father and placed her hand beneath his own on Gungnir. “If I may be so bold, I need to borrow this for five minutes.”

Odin frowned at his daughter. He had not even spoken directly to her since their arrival and she had not explained why she would require one of the most powerful weapons in all of the realms but the pleading yet confident look on her face told him that she felt whatever she planned required it greatly enough to ask. With a slight nod, he relinquished his grip on it and watched as she rushed off, Loki looking at her with confusion on his face as she left. When the young Jotnar noticed the Aesir royals looking at him in bewilderment, all he could do was try to express that he too was oblivious to what his mate was doing.

Three minutes later, Býleistr walked past them looking terrified. A moment later Helbindi and Greta walked into the hall, both seeing the confused royals gathered in the hallway, both looking equal parts in awe and somewhat scared.

“What did she do?” Loki half winced, not sure what they were going to say.

Helbindi grinned. “Did you ask her about the space issue?” Loki nodded. “Well, it is dealt with.”

“What?” Loki cocked his head.

“She’s after dealing with our space issue,” Helbindi repeated.

“How?”

“No idea. She used some golden stick and her seidr to do it.”

“That’s not a stick, that is Gungnir,” Odin growled, displeased that anyone would disrespect his powerful weapon in such a manner.

“Gung...I thought only the Allfather could use that?” Helbindi looked to Loki in confusion.

“Why do you seem surprised?” Loki chuckled. “Ella does as she sees fit, even powerful magical weapons know better than to argue with her.” He threw his eyes up playfully as he said so.

Barely a moment later, Ella walked through the hall once more, looking proud of herself, Gungnir in her hand. When she got to her father, she smirked and handed him back the staff. “Thank you.”

“That suits you far too well,” Odin commented to his daughter as he took back Gungnir. He used his seidr to read the magic that the staff had recently worked with to see what she had done. When he sensed it, he studied his daughter’s face, startled by the smirk on it. “How?”

“You limit your abilities too much, Father, by your choice not to expand them.” She walked over to Loki who looked curiously at her. “The space issue is rectified.”

“So ‘Bind said but how?”

“I may have tripled the palace.”

“I’m sorry, you what?” Loki could not comprehend what she was saying.

“I used Gungnir to magnify my seidr and simply made the palace bigger. We needed more rooms, I made it that the living areas of the palace are now copied a few extra times so we can house all those who wish to be here. I also used it to make the areas habitable to those arriving. The last thing we need is frozen Light Elves.”

Loki could not think of an answer worthy of the statement. When he mentioned his concerns to Ella, she smiled and promised to rectify it. When he asked her how she planned to do so, she merely smiled and repeated that she would do so and not worry about it any more. Seeing her do so in less than the time it took to get to the throne room, he found himself wondering how he could ever have thought her to be dim-witted when he first met her. “Always finding solutions.” He smiled kindly at her.

“What would you do without me?” She smiled before looking over at her parents and brother who clearly were uncertain as to what to say with regards to their daughter’s clearly altered situation. Thor knew that Loki had developed from the arrogant being that he had seen for the wedding, even speaking to him when he came for their assistance but seeing now that it seemed to even have grown more intrigued him slightly, especially because Ella seemed different. She seemed a lot more open, something he had not been used to on Asgard. To him, she was always an annoying prankster at worst or disinterested in him and his friends at best. She never seemed to do anything but stand and listen to court or speak almost stoically with friends. Now, she seemed so much more outgoing and confident.

“I think we best get settled.” Frigga turned to Odin, who clearly was weary, though no one would admit to such out loud, especially Odin himself.

“Yes, when you do so, Loki and I must speak more with you,” Ella stated. Her parents stared at her worriedly. “Yes, we are nulling the marriage and I am taking the veil.” Each word dripped with adequate sarcasm befitting her deadpan tone and facial expression. “Surprise.”

“I thought you had matured, I was getting worried.” Thor scoffed.

“And be boring? Perish the thought.” Ella shuddered. “Go get settled. We will ensure everything is as it needs to be here and then we will speak more.” She bowed slightly. “Until then, I am getting something to eat.” With that, she walked off.

Helbindi scoffed slightly before encouraging Greta to back to their rooms to rest. Her heat had settled and she was currently waiting to see if she had become pregnant anxiously while also assisting with the coronation with the other female mates. Helbindi was forced to deal with other matters meaning he only say her for small parts of the day but was adamant that she rest adequately.

Loki looked after his mate for a moment before looking at her bemused parents. “I best alert my father than all are here.”

“Where is Laufey?” Odin asked.

“Resting, I fear. His health continues to waiver so he must rest more often, hence this unprecedented event.” He bowed slightly. “Until later, please, make yourselves comfortable.” With that, he left to follow do as he said and inform his father.

“Do we even want to know?” Odin asked his wife. “What did she say to you?”

“Nothing worthy of speaking with us like she is implying she needs to, perhaps it is to do with the coronation, she seems slightly concerned with regards to that,” Frigga shrugged. “Nonetheless, it would be wise for us to attempt to prepare the rooms, those ice-beds do nothing for your back.”

“You hardly doubt it took Ella that long to merely duplicate a few rooms? She has readied ours to our liking also.” Odin informed her. “She said she did it in the other wings but she did it for us also.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Do you think you are the only one she can communicate silently with? Why do you think we both held Gungnir for a moment?” His chest puffed out proudly. “It was from us both that she became one of the most powerful seidr wielder in the realms, not simply one.” He looked at the staff in his grasp. “Had she have been a son, she would have been terrifying.” Thor was about to say something when he saw his father inhaled deeply in a manner that always meant he was about to say more. “A warrior for an heir and a seidr-wielding assassin as his highest general, it would have been terrifying.”

“The Norns knew it would have been too much,” Frigga commented. “She seemed to have little issue with Gungnir.”

Odin looked at his staff, something he could never remember fighting without since the day his father Bor died and it was placed in his hands as his successor. “Yes, so it would seem.” His voice was distant as he did so, telling Frigga that he was thinking of something in his own head.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Loki inform her parents of their impending grandchild with interesting results.

Ella watched her parents’ faces for their reaction, both were worryingly neutral. 

“Are you even physically able to healthily carry a child so soon after everything?” Frigga asked worriedly. 

“He is perfectly healthy, his seidr interacts with mine. I have checked his growth throughout with mine, he is perfectly healthy, perhaps even a little big for a first child. He has more of the Aesir side of his genes build.” Ella was proud to declare. 

Loki frowned slightly. He didn’t realise she had been noting such in their son. He thought of the lithe natural physique of the Jotnar, he had never thought that adding a different type of physique to the genes would alter the appearance of their child. He thought of how it would alter how their child would look. He clearly would have Jotnar markings, he also preferred the cold. Loki didn’t know if his son’s skin would be the same as his, but if he was robustly built as Thor and Odin were, it would be interesting. He did not know what to think about that.

“He?” Frigga frowned. “How could you know that?”

“Mother, you are an incredible seidr wielder but you never really pushed yourself as much as you should.” 

Frigga frowned at her daughter’s words. She looked over at Odin, startled by his knowing face. “You knew this?” In truth, Frigga was slightly hurt that Ella had not informed her of this news earlier.

“I suspected such when sensed it through Gungnir. It...He has a different wave to Ella. I don’t think he will be as powerful but he most certainly has seidr of his own.” There was clear pride in Odin’s face for both being right in his suspicions and at knowing his grandchild was showing blatant Odin-line attributes. 

Frigga could not argue that. She thought their daughter had informed Odin and not her, which had hurt her deeply. Seeing that instead, it was the use of Gungnir that made him suspect it, she was no longer as hurt. When she looked at Ella again, she could see her daughter seemed somewhat unsure of what to think of their reaction, the manner that Loki was looking at Ella telling her that he too was uncertain as what to think and wondering if he should try to comfort her in some manner. It was clear that the two young royals were confused by such a reaction. She swallowed slightly. “This is, of course, wonderful news.” Ella looked at her mother with scepticism blatant in her features. “My concern is for your health, it was barely over a year ago that we almost lost you, Darling. Of course our concern would be for your health and indeed that of the baby, we are just worried for you both.” She ensured to make clear.   
“I just tripled the size of a palace. I think it is safe to say that if I were to be ill, I could not have done that.” Ella scoffed playfully. “I wished to tell you in our conversations but I felt it to be something worthy of a face-to-face informing.”

“And we appreciate such. I fully understand your reasons for doing so, even if you hid your condition when I explicitly asked if you had any further alterations to your health.” Her mother eyed her admonishingly. 

“I stated clearly that my health has been practically doubling...it’s not lying if there are two beings involved...technically...theoretically...sort of.” 

“It’s not the same, Ella and well you know.” Odin’s tone was reprimanding but in a playful manner causing Ella to laugh slightly. Odin then noticed Loki’s apprehensive looks to his mother-in-law. “Don’t mind Frigga, she simply feels she shouldn’t be old enough to be a grandmother.” He dismissed. “But it is entirely to be expected and to be celebrated. No wonder Laufey is so confident to relieve himself of the reins, so to speak. Jotunheim has a good future to look forward to.” he nodded to his daughter. “I solemnly hope that little fellow does not give you the same trouble you gave us, be it with your health or mischief.” 

“The latter I can take. It would be the Norns revenge for my previous behaviour.” Ella retorted back playfully. She found her hand going to her stomach on referencing her son within. 

“If you were to be given a son to mimic your persona...forget Norns have mercy, the realms in their entirety have mercy.” Odin chuckled. “Jotunheim truly is in good hands. So long as that child has even a modicum of your combined attributes towards leadership, then Jotunheim will truly prosper.” 

Loki did not know what to think at Odin’s statement. To hear the Aesir king, a man that left no uncertainty at his want to hurt Loki for what he did to his daughter not very long before, speak of him in such a flattering manner startled him beyond words. 

“With the difference in gestations between Jotnar and Aesir, how long before our grandchild arrives?” It was clear that after the initial shock and concern about Ella’s health, Frigga was somewhat excited with regards the idea of there being a baby. 

“Everything seems to be at the rate of an Aesir and Vanir pregnancy. So all things going to plan, he will arrive in seven months,” Ella was proud to declare.

“So soon?” Frigga was startled by such news. 

Ella rose to her feet and removed her cloak revealing her somewhat protruding stomach to her parents. 

Odin merely nodded slightly. “Wonderful. Praise the Norns we are told now and not at the beginning, the waiting can be something bothersome.” 

“It’s different here, Loki was bothered I did not tell him before he left.” 

“Knowing them to be carrying and going to war does no good.” Odin shook his head at Loki, looking him in the eye as he spoke. “I spent more of my time worrying about if Frigga could flee as she grew heavier with Ella than I did worrying about myself. With Thor being so young and Ella being so bothersome, it was something I worried about no end. On Alfheim, your focus was more on the task at hand.” 

Loki nodded silently. He personally disagreed with that statement but it was subjective so there was no reason in telling the old king that he did not share his sentiments. Though, it did show him why Ella had not thought to tell him before his going. He was only grateful that through it all, their child had been growing and the date of his arrival grew closer. 

The talking after that remained reasonably pleasant, if not slightly boring. Loki and Ella were regaled with the going-ons of Asgard, the vast majority of which Loki thought to be entirely mundane, though he noted that Ella listened intently, adding to the conversation every so often, often on a matter she had learnt of in her youth that her parents had not been aware of. So too was there talk of the requirements for the readying for the coronation. With Laufey still alive, it was somewhat different from anything that Asgard had planned for Thor’s coronation but that did not stop there being areas that her parents were able to assist in them readying. Frigga offered her assistance behind the scenes, recognising that many, especially the mates of Laufey’s other sons would feel it an intrusion and to keep the idea of meddling on the part of Asgard to a minimum. Both Loki and Ella informed the Aesir royals of the sentiment that some had with regards Loki, his heritage, his lineage, the marriage and Ella within Jotunheim’s court. Both nodded and gave suggestions on the matter and gave their sympathies to both youths for what they were being forced to endure by the ignorant older in society. 

“I too felt as they did,” Odin admitted. “I thought the occupants of the other realm to be somewhat beneath me. Monsters. Inferior in most manners, without getting to know them. But I can see the error of my thoughts. I was wrong and I will admit so, but not all can. Some cannot see past what they believe to be fact when in truth, fact is rarely present in their thinking and even if they were presented with the facts, they would ignore them anyway and state them to be lies. This little fellow will be more Vanir than Jotnar or Aesir and will no doubt look mostly Jotnar due to the more dominant genes of the Jotnar. He will be raised here, as a Jotnar, who knows his other heritage and will be surrounded by the Jotnar way of life but that will never be enough for them. They want only purity. But there is no purity, not without imperfection. I read of this family in Midgard, royals, so closely related that they were without fertility and had every manner of genetic error within their bloodline, Norns, but the thought. It was not even that long ago and I recall saying it to the kings of different realms in our talks and we stated it there and then, that a varied bloodline is a better one. This little fellow, he has so much royal lineage but his mixtures will allow him good strength. Look at Thor and Ella, strong and healthy, bar of course, when she is the only one with the ability to harm her. That blade sliced her side, I have seen fully grown, fully trained Einherjar fall to less and she was no more than six hundred and with blood staining her clothes, she continued to fight using her seidr, not even looking to see where she was hit. No haemophiliac Midgardian royal could do that.” Odin’s chest swole slightly at pride in his daughter’s strength. 

Loki looked to Ella curiously. “Haemophilia is blood issues. Some with them cannot clot wounds, they would die from bleeding from something we would not even see as much because the wound would never be able to heal.” She explained.

Loki shuddered at the thought. He found himself thinking of how Odin had seen the Jotnar as a species. He was insulted deeply by the comments but he paused and also considered his own earlier thoughts on the Aesir. He remembered how he dismissed them as cruel, especially considering their young but he realised through it all that the   
Aesir truly did care for their child. Odin left his realm and rushed to Jotunheim to his daughter, he did not even seem to concern himself with the needs of the realm, he never even asked who dealt with Asgard in the Allfather’s absence. Had he even thought to put someone else in charge? Loki did not know. He had thought them monsters and he too was wrong. Looking to his mate beside him, he was relieved that he had learnt such, it allowed him to enjoy her fully as a mate. 

After a time, there was a knock on the door before Ella used her seidr to open it. Thor strutted in with a smile. “Why am I never invited to these family discussions?”

“They’re not family discussions, they are me talking with our parents because I now live in a foreign realm so I do not get to talk to them face-to-face too often and I want to. If it was an actual family discussion, you would have been informed of such to begin with.”

Thor could only make a head gesture in agreement, knowing this was true. He looked at Ella in an analytical manner for a moment, his eyes coming to her stomach before getting himself a drink and sitting down. 

“You knew about this?” Frigga stared at Thor in shock, her hand gesturing to Ella’s stomach. 

Thor nodded before taking a drink. “When I came to ask for Loki’s help, she spoke of some concerns she had for him for a moment, asking me to keep an eye on him. Whilst we were speaking, she voiced her concerns on other matters also, including fear for something happening while he was not here, especially and I am not able to recall the sentence verbatim but she referenced that she feared someone would hurt Loki and his line, while she unknowingly seemed to be touching her stomach. All this did not require an overly able mind to comprehend.” Thor looked at his family proudly before their startled faces made him scoff. “I am more astute than I am given credit for.” he shook his head before taking another drink. “I apologise to you Loki, for not saying anything to you on Alfheim but I gathered from your lack of saying anything with regards to it meant that you did not know.” He looked at Loki as he spoke. “Though with how long these things take, it’s best to not know for so long. I feel like I know forever. When is my niece or nephew due?” 

“Your nephew is due in seven months,” Ella informed him. 

“Nephew?” Thor smiled at the idea. “Well, that’s part of that agreement dealt with already, so that’s good, but Norns have mercy if he has your mischief.” He quibbed. 

Loki felt slightly odd at the reference to the requirement of sons, something he still disliked.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki feels the pressure as he watches beings arrive to Jotunheim for the coronation. He feels a tad overwhelmed but someone talks to him of his concerns, someone he did not expect. While also instilling new knowledge on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at 52 chapters and 100,000 words today. I never envisioned this getting so big, I really didn't and I have plans yet for it, so we have time to go.   
The amount of comments I have received this week have really fed my inspiration to get my ass in gear and write. Thank you for them. The more I get, the more I love to write.

Loki felt overwhelmed. He could not recall ever seeing so many beings in one area in his life, much less in his home. Looking around, he felt as though he was being watched by too many, even though none were currently able to see him from his high vantage point. He did not know what to do. He swallowed at the thought of it all. 

“For one so ready to be king, you look more like the infant I found in the temple when I arrived here, many many years ago.” 

Loki turned to look at Odin. 

“Why are you fearful now? You are ready for this.” The ageing king walked over to him, looking at the gathering masses below. 

“You seem so certain.”

“My boy, I am always watching Thor, to see when he will be ready. He surpasses you in age by close to six hundred years, yet I know truly that the role of king is still a long time from being bestowed upon him, yet you, one so young, you will carry it so well in comparison. You were born for this, but of course, any grandson of Njall the Resourceful would be.” 

Loki frowned. “Who?”

Odin shook his head and tutted. “You never were taught of him, but of course, how could you, with your mother not able to tell you. Your grandfather, your Vanir one, was a decorated warrior in Vanaheim. A powerful man, not only of body but more deadly still, of mind. He saw so much more than himself. He was always able to think of a manner to deal with a situation, no matter how dire. A great mind to stand beside. He fought alongside my father Bor in the great war with the Dark Elves, he was young then, about your age. But even by then, his great mind shone through.”

Loki did not know what to say. He had never heard such before. His father never mentioned his maternal family to him. He wondered what Laufey knew of Nal’s family, as he never shied from speaking of her. He recalled his father reference time and again that Nal met him in mind more so even than his other mates. That her knowledge of the realms and different cultures made him enjoy their conversations no end. “Thank you, I never knew that.” 

“More’s the pity. I will have what we have on his achievements brought to Jotunheim at the earliest convenience. You should know of your heritage, as I have little doubt you will want my grandson to know of his.” 

It did not take much intellect to see how Odin viewed their news of a child. He clearly looked forward to it, though with the manner in which Asgard dealt with childbirth and child-rearing, he wondered how the Allfather’s opinions were so drastically different to that of his realm. 

“You speak so highly of me now, what changed?” In truth, Loki was fearful of the answer he would receive, but he felt he needed to know.

“I stated since I gave my assessment of you, that you would be a great king. I always stated that. My opinion on such is not altered in any manner.” 

“But…”

“With regards to Ella, I am still not entirely certain if you are as honourable. If it is the child or her that has you so attentive to her now, I cannot tell. Her fulfilling some of that agreement…”

“I never wanted that,” Loki interrupted. 

“That was clear from the beginning. The look on your face at the mere thought was indicative of such,” Odin scoffed. “But it is clear, by the manner you stand beside her, the way you interact, it is far different between you both now.” 

“It is. When Ella was sick, you asked me to list her attributes, I could barely list any, now I can list for days. She is incredible, so strong and able.” 

“She gets that from her mother.” 

“I fought alongside Thor, my father fought you and was honest about the event. You fought on, even with a gaping wound in your head where your eye used to be from one of his spike balls. It seems to be something of a familial trait.” Speaking of the warring between his own father and his mate’s father made Loki feel awkward. Beside him, Odin stood, the golden patch on his face a permanent feature from the battle with Laufey. 

Odin chuckled slightly. “Being royal forces us all to be something stronger. We do not have the ability to decide we do not wish for our roles any longer. Our duties do not simply vanish, and in some cases, there is even more pressure because those that would replace us if we were to step down would be dangerous for our realms. You and I both have that issue.” 

“I…”

“Your brother, the elder one. He is a good fighter, I have seen through my ravens but a leader outside of war...Norns, Thor would be a better fit for your realm than he. The younger...who knows, he is too young to tell. I think him a good confidente, not a leader though.” 

“I was not aware you spoke often to them.” Loki was startled by the accuracy of Odin’s assessments of Býleistr and Helbindi. 

“I have not, but I watched the war intently, from afar and heard their talking, I saw all that needed to be seen and what I saw tells me everything I ever thought of you as a leader, as a king, was right. I may have been terribly wrong of your species, but I was incredibly right with you, thank the Norns for so much.” Odin smirked. He looked down at the crowds continuing to arrive below. “So, what scares one as capable as you so much that you fear even entertaining your guests?” 

“It is not fear, not like that.” Loki toyed with a piece of ice in front of him. “More a concern. It feels too quick.” 

“It is incredibly swift, there is no denying,” Odin concurred. “But we have to be realistic. Laufey is no longer in the health to lead. The realm requires someone they can depend on to bring them into a new era of prosperity. With the little fellow due soon, perhaps the sooner the better. I cannot imagine the idea of being coronated as king when Ella is due to retire from court in preparation for the birth is highly recommended. So too would I not recommend waiting until just after the child is born. Beforehand, with time to settle somewhat is the smartest choice.” 

“If you had to do such, would you?” Loki pondered, not realising he said such aloud. 

“Were Thor as ready as you and were he to have a wife that was bearing, yes, I would,” Odin admitted. “Laufey, as all old kings do, and as one myself, I can confirm this entirely, we worry for the future, for after we leave the realms. Laufey wants Jotunheim to grow, more than ever and to do that, he knows it needs to be secure, under you. He will last longer in the security of that than he would worrying in that throne. It is ageing him no end.”

Loki nodded slightly. Hearing Odin, the Allfather, give his analysis on it from an angle that Loki could not comprehend told Loki a lot. 

“I am trying to find my daughter. By any chance, do you know where she could be?” Odin inquired. 

“Most likely with my brothers’ mates trying to organise everything,” Loki responded. “They tend to flitter from one area to another to do so. I cannot say for sure where they are. Your best bet is seeing if you can get a message relayed to her about meeting you at a specific time or place or trying to find the most worried-looking individuals as she tends to be what is scaring them so greatly.”

“She has her mother’s ability to organise.”

“She is a very capable woman.” 

Odin scoffed. “So I have been informed.” Loki looked warily at him. “I have been told of matters in which some who had issue with her since she became your wife, including your own brother.” 

“How?”

“Arden informed me. He and I spoke this afternoon during which he told me of everything regarding her,” Odin informed him. 

“There have been some that have seen issue but we informed you of such earlier,” Loki stated diplomatically. 

“Including one of your brothers?”

“No, that was a different matter in no way pertaining to her being Aesir, he merely questioned her abilities.”

“Bigger fool him,” Odin chuckled to which, Loki nodded in agreement. “I best go in search of my daughter. I have a matter to discuss with her. Thank you for your recommendation as to how to find her.” 

Loki nodded slightly. “Glad to be of assistance. She is glad to have you all here. I suspect she misses Asgard on occasion and your family.” 

“Yet she remained here.” Odin contemplated something for a moment. “Though I must ask, when I was about to bring her home, you were somewhat elated at her preparing to leave, then she went back and spoke with you, then was seemingly disappointed while she began to leave. At first, you did not join her, then you rush to do so. I always wondered what happened there.” 

Loki was apprehensive to answer such a question. “I was not at my most admirable. Whilst I did not do anything in any manner with another, I did love another, or I should say, I thought I did and Ella found out, through my uncaring. She had informed me before going toward you that she knew and apologised for everything. I felt anger and guilt with myself for that. She left me with an ultimatum, that were I to agree to remain together, then we would be on equal ground.”

“You took a moment to think to consider such terms?” Odin eyed the youth apprehensively. 

“I needed to accept something I never wanted to do. I know it looks bad but I will admit, taking that moment and everything that occurred as a result, I never looked back.” 

“And the one you considered your love?”

“My brother, the older one?”Odin nodded. “She is one of his mates now.”

Odin frowned. “That must have been very difficult for you to accept.” 

Loki found the old Aesir’s empathy startling, he had not thought Odin would be so considerate. “I do not regret it.” 

“Good. I would not appreciate my daughter in a position where her husband would be love another and not her. I could not imagine how such a thing would affect someone, especially with children involved. I had half a mind to still bring her home, even after she felt so adamantly about staying. There is no fear greater than thinking you’re leaving your daughter to suffer a long and drawn-out death.”

“Then why let her stay?”

Odin scoffed. “I see you have yet to try and stop my daughter from doing something. You will never dissuade her. But also, it sends out a good message to Jotunheim.” 

Loki’s brow furrowed. “What message?” 

“That my daughter was willing to fight my order to be here.” 

“Doesn’t that makes you sound weak?” Loki asked. 

“It makes my daughter, your wife, seem strong. It showed Jotunheim she was willing to do anything she needed to, for them.” 

Loki’s eyes widened. “You sacrificed standing, to show her to be strong?”

“She is my daughter, she needed to have more standing here,” Odin smirked. “I returned to   
Asgard, we all know my standing there, she required hers here.” 

Loki realised at that moment what Odin was willing to do for his daughter, including at sacrifice to his own reputation.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella spends time catching up with old friends which goes well, until Loki hears something he doesn't want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this written since Friday but I was so ill yesterday, I never got to post it. I cannot put into words how grateful I am that people are commenting on this, it has meant that I have flown through writing more for it.

Loki felt himself fill with guilt. He could see now what Odin had meant when he demanded to see who Ella spoke with through her days when she had gotten ill. He had never seen her so animated with anyone as she was currently with the group of women he knew from the momentary displays she gave him in his mind to be her old ladies-in-waiting from Asgard. She laughed and smiled through every sentence said. Her attention was always on who was speaking though it seemed that she was the centre of the grouping throughout. Beside her, a slightly unsure looking Greta sat, though it was clear that her being introduced to the grouping by Ella meant that she was to be included in every manner and though there was clear uncertainty at first, she was indeed being accepted. Seeing Ella in this manner, he could see how darkness and loneliness consumed her when he, the only person she did interact with for those first few months because she had not known the formalities of introduction in Jotunheim, ignored her entirely bar the few moments in her company in which he tried to get her pregnant. He swallowed at that thought, grateful no child ever became of it. The idea that they could have created a child in such a manner shook him to his core. Looking at her now, fondly placing her hand to her stomach as she spoke, he knew this child would be healthy and happy, loved fully by both of his parents, created willingly which he now realised made it all the more special. 

As Ella and the other women laughed joyfully, he wondered and partly feared what they were speaking about. 

*

“So, they aren’t all too different?” Mya asked. 

“No, entirely the same in most manners,” Ella informed her. “Eat, fight and brag for the most part. Those traits are not realm specific, are they, Greta?” 

“Apparently not. Though, Helbindi is more eat than fight,” The Jotnar responded. 

“Be grateful, Volstagg is both. He would eat for the realms and fights too,” Lena scoffed. 

“Can you both even fit in the bed these days? Who even takes up more room?” Mya scoffed playfully, referring to Lena’s stomach which was protruding almost as much as Ella’s. 

“Do not start,” Lena rubbed her forehead. “He does but I am getting worried as he does not seem to recall I am carrying his child and it is growing continuously.”

“For the record,” Ella leant towards Greta before indicating to Volstagg. “That is her mate.” 

Greta eyed Volstagg for a moment before looking back at Lena. “I have to ask….how?” 

The other women erupted in laughter. “It’s easy to see how Ella and you became friends,” Tiana, another laughed. “We all thought the same but none said it.”

Greta looked worriedly at Ella, silently asking her if she had done something wrong. Ella simply smiled back. “We don’t get insulted, trust me. There’s nothing you could say here that we would be offended by.”

“Really?” Greta did not think that possible. 

“Remember the day Kristoff tried to hurt my feelings?” Ella reminded her. 

“You tore him apart,” Greta argued. 

“He insulted my mate and our son, of course, I did. But his words never once bothered me in reference to me.” Ella smirked. 

“And with regards to ‘how’,” Lena smiled. “I am just thankful he prefers me on top.” 

“I don’t think that’s a preference as much as it is a necessity, you literally are half Light Elf, any other option would kill you.” Ella pointed out which led to more laughter. “I should also mention that this is not an attack on Volstagg’s weight, but the very important fact that Light Elves are far less dense than Aesir mass wise, so to us, Volstagg is a normal weight, something we could endure, to Lena, he is the equivalent of something almost as heavy as an Ice Beast,” Ella explained to Greta. 

“‘Bind told me of the density situation, that is why I needed to ask how she came to be with child.” Greta eyed Volstagg for a moment. “It is odd to see such burly beings though.” 

“Aesir are far differently shaped to Jotnar, it’s true,” Tiana commented. “But all men are the same when they are lying down.” She leant forward. “Though I am curious, those ridges of body markings, are they present on all areas or just some?”

“All.” Ella and Greta replied at the same time, knowing exactly what Tiana was asking. 

“You usually need to pay extra for such features on toys.” Mya sighed. “Lucky you. No wonder you both smile so much.” 

Greta did not know what the other woman was referencing and looked to Ella for some form of explanation. Rather than try and explain it to her, Ella used her seidr to give Greta a vision of what Mya was referencing. On seeing what it was the other woman had been speaking about, Greta’s eyes widened. “But that...we don’t have that.”

“Mores the pity for you. Though you all have the ability to wield ice, don’t you?” Greta nodded. “Do you ever make instruments with those?” 

Greta could not gather what Lena was asking for a moment before she realised and her face fell. “I never even thought of such a thing.” 

“By the way, that book Helbindi has been all but begging you to harass me about?” Ella leant in close to Greta as she spoke. “Lena retrieved it for me. I will give it to you this evening. Read through it, any questions you have, one of us can answer. I am not as well versed as some women on most.” 

“That’s because you decided to be a good girl and wait for a husband, sorry, mate.” Tiana corrected herself. 

“We all know what you mean.” Ella dismissed, not bothered that her Vanir and Aesir friends were not using the Jotnar terms. She knew it was not out of malice. 

“You were….” Greta looked somewhat startled, not certain of how to broach the subject with Ella. 

“A maiden? Yes, I was.” Ella looked down at her stomach. “It’s safe to say that that is long gone.” 

“Last to lose her virginity, first to get pregnant.” Lena joked. 

“I am nothing if not proficient.” Ella laughed back. 

“But you assisted in explaining certain things to me?” 

“I know the theory for many a thing, I simply am not versed in the practical method.” Ella shrugged. 

“Really?” Tiana looked over at Loki who was speaking with Arden and Býleistr on a matter across the room. “He doesn’t seem like he would be boring. He looks like he’d actually be up for some fun.” 

“It’s not like he hasn’t learnt a few things over the years,” Greta commented before she realised she had spoken aloud. “Before you, obviously.” She clarified to Ella. 

The other women looked between themselves awkwardly at those comments. 

“Loki had a few experiences before me, this is not something I was unaware of,” Ella explained. 

“It sounds like more than a few.” Mya pointed out. 

“Fine, he was incredibly promiscuous but he has not been disloyal to the agreement we made not to take another so I don’t think about what came before me. As I stated to one previous female partner, I am grateful to them, they trained him up. I have yet to be left wanting, so I see the positives in it.” Ella smirked as she took a drink. “So he doesn’t kiss, considering he knows everything else a woman could want, I see it as a win for me.” 

“Wait, no kissing?” Tiana looked appalled. “Really, you’re not lying, Ella, he doesn’t kiss, why?”

“They don’t do it here,” Ella explained. 

The other women looked at Greta who nodded. “We don’t. Well, ‘Bind and I do because we like it but others don’t.” 

“Norns, that sounds so boring. I’d hate it. I won’t even lie. No, thank you.” Tiana shuddered. “I wouldn’t mind, but I had it on good authority you were good at that.” 

“Really? How is Liuilf, Ti?” Mya shook her head. “Whatever happened to not taking your friend’s ex-lovers?” 

“I didn’t even touch him, I swear but firstly, he was not Ella’s lover, she didn’t let him touch her, and secondly…” Tiana noticed someone else coming to join the conversation and silenced immediately. 

Ella could tell from the manner her friend ceased speaking who was standing close by. Smiling, she turned to face her mate. “Is everything alright?” 

Loki stood close-by, his face as politely neutral as he could muster it to be. He had a suspicion that the females would speak in a manner that would be like as Ella had shown them to speak in the past. They were indeed the same females as she had shown him in her old memories but hearing one of them speak of Ella doing the act of kissing with the soldier hurt him in his gut and sent a searing heat through it that he loathed entirely. He knew the woman had said that Ella did not allow the soldier to touch her but it still felt odd to think of her do something like that with him. “I am incredibly sorry to intrude and I know I have yet to be properly introduced to you all, something I wish to rectify very soon but I fear I must ask to speak to my mate in private for a moment.” 

“Of course, excuse me, Ladies. Do not scare Greta too much in my absence,” She warned playfully as she rose to her feet, stretching slightly as she did. She followed Loki out of the room and down a hallway she knew was rarely used. When he opened a door to a room that was all but barren of any form of furnishing, she wondered what needed to be so urgent. “I take it that this has nothing to do with the coronation?” Loki’s nostrils flared slightly. “I don’t think you even wanted me for something, did you?” His eyes darted to the side. “You simply reacted to the words you heard?” No response. “I have had to listen to you ridicule my virtue as well as multiple accounts of you as a sexual partner but one reference to me kissing someone causes you to react like this?”

Loki inhaled a shaky breath. He walked over to her and stood looking down at her apprehensively before leaning in. At first, Ella thought it was going to gently place his face against hers but then she noticed the way his lips moved and pulled back. “What are you doing?” 

“Apparently you are somewhat proficient at it.” 

“Do you want to kiss me because you genuinely wish to, or some other reason?” She studied his face. “You never wanted to do this before, why now? We literally were in bed together last night, having sex and you did not think to do it then, why now? Is it because of what Tiana said or is it because you genuinely wish to do it with me because if it is the former, no, I will not kiss you and please don’t lie to me, please.” 

Loki could not lie to her so he pulled back. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why?” 

“I just came over to say hello but I reacted on hearing her say those things.” He admitted. 

“At least you are honest.” Ella conceded. “I am not going to kiss you for that reason. It means more to me.” 

Loki frowned. “But you never tried.” 

“With you? No. You made it clear on Vanaheim that it is repulsive to you. Since we did nothing we personally liked before that but instead merely took part in sex for solely procreational purposes, of course I would not attempt that.” 

“But you did with him?”

“I cared for ‘him’ at that time. That was a long time ago. As Tiana pointed out, I never allowed it further.” 

Loki felt the other meaning behind those words, she had been honourable and never taken another, something he had not been. She also had been forced more than once to hear of his actions but she never showed any sign of being overly bothered by such. Part of him thought that were she to care for him, she would be more bothered by it as he was hearing about her actions in the past but she did not seem to be in any manner upset by it. “But I did.” 

“And I never say anything other than it was before me so I have no right to say anything.”

“But if you were to say something?”

“You do not wish to know.” Her face turned slightly angry at that. “Now, was there a particular reason you came over to us to begin with?”

“I came to introduce myself. Those are your friends from Asgard so I thought it polite to say hello.” 

For a moment, Ella thought him to be lying, but seeing his features to be honest, she smiled. “Thank you, for making that effort. They were my ladies, as I tried to explain at the beginning, it was never about them being my servants, just confidentes. I have missed them so much. Part of me wishes they did not come because it reminds me of how much I miss them.” 

Loki swallowed. He had been forced to change some aspects of his life for the agreement, and the only aspects he did have to change had turned into something better than he could ever ask for. Ella, on the other hand, was left to create an entirely new life on Jotunheim, no friends, nothing and a mate that had neglected her, yet she still tried. He walked over to her again and looked at her, noting the apprehension in her face, he gave her an empathetic look. “I am so sorry you feel so and for my behaviour just now.” He leant down, only this time he did not try to force a kiss but placed their foreheads together as he tended to do. “I know you miss your friends but I hope you are happy here.” 

“I am.” Her voice was quiet. 

Loki sighed contently at her answer and the swiftness in which she answered.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Ella welcome some guests to the realm, others are not so welcome. Odin and Frigga also discuss everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a chapter ready for this but it just did not make sense in the overall story so I had to rewrite it. I apologise for the delay.

Loki and Ella smiled politely as person after person walked towards them. All through it, Ella whispered the names of those who were coming towards them to ensure there was no chance of the Jotnar making a mistake and embarrassing themselves. 

Her parents watched silently as their daughter and her husband dealt with the newcomers and different realms peoples. “They seem so alike.” Odin frowned at his wife’s words and looked at her. “They are like two dancers, working with one another in a peculiar melody. Look how Ella uses her seidr to speak with him, telling him who everyone is. Sh starts the conversation to make him feel comfortable, then he takes over. The care he is taking of her, look at how he checks on her.” Frigga studied the pair. “They have grown as beings. He cares for her now.”

“He has changed.” Odin acknowledged. “When I was last here, when our daughter nearly died, he looked like he would rather walk on fiery coals than stand near her.”

“Now he seems to wish to be in her company and nowhere else.” Frigga watched as Loki beamed and indicated to Ella’s stomach, which was, much to Frigga’s dislike, being shown very obviously to be carrying a child. In Asgard and Vanaheim, women did not declare their pregnancy, they simply kept dressing as they did before but with slightly bigger shawls to cover them. Their hair was tied back off their faces, declaring their marital status but her daughter wore tighter more revealing dresses and her hair loose. She disapproved entirely of it all but seeing the Jotnar women, especially those who they were told were carrying children, they seemed to declare their conditions proudly. It was peculiar to her but seeing it to be commonplace, as a royal who visited many realms, she knew better than to comment on the cultures of other realms. She thought Ella would not be overly comfortable in such a situation, but looking at her daughter, it was clear she was entirely at ease with everything. 

“If only it was like this from the beginning,” Odin sighed. 

“They needed to learn who they are first. Together, they are growing.” Frigga smiled slightly. “We went through something similar, if you recall?”

“I did not almost kill you.” Odin pointed out. “I did everything I could to make you feel at home. I ensured you had company when I could not be with you and I most certainly did not make you feel as though your mind was in such a dark place that it had your seidr trying to fight it only to have it fight your very existence.” 

“Ella is not like any other, Odin. Her seidr is so strong. None other would have been so affected.” 

“That is not a valid argument for this and well you know it,” Odin growled. “Her seidr being so strong is all the more reason to be more careful of her.” 

“I know you want to keep her safe, but I fear that you forget, she is not the small little girl that loved sitting on your lap learning to play Tafl anymore.” Frigga pointed out. Odin grunted in annoyance as his response. “Is that what it is? That she has grown up? Is it making you feel old?”

“Says she who was not entirely pleased to hear she is a grandmother because she thinks it makes her sound old?” Odin scoffed. “I am not angry she has left home. I prepared myself for such from the day Eir stated she was a girl, but everything that she has been through, everything we all have been through, and for to be so strong and for that to happen. She was born too early, her sickness, that attack on Svartalfheim…”

“You will never forgive yourself for that, will you?” Frigga sighed, shaking her head. “You need to cease being so concerned about something that happened centuries ago.”

“She pleaded to be trained and I dismissed it. ‘What reason would she have to know such things’ I said. She would never need it. If she had not been so proficient with her abilities with seidr, she would have been sliced apart. If she had not learnt spells to heal others, she would have died. I would have had to light my daughter’s funeral pyre. When she got ill as a child, I swore to protect her but I failed her and with him...I will never forgive myself, or him for that.” Odin shook slightly, remember the day he came to Jotunheim when Ella was so ill. 

“She has.” 

“She is a better being than I am, we established that years ago.” Odin growled. “I don’t want to hold it against him. He is, after all, young and the new leader of a realm we are closely tied to. The father of my grandchild but for what he did to her, even if I live a hundred thousand more years, I will not be able to forget.” 

Frigga rubbed his arm soothingly. “We can continue to remember but we must also let go of the anger, we do not wish for it to consume us.”

Odin sighed. “Seeing the manner in which they look at one another now, the manner in which they reference that child. I find myself being reminded that my opinion on the matter is not relevant in most ways. I am only sorry that our grandson will be raised on another realm and not with us. Hopefully, Thor may see sense some day and settle down, be as levelheaded as Ella. Ever since we told her of the life she was to have, she accepted it.” He paused for a moment. “It will be interesting if she ever has a daughter.”

“She is still carrying one child and you are thinking of her carrying another? What allegiance are you planning?" 

“If you think that he will allow any allegiances to take place by such means, I fear you are entirely mistaken.” Odin scoffed. “Any granddaughter she gives us will not be used in such a manner. I am merely intrigued to see how they would consider dealing with any who suggest it.” Odin’s chuckle at the thought of Ella tearing some poor being asunder was cut short as he watched someone come close to his daughter and her husband in a manner he thought untrustworthy. 

“Odin?” Frigga noted the change in her husband’s demeanour. Odin simply waved his hand slightly to tell her not to distract him as he focused on the being walking towards them. When Frigga looked to where his eye was focused, she sighed. “Oh, Norns, what is he doing here?”

Odin recalled when Thor informed them of what happened at Ostara on Vanaheim, his jaw clenching as he did so. 

*

When Ella noted who was coming towards them, she groaned internally. 

Immediately, Loki noticed her apprehension, so he looked for the cause of it by following her line of sight, his own humour becoming sour as soon as he saw who had entered the hall. He leant towards Ella slightly. “Ice daggers and your throwing knives at the same time?” He suggested. 

“Tempting, very, very tempting.” She responded lowly before standing stoically once more as the grouping came up to them. “Prince Nigel.” She bowed slightly. 

Nigel looked at her with a smirk. “My dear cousin, I see you are fulfilling the role of royal wife to the best of your ability.” He indicated to her stomach. “You are well and truly of this...domain now, it seems.” 

“Jotunheim is my home, so it very much is a domain I am happy to be a part of. With regards to my pregnancy, I am very fortunate to have been given a partner worthy of such a name which makes the process of carrying his child far more pleasant than can be assumed for others. How is your wife, actually? I have not seen her since you arrived.” 

Loki found himself biting the inside of his cheeks as he chuckled at Ella’s blatant comments. He noted the other Vanir with Nigel were clearly thinking similarly. 

Nigel however, did not see anything amusing. “She is at home in the Vanir palace, as is her place since declaring ones promiscuity to the realm is something not to be encouraged.” 

For a moment, Loki, Ella and the Jotnar around them, including Helbindi and Byleistr thought the Vanir royal to be joking, but the less than impressed look on his face as he glared at Ella’s stomach told them that he did indeed think such, resulting in more than one scoff. To her own shock, Ella was able to stifle her own laugh. “Norns, I was not aware a woman in a relationship, be she be married or otherwise was promiscuous should she come to carry a child, what with it being the sole purpose of the act of coitus.”

“You would, of course, take offence, as it referencing your own position, Cousin. None like to think themselves to be socially besmirched but your condition, the manner you present yourself, clothing and hair-wise, it only declares one thing, a lack of mortality and promiscuity.” 

Ella licked her bottom lip before cocking her head to the side slightly. “So pregnancy in a faithful relationship is promiscuous to you, Nigel?” He nodded. “How? Explain it to me.” He said nothing. “Do not give a statement as fact if it is not such. Tell me, in layman’s terms, how a woman, who is loyal to her partner, who partakes in consensual relations with him resulting in a child is akin to what you call a ‘whore’. I am only so curious to understand your logic on this matter, please, allow us to see as you do.” 

Nigel stood open-mouthed for a moment. Well….”

“And what of the father’s of these young? The sires that breed them with their partners. Are they tarred with this brush also or is it simply us women that get so cruelly smeared as unclean, I am curious?” The look in his eyes told her his thoughts. “So your wife is a slut and you are pure? Oh, you silly little boy.” She stood in close to him. “You are very brave voicing such ludicrous claims in public. I would recommend not saying such things on this realm, Nigel, you will do yourself no favours. None will be too swift to stand by you as you say them. You and I both know who the many would side with on this, on this realm, Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim and such or do you recall how your cowardice through the war is viewed through the realms?” Nigel’s eyes darted to the side. “Oh yes, I heard of it, even here, and not from a single Jotnar, for they wanted to save me the shame of having one such as you a blood relative. When my brother and my mate sweat, bled and fought for the realms while you hid like a little bitch, a ‘ickle precious princess hiding behind excuses as to why he could not fight when the truth is there are poultry in a farmyard red in colour, that lay eggs and are called hens that are less chicken than you are.” She hissed. “I am not a whore and unlike you, my existence actually matters so get your filthy, misogynistic crap out of my sight before I make it that this coronation ends with your funeral and I will make it look self-inflicted or like an accident, as you plummet to your death for ever even considering insulting me, my mate and every female on this realm and so help me, if you even look like your considering scoffing at the females of this realm for their attire or for how many are currently celebrating carrying a child I will castrate you painfully for even thinking about thinking to laugh, I swear on the Norns themselves.” 

Nigel flinched and backed away slightly, glancing to Loki as he did. 

Loki, for his part, sneered openly. “I can see what you are thinking, ‘how could I let her act like this, act like she is in charge, does it make me less male to do so’. It does not because I will physically hold you down as she does it.” He hissed. “If you dare start trouble on our realm, you will bear the brunt of the consequences, I can assure you. What you did, trying to hurt us on Vanaheim for Ostara to get a reaction, this is not Vanaheim and you hold absolutely no power here and if one word of what was said as your warning so much as makes it outside of this and we will know and we will not take kindly to you rushing to your father or brother to defend your honour, Little Girl. You want to be a tough guy, I am right here, try it but I warn you, I am not in the mood for your petty behaviour and I can guarantee, one utterance of anything resembling ridicule for my realm and my brothers, my allies, Prince Thor and even his friends will stand by my side as I deal with you.” 

“You cannot say such things,” Nigel stuttered. 

“It seems he just did.” Nigel turned to see a grinning Thor. “Run along now, Nidge, Ella’s patience are wearing thin and none here can stop her, you know that.” 

Nigel scarpered quickly from their presence. 

“It’s rude to threaten your guests with castration, Ella,” Thor scolded. 

“It is rude to call your host a promiscuous whore also,” Ella argued. 

Thor, who had not been privy to that part of the conversation was forced to concede it was true. “That was brazen on his behalf.” He watched as Helbindi laughed and Byleistr stared worriedly at his sister. “Just do not do it in front of everyone, it may cause some to lose their dinner.” 

“I’ll try, but I cannot promise anything,” Ella smirked before eyeing their parents watching from a balcony close by. She merely smiled at them before going to greet another who had been so rudely delayed in doing so by Nigel’s prolonged time with them. 

*

“She gets that from you,” Frigga commented to Odin. 

“I never threatened any man’s appendages.”

“The manner in which she spoke, not what she said,” Frigga verified. “Thank the Norns she was born a girl. She is too vicious.” 

Odin said nothing of an instance that came to his memory when Frigga carried Thor where she all but swore to obliterate the building if one courtier did not cease staring at her in a manner she thought to be unacceptable. Looking at his daughter as she went back to smiling and being polite, he feared what would happen any that thought to insult Jotunheim while her husband was king.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's coronation and a grin on Helbindi's face leading to different discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had no data so I couldn't go online, but it did lead to me writing more, so a win, I guess.

Ella tied the cape around Loki’s neck, the one he noted her to be wearing when he returned from the war and smiled encouragingly. “You look very regal, My King.” She said nothing of the concern and anxiety emanating from him. She knew he was fearful of the day ahead and the new pressures he was about to face. 

Loki looked worriedly at her before pressing his forehead to hers. For a moment, neither did anything, they merely remained silently together. While they did so, there was a knock on the door. Loki slowly pulled back and looked towards it. “That will be Arden.” 

“It is,” She confirmed having used her seidr to see who entered their little corner of the palace. 

Loki pulled back and walked over to the door. He opened it expectantly before moving slightly to the side. “Arden.” 

The advisor entered the room cautiously. Due to how far into her pregnancy Ella was, it was commonplace for a non-paired Jotnar entering private areas to be deemed anything but welcome. It was rare any would be so welcomed into Loki’s private rooms in general, he was, by nature, incredibly private. It was similar to the time many years ago when Arden had last been there but it also was entirely different. Different items from different realms were on different items of furniture, some from realms Arden had never been to but knew of. He recognised them as being from Ella’s rooms when she had been there recovering from her heinous illness at the beginning of everything. “I apologise for coming into your personal space in such a manner but I wish to discuss one or two things before we head to the throne room.” 

“I will leave you to it.” Ella smiled and walked to the door. 

“No, stay.” Loki implored. “Please.” 

Ella did as requested but stood back, not wanting to get in the way. 

Relieved to see her remain, Loki gave a nod to Arden to tell him to speak about what needed to be discussed. It did not take long but he kept everything concise and to the point. When Arden was done, he bowed before stepping back. Loki looked over at Ella nervously. She nodded slightly, silently telling him that it was time before getting the shawl-like garment that she planned to wear in case she got cold before standing to the side to signify that she felt it was time to get ready to leave. With a deep inhale of breath, he walked towards the door, ready for what was to come. 

Ella walked close to him through the halls of the Jotnar palace, there were very few present in the halls as most were already waiting in the throne room. Nothing was said as they made their way through them, though the tension Loki felt was by no means silent. 

On their arrival to the hall, Arden bowed slightly before walking in, knowing that he needed to be to the head of the throne room for the event. That left Loki and Ella in each other’s company alone for another moment. 

“You will succeed at this, as you do in every manner.” Loki looked over at his mate. “I will never understand how one so able doubts himself so much. There are some that act as though they are competent yet they are the furthest thing from such, yet you, someone so able, fear it so greatly.” 

“What if I mess everything up? What if I ruin Jotunheim?” He looked over at her worriedly. 

Ella smiled sympathetically and took his hand in her own. “You have proven yourself time and again as a ready and able leader of the realm. Do not question yourself so much. You are everything that Jotunheim needs and your desire and drive to not fail the realm will always keep you focused.” She leant up and kissed his cheek as she had before he left for Alfheim before looking forward again. “And if all that fails, I will ensure to remind you.” She glanced sideways and smirked at him as his nervousness dissipated and he chuckled at her playful comment. “Now, the realm wants it’s new king to preside over them, so stop your dallying and give your realm what they want.” 

Inhaling deeply, Loki nodded before walking forward. Ella used her seidr to open the door before they stepped in. The sense of her being even a step behind him was peculiar to Loki. If anything, Ella tended to be in front of him or by his side. He slowed his step so that she caught up to him. It caused Ella to frown. She had been told that she was to follow behind him but seeing the glance he gave her, hidden with a small smile, she could see that he had decided against the tradition, so she simply came to his side and the pair walked through the room together. There was a slight muttering from one or two of the more traditional of the Jotnar but none seemed overly shocked. The fact that the new King’s mate would soon birth a child, one that they stated would be a male heir, they felt it made sense for Loki to have her by his side, especially with her being his only mate and with her own royal lineage. 

The throne room was filled to capacity with beings from all the realms. Loki felt every eye on him but he only focused on getting to the top of it, where his brothers, his father and Arden all waited. When he got there, he noticed Ella walked to the side. It felt entirely wrong. At first, he thought her to be joining the Aesir royal family, something that caused him to be entirely uncomfortable and somewhat heartbroken but when she walked closer to Greta and the other mates, his anxiousness dissipated somewhat, her silent and natural declaration of her siding with his house was enough to do so. 

The ceremony was not overly long. Unlike the Aesir royals, the Jotnar were not overly interested in pageantry and Laufey was not able to stand for long with Loki having the be the one to sit on the throne for the most part. As soon as he was declared king, those in the throne room bowed to him, even Odin bowed his head slightly. Loki felt awkward. Since his youth, he knew this would someday be his life but for it to have arrived and without the horrible situation of losing his father in the process, it felt entirely surreal. His glance fell to his side, where Ella smiled demurely though with clear approval in her features, she nodded and tried to convey reassurance in doing so. He smiled in return before looking to the rest of his family, noting their smiles too. Looking around, something felt right about it. He noted the very few who seemed to be none-to-happy with the situation but they were not overly abundant. What caught his attention for a mere moment, a slight hint of green seidr weaving between them that only seemed to be obvious to him, one he was used to seeing all the time of late. For a second, he noticed the glimpse of Ella walking through the crowd, yet she still stood only feet from him to the side of the throne. With a slight smirk hidden in her smile, he realised what she was doing and that she was merely allowing him to see for a moment as to inform him of it. To say he was unsurprised was something of an understatement. 

He walked forward slightly and stood tall, when all present finished showing heir respect, he nodded to signify his acknowledgement before they stood and awaited his next statement. “Let us feast this momentous occasion.” He walked down the steps to the throne and waited for Ella to join him again before they walked through the room to the hall outside, everyone else following after them. 

Sitting at the table in the feast hall, Loki looked at the beings gathered for their occasion. He watched as the Light Elves who had been grateful for their assistance in the war interacted with the Jotnar and the Vanir and Aesir, all four realms people speaking in a friendly manner that he had never thought possible. He wished it had not been cemented by war but he was grateful it happened. Looking to his side, Ella was busy talking to Alma, laughing at something the Jotunn had said, Greta was on the other side of his brother’s first mate, laughing too. He looked to his other side to see his brothers talking, Býleistr was trying to get Helbindi to tell him why he was grinning so much, something Loki had noticed since he came into his younger brother’s company that day too. 

“So, is she carrying, is that it?” Býleistr hampered a guess. 

“We cannot tell yet, but we are hopeful.” Helbindi beamed. 

“Then what is it?” Býleistr began to almost get annoyed. Helbindi shrugged proudly. Býleistr looked at Loki curiously. “Do you know what it is?”

“I fear I don’t but being honest, I am curious,” Loki noted that for a brief moment, Helbindi’s glance went past them both and rested on Ella, who was turning to eat something from her plate after finishing the conversation that she was having with the other females. “Do you know why my idiot brother is grinning like that?” He asked her as soon as she realised he was looking at her. 

Ella took a moment to look at her mate’s brothers to see as to who he was referencing. Seeing it was Helbindi, she nodded. “One of my old ladies brought one of those books I referenced before and Greta has been studying it. I am going to assume by her questions to us all, that she has put that study into practice, his grin would confirm such,” She whispered to her mate. 

Loki studied Helbindi for another moment seeing that it was most likely the cause of his happiness. “What did she do to make him be like that?”

“Going by what she asked, most likely…” She used her seidr to replay the questions the Jotnar had asked. 

Loki’s eyes widened at the explanation he received. “Why do you all insist on using your mouths in such horrible manners?” He shuddered. 

“Why do you insist on never broadening your horizons with something new?” Ella retorted. “I respect if you do not wish to do something, but for you to think something is ‘horrible’ and dismiss it as such when I know some of the things and places you have been and done things is laughable.” She laughed slightly. “Look at Helbindi, he does not seem to be grossed out by such.”

“That is because he is depraved, he does not count,” Loki dismissed, though her comments with regards in dismissing such things as hypocritical were not entirely false. He often wondered what she knew of his past conquests to say she spoke as she did. “I just...it’s too odd for me.”

“That is fine, you of course, can think that. But do not get uppity when others have their own opinions.” Ella turned to face the other women again without another word. 

Loki looked again to his brothers, both looking at him curiously, as he knew Ella would have kept their discussion private via her seidr. He leant over as much as he could towards Helbindi, which meant leaning across Býleistr who listened intently. “The books?” The beaming smile from his brother told him that yes, that was all the confirmation needed. “There’s something wrong with you.” Loki shook his head. 

“Really? Because I think there is something wrong with you. Your mate was raised with new and interesting methods to make that side of things fun and you are rubbishing them all without trying them.” Helbindi’s disapproval was clear as he looked at his brother. 

“What are we talking about? What book is this?” Býleistr had no inkling as to what his brothers were debating though he was incredibly intrigued. 

“The book that he kept at us all to badger Ella for? One of her Aesir or Vanir friends brought it and it would appear that its contents are sufficiently adequate for ‘Bind.” Loki informed his older brother. 

Býleistr looked at Helbindi who nodded enthusiastically. “I will give it to you when we are done and you will thank me,” Helbindi assured him before looking at Loki again. “You are missing out and when you do finally realise what exactly it is you are missing out on, you will feel even more stupid.” 

Loki did not know how to respond.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Frigga share their first private conversation face-to-face since the wedding with the older's worries with regards to her daughter being voiced.

Ella stood looking over the courtyard. Only a short time previous, it was bare, nothing but harsh and ugly ice shards, now, it was in full bloom. Beautiful ice flowers grew everywhere possible cultivated proudly by those forced to abandon such professions when the realm had fallen to a barren wasteland. She looked around as beings from different realms walked and spoke in different groupings. It felt right, seeing different peoples from different realms together on the realm she called her home. She also noticed that she did not feel so lonely for her old home seeing some of her favourite parts of it on her new home realm. Conversation was so important to her, so seeing the likes of such being opened with those of Jotunheim, it filled her with contentment. “You seem somewhat unhappy, you have done ever since the coronation.” Ella turned to look at her mother who was standing not too far away. “What ails you so, Mother?”

“Your husband is king…”

Ella was going to correct her mother with the term mate, not husband, but she stopped herself, it was irrelevant, it was the same thing by a different name. “He is.” She smiled proudly at such. 

“Yet you were not made his queen.”

“There are no queens on Jotunheim, Mother. There never has been. All Kings except for Loki have multiple mates, so there never has been a call for such, which would be made queen? All of them being so would not have been an option.” 

“This is not like other times,” Frigga pointed out. “There is only you now.”

“It is the way here, Mother. I know it is confusing, but you get used to it.” Ella purposely kept her tone light, not wanting to be seen to argue with her mother if any where to pass by them. “How was the Garden of Tyrell? I hope you brought one or two scrolls with you.”

“You are carrying a child, you should not even be considering new spells of that nature,” Frigga admonished. 

“He will be here soon and though my days will be busy tending to him, I will still have time for such things. I always intend to have time to broaden my learning, even when I left home I wished for such.”

“Tending...surely you will have assistance?” Frigga had learnt quickly that on Jotunheim, there were no nursemaids to assist and raise the children but she thought Ella’s own entirely different rearing would have meant she would have done something different to the Jotnar. “Being of a foreign realm, you were never taught such things.”

“I can learn, as all mothers do. It has not been impossible through the ages, I think it something I can grasp it. Many women of far lesser means have done so successfully. Honestly, Mother, I feel as though you have no faith in me.” 

Frigga felt her throat become tight at those words. “I have never doubted your ability since the day you proved all my ideas of you wrong for the second time. The first, I put down to fluke luck, the second...well, I was not going to allow myself to be mistaken again. You have never faltered to keep going in your attempts to do something. You may have, on occasion, had trouble trying to get there, but you always managed it. This will be no different but this is your most difficult hurdle to date. You are feeling the challenge of carrying a child, no doubt, not assisted by being somewhere so cold, I would assume.”

“He is like his father, he prefers the cold, it has led to some issues, I will not deny it. My hips would like it if I had taken Father’s size more than yours but overall, it has been something of a pleasant experience.”

Frigga was uncertain if her daughter was saying such things to dismiss any issues she was suffering personally but seeing her smile, she knew she would not get an answer on such if it were the case. “Are you not frightened?”

“Petrified. Very soon, this child will be here and dependant on me to keep him alive, how am I not supposed to be scared?”

“Parenting on our realm is quite terrifying, to not even have that assistance here...”

“I will have Greta and Alma to assist me.”

“What of the other one?” Ella looked at her mother curiously. “She seems somewhat cold.” She paused for a moment as she thought over her words. “On more than one level.”

Ella nodded slightly. “Angrboða and I do not see eye-to-eye. We mutually agree that we should have very little to do with one another and that is one of the very few things we do agree on.”

Frigga’s brow furrowed slightly. “That cannot be easy.”

“We make it work. My concern is my family, Loki, myself and our child, not in that order, mind. My duty is to me and mine, not to get into squabbles with beings I have little to do with.”

Frigga looked at Ella for a moment before nodding slightly. “I think your brother to be far more like your father in appearance, though his mind is something I have never been able to decide as to who he takes after. You, on the other hand, you are your Father’s daughter in mind, though you look more like me, I think.”

Ella laughed slightly. “If you think it is from him alone that I get such things, Mother, you are poorly mistaken. I am as much you in mind as I am Father, with a dash of my own personality of my own making added in for good measure.”

“That mischievous streak has to have come from somewhere,” Frigga commented in her own jestful manner. 

“We already covered that in you and Father, or did you think none would ever learn how it is you came to know not mere seidr but dark witches magic and how Father came to even have Mjolnir and Gungnir when both were not in the possession of Asgard before the incident on Niðavellir that no one seems to talk about yet seems so very obviously something that should be spoken about?”

“First of all, how do you know about my less than appropriate education and secondly, what occurred on Niðavellir?”

“It’s not hard to figure out when the witch I went in search of made a comment about my being my mother’s daughter and with regards to the situation in which Father came to have those weapons, all I will say is that I have spoken to some beings with information on such as they were witnesses to the situation in which he came to have them and it would most certainly come under the heading of mischievous, or did both of you think none would ever come to question such things?”

Frigga knew that there was no manner in which she could get her daughter to explain further. Instead, she accepted the answer she was given as she knew it would be the only one she would get. “You never cease to amaze me, Ella. your knowledge is unrivalled in many ways.”

“I am proficient at everything I do.” Ella could not help gently putting a hand to her stomach. “I just wish he could see you all more. It feels wrong to know he will not see you as often as we wish he could. I want him to know you all but it will only be fleeting moments of such.” 

“I only hope his father will be somewhat interested in spending time with him.” Ella frowned at her mother’s words. “The demand for there being children was because of him yet his disgust at such…”

“Loki is very much excited for the arrival of the baby. He has made mention more than once of how he cannot wait to begin to interact and bond with him. With regards to the demand, as you call it, I know it is hard to believe, Mother, but Loki never asked for that; it’s true but like with many of the marriages you have witnessed in your years like this, where how it starts is not how it remains. I know that you are saying these things out of concern but you have nothing to fear, I can assure you. Loki is a good mate. He cares about me.”

Frigga did not know if she should say anything to her daughter about the uncertain hope she carried in her voice. She could only hope that her daughter’s trust was well placed, though the past would suggest that there was a significant chance she was wrong. Leaving the Garden of Tyrell to the news that her daughter was dying from an infliction such as her own seidr fighting her own mind terrified Frigga. She wanted to call on Heimdall and have him bring her to the Ice Realm post-haste, to level it alone if Odin would not help her over what Loki had done to inflict such horrific isolation on Ella but she knew Heimdall would already have been told by Odin not to allow such, so she was forced to return to Asgard and prepare for her daughter’s return. When Odin returned to Asgard alone, informing her that Ella would not be dissuaded from remaining on Jotunheim, she fought once more to go see her daughter, mostly in an attempt to have her see sense and return home but again her husband thwarted her attempts to do so, stating they could not protect Ella from the realms forever, that their daughter had made her decision and it was their duty to respect such. If they could respect the decision of their son to battle when he could very easily be killed, they needed to extend the same to their daughter, though both privately knew it was different with Ella. She was different to Thor, reminding them both of their most notable traits, her bright eyes yearning for new knowledge all through her life and both elated to be the ones to bestow it on her. Thor tended to be more headstrong, like his father as Frigga often commented, but Ella, she was every bit the queen her mother was and far more, making the actions of Loki in not making her queen all the more baffling to Frigga. Everything felt so conflicting. His movements beside her as they stood side-by-side in the hall meeting guests were of caring, the fact he did not name her his partner conflicted with that in her mind.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Ella speak in private about some matters and Ella alleviates some of her mate's tension.

“My King.” Loki forced himself out of his thoughts and looked around at his mate. Seeing the polite and kind smile on her features, he smiled back slightly. “What is worrying you?”

Loki sighed. “It is all under my watch now. Anything that happens, I must oversee it, work those it affects through it.”

“You do not have to do it alone, you have your brothers by your side, Arden, your father, and if all else fails, you perhaps can resort to talking to me.”

Loki could not prevent the little huff at her comment. “You know you are at the top of any list of those I would rely on.” He looked over at her again. “Though I don’t think I will have to look far, will I?”

“I will be where you need me to be.” She placed her hand on his arm reassuringly. “It is my duty to assist you as much as I can.”

Loki’s brow knotted slightly at that statement. He wondered if she only wished to help him because of a sense of duty to the fact he was her mate. “Which duty is that?”

“The one where I do not want to be the one they all point the finger at when you turn into some power-hungry brute who thinks he can take on a Bigelsnipe barehanded and win before being gored to death.” 

Loki’s face turned to one of horror at such a thought, he stared at Ella whose face was one of poised calm for all of a moment before she laughed. “I am jesting.” 

“You are the picture of royalty the majority of the time, then you do that,” Loki growled.

“I like to keep things interesting,” Ella commented playfully. “I finally got to speak with my mother again.”

“I thought you said you were conversing with her through everything?”

“I was, but face to face is far nicer. She finds the difference in customs so difficult to grasp sometimes.” 

Loki noted the change in Ella’s tone even before she did. “What concerns does she have?” In truth, Loki wanted to say something far more clipped about the Vanir born Aesir monarch but he remained neutral, knowing that by the manner in which Ella was speaking, she accepted the differences and arguing them on behalf of Jotunheim. 

“About childrearing and childbirth mostly. In Asgard, the father being present is not the norm, you see.”

Loki knew that and found such a thought repulsive. Not assisting your significant other through such an even was too foreign for him to comprehend. “It is overseen by a Healer, like that one that came to attend to you when you were ill?”

“Correct, yes. To ensure both mother and child have immediate medical attention should they require it,” Ella explained. 

Loki noted the apprehension in her features. “You wish for such?”

“No, I do not require such, I have learnt every spell I could to safely assist our child from me if things were to take a sudden turn for the worse.”

Loki shuddered at such a thought. It had, of course, occurred in the past that some dams died in childbirth but the size of Jotnar females to the size of infant’s birthed made it something of a rarity. Going by Ella’s comments and indeed the size of her growing stomach, it was clear that the child she bore was of considerable size and she was indeed lithe in comparison. “You fear something happening to you?”

“I just consider everything so that I am prepared for anything.”

“Your preparations for the more negative side of things always unsettle me.”

“Then my request for you to have a measure in place as a last resort in case all else fails is not going to go down well either,” Ella looked at Loki’s eyes to show her seriousness.

For a moment, Loki could not think of what she could see as a last resort, but then her eyes flickered to his wrist for a moment and horrified realisation came to him. His head shook side to side before he could even find his voice. “No.”

“Yes. if it’s me or him, choose him, please.” Ella’s voice, though small was filled with certainty. “Cut him out if you have to.”

“But you…?”

“I am talking the worst-case scenario, if I have something prepared for that, then I feel I can concentrate on more likely and important matters,” Ella explained. “I have no plans to die any time soon, especially when I have a son to raise.” 

Loki studied her features. “You wish to raise him? I thought that on Asgard…?”

“Do you know what made me actually look forward to starting a new life here, away from everything that ever made sense to me?” Loki shook his head slightly, he had never figured out why she had been so willing to come to Jotunheim. “I was reading about how family units are here. I was startled by the multiple mates part at first, obviously, but then I read something that caught my attention and made me look forward to the life I was to lead. I read that the moment a child is born, it is held by its father who cuts the cord and holds it to his chest so it can learn his scent before being brought to its mother and is not taken from her. The only time they are parted is so the father can tend to it and give her some rest, but all three remain together for a time until the other mates are introduced and assist also, but she remains the primary caregiver.”

Loki did not say anything, this was by no means news to him, he knew full well what she was saying was entirely true of the ways of the realm. 

“The thought of such, it sounded idyllic. Too good to be true. Even at the beginning, when you loathed me, when we only did what was required to create a child because it was demanded, the one thing that gave me comfort was that I would be the caregiver for the child that would come to be. That I would have them if I had nothing else.” 

Loki felt his throat tighten at that confession. He never thought she would think in such a manner. He also recalled his thoughts at the beginning, when he forced himself to couple with her, how any child that came from such a union was to be removed immediately from her presence because of some preconceived notion in his mind that she could not possibly care for a child. Now, he realised that if that had occurred, it would truly have been a fate worse than death for her. “I thought initially that you would not be interested in such a role as a dam.” He felt it right to confess such, even if it led to something uncomfortable. 

“Initially, we both thought a lot of things that were entirely wrong, didn’t we? Thankfully, with time and effort to look past such, we learnt that we were both wrong and we are all the better for it now. Or I think at least.”

“Are you admitting that you have been wrong in the past?” Not wanting to focus on the negatives of the past, Loki tried to lighten the mood once more. 

“I am rarely wrong but I can be and more importantly, I can admit to such.” She smirked. 

“I can admit to my wrongs,” Loki argued. 

“Under pain of losing your position of heir to the throne and when you put another on their deathbed, perhaps. Try not to make them the only times you such. A good king admits his faults...in private only for the most part, of course.” She winked as she stated the last part. 

“And only then to his closest confidantes, of course.” He smirked. 

“But of course.” Ella smiled in return. Seeing the stress in his features fall slightly, she walked behind him, causing Loki to look at her curiously before she put her hands on his shoulders and dug her fingers into the muscles there. 

At first, Loki found her actions hurt but when she continued, he realised that she was alleviating the tension in them, the tension that had been building for longer than he wished to admit to. His moan at her actions was somewhat guttural. 

“Better?”

“Incredible,” Loki did not even attempt to say anything but the truth. 

“You are not required for anything for a time. Lie on the bed and I will see what I can do to help with that.” 

Though his shoulders were tender from her actions, Loki could not decline such an offer. He did as instructed and went to the bed where Ella instructed him to lie on his front before she got onto the bed behind him. Loki looked around worriedly but his worry was quickly removed when she placed her hands on his back and began to rub into the muscles there, her hands magically becoming lubricated with some sweet-smelling and soothing liquid while she did so. Loki wondered where Ella had learned such witchcraft. Her hands were soft and relaxing as they pushed into his aching muscles. He loved every moment of it as she focused on each area, the feelings of tension dissipating as she did so. 

When Ella finished, she proudly looked at her mate resting comfortably and contently on the bed. “Better?”

“Much better.”

Ella laughd at Loki’s muffled voice as a result of his face being into the pillow. “Good, you are not needed anywhere so just relax.”

“If I am, send one of your doppelganger things.”

“Naughty, that is not how you should be thinking,” she admonished. “You are king now.”

“All I wish to think about right now is to rest with my mate by my side for a time.” He reached around until he felt her hand before urging her gently to lay onto the bed beside him. “That is even better.”

“Get some rest.” Ella urged. After a few moments, when Loki’s breathing was steady and it seemed like he was asleep, Ella studied his features carefully. Partly because she was studying them as she did their child’s to see what one’s he would inherit from his father, the other part because she simply liked acknowledging her mate was indeed quite handsome, if not slightly peculiar in relation to what she was used to from growing up. But in thinking that, she also knew part of his appeal was in his personality. Behind the austere man she met the day she was brought to Jotunheim, a caring and selfless creature resided, one who put his realm before himself. Smiling, she toyed with his hair for a moment before leaning over and pressing her lips gently to his temple. She was unsure why she did it. When she pulled back, she was startled to see Loki studying her face curiously, his eyes confused having been woken from his slumber by her. 

She was about to apologise when he pulled her close to him, pressing their foreheads and noses together and sighing contently.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki needs to discuss a few matters with his brothers but something keeps coming to his mind, Ella.

Loki looked at his brothers apprehensively. “Do I even want to know?”

“I gave ‘Leist that book.” The pride in Helbindi’s features was almost comical. 

“Norn’s save us, are you still going on about such things?” Loki shook his head. 

“Hel, just because you are prudish does not mean the rest of us are.” His younger sibling retorted. “I don’t think you have even read it, have you?” Loki shook his head. “I would have thought you would have wanted to look at it at the very least.”

“If I get curious, I can ask someone with more information than one simple book or do you think there is only one book?” Loki scoffed. Both of his brothers looked at him silently. “You innocent fools.” He shook his head before looking at Býleistr. “Though, I would love to be there when you suggest to your pregnant mate to do such things. And do not even mention your non-pregnant one, the moment you would mention it was from books pertaining to Asgard she would baulk at the mere idea of such so those things are very much wasted on you.” He could see Helbindi about to say something to his side. “No, I will not ask her to try and get some more of those books for you. Have the courage to ask her yourself.”

Helbindi looked at him, crestfallen that Loki had figured out what he had wanted and declined him simultaneously. 

“Now, before you two icicle-brains start arguing over which one of you is better than the other at some stupid thing, I need you both to assist me in rejigging the court some bit.” Helbindi and Býleistr looked at him before looking at one another in confusion at his words. “What?”

“Rejig? But Father…?” Býleistr began. 

“Father allowed too many to talk about him in a manner not befitting his position. They mocked him for the situation with Asgard, the mocked Nal and some even mocked us as his sons. They are too long in their comfortable positions and they need to be reminded that their thoughts on Jotunheim need to be paramount.”

“Loki...please, do not take this wrong brother, but do you think this to be wise? Some may think this to be Asgard’s doing.” Býleistr worried that Loki would react angrily to his comment. 

“Do you see any Aesir present?” Loki challenged. 

“What about Ella, surely, you would want to discuss this with her, see what she thinks?” Helbindi urged. 

“Yet Ella is not here, this is something we are to discuss,” Loki’s tone was clipped, showing he would not be swayed. Býleistr and Helbindi looked at one another again, sharing a look of deep concern. “Firstly, I want Morven removed, he wants nothing more than to descend us into war and discourse once more.”

Helbindi had been about to dispute such but was forced to acknowledge that it was true. “Father kept him around though.”

“Because Father remembers him being his friend in their youth, time has changed him and not for the better. Then there is the matter of Olvaldi.”

Býleistr swallowed anxiously. “Loki…” 

“He is belligerent and often argumentative but he would die for Jotunheim and the throne and it’s meaning, even if he is not overly fond of who is sitting on it.” Loki paced as he spoke. “He needs to be promoted.”

His brothers frowned. “What?”

“Given a better role. You know what promoted is, surely?”

“But you just said we were removing Jotnar from court?”

“Rejigging, not solely removing. We reward those loyal to Jotunheim.”

“I think that’s a good decision.” Býleistr declared, Helbindi nodding immediately in agreement. “I do not like him on a personal level but there is none other I would say would be as loyal, that was what I was going to argue.”

“That is decided then. We also need to discuss a few other matters.” Loki continued to pace. 

“Brother, is everything alright, you seem very….agitated.” Helbindi braved asking the question that both brothers were very much thinking.

“I am fine, I just want this done as fast as is Jotnarly possible,” Loki explained. He did not wish to tell his brothers but he was desperate to return to his rooms to be with his mate. Since Ella declared her intent to raise their child in the Jotnar manner, he felt even more of an urge to ready their rooms with her for their child. An urge to beginning readying them had taken over not just one of them but both and the idea of her even using her seidr to do it made him anxious. He felt he should be there with her. 

Helbindi and Býleistr looked at one another sceptically, neither wanting to press him further but both thinking the same thing, he was not fine. They listened to him speak for a time longer, interjecting with points of information they felt they should add though for the most part, to them, it seemed as though Loki was merely giving them some sort of preview of his upcoming announcements to court out of courtesy more than anything. 

Loki’s mind was on other matters. Ella had bestowed her third ever Aesir manner of affection on him whilst she thought him to be sleeping. The first had been due to his demand to be taught such on Vanaheim, the second at his departing for the war and going by the slightly startled look on her face that he had caught her doing so, he could tell that her decision to do so the night previous had been entirely spur of the moment and unplanned leading to her reaction to him looking at her. The act itself, as before, he felt was peculiar and made absolutely no sense but he felt the affection she was trying to express. There had been genuine feelings in it. He was unsure if it was because of the matter of discussion with regards to their child and the hormones of carrying their child that made her feel that way or did she feel something for him more than he thought her to. He wished to return to their rooms and in some manner speak with her on the matter. She always declared that she would remain honest with him and he knew that would remain true even on an awkward discussion. “Any questions?”

“Did you really not discuss any of this with your mate?” Helbindi asked. “Because you sound more like her for part of this.”

“Of course, I did. Do you think me so stupid as to not heed her council? What manner of melted ice do you take me for?” Loki shuddered. “She ensured my assessments of all discussed were accurate before I made plans for them, lest we be wrong and after they are altered into their new roles, she will ensure none of those who were downsized, per se, will be of issue.”

“How?” Býleistr asked worriedly.

“You forget, Brother, how my mate came to retrieve you from the other palace. If she wishes to find herself in a location that she is not welcome, she merely sees it as a playful challenge to get there,” Loki smirked proudly. 

“You would risk your pregnant mate like that?” Býleistr baulked at the idea. 

Loki laughed at the manner in which Býleistr posed the question. “Do you think I would risk my mate and my son in any manner? Do you think I would risk the wrath of Asgard were she to be harmed in any way by something I permitted to occur? That I would endanger the life of my son, my flesh and blood, my heir for anything?”

“But you said…?”

“Brother, you need to really cease assuming my mate is not the most powerful of seidr-wielders. Acknowledge that she did take the great Gungnir, one of the most powerful magical weapons in existence from the grasp of the Allfather himself and use it with such ease that she did not risk our son whilst tripling the size of our home. She will do all of this from the safety of my side. She will be in my company as she does so and others if required for alibis. She and I have discussed this at length so there is no concern for her safety.”

“I am not so sure about this, it cannot be that easy for her.”

“I think ‘Leist is starting to care for Ella.” Helbindi joked before his face fell. “Though, I don’t think you have to be as worried this time, I don’t think she’d look at him if he was the last Jotnar on Jotunheim.” Býleistr scowled at him. “Ella will keep an eye on them.”

Loki knew that was true but even the idea of another even looking at Ella caused a surge of jealously to rise through him. Ella would bever do as Angrboða did and he knew it. He remembered Ella’s sadness on his behalf when she heard what Angrboða had done to him. Thinking of Angrboða made him feel nothing, something that he was after realising. Not anger, upset, nothing. When he thought of Ella, he felt as though the mere idea of her caused him to feel better. He could not recall when it happened that he cared so greatly but he did not mind, especially as her actions of affection came to the fore of his thoughts once more. As soon as Býleistr and Helbindi said that they understood everything he had dictated, he dismissed them and rushed back to his rooms. When he got there, Ella was eyeing everything in an analytical manner. 

“What do they think?” She asked, without turning to look at him. 

“They agree with most of what I said, though not everything.”

“That is not a bad thing. You do not want or indeed require two ‘Yes Men’. You want them to have their own minds and thoughts and to bounce them off your own. That way you get the best possible viewpoint on everything.” She finally turned to look at him. “Are you alright?” She asked, noting the look on his face. 

“Perfectly fine. I just wish for us to organise this room somewhat so it is ready for our child.” 

Ella eyed him sceptically for a moment before deciding that if he had anything he wished to say, he would do so. “I have an idea.” Thinking it better to simply show him, she walked over to him and used her seidr to show the room as she envisioned it altered. “What do you think?”

“Overall, good.”

“But?” Ella asked curiously.

Seeing her willing to listen to his suggestions, he smiled. “I wish I could show you as easily.”

“It would have its upsides but I guess we will have to just talk about it instead as we go like normal beings.”

Loki jestfully rolled his eyes in response earning a playful slap. Not even stopping to think about it, Loki pulled his mate towards him and growled playfully at her before bringing her in against him and placing his hand to her stomach where their son was growing, the slight nudge against his hand making him feel even more protective of his family. “So, let’s see if this will work.”


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aesir prepare to leave with Odin leaving a little bombshell on Jotunheim with his departure.

Ella did not want her parents to leave Jotunheim. She loved having her family and friends from Asgard there with her. She used the opportunity to see as many from home as she could through their time on Jotunheim and to spend time with her friends as well as juggle being in court with Loki and also dealing with readying for the baby. 

Loki’s vision for their rooms was not vastly different from hers. The most notable thing she noticed was that he wanted to keep her and the baby as defended as possible by altering the location of the bed so that he was more positioned to defend them both if there was reason to. Knowing that it was something of a peace of mind for him, she merely agreed and assisted with her seidr to allow his request to occur. Satisfied, he seemed more settled leaving both soon-to-be parents more at ease with everything to come. 

Watching her parents ready to leave, she inhaled deeply and ensured that her emotions were not to the fore. Ever the perfect depiction of a royal, she remained stoic and unemotional. 

Thor joked and jested with both Aesir and Jotnar with whom he had grown close to, especially through their shared experience on the battlefield while her parents spoke mostly with other realm royalty. 

Odin ensured to find himself alone with Laufey for a few moments. 

“I would have thought you would want as little to do with me as possible now that such is no longer required.” The old Jotunn commented as Odin created a chair for himself to sit on beside the Frost Giant. 

“Long before we warred, we spoke as two young and often foolish kings. Time has changed many things but I hope one of them is not your ability to converse.”

Laufey sighed. “I ignored that trait for a time and it cost me greatly but I still have it.” He looked over the realm that could be seen from the balcony on which they were sat. below them, Loki was speaking with Grengro, one of the Nidavallir dwarves on a matter. “It is a trait I ensured he exceeded me on and to his credit, he has surpassed anything I ever achieved on the matter, even if he did almost cause destruction with ignoring it as I once did.”

“He is young. Sometimes in youth, we do stupid things. I am only relieved that his came with no cost of life...in the end.” Odin growled as he added the last part, recalling Ella’s ill state when he was called from Asgard due to her ailing health. “Now look at him, speaking to those not even you ventured speaking to.”

“High praise from you of all beings, Allfather.”

“I always said that he would be an able king. Never let that be forgotten. I questioned his suitability to Ella and that worry showed that it had credence when he nearly killed her but nonetheless, both of them persevered in the end, and now look at them. An able king. Jotunheim will know great prosperity once more.”

“And our grandson?” Laufey asked. “One of both of our lines, Norn’s who would have thought such possible after the onslaught of war?”

“Even with the ability of Allsight available to some, it is never truly possible to predict what is to come. Jotunheim and Asgard are bound by blood. In the years yet to come, my son will find himself a wife and with that, have his own heir and our realms shall be ruled by cousins, bound by blood and hopefully comradery with it. It will strengthen them, I would think, but only time will tell.”

“Your wife does not share your hope,” Laufey commented. “Through all of this visit, she has been apprehensive.”

“Look at it as she sees it. Your son almost killed our daughter with neglect, he cast aside our tradition of a Queen standing beside her husband on the throne. I understand that the tradition is different here but Frigga, Vanaheim is stricter than even Asgard on those sorts of protocols and thus far, none of Ella’s traditions seem to be included. I know this is nothing you can control with regards to your son, but see it as my wife does or try at the very least. It is a very peculiar manner in which to do things. Of course, she is apprehensive.”

“And you, Allfather?”

“My opinion on the matter holds little standing.”

“Yet you have one?”

“Opinions are peculiar things. We all have them, they are all indeed valid as they do not have to even be based in fact and truth yet as they are singular to ourselves and in our minds, they all hold credence yet at the same time, they hold none as they are not required for anyone else. I have one but it does not matter, good or bad.” Odin growled his response. 

“You may not say the words, Allfather but your eye and face do. You disapprove.”

“My daughter is nothing but an asset to your son. It would have been a simple acknowledgement to her standing to have given her some modicum of recognition.”

Laufey did not press the issue any further. He understood Odin’s thoughts even if he did not agree with the sentiment. The Jotnar and the Aesir were different in many aspects, this was simply one more. Ella’s title meant little. She was the mate of his son, his only one and the mother of the next king so her standing in that manner alone gave her significantly elevated status, giving her a title was not required, in his opinion. “You can control many things on many realms, Allfather but even this is beyond your or indeed my own intervention.”

“There is much yet written but some parts of it are more set in stone than we think.” He looked at Gungnir in his hand as he spoke. 

“I often fear what it means when you ramble in manners in which few others understand.” Laufey watched Odin carefully. “What is it that you are planning, Allfather? How does it pertain to my realm?”

“I plan nothing for Jotunheim, it is not my domain in which to do so without due cause and your son gives me none but change is indeed afoot here.” 

“How so?”

“That, it would seem, will be revealed to us all in the near future.”

Laufey knew he would not get a clear answer, so he said nothing more, hoping that whatever the Allfather had planned, it did not bode ill for Jotunheim.

*

“Ella?” She looked around at her mate. “I fear I need to tell you…”

“They’re leaving.”

Loki looked sadly at his mate. In the days that her close friends had been present, as well as her birth family, her mood was far more cheerful. Usually, her demeanour was a pleasant one, especially since everything was smoothed out between them but it paled in comparison to the mood that she had when her two realms were all but one. Seeing her face go from one of curious intrigue as to why her mate was calling her to one of heartbreak at realising what was to come, he knew she was suffering and felt sorry for her. “I am afraid so, yes.”

Swallowing harshly and with her nostrils flaring as not to allow herself to cry, Ella nodded and rose to her feet. “Very well.” Her voice was small and cracked with the sound of her sadness. “I guess we better go see them off then.” Using her seidr, she altered her clothing and went from a comfortable and loose-fitting dress to one more in keeping with her position. “Shall we?”

“I’m sorry.”

Loki’s apology caused Ella to frown. “Why?”

“Because this is hurting you in a small manner and I wish it did not.”

“Well, it is not your doing but thank you for the sentiment.”

She walked out of the room without saying anything more, Loki followed soon after. 

The Aesir were the last group to leave Jotunheim. Those not overly fond of the realm but felt obliged to be there for the coronation were the first to leave, soon after, Prince Nigel found himself very much rushing to return to Vanaheim and not long after that, all but the Aesir had departed the realm. 

Standing in front of her parents, having said goodbye to her friends, Ella forced herself to remain stoic, knowing that using a clone to bid farewell was not the right thing to do, even if she wished she could. 

“Do not fret, Mother.” Ella found herself rolling her eyes as Frigga looked at her worriedly. 

“I do not envisage seeing my daughter again before the labours of childbirth, do not tell me not to fret,” Frigga argued. “If you need a healer for anything, do not hesitate to have Heimdall inform us and one shall be here, is that understood?”

“Mother, women have birthed safely in caves, I think I can handle this.” Frigga’s worried face caused Ella to internally curse her mother’s lack of faith in her. “But of course, if there is an issue, I will be sure to call upon Eir. I have no plans to die in childbirth.”

“None tend to plan to do so, yet many have.” 

“Mother, I rather not consider such things. I will continue to speak to you in our usual manner through everything.” Ella found herself wishing that her mother would leave the matter to rest. 

“We shall. Until then.” Frigga curtsied to Ella who returned the gesture in kind. 

Thor simply gave a wave and shouted to demand he be told when his nephew was born, if only to begin bestowing gifts that were entirely unsuitable to him, such as weaponry. Ella soothed Loki’s worries by stating that Thor was merely jesting, though secretly, she suspected he was not entirely convinced herself that he was not. 

Then came Odin, who walked up to the pair and watched as they stood straight and waited for his parting words as they had done her mother’s.

Odin started by looking at Loki. “You have, thus far, kept your word to better tend to my daughter. Now, more than ever, you need to not only keep your previous promise to me but uphold it even more as she gives you a son. Give the same diligence you give to that to your realm also as its king.”

“I shall,” Loki swore. 

Odin nodded, satisfied that he meant it. He then looked at Ella. “And you, keep your…”

“Mouth shut and ears open.” She smiled. 

“You would have made a terrifying Queen. Perhaps it is for the best that you remain in the wings, listening, out of their line of sight so that you can better scheme.”

“I do not need such a title to be terrifying, Father.”

“No, you do not. You have held that accolade without such until now, but after today, I fear they will be even more worried as to your silence.”

Ella frowned at her father’s peculiar words. “I do not…” She was stunned into silence as Odin moved his hand forward, Gungnir in its grasp. For another moment, Ella stood in silent shock before her own hand went out slightly. “No.” She pulled her hand back. “Why?”

“I fear the inevitable has occurred. Gungnir no longer is faithful to me. She yearns for her new wielder, of which, I am not.”

“But I…”

“Take it.” 

Ella did as her father commanded and placed her hand on the staff. As soon as she did so, she felt a surge of energy flow through it to her. “It never did that before.”

“No but yet it does now.” Odin, whose hand was also on the staff felt the energy flow through it before relinquishing his hold on it. “I suspect there is a valid reason for such.”

“What…?”

“The staff is not even reacting to your seidr, I would think.”

Loki, who had been standing next to both of them in stunned silent until that point, looked at Odin with even more bewilderment at that statement. “Then who…?”

Ella looked at her stomach. “Him.”

“The…” Loki could not process what he was hearing. “Could a Jotnar…?”

“It requires a strong seidr wielder to control Gungnir. Ella can do so with ease. She never needed a way to focus her power, she does not need it to do her bidding, she is powerful even without it. But my Grandson, his seidr will not be as strong as hers, but with Gungnir, he will rule Jotunheim with more power than any king before him.”

Loki felt a surge of both pride and fear at such a thought. He thought of his son, the future of Jotunheim with enough power to defend the realm from almost any foe. “But what of Asgard? Surely you would want…?”

Odin chuckled. “Asgard is not without its defences. Also, Thor wields Mjolnir. Because he does so, he could never wish to command Gungnir. It would rot in the weapons vault after my ascension to Valhalla. But that is irrelevant. It has already decided. I am too old and weak to wield her fully now. Now it is time for it to go to its next wielder. Ella will use it until the boy is crowned, then he will become its wielder.” 

Odin’s words were clear to comprehend for all those present. Any who thought that Loki was to be a weak king were realising quickly that none before him would have been as strong and the one after would be stronger still. 

“I guess that this will assist in stopping his seidr from surging too greatly.” Ella quibbed before looking at her father worriedly. “But it has been aiding you, what will you do?”

“Grow old, weak and feeble like every man before me,” Odin commented. “As is the way of life. I have no intentions of living forever. My time is coming to an end. I am not gone yet but I think it is obvious, I need to accept my mortality, something I ignored for too long.” He nodded to himself. “Now, rule this realm as it deserves to be. I await the news of my grandson’s arrival and for the love of the Norns, don’t give him some foolish Midgardian-esque name.” Odin ordered as he walked back towards Frigga who was looking at her husband worriedly, wondering how he would do without Gungnir to lean against when he was weak. 

“Why would we choose a Midgardian?” Ella scoffed. 

“Because beings these days love using names from places they are not from, misspelling and mispronouncing them and not knowing their meaning, Migardians especially. At least know the meaning of the damn thing.” Odin growled as he spoke. 

Ella watched worriedly as he made his way slowing back to Frigga. With Gungnir’s power very much connected to hers, she used it to create a walking stick of sorts for her father who looked at it then at her with a small nod in thanks before going to the Bifrost site to be with his wife. “Goodbye.” Ella mouthed the words but no sound came out as her parents, family and friends were surrounded by roaring lights and a moment later, disappeared. 

When silence came to the realm again. Singed ice and ground melted into the shape of the Bifrost in front of her, Ella felt the gaze of all the Jotnar around her upon her and on Gungnir in her grasp. Without thinking, she toyed with it in her fingers in the exact manner her father was prone to doing. Looking at Loki, who seemed just as startled by events as she was, she simply looked back towards the Jotnar palace once more before walking towards it, feeling as though Gungnir being in her grasp was entirely foreign but also incredibly natural to her as she did so.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ella has Gungnir, Loki feels slightly uneasy and she shows him she is all the more powerful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has it been so long since I updated? Where TF did the last few weeks go? I mean, I went to London for a few days but I didn't realise it had been so long. Apologies.

Loki eyed the weapon in his mate’s hand warily. Gungnir, one of the most deadly weapons in all of the realms, the staff that obliterated dozens of Jotnar with a single blow in the war, stood in his bedroom in the hands of his mate. More startling still was what Odin Allfather had informed them and why he was relinquishing his hold on the almighty weapon. His son, the future king of Jotunheim would be its next true bearer. Ella, his mate would guard it until their son was old enough. This already incredibly powerful seidr wielder was made all the stronger until their son would be trained in how to wield the weapon and he had no doubt Ella would push their son to be as powerful a wielder as he could be. He did not fear his mate but he did fear the very old warning that power corrupts and absolute power, which she now had, could be all the more dangerous. He looked at her hand, her fingers almost twiddling around the cold metal of the staff. When he looked at her face, he diverted his eyes for a moment. 

“You seem somewhat fearful?”

“My mate is holding a weapon that could obliterate a realm if she felt like it. It is somewhat unnerving.” 

“At least you know that none will try and take your throne by conquest,” Ella pointed out. “None would be so stupid as to question your reign publically now.”

“You could decide to take over. A hostile Aesir takeover.” Loki ensured to be looking at her with a jestful look on his face in case she thought for a moment that he was serious.

“Asgard clearly likes to take the long and convoluted way of taking over a realm, doesn’t it?” Ella laughed. “No, I would not do well as the Queen of Jotunheim. Though, I have heard more than once that I will wait until I get these two sons that were planned and then have you and the entirety of the rest of the Laufeyson and their children bar ours killed so to control the throne via our children with none to contest them.” 

“I heard that one a few times too. Though this cannot help but feed those rumours.” He indicated to Gungnir. “Is that not awkward to hold? Does it cause a difference to your centre of balance with the baby?”

“It is awkward only because I am not used to carrying it. With regards to my centre of gravity, I am not so weak, I can assure you.”

“I do not doubt your strength, I am just…”

“Being a concerned mate, but I could defeat you in a fight with it right now without even using seidr.” She smiled, her glance going to Gungnir for a moment. 

“Really? How could you possibly do that?” Loki asked, equal parts confused and worried by her statement. 

“Come forward with your weapon drawn and find out.”

Loki looked at her appalled. “Absolutely not. I am not going to come toward my pregnant mate with weapons drawn. What if I hurt our son? What if I hurt you?” He shook his head violently from side to side. “No, absolutely not.”

“You think you could even get a blade near me?” Ella scoffed. “Not possible.”

“I rather not take that chance.”

“Loki…” His face told her everything. “Fine, try and do something benign that is no risk to us.”

Loki looked at her apprehensively before slowly coming forward creating a blunt ice blade in his hand that was entirely harmless. When he noticed her grip on Gungnir alter, he became slightly more hesitant, wondering what she could be planning. Curious, he stepped forward and was knocked back quickly by a swift flash of gold. It took him a few seconds to realise that Ella was not in the position she had been in before and she was now in a side profile, Gungnir now firmly in the opposite hand. “You…?”

“I told you, I am not without means to defend myself. Try again.”

“Ella, if you were to be hurt…” Loki stated apprehensively. 

“You would have to be a risk to me for that even to be an issue.”

Though she had a playfulness to her tone, it was clear that she had no faith in him being able to strike her. With a raised brow, again, he gripped the blunt blade tightly in his grasp but this time, stalked towards her with intent. 

Seeing that this time, he was more open to her idea of showing what she could do, Ella prepared herself. Though he was frightened of hurting her, Loki went to strike first only to have Gungnir shatter the blunt hollow ice blade before he could get too closer to her. 

“Try harder,” Ella smirked and she began to walk off, her back to him. 

Loki knew it was a trick, he knew she would never be so foolish as to leave herself at risk of severe injury, so he did as he was sure she was expecting him to do and created another hollow blunt blade and went to strike her again. If he thought being pregnant was going to impede her in any manner, he was very much mistaken as Ella whipped around elegantly, blocking his attempt to strike her with his blade and halting just before she would have struck him with Gungnir, their faces being mere millimetres apart in her doing so. 

“Better but not good enough.” She gently leant forward and kissed his cheek playfully. 

Loki was baffled into remaining still by what had happened. It was all of a few seconds and Ella was nothing but a blur through most of it. “I…” 

“You underestimated me,” She smiled, nuzzling her head in against his neck. “Don’t fret, I am used to it.” 

“It has nothing to do with underestimating you. It is to do with you are my mate, it goes against everything I know and think to harm you and to add to it, you are considerably pregnant with our child. Do you honestly think I could want to harm you?” 

“Of course not, hence my allowing you to come so close to me without harming you. Do you think I would risk myself or our son if I did not trust you entirely? Do you think any other would get so close to me and only receive a kiss on the cheek?”

“I should hope none other gets that from you.” 

“I thought you did not like kissing?”

“I don’t, especially not the one where you look like you are attempting to eat one another. The one you do, that is not too peculiar.” 

“You like it, don’t lie. I think you forget that I pay as much attention to you as you do to me. I know when you like something.” 

“You are mistaken, I pay more attention to you.” Ella’s brows furrowed at that. “I find myself awake at night some times, worried about every sort of matter. The realm mostly, sometimes I also see scenes from our time on Alfheim replay in my mind.” Ella rubbed his arm kindly at that comment. “I feel the humidity. I sweat. I see...then I look at you, beside me, asleep and feel our son move in your stomach as he rests. It grounds me.” He leant in against her in the Jotnar manner, his hand cupping her face. “I do like it,” He admitted. 

In truth, Ella was startled by his confession. She knew it to be true but him saying it was startling nonetheless.

“But I also like that you do this.” He nudged he head slightly to indicate to how she was showing the Jotnar way of affection. 

“I still find it startling that the cold-hearted being I came here to marry turned out to be such a softhearted mate behind it all.” Ella toyed slightly with his hair as she spoke, long having realised that he liked the sensation. 

Loki sighed contently at the feeling. “It’s hard to believe that I truly thought I could never come to even like you, much less love you, yet here we are. As soon as I was forced to look at myself and my actions, I thought over your words and you were right, I did not allow myself the chance to love you and when I changed that, everything changed. Now I have a strong and incredible mate and a son that is growing swiftly and will be here soon. I could not ask for more.”

Ella always was able to come up with some form of retort to almost any situation she found herself in through her life but she could not find words to respond to him.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Ella react to his words and discuss different matters regarding lineage and customs in monarchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......anyway.....kids have gone back to school, thank God, I have many attributes, teaching spelling is NOT one of them, I think I sent my daughter backwards, I am not going to lie. Of course, then I told myself that I would get loads of writing done....that didn't happen. I literally had to sort 6 months of crap. But I am catching up now so I will get this done.

“You should be resting.” Loki looked disapprovingly at his mate. 

“I am not tired, what reason have I to rest?” Ella walked slowly along the corridor. “My gait is slow because I wish for it to be so, not because I need for it to be. Therein lies the difference but I thank you for your concern.”

It had been a week since Loki all but confessed his love for his mate in their bed chambers. Since then, there was a slight awkwardness between the pair. Ella was scared that Loki had not meant to say what he said in the manner that he said it and that she merely misinterpreted what he had said so she had not said anything to him on the matter and Loki had realised that he had said too much after he said it making him awkward around Ella since.

When they were required to talk, they did so, but at other times, being in one another’s presence caused both to feel ill at ease. Instead, both sought comfort in the presence of his brother’s for Loki and their mates in the case of Ella. 

“You are getting to a stage where you should be resting.”

Ella laughed slightly. “According to whom?”

“Your own movements. I can see, you know? I see you beginning to get easily tired more.” 

“On occasion, yes but I am fine,” Ella dismissed. “I have four months left of carrying this child and I am not sitting in bed just waiting and getting big.”

“You make it sound like growing bigger to facilitate our son growing is a bad thing?”

“It is not, you make it sound like it means I am an invalid.”

Loki could only scoff at such words. “Such is never likely to occur. If it did, you would make it seem you were perfectly fine to one and all anyway, myself included.” Ella could not argue that assessment. “But I stand by my statement that you need to be resting more. It is significant pressure on you.”

Ella turned her head slightly and rolled her eyes. “Very well, I will not consider going and hiking Mt Fervi this afternoon as I had previously planned.” 

Loki was used to Ella’s sarcasm. He found it one of her more interesting traits but when it came to anything relating to her health and the child, he found himself irked by it. “It would not be recommended.” His voice was deadpan to show his displeasure at her jestful remarks.

“I would have thought you would be used to me by now. Shockingly, it has been two years since you were forced to take me as a mate.”

“Two years, three months, two weeks and a day, but who is counting?” Loki scoffed. “I enjoy your humour but not in relation to our son.”

For her part, Ella was somewhat startled. She had not realised he had been counting. She felt awkward whenever she felt that Loki was getting too affectionate as a result of wondering if it was how he genuinely felt or if, perhaps, he felt he should say such things because she was quite heavy with child. She knew their relationship was nothing like it had been at the beginning but that did not mean she did not sometimes feel wary. “You sound like one forced to serve a sentence in the dungeons with the manner in which you counted that out.” She tried to sound jestful but the way she looked at Loki told him there was more to her words. 

Sensing her discomfort, Loki was unsure of how to react. He wanted to comfort her but felt that in itself could be the cause of her discomfort. His natural instinct was to tend to the needs of his childbearing mate but he felt as though his tending to her only exasperated her anxiousness, leaving him to feel apprehensive as a result. He had thought to begin with that he had not admitted to his feelings aloud, but seeing her reaction since, it caused conflict in him. The contentment she showed in his embrace, the slight show of affection when she kissed him chastely told she held affection for him. He was relieved when she never tried to do the more...intimate version that he found unappealing. The version she did was acceptable to him, he liked it. She also seemed to like bestowing it. But now it had ceased and it upset him greatly. “There are worse punishments.” 

“Not many though.” Ella stretched out her back as best she could. “It feels peculiar. So many Jotnar have been pregnant longer than I am and have so much longer to go.”

“Most are envious of you. When I speak with some, they are shocked to hear you can have three children in the time it takes us to have one.” 

Ella glared at Loki. “Don’t even think about it.”

For a moment, Loki did not grasp as to what she was referencing before his eyes widened. “I would not dream of it.” 

“Good, I want to recover after this one before fulfilling the rest of that agreement.” She turned to deal with the fact that she could feel some milk leaking, something she had been experiencing for a short time. 

“Ella?”

“Yes.” 

Loki inhaled. There was already a tension to everything and he knew it could easy grow as a result of his words. “You know I don’t care about that agreement, don’t you?” Ella faced him once more and frowned. “I never wanted it.”

“I know. You never wanted me, much less children with me. You looked like you were going to baulk there in the middle of the Throne room when your father mentioned it.” There was neither hurt nor anger in her words, they were stated in a manner to imply their factual nature. 

Loki could not argue that. He knew his face showed his disgust that day. “I am not referring t simply to then, I am speaking about now.”

“I don’t follow you?”

“I am speaking about now. I don’t care about that agreement.”

“It was part of the marital contract, whether we care or not is irrelevant. It renders void all matters of opinion and indeed renders the marriage void should it not be upheld.” She pointed out. 

Loki scoffed. “You cannot render us void. We are mates, you don’t void that. It’s impossible. Not to mention, what does it do to our son? He cannot be rendered obsolete. How does that work?”

“Well, in other realms, he would be deemed illegitimate and not be in line to yours or indeed my father’s throne, as Thor’s successor should he die childless, something my mother is already fretting.”

“Illegit...what would that mean? How does that stop him being in line for my throne, he is my son, until we have others, he is the only one in line?” Loki could not grasp what she was saying.

“Illegitimate means that he would not be eligible for such. I thought you said you read and studied other realms? He would not be recognised as your line.”

“But he is.” He pointed out. 

Ella sighed. “You need to read about other realms.” She walked over to the bookshelf and took out a book she kept on the different royal lines and protocols from other realms and handed it to Loki. “It is in Aesir script which you told me you are proficient in so you should have no concerns reading it. I am not really in the mind to discuss it and personally, I think you will not react well so I am going to bathe and see if I can get my back to cease bothering me. You know where I am if you require me for anything.” 

Loki could see in her features that she was beginning to get annoyed. Her temper and tolerance were lower than previous at the current time so he said nothing more and looked down at the book before flicking through different pages which showed all the different royal lines for Alfheim, Vanaheim, Asgard, Jotunheim, and startling numbers of such for Midgard, which he knew was a complex planet with wats of life that made no sense to him. When he got to what she was referencing by way of lineage, he sat and began to read. It explained children born to monarchs in wedlock and those born to mistresses, how the latter could not be recognised fully by the King. One Midgardian king had his son by such made all manner of titles and recognised but could not call him a successor. The word illegitimate was used multiple times in the text, it was used in reference to those children not able to take the mantel of ‘heir’. He disliked the word before he knew its meaning but he disliked it all the more after. When he read of what it would mean for his son, his eyes widened. 

Ella half knew what would come. Two years taught her a lot of Loki’s personality. She soaked herself in the bath, enjoying not having the pressure of carrying a sturdy child on her back whilst the water took the weight from her. When he burst into the bathing room, his face showing how appalled he was at the words he had read, she looked at him with almost an unsurprised and expectant look. 

“That is disgusting.” 

“That is how it is for so many.” 

“How?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t make the rules, I merely am here by the happenstance of birth, just like you, just like our brothers, our fathers, our son.” She sank a little lower into the bath. “It is what it is.” 

“Never in a million years is that going to happen our son.” 

“If we don’t have a second one, it does not matter what you think, it is the agreement. If the agreement is not upheld, it has consequences.”

“But Asgard and Jotunheim are allies again. We fought together, bled together, died together, does that mean nothing?”

“To many, no. A biological link must bind the realms. One to rule has a half Aesir blooded being, one in case he fails to do so. There’s a saying for it on Midgard, ‘The heir and the spare’.” 

“The is disgusting. My brothers are not ‘spares’. You are not the Allfather’s.”

“I was meant to be. Sadly, my mother was not able to carry more. If I had been born male, I would have been but the agreement was, two children, I fulfilled that agreement. My parents are very happily married, they care deeply for one another, but my mother hated pregnancy. She felt horrendous with me and positively awful with Thor, she was ill-suited to it. So with the agreement fulfilled, she told my father she wanted no more and he respected such, though both knew that should Thor do something even more stupid than usual, the Odin line dies out unless our sons are legitimate and to do that, the agreement must be upheld.” 

“What happens if such were to occur and we have two sons? How would that work?”

“The eldest is naturally in line for Asgard. If he is not what is to be for Jotunheim, as with your situation, the younger can take the throne and he will get Asgard. If this child is suited, he will rule both.”

“Both?” Loki’s eyes widened. 

“Both.” She repeated. “That is why you will find that my brother will be all but thrown to a woman and she will be pregnant post haste. Too many old bigoted farts will not want a Jotnar mix on the Aesir throne. Being raised here will make him more inclined to our way of life, something many in Asgard would not like.”

“Really?” 

“Do you not recall my acclimatisation to this realm? I was open-minded and I found it difficult, think how difficult it is for those less inclined to do so.”

Loki could not disagree with her statement. He had found going to Vanaheim and Alfheim difficult and he did not have the want to get it right as Ella had because he knew he would not be remaining on the realm. He shook his head as he spoke. “I still will not hear of it.” 

“You will not have a choice.” 

Loki walked over to the bath and knelt down beside her, causing Ella to look at him, concerned. “You are my mate. I want no other.” He leant in close to her, his face against hers and he placed his hand into the notably warm water, something more than a little uncomfortable for him and place it on her stomach. “He is my son, my heir and I swear to the Norns, no one will change either of those facts. If you birth him and say no more, then no more. That is final. I am Loki, King of Jotunheim and I will fight it, but come to it, I will pick my mate and our son over a throne any day.” He leant in more as her hand went to cup his face. 

Ella did not know why she did it but she gently placed her lips against his softly for a moment. She knew he hated those sorts of kisses but hearing him declare such words made her want to convey her own affections more. She made sure not to do it for too long but Loki did not pull back in revulsion instead he sighed contently.


End file.
